Avant que tout commence
by chippenden
Summary: Et si Bella n'était pas la vraie fille des Swan, me suivriez vous dans mon histoire? Si son père n'était autre qu'un loup Quileute obligé de l'abandonner à Charlie et Renée pour ne pas perdre la raison...
1. prologue

Mon histoire débute en 1987. Fanely et Léo forment un couple heureux et sans histoires jusqu'à ce qu'Alice Cullen et les Volturi débarquent dans leurs vies. La première, pour aider notre héroïne puisqu'elle est enceinte de Bella et qu'elle est persuadée que ce bébé deviendra l'âme sœur de son frère Edward, et les seconds car ils s'intéressent de très près au pouvoir que semble développer Fanely... Mais le couple ne se laissera pas si facilement manipuler ! Pourtant avec les épreuves qui les attendent, arriveront ils à s'en sortir?

Au travers des chapitres, je vous conduis de la région parisienne à la Push, en passant par Forks et Volterra où ils rencontreront tous les personnages du roman.

Je ne change pas du tout l'histoire originale de Stefenie Meyer, les personnages que vous connaissez apparaissent au fur et à mesure des chapitres et mon intrigue suis celle de l'auteur, je ne change absolument rien^^ J'inclus simplement la notion que Charlie et Renée ne sont pas les parents biologiques de Bella…

Enfin, je vous invite à lire et vous comprendrez...

* * *

Prologue

**- Comment peux-tu en être certaine Alice ?**

**- J'ai des prémonitions depuis ma transformation. Je t'y ai vu, toi, et ce bébé!** me répondit-elle avec l'assurance qui la caractérisait quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

**- Je serais donc celle qui mettra au monde l'âme sœur de ton frère ? Une fille ? Tu es sur de toi ?**

**- Oui, absolument certaine ! Ce que j'ai pu observer depuis mon arrivée me rappelle en tous points ma vision.**

Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelques secondes. Des tonnes de questions tournoyaient dans ma tête depuis cette révélation. Pourtant, la vampirette ne pouvait avoir raison ! Malgré la confiance que je lui accordais depuis quelques semaines, cette fois elle se trompait !

**- Alors explique-moi pourquoi le docteur m'a annoncé que ce serait deux garçons !**


	2. Chapitre 1 Réalité ou Illusion?

**Bienvenue sur ma fic =) **

**Cette histoire est ma toute première expérience en écriture. Ne vous étonnez pas si les 10 premiers chapitres sont une vraie catastrophe niveau écriture… Bravo si vous réussissez à passer le cap^^  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires! Je les attends avec impatience, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre pour m'aider à m'améliorer, mais surtout rendre cette histoire fidèle aux livres de Meyer. **

**Bonne lecture pour ceux qui découvrent mon « délire » et bonne relecture pour les autres^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ~ Réalité ou Illusion ? ~**

3 février 1987…

Je retiendrais cette date pour l'éternité…

Le jour où tout a basculé…

Je raccrochai vivement le téléphone, un large sourire s'étalant sur mes lèvres tachées de pâte à tartinée… Pas très sexy si on oubliait que je me trimbalais en chemise culotte, mais je venais d'abandonner mon petit déjeuner gourmand pour prendre cet appel que j'attendais depuis deux jours ! M'essuyer la bouche ne m'était donc pas apparu comme une priorité… Quarante huit heures d'espoir, de rêve, mais aussi de doute et de stress pour finalement avoir confirmation de mon état…

Au fond de moi je le savais depuis le premier jour, mais je venais d'en avoir la confirmation. Mes analyses de sang étaient positives ! J'étais bien enceinte !

Aussitôt remise de mes émotions, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour mettre en place le stratagème auquel j'avais réfléchi pour annoncer la nouvelle à Léo, mon fiancé. Il devait d'ailleurs encore somnoler dans notre lit, pourtant il était déjà dix heures du matin ! D'accord, il méritait bien cette grasse matinée après tout le boulot qu'il avait eu cette semaine, mais j'étais pressée de lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Il attendait ce bébé autant que moi !

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient la petite chambre en se faufilant au travers des fissures de nos volets en bois. Certains terminaient leur course sur le torse musclé de mon homme, le colorant d'une jolie teinte ambrée.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte ouverte, je retiens mon excitation et mon envie de sauter sur le lit, pour contempler ce spectacle quelques minutes ! Le cœur au bord des yeux, je me rendis bien compte que j'étais complètement sous son charme, amoureuse comme au premier jour et que jamais je ne pourrais envisager ma vie sans lui. « Les histoires d'amour finissent mal », comme le disait la chanson, et bien même si tout devait finir dans les larmes, rien que pour ces moments de bonheur simple, notre relation valait la peine d'être vécue ! Plus que jamais, je sentais que nous avions pris la bonne décision en voulant concrétiser notre amour avec cette envie d'un bébé.

La respiration lente et régulière, les yeux clos sur ses rêves, Léo irradiait de sérénité et je ne trouvais pas le courage de briser son sommeil par des cris de joies. Non, j'allais jouer de douceur et de tendresse pour le sortir des bras de Morphée…

Silencieuse comme un chat, je m'avançai au pied du lit et me glissai sur les draps pour me blottir contre le dormeur. Tendrement, mes lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de son cou en remontant vers l'oreille, où je chuchotai :

**- Il est l'heure de se réveiller amour !**

Mon souffle chaud contre sa peau le chatouilla et, plus que mes mots, le tira doucement du sommeil. Dans un grognement de bien être et sans ouvrir les yeux, il s'installa sur le flanc pour me serrer tout contre lui, ses mains douces posées au creux de mes reins. J'adorais ce genre de rapprochement paresseux du petit matin. Féline, je passais donc un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille avant de poser un petit baiser sur son nez.

**- J'ai quelque chose à te dire,** continuai-je avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées sur mes intentions… Pourtant, je ne réussis pas un effort de volonté pour m'opposer à lui lorsqu'il me fit basculer lentement sur lui, ma main glissant sur son torse en me redressant.

**- Léo… C'est pas le moment ! **Grognai-je mis frustrée par mes envies naissantes qu'il me fallait contenir, mi agacée qu'il ne souci pas plus de ce que j'avais à lui dire ! Mais un homme, aussi parfait soit-il, restait un homme.

**- C'est pas ma faute ! Tu sens le chocolat, j'ai envie de te croquer ! **

Oh l'excuse minable ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rire malgré tout avant d'entrer dans son jeu en déboutonnant lentement ma chemise sous son regard déjà malicieux… mais pas par le haut, non, non, non, juste pour lui dévoiler mon ventre et le message que j'y avais inscrit au rouge à lèvres. « Bonjour papa ! »

Les lettres étaient un peu tordues, pas facile d'écrire sur sa peau avec pour seule aide le reflet d'un miroir, mais les mots restaient tout à fait lisibles.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle réaction je m'étais attendue, mais pas à un regard vide et à un silence prolongé… L'absence de réaction de Léo commença à m'angoisser, quand tout à coup, ses yeux se mirent à briller et s'embrumèrent.

**- C'est vrai ? **

Les yeux pleins de larmes, je secouai juste la tête pour lui répondre par l'affirmative. Alors, ému, des petites perles d'eau salées coulèrent le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux miennes alors qu'il m'enlaçait tendrement.

**- Merci !** Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant après s'être remis de ses émotions.

Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires pour nous comprendre l'un l'autre. Je me laissais donc glisser tout contre lui, mon front contre son font, avant de fermer les yeux. Mon esprit se mit alors à divaguer vers l'avenir quand je sentis ses bras musclés se refermer autour de ma taille…

* * *

Cette histoire d'amour durait depuis quatre ans et ma grossesse arrivait à point nommé comme un cadeau d'anniversaire de rencontre. Ce qui la rendait d'autant plus merveilleuse.

Notre rencontre fût vraiment improbable ! Loin des soirées en boite ou des sorties entre amis au bar du quartier, c'est dans l'hôpital où je travaillais depuis la fin de mes études que nos routes se croisèrent. Un service de traumatologie. Je n'étais à l'époque qu'une toute jeune infirmière et lui un patient infernal ! Pas méchant, juste hyperactif alors qu'il venait de se faire opérer d'une fracture du tibia… Ma seule arme pour le calmer ? Le chantage !

Nous avions donc conclu un pacte ! Il restait tranquillement dans son lit pour que sa cicatrice se referme correctement, et j'acceptais en échange un rendez vous au restaurant dés sa sortie… D'accord ! D'accord ! Ce n'était pas franchement une contrainte que de passer une ou deux heure devant un verre de vin avec un homme aussi séduisant que Léo, et j'aurais pu refuser pour négocier autre chose, mais je sentais au fond de moi que nous venions tous les deux de vivre un « coup de foudre ». Une collègue se moquait d'ailleurs gentiment en disant que nos regards ne mentaient pas… contrairement aux mots que je lançais pour tromper les apparences.

Je ne croyais pas du tout à ce genre de mythe amoureux, mais je devais bien avouer qu'au premier regard échangé avec le beau métis aux yeux bleus, des papillonnements s'étaient fait sentir dans mon ventre et mon corps était devenu aussi léger qu'une plume ballotée par le vent.

La curieuse que j'étais n'avait pu s'empêcher de fouiller dans son dossier médical pour en apprendre plus sur lui ! D'origine amérindienne par son père, je compris donc d'où lui venait cette peau mate, tirant sur le mordorée, et ses cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Seuls ses yeux bleus azur restaient un mystère… Mais sans doute hérité des gênes de sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs ce regard qui faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque quand il se posait sur moi, me donnant l'impression de sonder mon âme jusque dans ses plus secrets recoins ! Souvent mal à l'aise quand il me fixait de la sorte, il lui suffisait de sourire et de dire quelques mots de sa voix grave pour que j'oublie tout… Oui, impossible de le cacher, j'étais complètement sous son charme !

Dés notre premier rendez vous officiel en dehors de l'hôpital, je sentis au plus profond de mon cœur qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie. Je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer, mais j'en avais l'intuition. Il était tout ce que j'attendais d'un homme : Amusant, poli, attentionné… la liste serait longue si je devais énumérer toutes les qualités qui m'avaient faites fondre ce soir là. Et puis le temps passant, il devint évident que nous ne pouvions plus nous passer l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée… Totalement accro !

Inséparables, nous nous installâmes donc dans la petite maison familiale que j'avais héritée après le décès de mes parents. Perdue dans la campagne de la banlieue parisienne, les vaches, les prairies et la forêt étaient nos seules voisines, mais cela ne nous dérangeait pas outre mesure. Léo aspirait au calme après ses journées de boulot sur Paris et je ne me voyais de toute façon pas vivre en ville. Mes racines étaient ici et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu déménager ailleurs…

C'était ici que nous allions nous marier et que nous voulions élever notre enfant, lui apprendre à marcher, à faire du vélo, à grimper aux arbres … Ici que nous souhaitions lui transmettre nos valeurs et notre éthique.

* * *

Depuis que j'avais raccroché le téléphone, j'étais toute excitée et rester ainsi entrelacés dans le lit devenait insupportable. Il fallait absolument que je bouge ! Que je me défoule ! Je décidais donc d'aller marcher, histoire de prendre l'air. Les balades en pleine nature me détendaient toujours et m'aidaient à me vider la tête des tonnes de pensées qui pouvaient s'y accumuler.

Après avoir embrassé Léo qui allait continuer à paresser sous les couvertures, je pris donc la direction de la forêt en compagnie de Chips, notre berger allemand. M'éloignant des routes goudronnées, j'empruntais les chemins de terre pour être sûre de ne croiser aucune voiture et pouvoir ainsi laisser la chienne courir tranquillement. Elle n'était pas d'une obéissance absolue et avait tendance à foncer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

En chemin, je m'arrêtai quelques minutes pour faire une caresse à nos chevaux, Isis et Hélios, puis continuait ma promenade. Le soleil était au rendez-vous de cette matinée hivernale de février et cela me fis du bien de sentir les rayons chauds sur mon visage alors que la température ne devait pas dépasser les six degrés. A chacune de mes expirations, un nuage de buée blanche sortait de ma bouche et je m'amusai à essayer de former un anneau comme pouvaient le faire les fumeurs… Malheureusement je n'étais pas très douée pour cet exercice.

Après trente minutes de marche, je quittais le chemin principal pour me faufiler jusqu'à mon endroit préféré ! En m'enfonçant entre les arbres, j'essayais de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les racines et autres obstacles qui jalonnaient le sous bois. J'étais vraiment très maladroite et devait faire particulièrement attention à chaque pas pour ne éviter de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol terreux.

Enfin la cabane en pierre apparue. La « cadole » comme l'appelait mon père. Perdue au milieu des bois, peu ou personne ne connaissait son existence. C'était mon lieu secret, mon cocon, même Léo n'était pas au courant. Les murs s'effondraient par endroit tandis qu'un arbre poussait à l'intérieur, commençant à soulever les pierres du toit recouvertes pour la plupart de mousse variant du vert amande au vert bouteille. Seul le banc en bois qui l'avoisinait était resté idem de toute végétation.

La lumière tamisée par les branches dénudée et le soleil d'hiver donnait au lieu un air magique et je m'imaginais à Avallon dans une de ces légendes des chevaliers de la table ronde. Quel calme ! Je m'allongeai donc sur le banc et fermai les yeux en écoutant le sifflement du vent dans les arbres et le chant des rares oiseaux. En quelques minutes toute mon agitation retomba. Je me sentais si bien, tellement heureuse.

Soudain, la chienne se mit à grogner.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? **

Connaissant la bête et ses sautes d'humeur pour une simple sauterelle je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, mais l'insistance de son grondement me fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle fixait la forêt en face de nous. Même si je ne voyais rien, je me levai néanmoins du banc pour m'avancer, histoire de distinguer ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état, mais tout semblait normal, comme d'habitude.

**- Il n'y a rien, tu es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets !**

Pourtant, elle continuait de japper et de grogner en fixant quelque chose invisible à mes yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi anxieuse. Tremblant de tous ses membres alors que ses babines se relevaient sur ses crocs imposants, elle me donnait l'impression de passer à l'attaque. Je la savais peureuse mais ce comportement ressemblait plus à de l'énervement, comme si elle voulait me protéger. Mais de quoi ?

**- Arrête gros bébé !** Lui dis-je en la caressant, plus pour me rassurer moi que pour la calmer.

Je retournai m'assoir sur le banc quand elle s'élança soudain entre les arbres. Impuissante, je la suivis du regard et vis alors ce qu'elle pourchassait. Une silhouette humaine qui brillait de mille diamants quand les rayons du soleil tombèrent sur sa peau !

Tout ce passa si vite, à peine une seconde ! La « chose » se déplaçait à une vitesse inhumaine, à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'elle avait déjà disparue.

**- Chips ! Chips ! Au pied !**

Mais mes appels restèrent veins…

Tant de questions ce bousculaient dans ma tête. Qui était ce ? Ou plutôt quoi ? D'où venait cette chose ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Était-elle dangereuse ?...

**- Chips ! Arrêtes toi tout de suite !**

Mais non, cette maudite chienne continuait de courir comme une folle. Bien plus rapide que moi, elle me distança rapidement. J'essayai d'accélérer, mais la végétation devenait de plus en plus dense et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me pris le pied dans une racine et m'étalai de tout mon long, ma tête venant cogner contre le sol couvert de feuilles mortes puisque je n'avais pas eu le réflexe d'amortir ma chute avec mes mains. Je tentais aussitôt de me relever mais je vis seulement des centaines de milliers d'étoiles défiler devant mes yeux… Puis plus rien ! Je venais sans doute de perdre connaissance…

J'ouvris les yeux. Ma tête me faisait souffrir le martyr comme si un joueur de tambour y avait élu domicile. J'étais allongée sur le banc devant la cabane en pierre. Chips dormait à l'ombre à quelques mètres de moi. Tout avait l'air normal.

Que c'était-il passé ? Avais-je rêvé ? Mon excitation et mon imagination m'avaient-elles emmenée dans un songe aussi bizarre ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Jamais je n'avais fait un rêve aussi réel ou vu un réel si imaginaire. Et si cela n'avait été un rêve, pourquoi mon pantalon était il déchiré à mon genou.

Encore toute perdue, je repris doucement le chemin de la maison. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, il devait être bien plus de midi. Pourvu que Léo ne ce soit pas inquiété de ne pas me voir revenir.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage en cliquant sur le bouton bleu^^ Merci =)**


	3. Chapitre 2 Rencontre

Voila le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert à le fin de votre lecture =) Merci

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

Je dormis mal cette nuit là, ne trouvant le sommeil que dans de rares instants. Les souvenirs de la journée me revenaient en tête et je revoyais cette silhouette brillante s'éloigner de moi, sans pouvoir trouver une quelconque explication. Ne sachant pas si elle sortait du réel ou de mon imaginaire, j'avais décidé de ne pas en parler à Léo, il m'aurait prise pour une folle. De toute façon, que m'aurait-il dit de plus… Inutile de l'inquiéter sur mon état de santé mentale.

Le réveil sonna à sept heures, Léo allait se lever et partir au travail. Je décidai de rester au lit, ma nuit avait vraiment été trop mauvaise.

- Reposes-toi mon cœur. Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler et gigoter, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui j'ai fais un cauchemar. Une grasse matinée me fera du bien.

- A ce soir ! dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front, comme tous les matins et une caresse sur mon ventre, nouveau geste qui me fit frissonner.

- A ce soir, travail bien.

J'entendis notre Renault 11 démarrer et s'éloigner. Léo travaillait à Paris dans une entreprise qui élaborait un programme qui était censé révolutionner le monde de l'informatique, un certain Windows. A 24 ans, il avait déjà un poste avec beaucoup de responsabilités, sa connaissance presque parfaite de l'anglais et sa motivation y était pour quelque chose. L'anglais, il l'avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge. Son père était américain et sa mère française, il avait donc eu la chance d'être élevé avec l'utilisation des deux langues et était parfaitement bilingue.

J'adorais les parents de Léo. Sa mère, Elise, était toujours de bonne humeur et un sourire irrésistible illuminait son visage en permanence. Nous étions très complices et cela rendait parfois les deux hommes fous. Son père, Paco, un indien de la tribu Quileute, avait quitté son pays pour suivre la femme qu'il aimait contre l'avis du patriarche de la famille, il n'avait donc plus aucun contact avec eux depuis de nombreuses années. Léo lui ressemblait beaucoup. Très grand tous les deux, les cheveux aussi noirs que du charbon, seul leur longueur étaient différentes. Léo les portait courts et Paco longs. Les yeux en amande de mon chéri étaient ceux de son père, mais le bleu azur qu'ils renvoyaient était bien celui de sa mère. Le teint aussi était un mélange, très mate de Paco et celui pâle d'Elise. Au niveau du caractère Léo avait hérité de celui de sa mère, en permanence de bonne humeur et positif.

Quand nous allions passer quelques jours de vacances chez eux, Paco me racontait les vieilles légendes de sa tribu. Dans ces rares moments, j'étais pendue à ses lèvres. Je me passionnais pour ce genre d'histoires où se mêle magie et réalité. Moi, la grande rêveuse, passant du temps dans un monde imaginaire, côtoyant des elfes, des fées, des dieux, des sorciers, des valeureux guerriers, des créatures mythologiques… C'est sans doute aussi pour cette raison que je n'avais rien raconté à Léo sur ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il m'aurait affirmé que je devais rêver dans mon monde. Non j'avais bien fait de gardé le silence.

Chips vient se caller contre mes jambes et je me rendormie. Un sommeil sans rêve cette fois plus reposant et quand je décidais de rouvrir les yeux, il était onze heures passé. Il était grand temps de me lever.

De mon coté j'étais infirmière dans un petit hôpital, à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Je travaillais à mi-temps, mais le salaire de Léo nous le permettait largement. Cela me laissait du temps pour moi. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, je ne travaillais pas, heureusement, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai pu être concentrée sur les patients, avec ma tête qui cherchait une solution à cette silhouette brillante.

A la radio passait la dernière chanson du groupe Téléphone _: _

_Le jour s'est levé, _

_Sur une étrange idée, _

_Je crois que j'ai rêvé__… _

Oui c'était tout à fait ça, avais je rêvé de cette silhouette ?

Rien de tel pour « commencer » la journée sur le bon pied, qu'un bon rock ! Après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner je décidai de mettre le nez dehors pour programmer mes occupations de l'après midi en fonction de la météo. Hélas, le temps était nettement moins agréable que la veille. Il ne pleuvait pas mais le gris souris s'étendait dans le ciel et pas un seul rayon de soleil n'arrivait à percer cet épais tapis nuageux. Chips ne semblait pas vraiment motivée, elle dormait à point fermé sur le canapé. Je décidais donc d'aller faire une ballade à cheval, s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, je n'aurais qu'à galoper pour éviter de rentrer tremper. A priori ce ne m'étais encore pas interdit, autant en profiter d'ici 3 ou 4 mois je ne pourrai sans doute plus. Je partis donc chercher Hélios aux prés et heureux de me voir, il arriva en trottinant. C'était vraiment un animal magnifique, un vrai petit cheval d'indien. Entièrement noir, avec seulement les quatre jambes blanches et un croissant de lune sur la croupe. Après une séance de pansage, nous partîmes tous les deux pour une promenade dans les bois. Je ne pu empêcher mes pensées de divaguer encore et encore sur la silhouette brillante ou sur mon futur bébé. Hélios choisit donc seul l'itinéraire qu'il voulait, je n'étais décidément pas avec lui. Comme s'il avait deviné que c'était mon endroit favoris, il quitta le chemin et à travers les arbres m'emmena à ma cabane de pierre. Une fois devant je retrouvais mes esprits. Je descendis et le laissais brouter tranquillement. Pas la peine de le surveiller, il ne se sauverait pas, monsieur était bien trop peau de colle. Je m'assis donc sereine sur le banc. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai comme ça, me mêlant au décor, ne faisant aucun bruit, seule ma respiration troublait le silence. Je devenais presque invisible.

J'entendis des bruits de feuilles écrasées, des pas. Persuadée que c'étais Hélios, je n'ouvris pas les yeux.

- Bonjour !

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, j'ouvris les yeux, en essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Une femme se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Sa peau était blanche comme du marbre, ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur magnifique, je n'en avais jamais vu de tels. Ses cheveux courts et bruns pointaient dans tous les sens. Légèrement plus grande que moi, elle portait des vêtements au top de la mode, pas franchement l'idéal pour se balader ici, mais elle paraissait à l'aise.

- Bon… Bonjour ! répondis-je surprise

- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je pensais avoir fait assez de bruits pour ne pas te surprendre dans ta rêverie.

- Ce n'est pas grave la rassurai-je. J'étais dans mes pensées, j'ai cru que c'était mon cheval qui approchait, je me suis laissée surprendre.

Elle se mit à rire, un petit rire espiègle, un rire de lutin.

- Je n'avais jamais vu personne ici, je pensais être la seule à connaître cet endroit ! Je me suis trompée a priori. Lui dis-je.

- En fait, je ne connaissais pas. Je me suis perdue. J'ai voulu jouer à l'exploratrice et me voilà…

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me mis à rire. La façon dont elle avait dit cette phrase ne me semblait pas crédible du tout. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour se trouver ici, vers moi. Mais bizarrement je me sentais en confiance.

- Tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ? S'il te plaît.

- Oui bien sûr.

Un sourire étrange s'étendit sur son visage, je ne saurais dire si elle fut surprise par ma réponse ou si au contraire elle s'y attendait.

- Alors par où allons-nous ?

- J'ai laissé ma voiture près de l'église à la sortie du village. Tu vois où ça se trouve ?

- Oui, je vois bien. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi. Il nous faudra environ trente minutes pour y retourner, tu t'es vraiment bien perdue.

- Je pensais avoir un bon sens de l'orientation mais il s'avère que non. Rit-elle, comme si ça n'avais aucune importance.

- Je récupère Hélios et nous-y allons ?

- D'accord !!! C'est partit.

Elle ne semblait même pas soulagée de m'avoir trouvé, comme si elle s'y attendait. C'était vraiment étrange. Et plus étrange encore, je n'avais pas peur.

Je passais devant avec Hélios pour lui montrer le chemin. Après quelques minutes et une chute pour moi, nous arrivâmes au sentier. Ouffff, je n'aurai plus besoin de surveiller le sol. Nous continuâmes le chemin côte-à-côte en discutant.

- Au fait, j'ai oubliée de me présenter. Je m'appelle Alice.

- Enchantée ! Je suis Fanely.

- Très joli prénom. Ce n'est pas courant.

Encore une fois, elle ne semblait pas tellement surprise. Comme si elle le savait déjà. D'habitude les gens me regardent bizarrement et me demande où mes parents étaient allés chercher ça.

- Merci. C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère. Lui dis-je, comme pour devancer une question.

- En tous cas ravie de faire ta connaissance et merci de m'aider à retrouver le destin.

- Destin ?

- Heu chemin pardon.

- Je préfère. Je n'aurais pas trop pu t'aider je pense pour le destin.

De nouveau elle se mit à rire.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir du monde dans cette forêt. Que faisais-tu par ici ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur.

- Ho, il n'y a rien d'indiscret. Je viens d'emménager avec ma famille dans la région. Et parfois, être les uns sur les autres devient vraiment insupportable, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu d'air. On m'a parlé de la beauté de cette forêt, je suis donc venue vérifier par moi-même.

- Je comprends très bien. J'ai ce même besoin par moment. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as besoin de t'aérer, appelle moi et ne vas plus te perdre seule.

- Promis, ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir.

Elle dit cela avec une telle certitude que je ne pu que la croire. Nous continuâmes à marcher en discutant de tout et de rien. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien. Nous arrivâmes près de l'église et là je vis une voiture, mais pas n'importe quelle voiture. Une alpine rouge, l'une des plus belles voiture de notre époque et surtout une des plus rapide.

- Waaaaaaouuuuuu ! C'est ça ta voiture ?

- Heu, oui…. Dit-elle après un silence un peu gêné. J'aime la vitesse !

- J'imagine avec ce genre de voiture de sport.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle voiture, c'est la reine !

Elle se mit alors à me vanter les mérites de son engin, je l'écoutais fascinée par le débit de ses paroles. Elle me faisait vraiment rire.

- Tu veux faire un tour ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et on met Hélios sur le siège arrière ?

- Oups. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Pardon.

- Une prochaine fois sans problème, j'adorerai.

- D'accord c'est noté. Je n'oublierai pas tu peux me faire confiance.

Mince, moi qui n'aimais pas la vitesse, je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper, je le sentais.

- Bon, Fanely, il faut que je rentre. Ma famille va commencer à se faire du souci. Merci pour m'avoir aidé. A très bientôt !!!!

- A bientôt! Ne roule pas trop vite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je serais prudente comme d'habitude.

Alice ! Que cette rencontre m'avais fait du bien. En sa présence je n'avais pas une seule fois pensé à mes soucis de la veille. J'espérais vraiment la revoir. J'avais été surprise par certaine facette de sa personnalité, comme le fait qu'elle semblait savoir des choses sur moi avant que je les lui disent, mais j'étais attirée par sa jovialité et sa bonne humeur.

Qui sait, peut-être deviendrions nous amies…


	4. Chapitre 3 Sous la pluie

Voila le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis^^

**

* * *

  
**

Quelques jours plus tard, en rentrant de l'hôpital après une matinée de travail, le téléphone sonna et en me dépêchant pour répondre je trébuchai en me prenant les pieds dans mes lacets. Me relevant lentement en me frottant les genoux, je fis l'état des lieux mais heureusement rien de cassé. La sonnerie retentissait encore, je m'empressai donc de répondre.

- Allo ?

- Coucou mon cœur, c'est moi !

- Salut toi ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Simplement je risque de rentrer plus tard que prévu ce soir. Nous avons une réunion de dernière minute avec nos collaborateurs américains.

- Ok, pas de soucis. Rappel moi si jamais ça dure vraiment trop longtemps. Que je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Promis. A toute à l'heure. Bisous

- Bisous

J'allais donc passer mon après-midi seule. En plus il pleuvait, impossible de m'occuper dehors. Je me cherchai une occupation quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- Allo?

- Bonjour Fanely! C'est Alice.

- Ho salut, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci et toi ?

- Bien, bien. Je me repose vu le temps. En plus Léo va rentrer tard du travail.

- Hé bien, si tu ne fait rien de spécial, je pourrais venir te chercher pour faire ce fameux tour de voiture !

- Haaaa ! Tu n'as pas oublié.

- Non tu rigoles. Et elle partit avec son rire de lutin. Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Ok, je t'attends !

- Super ! Je serais là dans pas longtemps.

- A tout de suite. Au fait la maison est au bout du chemin caillouteux à gauche après l'église.

- Merci pour l'explication.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à demander, comme si elle connaissait déjà l'adresse. Bizarre. Mais j'étais toujours aussi intriguée.

Il me restait donc quelques minutes avant qu'elle arrive. Je me précipitai dans la chambre, direction mon placard à vêtements. Si nous sortions, il fallait que je sois présentable. Alice était une gravure de monde, je ne lui arriverais pas à la cheville mais je pouvais au moins éviter de ressembler à une paysanne. Un jean avec un chemisier blanc. Etant donné la météo, je sortis également un gros pull en laine bleu clair. Une autre affaire maintenant, mes cheveux ! Châtains foncés, ils m'arrivaient au milieu du dos quand ils étaient lâchés. Je décidais de les rassembler en une queue de cheval, laissant seulement quelques mèches tomber devant mes yeux. Un peu de maquillage pour masquer la fatigue de la matinée. Du far à paupière rose pastelle et un trait de crayon noir pour faire ressortir mes yeux couleurs chocolat. Un peu de mon parfum préféré, obsession, mélange de bergamote et de mandarines. Voila j'étais prête.

J'attendis à peine 2 minutes et j'entendis frapper à la porte.

- J'arrive

Alice était là sous son parapluie noir à pois rose. Toujours aussi bien habillée, elle devait vraiment adorer les vêtements.

- Salut Lily !

- Salut !... Lily ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom peut être ?

- Si j'aime beaucoup, personne ne m'appelle comme ça J'ai plutôt doit à Fane, Fan Fan … A vrai dire, je crois que Lily est le plus beau que l'on m'a donné. Merci.

- De rien ! Me répondit-elle toute fière. Tu es prête ?

- Oui. Allons s'y !

Tout en continuant de parler, j'enfilai mon gros blouson et nouai mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Une minute plus tard, nous étions installées dans l'alpine. Une douce odeur de vanille y régnait grâce au petit sapin jaune pendu au rétroviseur.

- Alice… J'aime beaucoup les voitures, mais j'ai peur de la vitesse.

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas je roulerais tranquillement.

- Merci ! D'ailleurs, où m'emmène tu ?

- J'ai découvert un joli coin, je pense que ça devrait de plaire.

- Hum, tu pense connaitre mes gouts sur seulement une discussion… Très intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Oui discussion et observation. Je ne pense pas me tromper, je suis même certaine que ça va te plaire. Tu me diras…

Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis démarra la voiture. Comme promis, elle respecta ma demande et roula à vitesse normale. Elle semblait un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir pousser l'engin plus rapidement, mais ne me le dit pas.

Pendant le voyage nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Je lui racontais mon travail, Léo, les animaux, Léo, le mariage, Léo…

- Vous vous mariez ? Me demanda-t-elle pas vraiment surprise.

- Oui, dans 1 mois pile demain !

- Tu dois être heureuse et excitée.

- Ho que oui ! J'aime Léo, il me rend vraiment heureuse. Si tu savais, il accepte tellement mes folies sans rien dire. Il est adorable. Et excitée, aussi oui. Un peu stressée je dois dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il me reste des centaines de choses à faire.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas ! Mais bon, je pense que tes parents et beaux parents t'aident aussi ?

Je ne pu lui répondre. Un silence s'installa, gênant.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui t'a blessé Lily ? Excuse-moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais mon explication.

- Mes parents sont morts il y a des années dans un accident de voiture. J'avais 5 ans, je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs d'eux. C'est mon grand père qui c'est occupé de moi depuis, il est lui aussi partit l'année dernière. J'ai encore du mal à faire mon deuil. Heureusement que Léo est là pour me soutenir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front. Lui dis-je en souriant

- C'est vrai… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as besoin d'aide je serai là pour t'aider dans ces préparatifs.

- J'en serais ravie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Profitons de ce magnifique après-midi pluvieux.

Nous nous mirent à rire toutes les deux.

Elle me parla ensuite de sa famille, ces parents Carlisle et Esmée, ses frères Emmet et Edward, sa sœur Rosalie et enfin de son petit ami Jasper. Ses yeux c'étaient mis à pétiller de joie quand elle parla de lui.

- J'espère que je pourrais le rencontrer un de ces jours.

Alice ce tendit

- Jasper est plutôt timide, tout le contraire de moi. Vraiment très timide. Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera.

Bizarre, j'avais du mal à la croire. Me cachait-elle quelque chose ? J'essayai de ne pas lui montrer mon doute, si elle ne voulait pas me le présenter je respecterai son choix. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours, notre amitié était en construction, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Pourquoi étais-je si curieuse tout d'un coup. Alice m'intriguais, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus. Patience Fanely, patience.

- Nous sommes presque arrivées. Il faudra qu'on marche un petit peu.

- Aucun problème. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce joli coin.

Elle arrêta la voiture le long du bois. Je ne savais pas du tout où nous étions. Alice avait roulé pendant une heure environ et il pleuvait toujours, nous allions être trempées. Ho et puis peu importait…

- Ce n'est pas loin, nous y serons dans cinq minutes.

- Je te suis cette fois Alice !

- Tu vas adorer ! Son sourire était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil perfection, s'en était irréel.

Après quelques minutes, je ne distinguais toujours rien de particulier. Ce n'était sans doute pas aussi beau que ça.

- Ferme les yeux, nous y sommes. Encore une dizaine de mètres. Je veux que tu aies la surprise.

- Ok. Ayé ils sont fermés.

Par peur que je triche, elle plaça l'une de ses mains devant mes yeux et l'autre dans ma main pour me guider. Elles étaient glacées ! Je mis ça sur le compte de la pluie. Avec prudence j'avançai, la main d'Alice fermement dans la mienne. Avec ma maladresse habituelle je n'étais pas très rassurée. Petit à petit, j'entendis le bruit de la pluie qui tombait dans l'eau. L'envie d'ouvrir les yeux était énorme.

- Encore quelques pas Lily. Voilà, assié toi.

J'obéis aveuglement à ses ordres, parfaitement en confiance.

- Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui !

- 3 . 2 . 1 . Tadam !

J'ouvris les yeux. Et après deux secondes…

- Waaaaaaa ! C'est magnifique !

- Je savais que tu aimerais ! Je t'avais prévenue.

- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

J'étais assise sur la souche d'un arbre, à l'abri de la pluie. A mes pieds, s'étendait un étang d'une couleur bleu gris, entouré d'herbe qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Les arbres aux alentours étaient si denses que leurs branches s'entremêlaient au dessus du point d'eau, laissant passer par rayon le peu de lumière que donnait le ciel aujourd'hui. Avec la pluie, des milliers de gouttes d'eau tombaient en petites étoiles brillantes entrainant des ondes gracieuses et musicales à la surface de l'étang.

- Tu avais raison Alice ! J'adore.

- Comment as-tu eu connaissance de cet endroit, tu es arrivée depuis si peu de temps ?

- C'est mon frère Edward qui m'a amené ici. Il est assez solitaire, il aime s'isoler. Et comme j'aime savoir où il se trouve je l'ai accompagné. En voyant ce spectacle, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais. La pluie l'embellie encore plus je trouve.

Nous restâmes silencieuses plusieurs minutes, totalement subjuguées par le lieu.

- Alice, je vais faire un tour de l'autre coté. Je reviens.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que cette fois, ce soit toi qui te perde. Me dit elle en souriant.

- Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Je longeais la rive en essayant de ne pas glisser et de me retrouver les fesses par terre. La pluie et le sol boueux ne me facilitaient pas la tâche. J'arrivais à l'opposé des arbres sous lesquels nous étions assises avec Alice. Je ne la voyais plus, elle devait à son tour faire quelques pas. Je me mis à l'abri d'un grand sapin bleu. Magnifique. Aucun autre mot ne me venait pour décrire ce que je voyais. Je me mis dos à l'arbre, me laissant glisser le long de l'écorce pour venir m'asseoir entre les racines. Une dizaine de minute passa. Je ne me lassais pas d'observer le plan d'eau.

Je sursautais ! Alice venait de passer devant moi. Aucun bruits ne m'avait avertie de son arrivée, comment s'y prenait elle pour se déplacer si gracieusement telle une danseuse, dans un silence total. Etonnamment, elle semblait ne pas m'avoir vu, pourtant j'étais bien visible.

- Lily ?

En effet elle ne m'avait absolument pas repéré. Je me levais.

- Je suis là Alice !

Elle sursauta à son tour.

- Wou ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je savais que tu étais dans les parages mais je ne t'ai absolument pas vu en passant. Comment as-tu fait pour te camoufler ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je suis simplement restée assise ici.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre elle semblait étonnée, vraiment surprise.

- Et toi, dis moi, comment arrive tu as te déplacer aussi silencieusement.

- Si ton don est de te camoufler, le mien est d'être un félin.

Elle partit dans un fou rire qui m'entraina à mon tour dans l'hilarité.

- Alice, si tu me ramenais à la maison. A priori le fait d'être trempée ne te dérange pas, malheureusement moi je suis frigorifiée.

Des tremblements commençaient à parcourir tout mon corps, me secouant comme une feuille.

- Oui viens allons y.

Nous reprîmes le chemin inverse pour retourner à la voiture. Alice marchait très vite, je devais trottiner pour ne pas me laisser distancer. Arrivées près de l'alpine, elle ouvrit le coffre et me tendit des vêtements secs.

- Je savais que nous serions mouillées, j'ai tout prévu. Changes-toi la première dans la voiture.

Je ne me fis pas priée. J'enlevais mon jean et mon chemisier et enfilais à la place… Ho mon dieu ! Une jupe blanche avec un débardeur chocolat avec des motifs crème, auxquels venaient s'ajouter un pull noir.

- Alice, je ne suis pas un mannequin ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de porter ce genre de vétements.

- Tu devrais pourtant, ça te va très bien. Me dit-elle en riant. Aller passe devant que je puisse ma changer à mon tour.

J'enjambais le siège et m'installais du coté passager. En moins d'une minute Alice se changea.

- Tu es rapide dis dont !

- C'est une question d'agilité.

- Merci, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas souple !

- Mais non, simplement que je le suis plus que toi !

- Je me changerai en arrivant pour te rendre tout ça.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Garde là, elle te va vraiment bien.

- Merci beaucoup. J'apprécie énormément.

- De rien ! Aller rentrons.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions de retour à la maison.

- Merci pour cette après-midi, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment.

- De rien, j'ai moi aussi passé un bon moment ! Ce sera à refaire.

- Un jour où il ne pleuvra pas cette fois ! Dis-je en riant.

- Oui on verra ça. Aller Lily, je file, je vais être en retard pour le repas familial. En plus Léo ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, une étreinte amicale glacée, elle ne s'était pas réchauffée malgré le temps passé au chaud dans la voiture. De plus en plus étrange…


	5. Chapitre 4 Questionnement

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Voila un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Questionnement**

J'entendis la voiture de Léo entrer dans la cour, peut être trois minutes après le départ d'Alice. A nouveau, je me demandai comment elle avait pu prévoir le retour de mon chéri avec autant de précision. Chance? Ou réelle prémonition ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Cette jeune femme me paraissait étrange, pourtant tout en elle m'attirait, me donnais confiance. En sa présence, je me sentais en sécurité. Possible qu'après avoir vu cet être brillant dans la forêt, je cherchais à me rassurer et que la présence d'Alice avait ce rôle.

Assise dans le canapé, je réfléchissais. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et Léo apparu dans le salon. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je sautai du canapé pour me jeter dans ces bras. Je l'embrassai avant de l'enlacer, comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis quinze jours. Il me serra dans ses bras à son tour, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps contrastait fortement avec le froid glacial que j'avais ressenti dans l'étreinte amicale d'Alice. Les deux extrêmes.

Léo me regarda dans les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pouaaaa, mon cœur, c'est quoi ce nouveau parfum ? Me demanda-t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

- Le même que d'habitude, je n'ai pas changé !

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu sens vraiment fort, je ne pourrais pas décrire cette odeur. Je n'aime pas du tout. Tu es allée câliner un hippopotame ce n'est pas possible !

- Bien sûr ! Je me suis roulée dans la litière de tous les animaux du zoo.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu sens mauvais !

Il se mit à rire et me relâcha. D'un seul coup ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur ?

- Quoi encore?

- C'est quoi ces vêtements ?

J'avais oublié, je portais toujours les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait offert.

- C'est un cadeau de ma nouvelle amie, Alice. Nous sommes allées nous promener, mais avec la pluie j'ai vite été trempée. Heureusement, elle avait prévu des affaires de rechange et voilà ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Ton amie a de très bon goûts, tu es resplendissante.

Le gène m'envahie, le rouge dû me monter au joues et je baissais la tête pour échapper à son regard.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de choses.

- Il faudra bien t'y faire ! Maintenant que je t'ai vu comme ça, tu as intérêt à les remettre. Me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Tu ne vas pas me croquer quand même ? Provocatrice je m'approchais petit à petit de lui.

- Pas de risque pour le moment ! Tu sens vraiment trop fort, tu pu !

A peine sa phrase achevée, il me souleva de terre, me chargea sur ses épaules comme un sac de patates et m'emmena dans la salle de bain.

- Douche obligatoire avant quoi que ce soit mon cœur !

Je glissai mes pieds sous les draps et m'allongeai. Orphée ne mis pas longtemps à venir me chercher et m'emmener au pays du sommeil. Je rêvai, j'étai allongée sur la plage, le soleil me chauffait la peau et le sable glissait sur mes pieds. Vraiment agréable. Soudainement, le rêve vira au cauchemar. Je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais plus bouger, le soleil se rapprochait de moi, sa chaleur de plus en plus importante me brûlait. Je voulais crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche… Je m'éveillai, toute transpirante, encore sous le choc de ce que venais de me faire vivre mon inconscient. Léo dormait paisiblement à coté de moi. Je me collai contre lui pour me rendormir, IMPOSSIBLE, il était brûlant. Enfin, brûlant, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, mais sa température était bien plus haute que la mienne, comme une bouillote. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir aussi chaud. Il paraissait pourtant paisible, il dormait un sourire aux lèvres, pas de signes de fièvre. Fanely, arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est sans doute toi qui a pris froid. Je m'installai donc sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller et la couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, bien au chaud, mais moins que contre mon chéri. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendormir dans un sommeil sans rêve cette fois ci.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit j'ouvris les yeux, il me semblait entendre des hurlements dans un nouveau songe. Léo n'était plus à coté de moi, la place était froide ce qui me fis penser qu'il devait être debout depuis longtemps. Le réveil indiquait quatre heure, j'avais encore le temps de dormir. J'attendis quelques minutes mais Léo ne revint pas, je décidai donc de me lever pour voir si il allait bien. Sortant de la chambre, je vis la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Je m'apprêtai à sortir sur le balcon quand je fus figée par un long hurlement. Pas un cri humain mais animal, celui d'un loup, comme on peut les entendre dans les films. Un long frison descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Que devais-je faire, fermer la porte en vitesse ? Oui mais Léo était sans aucun doute dehors, sinon pourquoi la porte serait-elle ouverte. Un deuxième hurlement, plus long et plus strident celui là, comme si la bête avait peur. Paniquée, je réussis malgré tout à m'armer de courage et sortis sur le balcon. Je regardai par-dessus la rambarde vers la cour, rien.

- Léo !!!!!!!!!!!

Pas de réponse, seul un bruit de branche cassée me parvint. Je fis silence pour ne pas provoquer la bête si c'était bien elle. Le vent était glacial, tout mon corps tremblait, je ne savais si c'étais plus de froid que de peur.

- Léooooo !

- Je suis là Fanely. Il sortait de sous les arbres. Arrête de crier s'il te plait.

- Hein !!! Tu veux que je m'arrête alors que tu es dehors et qu'un loup se ballade dans les parages !

- Calme-toi ! Je vais bien. Je suis sorti quand je l'ai entendu la première fois pour le voir.

- Tu es vraiment fou, il aurait pu te blesser !

J'étais en colère, il était complètement stupide. Il remontait les escaliers et arrivait vers moi. Nu comme un vers, il ne semblait pas sentir le froid glacial de cette nuit de février.

- Tu vas prendre froid habillé comme ça en plus !!!

- Je vais bien mon cœur, je vais bien.

Je remarquais à la lueur de la lune que les épaules de Léo étaient plus saillantes que d'habitude, il avait dû reprendre la musculation sans m'en parler. Je ne m'en étais absolument pas rendu compte, ces biceps ressortaient bien ainsi que ces veines, visibles le long de ces bras, ces muscles pectoraux formaient deux rectangles parfaitement symétriques et en dessous naissaient ce j'aimais appeler les « tablettes de chocolat ». Sa peau naturellement bronzée brillait sous les rayons de l'astre, je ne pu m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. C'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, il n'y avait que nous à cet instant, plus de nuit, plus de loup, rien que nous. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'eu bien du mal à rester tranquille, les hormones modifiées par ma grossesse ne m'aidant absolument pas. Comme par magie toute ma colère s'évapora, comme hypnotisée, je n'arrivai pas à être autoritaire ou méchante avec lui quand j'étais blottie contre son épaule, son corps chaud réchauffant le mien.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je honteuse, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. Mais j'ai eu atrocement peur.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir effrayé ainsi.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre avant de poursuivre.

- Il faut que je fasse plus attention, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre toi et le bébé.

Il me caressait le dos pour m'aider à retrouver mon calme. Me soulevant comme quelques heures plus tôt il me ramena dans la chambre où je me rallongeai, il se calla contre moi et je ne résistais pas longtemps et m'endormis.

Au matin, Léo me parut énervé, agité comme si quelque chose le contrariait, ne voulant pas l'irriter davantage je ne dis rien. Pourtant, pendant le petit déjeuner il me sembla de plus en plus pensif. Il ce décida enfin à parler.

- Mon cœur, je vais aller passer quelques jours chez mes parents.

- Ha ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de parler à mon père.

Il dû s'apercevoir de mon air inquiet car il poursuivit.

- Rien de bien grave ne t'en fait pas ! Je serais vite de retour.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre que j'aie un week-end de repos pour t'accompagner ?

- J'aimerai, mais c'est urgent. Je vais passer au bureau prévenir de mon absence et je pars.

- Je ne peux plus rien dire, ta décision est vraiment prise ?

Il sembla hésiter, nous nous éloignons rarement l'un de l'autre, encore moins pour plusieurs jours, cela était trop difficile et aujourd'hui ça l'était encore plus. Néanmoins son souci devait être important.

- Oui je dois avoir des réponses rapidement. Je t'appellerai c'est promis !

Je cachai ma tristesse, ne voulant pas rendre son départ encore plus difficile, je n'étais plus une petite fille. Après des adieux à rallonges, nous prirent chacun notre voiture, Leo partit en direction de la capitale et moi à l'opposé vers l'hôpital.

Ces deux jours me parurent duré une éternité, Léo m'appela pourtant plusieurs fois pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je restais inquiète. Je ne connaissais toujours pas la raison de cette visite, et pourquoi il avait tant besoin de parler à son père. Il rentra le lendemain, mais ne m'annonça pas une bonne nouvelle, n'ayant pas eu toutes les réponses par son père il envisageait d'aller aux Etats Unis pour en discuter avec son grand-père.

- Je n'ai toujours pas l'autorisation de savoir le sujet de ce questionnement ?

- Désolé, mais non mon cœur ! Il semblait vraiment peiné de ne pouvoir m'en dire plus. Quand j'aurai compris moi-même, je te raconterai tout. Pour le moment, il est préférable que tu ne sache rien.

- Je suppose que je ne peux donc pas t'accompagner ?

- Hélas non. J'aurais préféré mais ce n'est pas possible. Mon père vient avec moi, il en profitera pour revoir sa famille et ses amis qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une décennie.

Je fus soulagée de savoir que Paco serait du voyage, au moins il ne partait pas seul.

- Vous connaissez la date de votre départ ?

- Mon père s'occupe de la réservation des billets d'avion, je ne sais pas encore. Nous logerons chez mon grand-père dans la réserve Quileute, c'est près de la ville de Forks, au nord ouest des Etats- Unis.

- J'aimerais tellement t'accompagner…

- La prochaine fois, je te le promets, tu viendras… Tu vas tellement me manquer !

Il me prit dans ces bras avec force, comme si il avait peur de ne jamais me revoir. En lui rendant son étreinte, j'y fis passer tous mes sentiments, peur, colère, amour … Sans que je ne puisse les retenir, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

- Ne pleure pas mon cœur, ce n'est qu'un voyage de peu de temps. Je reviendrais vite.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi n'appellerai tu pas ton amie Alice, ou bien Julie ?

- Julie est encore en cours et je n'ai pas le numéro d'Alice, c'est toujours elle qui m'appelle.

- Mince… Ma mère travail mais elle passera te voir, elle me l'a dit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

Je n'en pensais pas moins, mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée enlacés sur le canapé, voulant profiter un maximum l'un de l'autre avant le départ. Un appel de Paco nous tira de notre étreinte. Le vol était prévu pour le lendemain après midi, je ne travaillai pas, je pouvais donc les emmener à l'aéroport. J'aidai ensuite Léo à préparer ces bagages pour une quinzaine de jours, il espérait ne pas s'attarder plus d'une semaine, mais il était prévoyant. La soirée passa très vite, Léo me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour me rassurer.

Le lendemain, j'accompagnai donc les deux hommes jusqu'au terminal. J'essayai de faire bonne figure mais le cœur n'y était pas, j'étais triste. Devant Paco, Léo et moi, nous fîmes des au revoir simples, sans chichis, c'était peu être mieux ainsi, beaucoup moins difficile. Ils embarquèrent ensuite, j'attendis que leur avion décolle et qu'il disparaisse de ma vue pour rentrer à la maison.


	6. Chapitre 5 Démétri

C'est donc seule que je rentrai à la maison cet après-midi là, mélancolique. Mes pensées étaient avec Léo, en voyage. Je ne trouvais aucune explication à ce soudain questionnement et cela me torturais l'esprit. Quel était le problème que mon chéri rencontrait ? Pourquoi traverser l'Atlantique pour chercher des réponses ? Etait-ce moi le souci ? Notre bébé ? Léo ne paraissait pas distant, je ne devais donc pas être en cause, mais je ne comprenais absolument rien. C'est donc en pleine réflexion que je retrouvai ma demeure. Chips m'accueilli avec joie comme d'habitude, au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas. Je me sentais très fatiguée, je m'installai donc sur le canapé devant la télévision, n'ayant aucunement le courage de faire autre chose. La sonnerie du téléphone me tira du sommeil. Retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits je me dépêchai d'aller répondre, me cognant au passage le pied dans la porte du salon. Trop tôt pour que ce soit déjà Léo, je ne savais pas qui pouvait m'appeler.

- Allo ?

- Lily, c'est Alice ! Tu vas bien ? Ta voix est bizarre.

- Je viens de me faire mal, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui répondis-je en riant. Tu me connais, je suis malhabile. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Il y avait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles.

- Je vais bien merci ! Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt mais Jasper ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers jours.

- Ho, rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non tout est revenu dans l'ordre, mais il m'a fait une belle frayeur. Et de ton côté qui y a-t-il de neuf ?

Je mis quelques secondes à lui répondre

- Lily ?

- Oui je suis là. Léo est partit… Impossible de me retenir plus longtemps je fondis en larmes, réalisant à nouveau que mon amoureux était à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres.

- Comment ça partit ? Il t'a quitté ? Non je n'y crois pas, où est-il ?

Ma réaction avait peut-être été un peu disproportionnée par rapport à la réalité. Voyant que la panique gagnait mon amie, j'essuyai mes larmes et lui expliquait la situation.

- Il est partit au Etats-Unis. Arrivai-je à articuler entre deux sanglots. Avec son père, il voulait se retrouver entre hommes. Léo souhaitait aussi poser des questions à son grand-père concernant un problème dont je ne peux pas être informée pour le moment. Je ne pourrai pas t'en dire plus, je t'ai tout raconté.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il à sans doute besoin de se retrouver un peu seul avant le mariage.

Alice essayait de me rassurer, la douceur et le ton de sa voix m'apaisait peu à peu. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'elle me disait simplement envoutée par le son de ses paroles. Mes larmes se tarirent et mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent, mon esprit se rouvrit et je repris conscience à ce que me disait mon amie.

- Tu n'as pas trop peur toute seule ?

- Non ça va, et puis il y a Chips, elle n'est pas très courageuse et ne me protégerait pas du danger mais sa présence me rassure.

- Je peux passer te voir un moment ? Je n'aime pas te savoir isolée comme ça.

- Bien sur, viens ! Puisque les hommes sont entre eux, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de passer du temps avec mon amie.

La journée s'illuminait enfin avec l'annonce de la venue d'Alice. Ma morosité avait fait place à de l'excitation, ma tristesse s'était envolée. Je ressemblais à gens qui rit gens qui pleure aujourd'hui.

- Tu penses être là dans combien de temps ?

- Je préviens Jasper et les autres et j'arrive. Vingt minutes environ !

- Ok, à tout de suite !

Je profitai donc de ce laps de temps pour aller voir Isis et Hélios et de leur donner du foin. L'hiver s'était bien installé, la neige ne tarderait pas à tomber vu la couleur gris clair du ciel. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Je repris donc le chemin vers la maison au pas de course la pluie tombant par petites gouttes à présent. La voiture d'Alice était déjà dans la cour quand j'arrivai et mon amie m'attendait à l'abri sous le balcon.

- Excuse-moi, je me suis attardée plus qu'il ne fallait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là depuis à peine cinq minutes.

- Tu me rassure, je déteste être en retard… Décidément, à chaque fois que l'on se voit la météo est à la pluie.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

Sa phrase manquait de conviction, j'aurai pu croire qu'elle choisissait les journées maussades pour venir me voir.

Tout en parlant, nous étions rentrées pour ne pas finir trempées comme lors de notre dernière ballade. C'est une fois qu'elle eu enlevé son manteau que je vis sa tenue.

- Waaaa tu va à un défilé de mode ? Tu es magnifique !

- Merci Lily, mais non j'aime simplement être bien habillée, c'est une vrai passion.

En effet, je l'imaginais très bien. Elle portait aujourd'hui une robe manteau chocolat avec des rayures verticales blanches, ni féminine ni masculine. Le large col avait de gros revers laissant apparaitre les deux épaules et un haut blanc nacré. Sa taille fine était marquée par une ceinture dont la boucle brillait grâce au stras incrustés. Merveilleuse !

- J'adore les vêtements, les chaussures, les accessoires, j'en suis folle ! Continua-elle

- Ha bon ? Je n'avais pas deviné ! Lui-dis-je moqueuse. D'ailleurs Léo adore ce que tu m'as offert l'autre jour. Je vais être obligée d'aller refaire toute ma garde robe.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le visage d'Alice s'illumina, ses yeux s'agrandirent de joie, leur couleur dorée n'en était que plus belle et un sourire malicieux semblait vouloir rejoindre les deux oreilles.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça ! Dommage, il est trop tard ce soir, tu travail demain ?

- Heu, non je suis en repos mais…

- Génial !!!! Réserve ta journée, je t'emmène faire du shopping !

- … Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Trop tard en effet, ta carte bleue va chanter !

Nos rires s'élevèrent en même temps dans le salon. Reprenant peu à peu notre sérieux, Alice aborda un point sensible.

- Léo est donc au Etats-Unis ?

- Oui, au nord-ouest, près de la ville de Forks si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il voulait absolument voir son grand père. Depuis quelques jours il semblait soucieux, il était même aller voir son père et c'est à son retour qu'il m'a annoncé son départ. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas rassurée.

- Je veux bien te croire ! C'est très étrange quand même, d'après la description que tu m'en as fait, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça… Je suis contente, Paco fait aussi le voyage, il connaît bien la région, il y a grandit, rien ne devrait leur arriver.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Essaie de te détendre.

- J'essai je t'assure…

- Je suis certaine que tout ira bien et qu'il sera bientôt de retour !

- Je l'espère Alice !

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à bavarder devant la télévision, enchainant les films à l'eau de rose. Mon pot de crème glacée n'y survit pas, Alice n'en avait pas voulu. Comment pouvait-elle résister au parfum chocolat caramel ?

Vers une heure du matin, j'ai reçu un appel de Léo. Il se doutait que je ne dormirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il avait raison. Arrivés à New-York, leur première étape, ils attendaient leur correspondance pour Seattle. Ainsi rassurée, je raccrochai et les laissaient poursuivre leur voyage. Alice partit ensuite, comme si elle attendait ce coup de téléphone pour me laisser.

- Bonne nuit Lily ! Je passe te chercher demain vers neuf heure, ça te vas ?

- Pas de soucis, je serais prête !

- Bonne nuit alors ! Bye bye !

- Merci ! Dors bien.

La sonnerie du téléphone me réveilla. Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, je me mis debout. Le chemin jusqu'au salon me paru interminable, enfin j'y étais.

- Allo Léo ?

- Oui mon cœur c'est bien moi. Désolé je te réveil.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre, vous êtes arrivés ?

- Presque. Il nous reste une heure de voiture et nous serons à la Push.

- La Push ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le nom de la plage de la réserve où vit mon grand père.

- C'est très joli comme nom, j'aime beaucoup.

- Je te laisse, le taxi nous attend. Je te rappelle le plus vite possible. J'espère trouver les réponses que je cherche au plus vite pour venir te retrouver.

- Je le souhaite aussi ! Tu me manque Léo.

- Tu me manque aussi, je t'aime !

- Je t'aime.

Je raccrochais, soulagée de savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés et retournai me coucher.

Sept heures, si Alice arrivait à neuf heures, je devais commencer à me préparer. Quand elle arriva j'étais prête et sans attendre nous partîmes. Alice avait prévu de passer la journée sur Paris et une fois de plus le soleil ne voulait pas nous honorer de sa présence. Les nuages s'étendaient à perte de vue. Mon amie était d'une humeur merveilleuse, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi réjouie. L'idée de faire les magasins toute la journée ne semblait pas l'effrayer, de mon coté j'étais plus réservée. Petit à petit l'euphorie d'Alice se mit à déteindre sur moi. Sous sa direction, nous visitâmes toutes les boutiques de prêt à porter que l'on pouvait trouver sur les champs Elysée. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée dans les mains expertes de mon amie, essayant tous les vêtements qu'elle me tendait. Je pris vite gout à se petit jeu, ce qui nous valu quelques fous rires devant les vendeuses exaspérées. Après une pause déjeuné où je fus la seule à avaler quelque chose, nous repartîmes dans notre folle expédition. Alice m'avais affirmé avoir trop mangé le matin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu boire ou manger quoi que ce soit, cela éveillait ma curiosité, mais je me gardais bien d'en parler, je n'avais aucune hypothèse plausible. A la fin de la journée, mes mains étaient à peine assez grandes pour tenir tous les sacs qui contenaient mes achats. Je me demandais comment faisait Alice, elle avait trois fois plus d'habits que moi. L'habitude, voilà ce qu'elle possédait en plus.

A ma garde robe, allaient s'ajouter pantalons, robes, bustiers, chemisiers et lingerie en divers étoffes dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom mais qui étaient vraiment confortable et sexy. Grâce à Alice, j'avais pris confiance en moi et commençais à apprécier l'image que me renvoyaient les miroirs. Lorsque Léo rentrerait de son escapade, je lui ferais la surprise, le trou sur notre compte en banque aussi. Cette idée me fis rire, j'imaginais déjà la tête de mon futur mari et la manière dont je l'amadouerais. Je devenais manipulatrice…

Alice me déposa à la maison mais ne s'attarda pas, elle reviendrait le lendemain après midi après le fin de mon service à l'hôpital. Il était déjà tard, cette expédition m'avait épuisée. J'étais en train de ranger mes acquisitions dans la penderie quand Léo appela. Avec son père, ils étaient bien installés à la Push, j'entendais le bruit des vagues par le haut parleur, Léo me décrivit ce qu'il voyait depuis la maison de son grand père située à quelques mètre de la plage. Je fermais les yeux, imaginant le lieu, bercée par la voix de l'homme que j'aimais. J'aurais préféré parler du problème pour lequel il était là bas, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le peu de temps où nous pouvions nous parler par une dispute. Il aborda le sujet rapidement, me promettant de parler à son ancêtre dans la journée et aussi aux autres indiens de la réserve. Rassurée je raccrochai et passai une très bonne nuit.

Les cinq jours suivant défilèrent rapidement, entre le travail et les visites d'Alice et de ma future belle mère, mes journées étaient bien occupées. Cela ne me dérangeais aucunement, je ne ruminais ainsi pas les raisons du voyage de Léo à la Push. Aucune explication ne m'avait été donnée, il préférait m'en parler en face plutôt que par téléphone. C'est donc impatiemment que j'attendai son retour qu'il m'avait annoncé pour la fin d'après midi. Ayant eu la majorité des réponses qu'il cherchait, il c'était décidé à rentrer. Une partie de ce qu'il lui manquait devrait être trouvé par lui seul d'après son grand père. J'avais hâte de le revoir, il me manquait énormément, mais également pour découvrir ce qu'il me cachait depuis une quinzaine de jour.

Comme je m'y attendais, la neige avait commencé à tomber, un manteau blanc recouvrait la terre gelée, le spectacle était magnifique, féérique. Les sapins dans la cour scintillaient sous le léger soleil de ce début mars. Elise arriva après le repas de midi, nous avions convenues de nous rendre à l'aéroport toute les deux pour retrouver Paco et Léo. Son mari lui manquait également, pas autant que Léo me manquait, mais je voyais dans ces yeux un pétillement joyeux au fur et à mesure que l'heure des retrouvailles se rapprochait. Je savais que Léo lui avait parlé de son problème et j'essai d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Elise, vous savez pourquoi Léo à eu besoin d'aller voir son grand père ?

- Je le sais oui. Me répondit-elle un peu gênée. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. J'en suis désolée, je vois bien que ça t'inquiète, mais c'est à Léo de le faire.

- Inquiète est un mot faible pour exprimer ce que je ressens. J'ai si peur qu'il doute, qu'il ne veuille plus s'engager avec moi. Je l'aime tellement, s'il me quittait, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à trouver la force de continuer ma vie.

- Fanely ! Elle avait presque crié. Tu n'imagines pas que Léo puisse te quitter ? Je peux te rassurer sur ce point ! Il t'aime, tu ne dois pas en douter. Jamais !

Une fois de plus je ne pus retenir mes larmes, l'émotion qui me submergeait était trop forte et ma grossesse me rendait particulièrement sensible. Elise me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, comme une amie, comme une sœur, comme une mère. Je m'y laissais bercée ayant grand besoin de réconfort ainsi assaillie de doutes.

- Le problème que rencontre Léo en ce moment ne concerne en aucun cas les sentiments qu'il a pour toi, ni votre relation. Il subit des changements mais rien ne pourra l'empêcher de rester près de toi ! Rassures-toi petite !

- Merci. Arrivai-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Respire, ça va aller.

- Je vais aller prendre l'air avant d'aller à l'aéroport.

- Oui vas-y, il te reste encore une heure.

- A toute à l'heure.

Je sortis de la maison, un vent frais sécha les dernières larmes que mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à calmer. J'avais le temps d'aller à la cabane si je ne traînais pas, je n'y étais pas retournée depuis ma rencontre avec Alice, la revoir calmerait peut-être mes angoisses. La neige tombait par gros flocons maintenant, certains atterrissaient sur mes joues et fondaient instantanément. J'arrivai à la cabane de pierre, la neige rendait le lieu encore plus magique que d'accoutumée, je fus cependant surprise de découvrir des traces de pas dans la poudreuse. Décidément, mon secret n'en était pas vraiment un… Quelqu'un était venu peu de temps avant moi, peu être était il encore là. J'approchai donc curieuse de connaître la personne qui connaissait aussi cet endroit. C'est donc à peine surprise que je le découvris devant l'entrée de la petite bâtisse. Je dus m'approcher assez près pour distinguer un homme, sous la capuche de la longue cape grise qu'il portait et qui lui recouvrait presque entièrement le visage. Il me fit penser à un elfe, perdu ainsi au milieu des bois, en symbiose avec la nature. Je restais cependant sur mes gardes sachant bien que ces créatures mystiques n'existaient que dans mes rêves.

Par politesse j'engageai la conversation :

- Bonjour, beau temps pour une ballade !

- Bonjour Fanely, en effet la météo est optimale. Me dit-il en se retournant pour me faire face.

- Co… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.

Je sondai ma mémoire à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de ce visage. Sous cette capuche je ne distinguai rien qui puisse me donner un indice pour m'aider.

Très sur de lui, il poursuivit :

- Non tu ne me connais pas, mais moi si !

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il laissa tomber la capuche qui lui masquait le visage. Ce qui me frappa tout de suite fut son teint blanc tirant presque sur le vert pâle. Ses cheveux, brun corbeau tombaient gracieusement sur ces épaules. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et sans défaut, il me rappelait un peu Alice, presque la perfection.

- Je m'appelle Démétri, enchanté de te connaitre.

… Je restai sans voix.

- Mes supérieurs m'ont envoyé vers toi car ils sont très intéressés par tes compétences.

Sa voix aussi était parfaite et lui correspondait totalement, harmonieuse, chantante. Séduite, comme hypnotisée, mon inconscient me mettait en garde mais je ne l'écoutai pas, captivée par cet homme.

- Mes compétences ? Je ne suis qu'une infirmière banale. J'ai déjà un travail qui me plaît, vos patrons ne devraient pas avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver une personne toute aussi qualifiée… Mais… pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas contacté directement par téléphone, et comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ?

La panique commençait à me gagner.

- Je savais que tu viendrais ici, je t'ai observé depuis quelques temps… Ce n'est pas d'une infirmière dont ils ont besoin, ce qu'ils recherchent est un tallent plus personnel, que tu es la seule à posséder.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'approchait lentement de moi. Ma tête me disait de me sauver mais mes jambes refusaient d'obéir. Un détail dont je ne m'étais pas aperçu me frappa, renforçant mon malaise, ces yeux ! Les pupilles étaient rouges rubis, rien de naturel

- Je n'ai aucun tallent, si ce n'est ma maladresse.

- Ho si tu en as un ! Je dirai même un don, tu n'en es pas encore consciente mais il est en toi !

Mes yeux dans les siens, j'étais totalement sous son emprise, son visage touchait presque le mien. Dans un mouvement lent, il pivota la tête, sa bouche se retrouvant au niveau de ma gorge. Dans un dernier effort de volonté, je reculai d'un pas.

- N'essai pas de résister, c'est inutile. Tu es seule ici avec moi loin de tout.

- Mais… Qui estes vous ?

Il plia les jambes, prêt à bondir sur moi, un ronronnement de plaisir sembla sortir de sa bouche. Je fermai les yeux, anticipant la venue du choc, mais rien ne vient.


	7. Chapitre 6 Des explications

Retour de Léo dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Je fermai les yeux, anticipant la venue du choc. Mais rien ne vient. Ne comprenant pas, je rouvris les yeux, Démétri se tenait toujours devant moi, mais je n'étais plus le centre de son attention. Son regard se dirigeait derrière moi et ce qu'il voyait devait le surprendre et l'inquiéter car ses traits étaient crispés, raidis, le sourire sadique qui illuminait son visage il y a quelques secondes avait disparu. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, je fis deux pas sur le coté pour échapper à cet homme dont les intentions étaient plus que douteuses, paniquée, je ne cherchai même pas à regarder ce qui le perturbait. J'espérais avoir été discrète et pouvoir m'enfuir en courant, mais ces réflexes furent bien plus rapides que les miens. Sans même que je ne vois son bras se déplacer, sa main me rattrapa, je sentis sa peau glacée contre mon poignet, comme s'il avait laissé ces doigts dans la neige pendant des heures, la même frigidité que j'avais ressentis avec Alice. A peine m'eus t'il touché qu'un énorme grognement s'éleva dans mon dos, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour voir quel animal avait bien pu pousser un tel cri, je fus projetée au sol. Mes mains réussir cette fois à amortir ma chute, mais cela n'empêcha pas mes genoux d'atterrirent sur une pierre et malgré la couverture neigeuse la douleur m'immobilisa plusieurs secondes. Revenant à la réalité, je me retournai pour voir ce qui m'avait projetée au sol, toujours assise, les jambes pliées, je reculai vivement devant la vision qui m'arriva, jusqu'au moment où un arbre entrava ma route, m'obligeant à rester sur place.

Un gigantesque loup noir, se tenait entre Démétri et moi. En position d'attaque, le poil hérissé, les babines relevées sur des crocs aiguisés et un grondement sourd qui sortait de sa gorge, il était terrifiant. En face, Démétri se tenait lui aussi près à l'assaut, tel un chat qui feule, ses lèvres rouge sang soulevées laissait apparaître des canines d'un blanc parfait. Je ne saurais dire lequel de ces deux êtres super naturels m'effrayais les plus. Alors que je réfléchissais à la manière de fuir, le loup tourna la tête vers moi, ses grandes pupilles bleues dans les miennes. Où avais-je déjà vu ses yeux ? Ils me paraissaient si familiers. Fanely, réveilles-toi ! Depuis quand les elfes séducteurs et manipulateurs ainsi que les loups guerriers existaient-ils ? Je me pinçai, mais rien à faire, je ne rêvai pas. Soudain alors que le loup me regardait toujours avec un regard tendre, Démétri profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour attaquer, il bondit.

- ATTENTION ! Ne pus-je me retenir.

Entre l'homme et la bête, malgré la peur que je ressentais, mon choix était fait. Le combat s'engagea rapidement. Le loup ayant entendu mon alerte, se retourna à temps pour esquiver son adversaire, avant de se jeter sur lui à son tour. Les coups partaient de chaque coté, aucun n'avait réellement le dessus. Brusquement, je sentis une présence à coté de moi, je tournai la tête et découvris Alice à quelques mètres de moi. Sans un mot, elle me rejoignit à la vitesse d'un éclair, me souleva comme si j'avais été un sac de plume, elle qui ne devait pas peser plus de quarante cinq kilos. Elle se mit à courir, m'emportant avec elle, trop perturbée, je n'opposai aucune résistance. La dernière chose que je vis fus le loup se jeter à nouveau sur Démétri essayant de lui attraper la jugulaire. Ensuite la paysage défila à toute vitesse, je ne distinguai plus rien. Je ne pus en supporter plus et m'évanouis.

Mes yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrirent, par contre, j'entendais parfaitement. Cette vois chantante, harmonieuse, c'étais celle de mon amie. Tout était donc réel et pas un vrai cauchemar.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Léo, elle est ici avec moi !

- …

- Encore sous le choc, mais elle va bien. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- …

- Si j'avais voulu la tuer, je l'aurai fait depuis bien longtemps tu ne crois pas ?

- …

- Es-tu certain qu'il est partit ? Je ne la ramène pas si tu n'es pas sûr !

- …

- Ok, j'attends qu'elle se réveille et nous arrivons. Je pense qu'il va falloir tout lui expliquer, autant moi que toi ! Elle a tout vu, et il nous faudra la protéger !

De qui parlaient-ils ? De moi ? Oui sans aucun doute. Alice voudrait me tuer ? Non, impossible, je ne pouvais y croire. Et me protéger de qui, de quoi ? Toutes ces questions me sciaient la tête.

- Alice !

- Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va, où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi… Ma famille n'est pas là, ils sont… en voyage.

- Explique-moi s'il te plaît Alice ! Je n'ai pas rêvé et je ne suis pas folle. Tu m'as sauvé, toi et le loup noir, vous m'avez sauvé de ce Démétri. Et lui qu'était-il ? Sa perfection, sa froideur, il te ressemble ! Je n'y comprends rien, rien… Je me pris la tête dans les bras sous la pression de toutes ces interrogations. Et ne me ment pas je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité, j'ai bien vu que tout ne correspond à la réalité.

Alice semblait gênée, devant mon visage noyé de larmes, elle semblait désarmée.

- Les réponses vont venir Lily ! Laisse moi te ramener chez toi d'abord, sinon Léo va me tuer et je ne joue pas avec les mots !

- Léo est rentré ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ?

- Environ quatre heures.

Je restai sans voix, ne comprenant rien du tout.

- Peux-tu marcher ? me demanda mon amie en s'approchant pour m'aider.

Je me mis debout, après une minute et le soutien d'Alice, je trouvai mon équilibre. Je ne m'attardai pas sur la décoration de la chambre, ni de la maison en rejoignant la voiture, perdue dans mes pensées. Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant tout le trajet, Alice sembla à plusieurs reprises vouloir prendre la parole mais se retient. En arrivant dans la cour, je vis que la voiture d'Elise était toujours là, elle devait attendre mon retour avec Paco et Léo puisque d'après mon amie, ils étaient rentrés.

A peine, eu t'elle garée son alpine, que je vis Léo descendre les escaliers de la maison en courant. J'eus simplement le temps de sortir de la voiture et refermer la portière avant qu'il ne m'enlace.

- Tu n'as rien mon cœur ? Ca va ?

- Je vais bien ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Lui dis-je en me blottissant contre son épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, et encore plus que ça ! Mais tu m'as fait tellement peur toute à l'heure.

- Ha, Alice t'as mis au courant… D'ailleurs j'attends les explications ! Dis-je, en la regardant intensément.

Elle paraissait toujours aussi gênée et semblait réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait répondre à mes questions. Elle lançait des regards à Léo qui lui aussi n'était pas d'un calme exemplaire, stressé, pourtant il n'était pas présent, qu'avait il à se reprocher ?

- Alice n'est pas la seule à devoir te donner des explications, moi aussi il faut que je te parle, c'est important, ce qui a motivé mon voyage vers mon grand père et vers mes origines.

Alors j'étais soufflée ! Il n'avait pas voulu me mettre dans la confidence depuis deux semaines et voilà qu'il voulait faire cette révélation devant ses parents et Alice. D'ailleurs Elise et Paco arrivaient vers nous à leur tour, l'un après l'autre ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras, ce geste de profonde affection me fis le plus grand bien.

- Nous devrions rentrer ou nous allons geler sur place ! Dit Paco.

En effet le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et me glaçait le visage et les doigts malgré la présence de la main brulante de Léo dans la mienne. Je n'étais pas du tout habituée à ressentir cette chaleur et je me remis à me poser des questions. Étais-ce moi qui étais détraquée, ressentir ainsi une vague de froid avec certain et un vague de chaud avec d'autres… Mais pourquoi seulement avec Léo, Alice et ce Démétri ? Le contact d'Elise ou de Paco était normal, je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qui les différenciait. Une fois à l'intérieur du foyer, le feu de la cheminée me fit frissonner de réconfort.

Je voulais des réponses tout de suite, sans attendre, je m'installai donc sur le canapé, bien décidé à ne pas en bouger tant que l'on ne m'aurait pas donné d'explications. Léo et Alice s'assirent dans les fauteuils en face de moi, je regrettai de constater que mon chéri était distant depuis que j'avais demandé des éclaircicements sur ce que je venais de vivre. Quel était donc son secret ? Paco et Elise, eux s'installèrent chacun à coté de moi. Un lourd silence s'installa, aucun de nous ne souhaitant prendre la parole en premier. Léo se lança au bout de quelques minutes :

- Avant te de dire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerai que tu nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure, dans la forêt.

- Je suis allée marcher un peu, prendre l'air avant de venir vous chercher à l'aéroport. Commençai-je après avoir pris une grande inspiration. En arrivant à ma cabane, il y avait ce Démétri qui attendait, il m'a expliqué que ses patrons voulaient me proposer un travail. Mais moi, j'ai déjà ce qui me plait, je lui ai donc dis ! Ce à quoi il a répondu que ce n'était pas à mon métier d'infirmière qu'ils s'intéressaient mais à un talent plus personnel. Ensuite tout est allé très vite, il s'est approché de moi, vraiment très prêt, je n'arrivai pas à bouger tellement j'avais peur, et brusquement je me suis retrouvée à terre, et devant moi se tenait un énorme loup noir ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relevée, Alice, tu es sortie de nulle part, tu m'as soulevé et nous sommes parties à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai dû ensuite m'évanouir car j'ai rouvert les yeux chez toi.

- …

- Je sais que ça vous paraît complètement dingue, mais je vous assure que c'est la vérité ! Je ne suis pas folle !

- Nous savons que tu n'es pas paranoïaque, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Enchaina Paco. Je le regardai intensément, sous le choc, étonné de sa réaction. Il passa ensuite son bras sur mes épaules pour me soutenir, pour m'encourager à continuer.

- Qui es tu Alice ? Ou plutôt qu'es tu ? Depuis notre rencontre, tu m'intrigues, me fascine sans m'impressionner… Tu as quelque chose de spécial, un charme particulier que ce Démétri avait aussi.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Léo fut plus rapide

- C'est une vampire !

- Une vampire ? Tu pense vraiment que je vais croire ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux Fanely ! Me dit-il l'air grave.

Je regardai Alice incrédule, elle baissa les yeux et me fit un signe d'affirmation de la tête pour seule réponse, ne le contredisant pas. Mon cerveau refusait de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Vampire, ces créatures mystiques qui n'existent que dans les romans et les films d'horreur, impossible. Elise et Paco ne paraissaient pas surpris, étais-je donc là seule à être sous le choc ?

- Alice… ? Arrivai-je à articuler en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle comprit ma question sans que j'aie besoin de parler.

- Oui je le suis Lily, depuis quelques décennies maintenant…

La panique montait en moi, inconsciemment, je m'étais recroquevillée sur le canapé, sous le choc. Elle ne mentait pas, j'en avais l'intime conviction. Les vampires existaient donc réellement, petit à petit, les éléments se rangeaient dans mon esprit, cela expliquait pas mal de choses… Séduction, force, vitesse, froid… Mais si Alice était l'un d'eux, son amitié pour moi n'était qu'un jeu, une manière d'endormir ma vigilance pour mieux boire mon sang ensuite.

- Tu voulais donc que je devienne ton repas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué la première fois ?

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de vampire Lily ! Je ne veux en aucun cas te tuer. Je ne me nourris que de sang animal.

Je voyais qu'elle essayait d'utiliser des mots pour ne pas me choquer d'avantage, pourtant j'étais terrorisée.

- Je ne comprends pas. Quel est ton but avec moi ? J'imagine que depuis toutes ces années d'existence, moi, je n'ai pas grand chose à t'apprendre.

- Je ne joue pas un rôle ! Ton amitié m'apporte beaucoup.

- …

- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions Lily, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à te dire. Elle regardait Léo, comme pour lui passer le relais.

Que pouvaient-ils m'annoncer encore. Ce ne pouvait pas être pire, de toute manière un choc de plus ou de moins, maintenant je n'étais plus à ça prêt. De toute manière je préférai savoir la vérité. De nouveau, personne ne parlait.

- L'homme que j'ai vu dans la forêt, Démétri, est un vampire n'est ce pas ? Leur demandai-je

- Oui, s'en est un. Me répondit Alice.

Même si je m'en doutais, la peur grandit. J'imaginais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas comme Alice et qu'il devait boire du sang humain. Il aurait donc voulu me tuer ? Pourquoi alors me parler de ses supérieurs et de talent personnel. Sans doute une manière de détourner mon attention. Je me mis à trembler sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je sentais le bras de Paco me serrer d'avantage.

- Léo à ton tour, explique-lui. Alice a révélé son secret, à toi, maintenant mon fils.

Je fixai Léo, quel pouvais être ce secret ? J'avalai ma salive, mais ça ne fit pas passer la boule qui me serrait la gorge. Il me regardait, ces magnifiques yeux bleus étaient remplis d'inquiétude, sans doute redoutait il ma réaction.

- Mon cœur, je pense que tu as remarqué des petits changements chez moi depuis quelques temps.

- Des détails, oui.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, cependant je ne pouvais rien te dire ne comprenant pas tout moi-même. Je n'ai plus le choix, ta vie est en danger, par la présence des vampires et par la mienne, tu dois donc savoir la vérité…

- Léo, dis moi s'il te plait !

- Le loup noir que tu as vu toute à l'heure… C'était moi.

Un fois de plus je restais sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, il était si sérieux. Je regardais tour à tour Alice qui ne disait rien, Elise qui me souriait timidement et Paco qui continuait à me serrer contre lui.

- Toi, le loup ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Vous vous moquez de moi depuis toute à l'heure avec vos histoires de vampires et de loups garous !

- Je suis d'accord, ça doit te paraître complètement fou mais c'est la vérité.

Léo s'énervait devant mon refus de croire à ce qu'il me disait, je le sentais même si il essayait de garder son calme. Ses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs du fauteuil et je voyais se doigts rougir sous la pression.

- Comment peux-tu m'expliquer ta présence dans les bois alors que tu étais encore dans l'avion ?

- Nous avons pris un autre vol, plus tôt. Je ne t'ai rien dis pour te faire la surprise… Quand nous sommes arrivés, maman m'a dit que tu venais de partir te promener Je suis donc partis tranquillement à ta suite, je savais parfaitement où tu irais et ne me suis donc pas pressé. Et puis, d'un seul coup j'ai sentis la présence d'un buveur de sang, je me suis précipité ! Quand je suis arrivé, ce vampire allait t'attaquer, ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je me suis transformé et interposé entre vous.

- Léo calme toi ! Le coupa son père.

En effet, mon chéri avait viré au rouge, en racontant ce qu'il c'était passé. Il était tendu et le fauteuil ne tarderait pas à se casser s'il n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur les accoudoirs. Ce qu'il me racontait était donc vrai, jamais il ne se serrait mis dans un tel état pour un mensonge ou une blague. Cependant Léo continua son explication sans prendre en compte la remarque de Paco.

- Je t'ai vu tomber à terre, et j'ai eu peur ! Peur de t'avoir blessé, de VOUS avoir fait mal.

Il avait insisté sur le vous, et je comprenais de qui il voulait parler. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ces paroles ne s'adressaient qu'à moi, malgré la présence des autres, nous n'étions que tout les deux.

- J'ai vu que tu allais bien, tu me regardais et je me suis perdue dans ta contemplation. Heureusement tu as crié et ça m'a ramené à la réalité. Nous nous sommes battus, mon premier combat, mes gestes n'étaient pas sur. J'ai réussi à plusieurs reprise à le griffer, il n'avait de son coté aussi jamais du combattre contre un adversaire comme moi, car il était vraiment surpris. Il a ensuite pris la fuite, je n'ai pu le rattraper, il était trop rapide. Quand j'ai essayé de te retrouver, tu avais disparu, mais j'ai senti une odeur que je connaissais déjà puisque je l'avais déjà senti sur tes vêtements. Je savais que tu étais avec Alice…

- LEO !!!!!! Cria Paco. CALME-TOI.

Trop tard, les habits de Léo avaient craqués et l'énorme loup noir que j'avais vu dans la forêt se trouvait devant moi. C'était bien lui!

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Alice se jeta sur moi, me souleva et m'emmena en un éclair. Et de nouveau je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

… Un son, une voix, Alice et Elise discutaient.

- Elle s'évanouie beaucoup, c'est une habitude ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu tomber. L'émotion sans doute, mais c'est étrange en effet.

- Pauvre Lily ! Ca fait beaucoup de révélation pour une journée.

Le silence. Encore dans les nuages, je restai les yeux fermés. Une main froide se posa sur mon front, sans aucun doute celle d'Alice. Cette vague de froid me fit du bien, m'aidant peu à peu à revenir dans le monde réel.

- Merci Alice de l'avoir sauvé. Léo n'aurait pu se pardonné si il lui avait fait du mal.

- De rien ! J'avoue l'avoir fait aussi pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Léo à réussi à canaliser sa colère, il a prit la direction opposé à la notre.

Tout n'avait donc pas été un rêve, tout était vrai. Vampires, loups garous…

- Ha, te voila Léo !

- Elle est réveillée ? Sa voix était triste, pleine de culpabilité.

- Non pas encore, lui répondit Elise. Je vous laisse tous les trois, vous avez sans doute des choses à vous dire.

- Merci maman, à toute à l'heure.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Alice était toujours assise à coté de moi, je sentais la fraicheur de sa main encore sur mon front. Le matelas s'enfonça à l'opposé d'Alice. Léo pris ma main, je le reconnu par la chaleur qui me parvient. Je me sentais bien, entre le feu et la glace.

- Alice ?

- Oui Léo ?

- Tu ne mens pas quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas la tuer ?

- Je suis sincère ! Elle est mon amie, je ne pourrai pas lui prendre sa vie. Elle est trop précieuse à mes yeux.

- Je te ferais donc confiance !

- Merci Léo !

- Non, merci à toi ! Tu l'as protégé deux fois aujourd'hui.

J'ouvris les yeux et arrêtai de faire la belle au bois dormant.

- Oui, Léo à raison ! Merci Alice !


	8. Chapitre 7 Premier contact

Chapitre de transition, en espérant qu'il vous plaise néanmoins... Bonne lecture =)

Merci pour vos review, ça m'aide énormément à avancer dans l'histoire.

* * *

Le silence s'était installé dans la chambre, Alice et Léo devaient s'attendre à une pluie de questions, mais je restais sans voix, allongée dans mon lit, mon amie d'un coté, mon amoureux de l'autre. Je ne trouvais pas la force de parler ou même de bouger sous l'effet de toutes ces révélations. Je me sentais si fatiguée, mais mon début de grossesse devait aussi jouer sur mon envie incontrôlable de dormir.

Me sentant en sécurité, entre mes deux gardes du corps, je m'endormi…

Un rayon de soleil, passant par une percée du volet, atterrit sur mes yeux et me réveilla. Doucement je me redressai et me levai, Léo n'avait pas dû venir se coucher, son coté du lit n'était pas défait. A peine éveillée, les questions tournoyaient déjà dans mon esprit. « En danger », ces mots résonnaient à l'intérieur de ma tête. Comme toujours je ne me souciais pas tellement de mon sort, mais j'étais inquiète pour mon entourage, pour Léo, Alice, Elise et Paco. Leur sécurité m'importait plus que la mienne.

Une odeur de café me tira de ma réflexion, habituellement cela m'aidait à sortir du lit, mais ce matin la sensation que je ressentais était bien différente. Prises de nausées, je me précipitai jusqu'à la salle de bain… Quelques minutes plus tard, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, j'entendis tambouriner à la porte.

- Fanely ! tu vas bien ? Réponds ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

C'était Léo bien sur, il devait paniquer ne sachant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sors, deux minutes.

Je le découvris en ouvrant la porte, comme paralysé par l'angoisse, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés me dévisageaient, cherchant une réponse à mon étrange comportement. Qu'il était beau ! Je gardai le silence un instant pour l'observer, mémorisant chaque petits détails, pour m'en rappeler le restant de ma vie.

- Tu as pris froid ? Tu es malade ? T'…

- Je vais bien Léo, calme toi !

Je m'approchai et le pris dans mes bras, glissant ma tête sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

- Ce n'est rien, simplement bébé n'apprécie pas l'odeur du café.

Inutile de lui faire une explication plus compliqué, il avait très bien compris. Son regard changea radicalement, passant de l'angoisse à la joie, accompagné d'un sourire radieux. Je lui rendis ce sourire, j'étais réjouis de constater qu'il n'avait pas oublié le petit être qui grandissait en moi et que sa présence le ravissait toujours autant ! Léo posa sa main sur mon ventre, je sentis la chaleur de sa paume au travers du coton de ma chemise de nuit et un frisson de bien être parcouru mon dos jusqu'à mon abdomen. Un vrai plaisir. Il se mit à genou devant moi et je fus vraiment surprise de le voir s'adresser à mon bidon.

- Tu n'es pas très gentil bébé, ta maman adore le café, tu vas la priver de son réveil matin préféré…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je en riant.

- Ba, je lui parle, ça ne se voit pas… Mais je t'aime quand même bébé, pre…

Soudain, Elise fit son apparition, surprenant donc Léo dans sa tentative de communication avec notre futur enfant. Il se releva dés qu'il vit sa mère, mais celle-ci nous regardait de travers, ne comprenant certainement rien à la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux.

- Bonjour mes chéris !

- Bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour Elise…

Nous avions prononcé cette phrase ensemble, comme deux enfants pris en flagrant délit de bêtise. Devançant une question, je chuchotai à Léo :

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à tes parents, ta maman se pose déjà des questions, je l'ai entendu en parler hier avec Alice. J'espère que tu as une idée…

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces messes basses ! A peine réveillé que vous complotez dans notre dos ! Qui y'a-t-il de tellement secret que vous ne puissiez partager avec nous ?

Léo se lança donc à ma grande stupéfaction. Il avait sans doute déjà réfléchit à la manière de leur dire.

- Hé bien…

- Oui mon fils…

- Nous nous demandions ce que tu voudrais pour cette nouvelle fête dont ils parlent à la télévision depuis quelques jours…

Je voyais qu'Elise cherchait, mais ne trouvais pas, ne voyant pas de quoi voulait parler Léo. De mon coté je me rappelais cette publicité, je l'avais vu en regardant un film avec Alice quelques jours plus tôt, la fête des grand mères ! Encore une idée commerciale des cafés Grand-Mère, mais j'avoue que cela nous permettait d'annoncer la nouvelle de manière originale.

- De quelle fête veux-tu parler Léo ? Demanda-t-elle.

- …

- Mais aller dis moi, grand nigaud !

- Et bien c'est la fête des grands-mères, en mars !

- Je te remercie, je sais que j'ai pris quelques chevaux blanc mais quand même, tu n'….

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en pleine phrase, réfléchissant.

- Hooooooooo !

Elle se rua sur moi et m'emprisonna dans ses bras. Léo riait, il avait réussi son coup.

- Ho mon dieu, que je suis heureuse !!!! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

- Pour nous aussi, nous pensions plutôt après le mariage. Mais une excellente surprise tout de même !

- Je comprends mieux ces malaises maintenant… Moi qui avais tout mis sur le compte de l'émotion des grandes révélations d'hier. Il n'y avait pas que ça ! Et cette petite merveille arrivera dans combien de temps ?

Léo tourna la tête vers moi pour que je réponde.

- Dans sept mois maintenant !

- Que je suis contente ! Pacooooo !

Elle partit en courant annoncer la nouvelle à son mari qui devait encore être à table pour déjeuner.

- Hé bien voilà c'est fait ! Me dit Léo toujours aussi souriant.

- Oui, très original ton idée bravo !

Il reprit un air sérieux

- Si nous allions faire une petite ballade. Je pense que tu voudras des réponses par rapport à hier…

- C'est vrai… Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive.

- Je te prépare Hélios ?

- Ho oui super ! Mais toi ?

- Je marcherai à coté ne t'inquiètes pas.

- A tout de suite alors !

Je laissais couler l'eau le long de mon visage, comme pour nettoyer une poussière d'été, mais cette fois j'espérais enlever mes craintes, celles concernant Léo et ses transformations en loup mais aussi le vampirisme d'Alice. Tout était bien réel et pas une vaste blague ou un mauvais rêve. La peur, jusqu'à présent inexistante, commençait à me tirailler le ventre. Je réalisais peu à peu ce que cela impliquait, garder le secret, ne rien dévoiler, jamais ! L'existence des ces êtres mystiques devait restée sous silence. Mon naturel curieux repris le dessus sur mes angoisses, je me dépêchai de m'habiller, voulant avoir des réponses le plus vite possible. Une fois emmitouflée dans ma polaire, je sortis. Léo m'attendait en bas des escaliers, dans la cour, Hélios en main. Sans dire un mot, il m'aida à me mettre en selle, je fis bien attention et m'installai doucement. Je pris les rennes et nous partîmes d'un pas tranquille, la neige fondait et laissait apparaitre par endroits des plaques de végétation.

- Tu as des questions particulières ou veux tu entendre toute l'histoire ? Me demanda t-il.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse n'est-ce pas ? lui dis-je en souriant.

- Oui je pense… C'est une longue histoire.

- Nous avons toute la journée c'est parfait !

- Tu te rappelles des légendes que te racontait mon père ? Celles de sa tribu ?

- Oui vaguement, mais j'ai peur de toutes les avoir mélangé.

- Pas grave. Je vais te rafraichir le mémoire en te rapportant celle qui me concerne le plus.

Je le regardai sans rien dire, déjà captivée.

- Cette légende remonte à plusieurs siècles avant nous. On raconte que les membres de la tribu Quileute, au moment de conquérir un nouveau territoire, ont quitté leurs corps d'humains et intégré celui d'un loup pour combattre. Cette forme leurs permis de vaincre les ennemis et ensuite de s'installer sur la plage qu'ils convoitaient, la Push. Plage qu'occupent toujours la famille de mon père. L'histoire raconte également qu'un jour où les hommes étaient partis en chasse, une rescapée ennemie, une sang-froid, décima une partie des femmes et des enfants restés au camp pour se venger. A leur retour les hommes, fous de colère, se transformèrent en loup, la traquèrent, la piégèrent et la tuèrent. Depuis cette époque les loups Quileutes et les vampires devinrent des ennemis mortels !

Léo fit une pause dans son récit semblant réfléchir à la suite à donner à notre conversation.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir cru en ces légendes, mais j'y ai été obligé, quand je me suis à mon tour transformé…

Je me rappelais ce récit à présent, chaque mot prenait à présent une réalité assez terrifiante.

- De… Depuis quand peux tu te transformer ?

- Il y a peu de temps. La première fois, tu m'as retrouvé dehors en pleine nuit tu te rappelles ?

- Oui… C'était donc toi le loup que j'ai entendu ?

- C'était bien moi. Je me suis sentit mal, jamais je n'avais ressenti ce genre de mal-être. Sans faire de bruit je me suis levée, tu dormais profondément et n'a rien entendu. Mon instinct me poussait en dehors de la maison et dans ma précipitation je n'ai pas refermé la porte. J'ai eu à peine le temps d'arriver dans la cour que mes vêtements se sont déchirés, je me suis effondré sous la douleur. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais je me suis ensuite rendu compte que je marchai sur quatre pattes et sans que je puisse me contrôler, je me suis mis à hurler. Ce n'est pas un cri ordinaire qui est sortit de ma bouche mais bien un hurlement de loup, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais paniqué, je me suis précipitée dans le sous bois proche de la maison et j'ai attendu, camouflé dans les feuillages. Pendant deux heures je n'ai pas bougé, les histoires de mon père me revenaient en tête, et petit à petit je me suis calmé. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, je t'ai entendu te lever, j'ai voulu te prévenir de ne pas descendre, mais rien d'autre qu'un hurlement n'est sortit de ma gorge. Puis je t'ai vu sortir sur le balcon et crier mon nom, j'avais peur de te faire du mal, de te blesser, voir pire. Je me suis concentré sur ta voix et sur la réalité que tu représentes pour moi, et tout doucement je suis redevenu Léo…

- J'ai honte de moi Léo… Je t'ai crié dessus alors que tu n'y étais pour rien, je me déteste.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je n'ai rien voulu te dire, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Maintenant tout est clair, il me manque simplement de l'entrainement pour maitriser ce nouveau corps et mes émotions.

- Tu pourrais vraiment me faire du mal ?

- … Si cela arrivait, ce serait totalement involontaire. Quand je me transforme je n'arrive pas encore à contrôler toutes mes réactions. Comme je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'attaquer ce vampire ou comme quand je suis transformé hier dans le salon à cause de la colère.

- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas transformé avant, quel a été le déclencheur ? C'est Alice ?

- Mon grand père pense que c'est dû à la présence d'un vampire, donc sans doute d'Alice. Même si je ne l'ai pas rencontré, j'ai été sensible à son odeur dans la maison et sur tes vêtements.

- C'est ma faute alors, je suis responsable de tout ça.

- Tu plaisantes mon cœur ! Tu n'y ais absolument pour rien. Ce gène mutant dormait au fond de moi, un jour ou l'autre il se serait réveillé.

- Ton père se transforme lui aussi ?

- Non, tous les Quileutes ne se transforment pas… Ou alors il est trop vieux !

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Et tes cousins ?

- Je suis le seul Fanely, il n'y a plus de vampire près de la Push. Les derniers loups ce sont éteint alors que mon grand père était encore jeune. Celui dont il se rappelle le plus s'appelait Ephraïm Black, il était très respecté parmi les anciens. Son petit fils, Billy, vit à la Push, il m'a beaucoup apprit pendant mon séjour la bas… Je lui dois énormément !... Il est d'ailleurs papa de deux petites jumelles magnifiques, Rachel et Rebecca.

- J'aimerai connaitre tous ces gens dont tu me parles.

- Tu les verras, je te promets nous y retournerons et cette fois je t'emmènerai avec moi !

Enfin j'avais eu les réponses à une bonne partie des questions que je me posais. Je retrouvais mon Léo, celui qui me disait tout, sans avoir peur. Cependant une dernière chose me chagrinait…

- Tu crois que notre bébé sera comme toi ?

- Tu a peur qu'il devienne un monstre.

- Je n'ai absolument pas dis ça ! Ne déforme pas.

- Oui c'est possible, mais rien de certain. La génétique, tu sais c'est très aléatoire.

- Tu as raison… Je t'aime et ce n'est pas une histoire de loup qui me fera changer d'avis, mais je voudrai être préparée si jamais notre bébé devait être un louveteau.

- Si jamais cela devait se produire, ce ne sera pas avant son adolescence, nous aurons le temps de voir venir et de nous éloigner de tout vampire.

Sans nous en rendre compte nous nous étions arrêtés dans une petite clairière bordée par les bois, chacun regardant l'autre dans les yeux, intensément. En parlant de vampires, l'image de mon amie me revient en tête.

- Et Alice alors ? Elle ne veut plus me voir ?

- Ho si ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! Ce n'est qu'a contre cœur qu'elle est partie dans la nuit. Elle voulait faire des recherches sur le vampire qui t'a attaqué hier. Toutes les informations seront nécessaires pour que nous puissions assurer ta protection au cas où il reviendrait.

La journée avait si bien commencée, voila qu'elle s'assombrissait au souvenir de Démétri. Je me rappelais ces paroles concernant un talent que je devais posséder, étais-ce une manière de me séduire pour que je n'ai pas peur et me laisse dévorer sans résistance ou parlait-il sérieusement ? Il me faudrait attendre le retour d'Alice pour avoir plus de réponse. Inutile de me torturer l'esprit davantage.

- Je voudrai mieux connaitre ce nouveau Léo, tu crois que tu pourrais te transformer ?

- Comment ça ? Maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas possible ?

- Si bien sur mais je suis surpris de ta demande… Je pensais que je t'effrayais.

- Oui c'est vrai, et c'est pour cette raison que je voudrais te voir. Les seules fois où je t'ai vu, tu étais en colère et je ne veux pas avoir peur de toi ! Il n'y a personne ici, dans les bois, pour te voir, tu n'es pas énervé, il n'y a donc aucun danger pour moi.

Léo avait l'air grave et semblait peser le pour et le contre de mes arguments. Il devait sans doute être aussi terrifié que moi à l'idée de ce face à face, mais au fond, je savais que c'était la seule manière de lever cette dernière barrière entre nous.

- S'il te plait Léo ! Lui dis-je, suppliante.

- ... D'accord, mais promet moi que si quelque chose se passe mal, si tu me vois m'enfuir, ne cherche pas à me suivre, lance Hélios au grand galop et rentre à la maison. Je reviendrai ensuite ne t'inquiète pas. PROMET le moi Fanely !

- Mais de quoi as tu peur ?

- De te faire du mal… Mes réactions quand je suis loup sont démesurées, je n'y suis pas encore habitué. Alors ne cherche pas à faire du zèle et sauve-toi, si les choses devaient mal tourner.

- Je te le promets !...

- Je te laisse mes vétements, je ne veux pas tous les abimer. Je vais un peu plus loin et j'arrive.

Il déposa le peu d'habit qu'il portait sur l'encolure d'Hélios et partit en courant dans la forêt. Ne connaissant pas la réaction qu'aurait mon cheval fasse à un aussi gros chien, j'anticipai et descendis, l'attachant à une branche basse. Je m'éloignai pour aller m'assoir sur une pierre quelques mètres plus loin. L'attente me paru interminable, au moins quinze minutes, j'enroulai une mèche de cheveux autour de mes doigts pour me distraire quand enfin il apparu, le gigantesque loup noir. Il approchait doucement, pas à pas vers moi, s'arrêtant par moment en se redressant comme pour jauger ma peur, les oreilles en avant. J'étais fascinée, observant chaque détails, aucune panique ne montait en moi, je me sentais sereine. Le pelage noir brillant faisait ressortir les magnifiques yeux bleus de mon Léo. Une tache blanche, que je n'avais encore pas remarquée, ornait son poitrail, comme si il portait un collier. A mon tour je fis quelques pas dans sa direction lentement, comme si il avait été un animal sauvage. Arrivée à deux mètres de lui, je m'agenouillai dans la neige. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté, me regardant toujours fixement, avant d'approcher. Je tendis la main sans le toucher, souhaitant que ce soit lui qui décide de venir chercher le contact. Je n'eu pas à patienter longtemps, il vint poser son front contre ma paume, je sentis la même chaleur que quand il était en homme et en restais béate. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve, pourtant il était bien devant moi ! L'émotion de ce moment était extrême, un mélange de bonheur, d'admiration et de confiance. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues, Léo releva la tête et je pu lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Immédiatement je le rassurai.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis seulement toute ébranlée par cette nouvelle intimité. Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'ais pas écarté de cette histoire. Tu aurais très bien pu me mentir, me laisser croire que j'étais folle pour garder ton secret et celui de tes ancêtres, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tout prend son sens maintenant.

Pendant que je parlais, il était venu s'installer dans mon dos, sa tête posée sur la mienne. Je me laissais allée et m'appuyait contre ses pattes avant. Nous restâmes silencieux de longues minutes, ainsi installés l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur que dégageait son corps me réchauffait agréablement. Je laissais divaguer mes pensées, sans n'en retenir aucune, je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité. J'étais si bien que je m'assoupis. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte Léo se retransforma, je m'en aperçu lorsque je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, puis me tapoter.

- Fanely, tu vas bien ?

- … J'ai rarement été aussi bien mon chéri, pourquoi ?

- Heu, rien… Il faut que parle à Alice…

Je fus vraiment déçu par sa réponse. Nous étions si bien quelques instants plus tôt, tous les deux, et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler de mon amie sans aucune raison particulière. Choquée, je me relevai pour lui faire face.

- J'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Ca te prend comme ça subitement ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… Je préférerai lui en parler avant de te dire quoi que ce soit.

- TRES BIEN ! Allons s'y, dépêchons-nous, puisque qu'Alice est devenue ta confidente !

J'étais en colère… Triste de constater que je passais encore après Alice dans les confidences de Léo. Je repartis vers Hélios sans dire rien de plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je rentre puisqu'il faut que tu vois Alice, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

- Non… et oui !

Tout en parlant, j'avais mis le pied à l'étrier et retrouvé ma place sur la selle, prête à partir et le laisser planter là. La rage me faisait perdre la raison, surtout quand Léo était au centre de la querelle. Je me détestais dans ces moment là, mais je n'arrivais pas réagir autrement. Je n'avais pourtant pas à douter des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Léo commençait à s'énervé lui aussi, il rattrapa Hélios par les rennes avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit !

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime que toi Fanely ! ALORS ARRETE !

- Je t'aime aussi Léo, mais puisque tu veux voir Alice…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, il me coupa en criant !

- TA PROMESSE ! SAUVES-TOI !

Je compris trop tard que j'avais été un peu loin dans ma crise de jalousie. Paniquée je lançai Hélios au galop sur le chemin enneigé…


	9. Chapitre 8 Accident

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Je poste le chapitre 8, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous aviez imaginé ça... Et qu'attendez vous pour la suite, j'aimerais bien savoir ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 8

Fidèle à ma promesse, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je m'en voulais, tout était de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas fais cette stupide crise de jalousie, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais que c'était il donc passé pour qu'il veuille ainsi parler à Alice ? Démétri était-il de retour ?

Le sentier était couvert à cet endroit par un épais tapi de neige, à l'abri des arbres qui le longeaient, elle n'avait pas fondu. Je fis repasser Hélios au pas, pensant m'être suffisamment éloignée. J'étais affolée… Que ce passait-il en ce moment pour Léo, avait-il pu se contrôler… Fallait il que je fasse demi tour pour vérifier s'il allait bien ? Non, idée stupide, il m'avait fait promettre de prendre la fuite, ce n'étais pas sans raison. Hélios piaffait, le froid et ce départ en trombe l'avaient complètement excité, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le retenir. Alors que je rajustais les rennes pour mieux le canaliser, j'entendis un long hurlement qui me glaça jusqu'au os… C'était Léo, sans aucun doute, il avait muté. Tendant l'oreille, je distinguais rapidement des bruits de course qui se rapprochaient et avant que ne puisse réagir, je le vis, au détour du sentier, s'élancer vers nous. Grâce au peu de courage qui sommeillait en moi, ou à un instinct de survie, je lançais Hélios au galop dans la direction opposée! Lui aussi avait vu le loup noir qui nous poursuivais, j'avais pus apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de panique dans son œil. Jamais mon cheval n'avait couru aussi vite, j'eus la sensation de voler, tellement les arbres défilaient rapidement. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles à cause la vitesse de notre fuite. Je me retournais quelques secondes pour voir si nous avions pu le semer, mais hélas ce que je vis m'affolas davantage. Au lieu de l'avoir distancé, Léo nous talonnait, évitant les mottes de neige projetées par les sabots d'Hélios.

- Aller Hélios ! Va… !

Je m'époumonais, pour le motiver et le faire accélérer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, du mieux qu'il pu. Je pensais à Alice, si seulement elle avait pu être ici pour nous aider, comme la veille avec Démétri ! Malheureusement, j'allais devoir m'en tirer toute seule cette fois ci. Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, Hélios pila ! Me retenant à sa longue crinière pour ne pas tomber, je me remis en place tant bien que mal. Léo profita de ces quelques secondes pour nous rattraper, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur moi, Hélios lui décrocha une ruade qui le fit voler cinq mètres en arrière. Comme paralysée, je regardais le loup se relever maladroitement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subit trop de dégâts. Si je ne savais que faire, Hélios lui n'hésita pas ! Se retournant pour faire face à la bête, il lui fonça dessus, le loup fut surpris et recula. Mais mon cheval ne s'arrêta pas là, il se mit à attaquer Léo pour se défendre, pour nous défendre. Les oreilles en arrières, les lèvres retroussées, il essayait de mordre notre adversaire, mais celui-ci évitait toutes les attaques avec souplesse. S'énervant davantage, il me surprit et se cabra, un peu trop penchée en avant pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, son encolure vint me taper dans le nez. M'agrippant aux crins de toutes mes forces je réussis à me maintenir en selle. Hélios, toujours dressé, battait des antérieurs violemment pour faire fuir Léo. Celui-ci paraissait très impressionné et ne bougeait plus, tétanisé par la peur. En redescendant, Hélios, abattit ces deux jambes de chaque coté de la tête du loup. Reprenant mes esprits, je le fis pivoter, avant qu'il s'énerve encore plus et finisse par vraiment le blesser. Léo ne demanda d'ailleurs pas son reste et s'enfuit entre les arbres…

Je restais bloquée sur place, Hélios tremblait encore sous l'effet de la tension qu'il venait de vivre. Je me méprisais. Qui étais-je pour faire subir ça à l'homme que j'aimais et un animal qui n'avait rien demandé. Les monstres ne sont pas toujours grimaçants et couvert de poils, j'en étais un bel exemple… Je ne méritais vraiment pas l'amour ou l'amitié que les gens pouvaient me porter. Ne pouvant me résoudre à rentrer à la maison je pris la direction de ma cabane. Je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter les regards, que ne manqueraient pas de me renvoyer Elise et Paco, ils auraient bien raison, j'étais un monstre ! Je me maudissais.

Enfin, elle était devant moi, ma cabane, mon repère, mon boudoir… Je déharnachais Hélios, et rentrais dans la masure de pierre. Je m'installais, assise à même le sol, sur le tapis de selle de mon cheval. Je passais le restant de la journée dans cette position, à pleurer. D'abord de colère, que j'avais été stupide d'être jalouse d'Alice, il n'y avait aucune raison en y réfléchissant. Puis de tristesse, à cause de mon attitude, Léo devait me maudire, jamais il ne voudrait me revoir après ça, j'en étais persuadée. Je repensais à tous les moments de bonheurs que nous avions vécus tous les deux, jamais plus il n'y en aurait de nouveau. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner, c'était impossible. En plus de ma vie, j'avais mis la sienne en danger, si Hélios ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait pu le piétiner et le tuer. Où pouvait-il être en ce moment ? En train de faire ces valises et de repartir à la Push. Là bas, il rencontrerait d'autre femmes, peu être une comme lui, une louve, il m'oublierait vite et ce serais mieux pour ainsi. Cette pensée me fit souffrir plus que toutes autres et mes larmes redoublèrent. Epuisée, je fini par m'endormir. Quand je rouvris les yeux, la nuit commençait à tomber, l'ombre s'installait entre les arbres. Hélios n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, il était resté à l'entrée de la cadole, limitant ainsi le froid de rentrer. Un instant plus tard, alors que j'allais me remettre à pleurer en me souvenant qu'il m'avait été offert par Léo, il tourna la tête et henni. Quelqu'un arrivait, il n'aurait pas eu cette réaction sinon.

- Lily, tu es là ?

C'était la voix d'Alice. Je l'entendis se rapprocher et je vis ensuite sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne voulais voir personne, je ne le méritais pas. Repliant les jambes, je m'y blottis, mon front reposant sur les genoux et mes bras entourant mes chevilles. Sentant qu'elle s'installait à coté de moi, je tournais la tête dans sa direction, lui dévoilant mes yeux embués de larmes. Le visage de mon amie était tendu et je la sentais inquiète, ses pupilles habituellement rieuse ne renvoyait pas les petites étoiles que j'aimais tant. Elle paraissait vraiment perdue.

- Que ce passe t'il Lily ?... Paco et Elise s'inquiètent ! Depuis ce matin, ils n'ont vu revenir ni toi, ni Léo, ni Hélios…

- Léo n'est pas rentré ? Réussis-je à articler entre deux sanglots, la panique dans la voix.

- Non, personne n'est revenu… Nous vous attendions depuis une bonne heure, quand Paco et moi avons décidés de partir à votre recherche. Elise est restée à la maison au cas où vous rentreriez par un autre chemin.

- …

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à te localiser, mais Paco doit encore chercher Léo. Raconte-moi Lily, s'il te plaît… Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Tout est de ma faute… La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé, j'ai tout gâché. Il ne me pardonnera jamais…

- Ne crois tu pas que c'est à lui d'en décider. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sais une chose, Léo t'aime plus que tout, et ce n'est pas une dispute qui va l'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas une simple querelle, Alice. A cause de moi, il a manqué de mourir écraser par les sabots d'Hélios.

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire, ma demande de voir Léo muté, sa demande de voir Alice, ma jalousie, la dispute, ma fuite, le combat et sa disparition dans le bois.

- En effet tu y es allée un peu fort…

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'a pris.

- D'un autre coté, je pense que si Jasper m'avais dit la même chose, ma réaction aurais été encore pire que la tienne… Je l'aurais boudé pendant un ou deux ans !

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire, elle continua.

- Ha ces hommes, ils ne comprendront jamais comment nous fonctionnons.

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Vous vivez des moments difficiles, il est normal que votre couple soit mit à l'épreuve. Mais n'abandonne pas ! Léo à besoin de toi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est seul, personne à qui demander de l'aide, ce doit être extrêmement déroutant. Les quelques conseils qu'ont pu lui donner son grand père et ses amis ne peuvent suffirent, si eux même ne connaissent pas l'expérience. En plus, il doit lutter contre son instinct de traquer et détruire les vampires pour ne pas s'en prendre à moi. Et pour qui le fait-il ? Pas pour moi c'est certain, même si il m'apprécie, c'est bien pour toi qu'il se retient !

- …

- Il doit culpabiliser autant que toi à cet instant, s'il n'a pu se contrôler et bien failli te faire du mal ! Dans un sens, heureusement que ton cheval était là, tu peux lui dire merci ! Léo à du sortir de sa torpeur en se sentant en danger et ses idées son revenues en place. Il a du s'éloigner pour être certain de ne pas te blesser, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il n'est pas tellement loin… Il à trop peur de te perdre, et ne te laisserais jamais seule, en sachant qu'un autre vampire se ballade dans le coin.

- Démétri est toujours là ?

- Je n'ai pas senti sa présence près de votre maison et dans le bois, il a du s'éloigner. Je pense qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un adversaire tel que Léo et doit changer ses plans. Il va y réfléchir avant de revenir…

- Il veut donc me tuer et rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis… Je suis enceinte Alice, je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant !

Elle se redressa subitement et me regarda avec un grand sourire. Son expression ne reflétait pas la surprise mais plutôt la satisfaction, comme si elle le savait depuis longtemps… Cela devenait une habitude avec elle. La situation n'aurait pas été si tendue, j'étais persuadée qu'elle se serait mise à sautiller sur place.

- Nous ferons tout pour empêcher qu'il te fasse quoi que ce soit Lily ! Mais raconte moi un peu plus !!!! Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? C'est pour quand ? Garçon ou fille ?

Sa joie me fit du bien, gommant un peu la tristesse dans mon cœur.

- Oula, toutes ces questions d'un coup !... J'ai appris la nouvelle le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées ici même. Et pour le reste je ne sais pas encore, j'ai rendez vous dans une semaine chez le médecin pour ma première échographie, nous en saurons plus à ce moment là.

- Tu me diras, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterais tout !

- Génial ! Je t'adore !!!! Bon maintenant tu vas rentrer au chaud !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Alice c'était déjà relevé et m'avait entrainé avec elle. Avec des gestes aussi rapides qu'assurés, elle avait remis la selle et la bride à hélios.

- Tu remontes à cheval et tu rentres ! Exécution !

- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? Lui demandais-je

- Non, mais je ne serais pas loin, je vais aller voir où est ton loup garou.

- Merci Alice !

- De rien, aller va !

C'est donc moins angoissé que je repris le chemin de la maison, j'appréhendais néanmoins la réaction d'Elise. Elle avait vraiment du paniquer de ne pas nous voir revenir, je devais me dépêcher pour ne pas la faire attendre davantage ! Peu importe ce que je lui dirais…

L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus importante et j'étais encore bien loin. Je décidais de couper par la forêt et d'abandonner le sentier, il me faudrait ainsi moitié moins de temps pour rentrer. Nous l'avions déjà fait des dizaines de fois avec Hélios, nous connaissions le chemin par cœur, même dans le noir, il arriverait à nous ramener, je lui faisais totalement confiance. Nous slalomions entre les arbres pour éviter les ronces et autres branches basses, tranquillement. Arrivés le long du ruisseau, nous le longeâmes au petit trop, la berge étant bien stable malgré la neige. J'entendais les clapotis de l'eau et le souffle régulier de ma monture, des sons coutumiers et apaisants, je reprenais petit à petit confiance en moi, les paroles réconfortantes d'Alice en tête. « Léo a besoin de toi ! ». Si par bonheur elle avait raison et qu'il revenait, je me promis de ne plus faire de crise pour quoi que ce soit, d'être toujours présente pour lui !

Nous arrivions au gué, Hélios s'y arrêta pour boire, je profitais ce moment de répit pour admirer le paysage, d'ici, en hauteur le panorama était magnifique. Je voyais notre maison, et les phares d'une voiture sur la route au loin. La nuit était maintenant tombée, le ciel au dessus de nous, d'un bleu marine intense, était parsemé de petites étoiles brillantes. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, Hélios franchit le ruisseau en quelques foulées et fit un petit saut souple pour remonter sur le talus. Encore quelques enjambées sur le plat, et ensuite il nous faudrait franchir le dernier obstacle pour retrouver le sentier. Une pente particulièrement raide, d'une centaine de mètres, mais qui ne nous avait jamais posé de difficultés. D'un pas assuré, Hélios attaqua sa descente. Pour l'aider à trouver son équilibre je me penchais en arrière et détendit légèrement les rennes pour lui laisser libre ses mouvements d'encolure. La couche de neige était assez importante et n'avais pas fondue, les pieds de mon cheval s'enfonçait jusqu'aux canons par moment, l'obligeant à relever très haut ses jambes pour avancer. Je lui parlais d'une voix douce pour qu'il garde son calme, la patience n'était pas son point fort.

Brusquement, Hélios dérapa et se retrouva sur les genoux, je fus déstabilisée mais restais en selle. Il tremblait de tous ces membres, ces postérieurs glissaient à leur tour dans la poudreuse. Je parlais pour le rassurer mais mes effort restaient vains, il n'écoutait que sa panique. Il était comme fou, essayant de remonter la pente mais ne faisant qu'aggraver la situation. En faisant des bons désespérés pour retrouver un point d'appui fixe, il hennissait d'épouvante. Je gardais mon sang froid, je repris les rennes bien en main, essayant de le diriger du mieux que je pouvais vers un emplacement moins raide. Nous réussîmes à faire quelques mètres en glissant moins vite, mais la peur reprenant le dessus, Hélios se cabra, j'avais sans doute été trop dur dans mes demandes. Au moment où ses antérieurs retrouvèrent le sol, il bascula et tomba sur le flanc m'entrainant dans sa chute. Nous dévalions la pente à grande vitesse, ma jambe coincée entre la selle et le sol me faisait énormément souffrir, je hurlais sans m'en rendre compte. Chaque seconde qui défilait me semblais durer une éternité. Alors que je pensais notre calvaire terminé, en arrivant en bas de la côte enneigé, le pire pour moi se produisit. Hélios, qui glissait au dessus de moi, pris par l'élan, me roula dessus, avant de rester immobile, allongé sur le sol et en partit sur moi, choqué. Mon corps n'était que douleur, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre et ne pouvais pas bouger. Après quelques secondes, Hélios se releva, appuyant l'espace d'un instant encore plus sur ma cage thoracique. Me voyant au sol, il resta près de moi et ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Je sentais petit à petit mes forces me quitter, je n'étais plus dans mon corps et visualisait la scène de l'accident vue d'en haut, comme si mon âme montait vers le ciel. Je fermais les yeux…

Une voix paniquée.

- FANELY ! NON ! Reste avec moi, ouvre les yeux je t'en pris !

Je rouvris les yeux, c'était Alice.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! Léo arrive, accroche toi.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais je n'entendais pas la suite de sa phrase. Je me concentrais sur son visage, c'était plus facile… J'essayais de lui dire merci, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge.

- N'essais pas de parler ! Garde tes forces…

- …

Je me sentais repartir…

- LILY ! Ne t'endors pas ! Bats-toi !

- …

- Le voilà ! Je te laisse avec lui, je vais chercher des secours ! Je t'INTERDIS de mourir, tu m'as bien entendu Lily ! Je te l'interdis.

Sa tête disparue de mon champ de vision… Remplacé rapidement par le visage le plus magnifique du monde. Léo.


	10. chapitre 9 Réveil

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait! Je poste donc le chapitre 9, en esperant ne pas vous decevoir. Le prochain chapitre sera marqué par ce que vous avez pu lire dans mon prologue. J'espère pouvoir le poster d'ici la semaine prochaine.

J'ai également commencé une autre fic, la même histoire que "avant que tout commence" mais du point de vue d'Alice, aller jeter un coup d'oeil si le coeur vous en dit...

* * *

Chapitre 9

Léo…

Je ne rêvais pas, c'était bien son visage qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, devant mes yeux. Une vague de soulagement me traversa de part en part, et je me perdis de longues minutes dans l'observation de cette figure, me faisant oublier la douleur que je ressentais dans tout le corps et même l'accident. Je reconnaissais ces yeux bleus si familiers, personne d'autre que lui ne possédait des iris de cette subtile couleur. Ses sourcils froncés et une ride marqué sur son front lui donnait un air si soucieux. Pourquoi, nous étions tous les deux, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Poursuivant mon observation, je constatais que des trainées, plus sombre sur le reste de sa peau mate, longeaient le long de son nez jusqu'à sa bouche. Des sillons de larmes… J'aurais voulu lui dire de ne pas pleurer, que tout allait bien, mais aucun mot ne réussit à passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

Léo posa ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête, sur mes joues, puis m'embrassa tendrement avant de positionner son front contre le mien. Il continuait de pleurer, je sentais ses larmes tomber dans mes cheveux, unes à unes. J'essayais de lever ma main droite pour le réconforter, mais à peine l'avais-je soulevé de quelques centimètres, que brusquement la douleur me submergea comme un éclair, me clouant au sol. Un râle sourd sortit de ma gorge. Léo releva la tête, tout en continuant de me regarder.

- Ne bouge pas mon cœur, ne bouge pas ! Les secours ne vont plus tarder maintenant.

Tout doucement il se mit à chanter, je reconnue une mélodie que Paco avait l'habitude de siffloter, avec des mots en ancien Quileute. Sa voix était teintée de tristesse, mais cela m'apaisa quelques instants. Je me rappelais soudainement ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'accident, la chute, les hennissements d'Hélios, mes cris… Ses paroles s'éteignirent peu à peu et le silence s'installa. J'aurais voulu m'excuser, lui dire combien je regrettais ma jalousie, notre dispute, mais j'en étais incapable. La douleur devenait de plus en plus importante, je respirais avec difficulté, ma poitrine me faisant souffrir le martyre. J'aurais voulu tousser pour dégager mon cou, mais j'avais bien trop mal. Petit à petit, la panique me gagna provoqué par ma difficulté à absorber l'air dont j'avais besoin. Léo ne cessait de me parler pour me rassurer, mais cela ne servait à rien, j'avais beau essayer de me calmer je n'y parvenais pas.

- Lily calme toi, j'ai prévenu les pompiers, ils arrivent, tiens bon.

Alice, elle était enfin revenue. Léo… Alice… Leurs deux visages se tenaient au dessus de moi. A son tour elle plaça ces mains sur mes joues pour m'immobiliser la tête Malgré la présence de mes anges gardiens je n'arrivais pas à me détendre et cela me paniquais encore davantage.

- Jasper je pense qu'elle à besoin de ton aide là !

Jasper ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose… Je cherchais dans ma mémoire dans quelle circonstance j'avais pu entendre ce nom, mais sans résultat. Cela me rendait triste, j'étais persuadé que c'étais une personne importante, mais qui ?

Soudainement, comme par enchantement, toutes mes émotions négatives s'évaporèrent, faisant place à la quiétude et la sérénité malgré la lancinante douleur. Je me rappelais maintenant qui était Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice bien sur. Elle m'avait si souvent parlé de lui, comme j'avais du l'embêter avec Léo. Était-il responsable de ce changement d'émotions brutal ? Les vampires étaient ils capables de ce genre de choses ? D'ailleurs où pouvait il être, je ne le voyais pas, et mon amie me tenait le visage de manière à ce que je ne puisse tourner la tête. Je devais sans aucun doute être en plein délire… La souffrance se faisait de plus en plus forte, j'avais tellement mal. Je m'accrochais aux visages et à leur observation pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Alors que j'allais renoncer et fermer les yeux, une lumière orange clignotante, éclaira la nuit. Des sons de moteur me parvenaient, puis des bruits de pas dans la neige mêlés à des voix.

- Les voila ma Lily, ils vont s'occuper de toi ! Me dit Alice.

J'essayais de lui sourire, mais le temps que j'y parvienne, son visage et celui de Léo étaient déjà sortis de mon champ de vision, remplacés par celui d'un homme, déjà âgé, avec une grosse moustache brune et d'une femme au regard gentil. Je vis à leurs uniformes que c'étaient des pompiers. Je me sentais vraiment épuisée, à mes oreilles, les voix de plusieurs personnes, n'était qu'un vaste brouhaha sans queue ni tête. Constatant que je ne répondais pas à ses questions, le médecin commença son examen. Après m'avoir positionné une minerve, il palpa plusieurs zones de mon corps. Mes réactions pour la plupart très douloureuse au moindre effleurement et ma difficulté à respirer déclenchèrent alors l'urgence. En un instant tout s'agita, des silhouettes se positionnèrent debout au dessus de moi et en quelques secondes, m'installèrent sur un brancard, m'arrachant au passage un cri de douleur, une vraie torture. Ne tenant plus je sombrais dans l'obscurité et le néant.

…

…

…

Je marchais dans l'obscurité, une fumée blanche recouvrait le sol jusqu'à mes genoux. Je ne voyais ni murs, ni limites, tout était noir, seul un point brillant au loin me procurais un peu de lumière. Dans cet endroit, n'existait aucunes pensées, aucunes douleurs, aucune durée. J'ignorais totalement depuis combien de temps j'errais ici, mais je n'avais pas peur. Par moment, j'avais l'impression que je me rapprochais de cette lumière, j'entendais des voix, certaines familières, d'autres totalement inconnues, sans que je comprenne ce qu'elles disaient. Et alors que je pensais sortir des ténèbres pour découvrir qui parlait, je m'effondrais pour me réveiller encore et encore dans l'épais brouillard. Je ne ressentais aucunes émotions, pas de colère, pas de frustration, pas de tristesse, je recommençais éternellement à marcher.

Pourtant, un jour ou une nuit, je ne pouvais les différencier, la lumière se fit de plus en plus vive et les sons de plus en plus nets. Je ressentais de nouveau les limites de mon corps. Enfin je redevais moi-même, Fanely.

BIP…BIP…BIP…

Ces bruits coutumiers de l'appareil de monitorage. Le tensiomètre à mon bras gauche, la pince à mon doigt pour le pouls et la saturation. Le souffle constant de l'oxygène et le masque que je sentais sur mon nez. J'étais, sans aucun doute, à l'hôpital. Les souvenirs de mon accident me revenaient par bribes. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'attendais à être aveuglée par une lueur éclatante, mais il n'en fut rien. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, était plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule lumière venait de la lune, dont les rayons traversaient le verre de la fenêtre. Tournant la tête pour observer l'opposé de la salle, je découvris une silhouette endormie, assise sur une chaise, le haut du corps reposant sur mon lit, la tête dans les bras, au niveau de ma hanche. Ce ne pouvait être que Léo, qui d'autre resterait ainsi près de moi…. Mes gestes était incertains, je ne les contrôlais pas parfaitement, mais j'essayais de caresser ses cheveux le plus doucement possible. Ma main tremblait, comme si je l'utilisais pour la première fois, la sensation que je ressentais était vraiment bizarre. Je le regardais avec l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. J'ignorais totalement depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. Un jour, une semaine, un mois… Léo était toujours là et c'était l'essentiel, la chose la plus importante dans ma vie, plus qu'aucune autre. Mon bras vibrait de plus en plus, à contre cœur, je descendis ma main et la posa sur son épaule. Ce contact le fit frissonner, ma paume devait être froide comparée à sa température. Il s'agita et se réveilla. Sa tête dirigée vers le mur, se tourna rapidement vers moi. Dans la pénombre, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que mes yeux étaient ouverts, il replaça d'abord ma main sur mon ventre et alors qu'il allait m'embrasser sur le front, il réalisa enfin.

- Lily ? Tu es réveillée ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !

Ma voix était encore bloquée, il me fallu dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour lui dire un simple « Je t'aime ». Avant que je réalise quoi que ce soit, il s'était jeté sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, provoquant sans le vouloir une douleur dans ma poitrine, rien de comparable suite à ma chute, mais assez pour me gêner. En serrant des dents de toute mes forces, je tentais de ne pas crier, il avait l'air tellement heureux, je ne voulais pas gâcher sa joie. Cependant je ne pu me retenir bien longtemps, un petit grognement sourd m'échappa. Aussitôt, il s'écarta de moi.

- Excuse moi mon cœur, excuse moi, j'en oublierais presque que tu es souffrante tellement je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillée. J'appelle une infirmière tout de suite !

Il parlait si vite, que je ne comprenais que la moitié de ce qu'il me disait. Sortant précipitamment de la chambre, il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je l'entendais crier « Elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est réveillée, venez vite ! ». J'aurais préféré qu'il reste près de moi, seul, encore pour un petit moment, mais je ne devais pas faire l'égoïste. Deux femmes, vêtues de blouse blanche, entrèrent dans ma chambre. A mon grand soulagement, elles n'allumèrent pas la grande lumière, simplement une petite veilleuse. Léo n'était pas apparu à leur suite, où était il ?

- Lé… Léo ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, nous lui avons demandé d'attendre à l'extérieur le temps que l'on s'occupe de vous. J'ai bipper le médecin, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- …

- Contente de vous voir parmi nous !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin entra à son tour, mon dossier en main. Un interne, vu son jeune âge, avec des cheveux coiffés en pétard et une barbe de 3 jours, il me fit penser a un baba cool. Très professionnel cependant, j'étais totalement en confiance. Il commença par m'ausculté, pour voir si mes membres répondaient bien aux stimulations, il me posa ensuite de nombreuses questions, auxquelles je répondis sans hésitation, pour vérifier si mon cerveau n'avait pas été endommagé. Ma voix revenait rapidement et je m'exprimais maintenant avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Il m'expliqua rapidement ce qu'il m'était arrivé, fracture du sternum, de sept cotes et pour terminé le tout, hémothorax. Pour éviter que souffre trop et que je puisse supporter l'intubation et le respirateur, ils avaient décidés de me plonger dans un coma thérapeutique.

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ?

- Douze jours, nous avons stoppé toute sédation depuis deux jours mais il a fallu du temps à votre organisme pour évacuer le traitement et vous permettre de vous « réveiller »...A présent, il faut dormir, le coma n'est pas aussi reposant qu'on peut le penser. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

- Merci !

- Mais de rien. Les infirmières viendront vous voir régulièrement durant les prochaines 24 heures, je ne vous cache pas que les risques de rechute sont possible, mais je pense que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

- Juste une dernière question, si vous me permettez ?

- Oui ?

- Cela va sans doute vous paraitre bien futile après un coma, mais…

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant d'avoir le courage de lui demander, tant la réponse me faisait peur.

- Mon b… Ais-je perdu mon bébé dans l'accident ?

- Ho…Non il n'y a rien de futile dans votre question, bien au contraire. J'aurais de moi-même du vous en parler.

Il se rapprocha du lit et me serra la main. Mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme fou sous l'emprise de la crainte.

- Tout va bien de ce coté là, rassurez vous ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Votre ami nous en a parlé et nous avons vérifié cela dés que possible par une échographie.

- Ho, Léo a donc pu le voir…

- Non, je ne l'ai pas autorisé à assister à l'examen et il ne l'a pas demandé… Si vous vous sentez bien demain, je pourrais envisager de faire appel à un confrère pour votre première échographie officielle.

Un immense sourire étirait son visage, il paraissait presque amusé.

- Merci, merci docteur !

- Aller reposez vous maintenant !

Après avoir éteint la lumière, il sortit de la pièce. Je l'entendis ensuite discuter avec Léo rapidement, le rassurant sur mon état de santé et lui rappelant qu'il fallait que je reprenne des forces. Mon chéri me rejoignit ensuite, je n'avais pas sommeil pour le moment, je venais de me réveiller et n'avais pas l'intention de me rendormir tout de suite. Léo s'installa dans un fauteuil à coté de moi, me tenant la main fermement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller tu sais ! Lui-dis je suis le ton de la moquerie. Ce contact ne me gênait aucunement, mais je voulais le taquiner un peu.

- J'espère bien mon cœur, une seule frayeur à la fois s'il te plait ! Me répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir imposé ça… Tout est de ma faute, si je n'av

- SHUTT ! Stop, n'en dit pas plus. Si tu commences comme ça, je peux dire également que je suis le responsable. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance… Peu importe qui a tord ou qui à raison, l'essentiel est que tu sois vivante et en bonne santé à présent !

- Je m'en veux tant…

- Lily, tout ceci est du passé !… N'en parlons plus s'il te plait.

- …D'accord… Mais depuis quand m'appelle tu ainsi ?

- Alice te donne ce surnom et j'avoue que je trouve ça vraiment adorable… Je suis un peu jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant elle ! … Elle doit venir te voir demain…Je l'aurais bien appelé maintenant pour lui annoncer ton réveil, mais la connaissant elle débarquerait aussitôt.

Il riait presque, je me joignis à lui avec plus de retenue, chaque mouvement un peu trop fort entrainais une douleur dans ma poitrine.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Je ne suis pas certaine que les infirmières accepteraient une visite à cette heure là et Alice serait capable de piquer une colère… Il vaut mieux éviter ça. Et toi ? Tu seras là ?

- … Je dois aller travailler, mais je reviendrais le plus vite possible, vers dix-neuf heures au plus tard.

- Le docteur m'a dit que je pourrais peut être avoir ma première échographie demain, j'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi.

Léo se redressa, pris mes deux mains dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je ne pourrais pas être à coté de toi, mais j'y penserais tellement fort, que tu sentiras mes ondes venir jusqu'à toi !

- Que tu es bête mon chéri… Riais-je Tant pis, tu n'aura droit qu'a la petite photo.

- Je n'aurais d'autre choix que de m'en contenter…

- Tu as déjà réfléchi à des prénoms ?

- Heu, comment te dire… ces derniers jours, mes pensées étaient bien à autre chose, tu peux l'imaginer.

- Oui je m'en doute, mais avant, tu n'y as jamais songé ?

- Si, un petit peu… Mais tu dois te reposer maintenant, dort !

- Non, dis m'en juste un ou deux… S'il te plait !

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, en évoquant les prénoms que nous aimerions pour un garçon, Axel, Geoffrey, Lucas… Et pour une fille, après Justine, Lucie ou Melissa le seul où nous étions d'accord tous les deux était Isabella.

- Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu tôt pour choisir, nous ne savons même pas encore son sexe. Me dit-il.

- Oui sans doute… Mais j'aime bien avoir déjà une petite idée de ce que tu aimes.

- Voilà, à présent tu sais, alors DORS !

- Et toi où vas-tu dormir ?

- Je m'installe assis sur le fauteuil et la tête contre toi, ce n'est pas très confortable, mais c'est le seul endroit où je veuille être ! Je le fait depuis onze nuit, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

- Je t'aime ! Les larmes me montaient aux yeux devant cet élan d'affection.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur ! Je suis tellement soulagé de voir que tu va mieux.

Cette conversation d'à peine un quart d'heure m'avait épuisée, je ne me fis donc pas priée plus longtemps. Léo me borda, et s'installa près de moi. Le sommeil m'emmena rapidement sans que j'eusse le temps de dire un « bonne nuit ».

Quand je rouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit de sommeil, j'étais seule dans ma chambre. Le fauteuil à coté de moi était vide, Léo devait déjà être au travail. Un petit morceau de papier, déposé sur l'adaptable devant moi, attira mon attention. Ecris en pattes de mouches, les mots noirs ressortaient sur le papier blanc. « Je serais vite de retour, je t'aime ». Cette délicate attention m'alla droit au cœur. Le restant de la matinée se déroula relativement vite, une infirmière vint m'enlever la sonde qui servait à m'alimenter pendant mon inconscience, ce qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Un médecin pédant et de mauvaise humeur, m'examina pour vérifier le travail de l'interne, et m'expliqua froidement que je devais me séparer du masque à oxygène pour recommencer à me « débrouiller seule » pour respirer. Ce fut ensuite au tour du kiné, qui m'aida petit à petit à m'asseoir au bord du lit, me lever, faire quelques pas et me rallonger. Telle une grand-mère, ces efforts m'avaient vidé de toute énergie. Aidée par les antalgiques que je recevais, je m'endormie.

- 1…

- 2…

- 3…

- Lily, il est six heures, réveilles toi.

Avant même d'obéir à cette charmante voix, je me permis un sourire.

- Alice, comment pouvais tu savoir avec certitude que j'étais en train de me réveiller ?

- J'essaie depuis toute à l'heure, un coup de chance cette fois ci.

- Menteuse !

Je riais doucement, tellement heureuse de retrouver mon amie. Toujours aussi élégante et bien coiffée, elle se tenait debout, au pied de mon lit ! Tout en parlant, elle s'assit à coté de moi sans que le matelas ne s'enfonce ou que je ne sente quoi que ce soit, encore une chose de vampire auquel je devrais m'habituer.

- Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu t'étais réveillée cette nuit. Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien… La douleur est supportable, et je préfère ça au coma.

- Tu nous à fais vraiment peur tu sais ! Les médecins n'étaient pas très optimiste, mais tu t'es battu et te voilà !

- Je me souviens que tu m'avais interdit de mourir… C'est ce que j'ai fait… Mon heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

- Heureusement ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour mourir. Il te reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir avant de t'en aller.

Elle me regardait avec un air grave, son petit air de lutin avait disparu, remplacé par une mine sérieuse.

- Alice… Toi, tu es partie trop tôt.

J'avais chuchoté, même si nous étions seule dans la chambre, je ne voulais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent notre conversation.

- Ho, tu sais, je n'ai pas tellement de souvenir de ma jeunesse. Je prends donc le temps de profiter pleinement de cette seconde vie qui m'a été offerte, même si parfois c'est difficile. Et puis si je n'avais pas été transformée, je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te connaitre, ni de faire du shoping… Et de rencontrer Jasper.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants.

- Alice, le jour de l'accident, je n'ais pas rêvé, Jasper était bien présent aussi.

- … Oui, après avoir prévenu les pompiers, je suis allée le chercher. Je savais qu'avec leur camion, ils mettraient du temps à arriver et j'avais très peur qu'ils arrivent trop tard. Jasper à une capacité particulière et je savais que cela pouvait être utile en les attendant, pour t'apaiser si tu souffrais trop.

Alice m'expliqua brièvement en quoi consistait la capacité de son petit ami.

- C'est donc grâce à lui que toute mon angoisse c'est dissipée ?

- Oui…

- Je m'en doutais un peu… Mais où était il, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il est resté à distance de toi…

Elle semblait gênée, et évita mon regard.

- En le faisant venir près de toi, j'ai pris un gros risque…

Elle regarda autour d'elle si personne ne nous espionnais avant de poursuivre.

- Jasper est « végétarien » depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il est celui d'entre nous qui à le plus de difficultés à se contrôler. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'est pas approché trop près de toi et aussi pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas présenté. Pour ne pas être tenté.

J'accusais le coup… Encore un vampire qui aurais voulu me vider de mon sang… Je préférais changer de sujet.

- … Vous ne pouvez pas tous influer sur les émotions ?

- Non, Jasper est le seul à pouvoir faire ça, enfin je pense, je ne connais pas toutes les personnes de cette planète.

- Il est le seul à posséder un don ?

- Certains d'entre nous possèdent des talents particuliers, mais tous les vampires n'en ont pas… Les Volturis, les rois des vampires, pour faire simple, recherche ce genre de don, comme tu dis, pour assurer leur sécurité ou servir leurs intérêts. Ils sont donc entourés par des êtres au pouvoir exceptionnels.

- De quel genre ?

- Je ne les connais pas personnellement, mais j'ai entendu parler de télépathe, de provocation de douleur insoutenable, de détection des relations entre les gens… Et puis il y a aussi Démétri…

- Quoi ? Le Démétri de la forêt, celui qui voulait m'attaquer ?

- Oui, lui il peut savoir où est une personne à n'importe quel moment et à n'importe quel endroit. C'est un traqueur.

- Alice, arrête de tourner au tour du pot ! Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, s'il te plait !

La colère m'emportait, je me détestais dans ces moments là, mais je ne pouvais me retenir. La peur me rendait folle et je voulais savoir ce que j'aurais à affronter. Alice paru surprise par mon ton agacé, mais ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

- J'en ai discuté avec Léo et tes futurs beaux parents. Nous pensons que Démétri était là l'autre jour pour te transformer et non pour te tuer…

- Hein ? Moi !... Un vampire ? Non, Alice ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi moi ?

La colère avait fait place à la panique.

- Léo et moi, avons remarqué chacun notre tour, que…

- Que quoi ?

- Nous devrions attendre qu'il soit là, sinon tu va me prendre pour une folle.

- NON ! Tu en a trop dit maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ça comme ça et ne pas terminer ton explication.

- D'accord, d'accord, calme toi !... je vais t'expliquer.

Elle se tue quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Tu te souviens quand nous sommes allées nous balader vers l'étang?

- Oui je m'en rappel très bien, il pleuvait… Mais quel rapport avec Démétri,

- J'y viens… Tu t'ai isolé un moment et quand je suis venue te chercher, je sentais ta présence mais ne te trouvais pas…

Je me souvenais parfaitement.

- Tu es passée devant moi sans me voir.

- Oui, exactement ! Et comment peux-tu m'expliquer ça. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Tu étais à peine à 2 mètre de moi.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Tu étais invisible, voilà pourquoi !

Je la regardais et elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter… Moi, invisible, l'idée était vraiment saugrenue. Si je pouvais faire ce genre de chose, je devrais quand même le savoir. Non Alice devait se tromper.

- Peut être que la pluie brouillait ta visibilité ce jour là.

- Lily, nous n'avons pas ce genre de soucis…

- Non ce n'est pas possible.

- Léo l'a remarqué aussi. Il m'a racontez comment tes jambes avaient mystérieusement disparus alors que vous étiez assis dans la clairière. C'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait me parler.

- Mais comment ? Comment j'arrive à faire ça ? Et sans m'en rendre compte.

- Nous parlions de don tout à l'heure, peut être est-ce le tien…

Je ne répondis pas. Tout allait de travers ces temps ci… N'était il pas suffisant que j'apprenne l'existence des vampires et des loups garous, il fallait maintenant que j'accepte le fait que je pouvais peut être me rendre invisible. J'avais rêvé depuis l'enfance de vivre dans un monde plus magique que celui dans lequel j'évoluais, maintenant que j'en avais l'occasion, j'étais paralysée par la peur. Tous mes repères, mes habitudes, ma petite vie tranquille réglée comme du papier à musique, tout s'écroulait. Pourquoi cela m'effrayait' il ? Je n'étais plus seule engagée dans l'aventure, le petit être qui grandissait au fond de moi m'accompagnais, voilà pourquoi j'avais peur. Pour lui ou pour elle. Si je pouvais supporter l'idée d'un monde différent pour moi, je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter pour la sécurité de mon bébé… Il le faudrait pourtant, je ne pourrais rester là, sans rien faire, en imaginant l'avenir qui se présentait à moi.

- Les Volturis c'est bien ça ?

- Oui ?

- Ils veulent me transformer à cause parce qu'il pense que je peux devenir transparente ?

- C'est ce que nous pensons, mais rien de certain.

- Je refuse de devenir un vampire ! JAMAIS !

- Nous ferons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Nous sommes là et nous ne t'abandonnerons pas !

- Que puis-je faire pour ne pas que ça arrive,

- Léo à déjà un plan…

Cette conversation était terminée. Nous furent interrompus pas le jeune interne de la veille, qui entra dans la chambre comme un ouragan.

- Bonsoir ! Maintenant que mon imbécile de collègue est partit et que vous semblez aller bien, je vais faire votre échographie !

***


	11. Chapter 10 Echographie

Nouveau chapitre. Je me suis laissée un peu emportée donc mon prologue se retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre.

Si quelqu'un arrive à trouver le plan dont Léo parle dans les dernières phrases, je lui envoie le chapitre 11 en exclusivité^^

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le jeune médecin rentrait déjà dans la chambre avec un monticule de matériel sur roulette. Toute cette discussion avec Alice m'avais fait oublié le cours de ma vie normale… Même si j'attendais avec impatience cette échographie, j'étais néanmoins contrariée. Ce que mon amie venait de m'annoncer avait eu sur moi le même effet qu'une bombe, faisant exploser toute une série d'émotions. La curiosité sur mon soit disant don, se mêlait à la peur, la panique d'apprendre que les Volturis voulait que je rejoigne leurs rang de vampires. Mon regard était fixé dans celui d'Alice et ma main dans la sienne. Je ne sais si ce geste était de mon initiative ou de la sienne, mais peu importe, j'imaginais qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments que moi à cet instant… Nous gardâmes le silence, pendant que le médecin installait l'échographe dans la chambre. Il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué mon trouble car il parlait comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai du me battre pour pouvoir descendre cet engin depuis la maternité, mais comme vous ne pouvez vous déplacer, il est tout à fait normal que ce soir ce soit lui qui vienne ici.

Revenant à la réalité, je bafouillais un petit merci.

- Votre petit ami n'a pas pu se libérer ?

- Non, il est au travail… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là !

- Oui, je comprends, mais hélas, je ne peux pas attendre qu'il arrive… Mais votre amie peut rester, si vous le souhaitez.

Je tournais alors la tête vers Alice, mon regard plein d'espoir.

- Tu veux bien ? S'il te plait ne me laisse pas toute seule…

Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'être auprès de toi pour cet examen, même si j'en ai très envie… Je vais essayer quelque chose, mais surtout ne dit rien !

Se redressant gracieusement, un doigt sur la bouche, me faisant signe de me taire, elle se dirigea vers l'interne qui continuait son installation. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un peu de volume, et rajustant ces vêtements, elle l'aborda.

- Excusez-moi docteur…

Sa voix était mielleuse, chantante, envoutante… Ses sils papillonnaient, donnant à son regard déjà captivant, une intensité décuplée. Mon amie avançait, pas à pas le long du lit, avec une attitude qui n'avait rien d'innocente, complètement séductrice. Elle était sublime.

- Ne pourriez vous pas patienté encore quelques minutes… Léo ne va pas tarder.

Je ne croyais pas mes yeux ! Il était totalement séduit, éblouit, la regardant avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte. Je me retins de rire, tant il avait l'air ridicule, comme un enfant devant une vitrine de bonbons. Il tourna cependant la tête vers moi dans un effort qui semblait surhumain, s'arrachant ainsi au regard de braise d'Alice.

- C'est vrai ? Il sera bientôt là ?

Alice, lui posant un doigt sur la joue, ramena lentement le visage du médecin vers le sien, fixant son regard.

- Shuttttt ! Allez donc voir les autres malades le temps qu'il arrive… Je viendrais vous chercher moi-même quand il arrivera. Promis…

Sur ces belles paroles, il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait et sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

- Ça n'a rien de très glorieux… J'ai simplement fait usage de mes atouts de chasseur pour le séduire.

- Merci ! C'est très efficace, et grâce à toi, nous pouvons attendre Léo. Si je pouvais je te sauterais au cou !

- Ha non ! Ne vas pas te faire mal ! En plus je n'ai pas tellement mentit, Il va effectivement bientôt arriver.

- Encore une capacité vampirique de savoir la ponctualité de gens ?

- Non pas vraiment. Me répondit-elle en riant, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Lily…

Mon pouls s'emballa en l'entendant dire ces mots. Que pourrait-elle encore bien m'annoncé ?

- Je… Je t'écoute.

- Avant de te dire quoi que ce soit, je voudrais que tu sache, que quoi qu'il arrive et que quoi que tu en pense, tu es mon amie…

- Tu me fais peur Alice ! Qu'a tu as me dire ? Est-ce si terrible ?

- Non… Mais je souhaite que tu ne prennes pas mes actes, uniquement comme de l'intéressement… Même si au début c'était le cas, la situation a bien changé.

- Tu viens de le dire, je suis ton amie… Je pense que je peux comprendre un certain nombre de choses.

Un court moment de silence s'installa, pendant lequel nous ne nous quittâmes pas du regard. Puis Alice repris.

- Avant toute chose, je dois te parler un peu de ma famille, de mon frère Edward en l'occurrence.

- J'aime les histoires, je t'écoute.

- J'ignore si celle-ci va te plaire, mais je te dois la vérité sur ma présence… Edward est de loin mon frère préféré, je l'adore ! Il est né il y a près d'un siècle et transformé par Carlisle, notre père adoptif. Il a vécu des périodes difficiles, il à même quitter la famille pendant quelques années avant de revenir et reprendre le régime animal. Il est incroyable, intelligent, cultivé, c'est un vrai virtuose au grand plaisir d'Esmée. Hélas, c'est un éternel solitaire, il vit avec nous, mais il n'est qu'une ombre dans la maison, ne se joignant à nous qu'en de rares moments. La situation doit être pénible pour lui car nous sommes tous en couple, Carlisle et Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie, Jasper et moi… Il ne se donne pas le droit d'être heureux et de pouvoir aimer. Comme pour se punir du monstre qu'il pense être devenu… Ce qu'il n'est en aucun cas… Pourtant, de nombreuses vampires sont intéressées, mais aucune n'a touché son cœur… Je pense que tu l'apprécierais, mais je ne veux pas mêler ma famille à ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi. Je t'ai déjà mis en danger, en faisant appelle à Jasper le jour de ton accident, j'ai été obligé de tout lui révélé, ce que je n'avais pas prévu au départ. Cela devait rester secret…

- Que ce passe t'il entre toi et moi, Alice ?

- J'ai fait une erreur… Je me suis attachée à toi, ce qui rend ma tâche très difficile.

- Explique-moi, je ne comprends rien du tout.

- Je vais te dire la vérité… Je suis persuadée que le bébé que tu porte est une fille, et qu'après avoir grandit, elle arrivera à percer la carapace qui referme le cœur de mon frère. C'est pour cette raison, que je t'ai cherché, que je t'ai rencontré et que je dois te protéger. Mais je me suis prise à mon propre jeu… Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça… Je ne devais être auprès de toi que pour que ce bébé puisse naître sans difficulté et reprendre ma vie ensuite, mais ce ne sera plus possible. J'ignorais que tu allais m'apprécier et que nous allions si bien nous entendre. J'aurais du pouvoir garder de la distance et ne pas être touchée par ce qu'il t'arrivait, mais ce n'est plus le cas… Je suis terrorisée par ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, bien au delà de ta grossesse… Tu es mon amie à présent et je t'aime.

Il me fallu un petit temps pour me remettre de cette histoire. Alice… Je comprenais un peu mieux sa présence auprès de moi.

- Ce n'est donc que par intéressement que tu es venue vers moi…

- Au départ c'était ça oui… J'ignorais que tu serais aussi irrésistible, avec ta maladresse, ton humour, tes colères et ta poisse infinie… Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas du tout dans quoi je m'engageais… Je le faisais simplement par amour pour mon frère. Lui, plus que tout autre, le mérite. Si tu savais…

De nouveau, nous fûmes interrompues dans notre discussion, mais cette fois, je fus heureuse de voir la personne qui entrait. Léo… Enfin, il était revenu. Profitant de mon inattention, Alice en profita pour s'éclipser et sans doute aller chercher le médecin.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur.

- Bonsoir.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ce matin, tu dormais trop bien. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va, j'ai vu le médecin ce matin, pas très sympa, mais plutôt optimiste sur mon état. J'ai fait quelques pas avec le kiné, j'ai eu mal, mais il faut que je me remette vite, je n'aime pas du tout être ici.

- J'imagine bien. J'ai eu peur toute la journée, de revenir et que tu sois repartie…

Il m'embrassa, baiser que je lui rendis tendrement. Prenant ma main en s'asseyant, il ne la lâcha plus.

- Et l'échographie ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore eu. Alice à négocier pour que l'on puisse t'attendre… D'ailleurs, elle a du aller chercher le médecin.

- D'accord, je comprends pourquoi elle à filé comme ça.

- Elle est très étrange quand même… Comment pouvait-elle savoir que tu allais arriver ?

- Il y a bien des choses que nous ignorons sur Alice, nous connaitrons peut être un jour la raison de ce mystère.

- J'espère… Elle m'a également des raisons de sa présence auprès de moi et des Volturis.

- Arf, je pensais qu'elle attendrait un peu avant de te le dire.

- Pourquoi ? Je préfère connaître la vérité. Nous pourrons donc réfléchir ensemble à une stratégie pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent me retrouver.

- Tant que tu es ici, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Pense d'abord à guérir, Alice et moi, nous occupons de ta sécurité.

En me regardant avec ses yeux bleus, il continuait de serrer ma main. La colère devait lui monter dans le corps car je sentais sa poigne se resserrer de plus en plus fort autour de mes doigts.

- Aie… Doucement mon chéri, arrête de t'énerver, tu me fais un peu mal là.

Aussitôt, il relâcha son emprise et s'excusa.

- Si tu veux que je guérisse vite, ne me casse pas en plus les doigts…

Pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue, je lui fis un grand sourire auquel il répondit instantanément.

L'interne qui avait disparu depuis l'intervention d'Alice fit son apparition pour la deuxième fois dans la chambre, suivit de près par mon lutin d'amie. Cette dernière, me fit de grand signe et me promis de revenir me voir le lendemain, ne souhaitant pas nous déranger plus longtemps, elle s'éclipsa, en me faisant un clin d'œil au passage.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là Mr Onica, nous allons pouvoir commencer… Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas expert en échographie, mais ayant fait quelques stages pendant mes études en maternité, je suis quand même capable de réaliser cet examen. C'est moi, qui est effectué le contrôle lors du deuxième jour de votre coma. J'avais simplement vérifié la vivacité du fœtus et n'avais pas chercher plus loin, ne voulant pas provoquer une quelconque douleur. J'ai donc hâte de voir l'évolution de… Enfin allons s'y, et je vous expliquerais.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Léo, tous les deux surpris par cette tirade.

- Je vais vous demander de relever votre chemise pour que je puisse…

- Ho,oui bien sur.

Ce petit jeune n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, et pour ma part j'éprouvais le même sentiment de gène. Il ne devait pas être tellement plus âgé que moi et j'avais l'habitude de mon vieux gynécologue. Prenant mon courage à deux main, je remontais le tissu pour dévoiler mon abdomen, pas assez sans doute car il remonta encore la chemise plus haut, mais précautionneusement pour ne pas dévoiler ma poitrine. Un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué depuis mon réveil me frappa, mon ventre, il avait pris du volume ! Bien sur ce n'était pas frappant, pourtant je voyais la différence, ce petit renflement que je ne me connaissais pas. Trouvant la main de Léo, après l'avoir cherché quelques secondes, je la serrais fort, pour lui faire passer mon excitation, ne pouvant pas, devant le médecin, hurler ma joie de voir enfin un changement depuis le début de ma grossesse. Je tournais la tête pour voir le grand sourire niais que me rendais mon chéri. Il avais sans doute compris, ses yeux quittant mon regard se dirigèrent vers mon ventre.

Une sensation de froid m'arracha un petit cri et ramena mon attention sur l'interne.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais du vous prévenir. Le gel est assez froid.

- Pas grave. Articulais-je en serrant des dents.

Il déposa ensuite la sonde et tous les trois nous dirigeâmes nos regards vers le petit moniteur, qui renvoyait des images en noir et blanc. Au départ, je ne distinguais rien d'autre que de la neige comme sur un vieil écran de télévision, et d'un seul coup, une bulle noir apparu avec sur son bord une forme blanche.

- Le voila ! Il est de dos, je vais essayer de le faire bouger pour qu'on puisse le voir de profil.

Alliant le geste à la parole il se mit à secouer doucement mon ventre. A l'image je voyais que ça s'agitait et que le bébé avait changé de position, pas encore dans celle que voulais notre médecin car il continua d'agiter sa main sur ma peau.

- Regardez, là, on le voit bien.

Parfaitement vrai ! J'arrivais à distinguer, une tête avec une esquisse de nez qui se formait. En décalant petit à petit la sonde, nous découvrîmes ensuite une main, les fesses et une jambe. J'étais aux anges ! C'était une chose de l'imaginer et une autre de le voir.

- Vous voulez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Il est déjà possible de le voir?

- Oui… Enfin il faudra attendre le cinquième mois pour confirmation, mais je suis persuadé que j'aurais raison.

Tournant la tête rapidement vers Léo, je l'interrogeais du regard pour connaître son opinion sur la question. Sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, il me répondit.

- J'aimerais bien savoir… Bien que ça ne changera pas grand-chose, je l'aimerais pareil qu'il soit fille ou garçon.

- Moi aussi ! Je suis trop curieuse pour vouloir garder le secret.

D'un même élan, nous nous tournâmes vers l'interne qui attendait notre réponse. Il fit durer le suspense quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est un garçon.

- YES!

Léo n'avait pu contenir sa joie, ce qui me fit sourire davantage.

- Ce n'est pas possible de le voir en entier et pas petit bout par petit bout ? Demandais-je

- Si, bien sur, mais je dois vous prévenir, il y a quelque chose qu…

- Quoi ? Il ne va pas bien ?

- Si, si, il va très bien ! Simplement il y a une surprise.

Tout de suite j'imaginais la pire. Lui manquait-il un bras, une jambe ? En modifiant quelques paramètres, l'image se modifia. Je le voyais en entier à présent. Magnifique, il n'existait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Ne voyant rien de particulier, je me mis à pense que ce médecin était fou, mais soudain une autre tache blanche apparue contre la première, rebondie et ressortie du champ de vision de la sonde. Léo l'avais vu lui aussi car il me devança.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Sa voix, légèrement plus grave que d'habitude traduisait sa peur, la même qui avait surface chez moi. Mon cœur, emballé par l'adrénaline, battait à un rythme fou, je le sentais taper contre ma poitrine.

- Je vais encore diminuer le zoom et vous allez comprendre…

Mais, quand allait-il arrêter de nous faire tourner en bourrique ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement nous dire ce qu'il se passait au lieu de jouer aux devinettes. L'image recula encore et je découvris avec stupeur ce qui nous avait effrayés une minute plus tôt. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Deux ! Ils étaient deux ! Petites formes blanches qui flottaient dans une bulle noire. Je me mis à rire en saisissant enfin.

- Je pense que vous avez compris… N'est ce pas ? Me dit-il avec une grimace de plaisir aux lèvres, fier de sa manigance.

- Des jumeaux… J'ai tout imaginé, mais jamais ça…

- Désolé, je n'ai jamais annoncé ce genre de choses, je ne savais pas trop comment vous le dire.

- Vous nous avez fait paniquer, mais on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, la nouvelle est tellement belle ! Deux petits garçons alors…

- Oui, ils sont dans la même poche, donc de vrais jumeaux…

Exceptionnellement de n'était pas moi qui restait muette, mais Léo. Ses yeux fixés, brillants de larmes, ne quittaient pas le petit écran

- Je ne suis pas habilité à valider cette première échographie, je vais donc prendre un rendez vous en maternité pour la semaine prochaine pour que ce soit fait par un expert. Il y a une petite grosseur en dessous de cette poche que je n'arrive pas à identifier, mais rien d'anormal puisque je ne suis pas un spécialiste. Je voulais simplement que vous puissiez avoir un premier aperçu et vous rassurez.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Je sais que vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante. J'attendais, depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, cette échographie et le résultat est bien au-delà de mes espérances.

- Ça m'a fait très plaisir aussi, en réanimation nous n'avons pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose… D'ailleurs dés demain matin vous rejoindrez le service de neurologie pour quelques jours et si votre état se stabilise vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ! Bien sur en faisant bien attention, vos fractures ne sont pas encore stabilisées, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous plâtrer.

- Je ne ferais pas de folie, de toute manière Léo m'en empêchera…

- Je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie de vous revoir ici !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir… Du moins pas en tant que patiente.

Rangeant le matériel qu'il avait installé quelques minutes plus tôt, il nous souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta la chambre. Ayant encore du mal à réaliser, je restais perdues dans mes pensées, les yeux dans le vide, un instant avant que Léo ne me ramène à la réalité.

- Nos vies vont radicalement changées…

- C'est certain ! Déjà avec un la maison va nous paraître plus petite mais avec deux… Il va falloir faire des travaux.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, nous ne parlâmes que de nos deux petits loulous, de ce qu'on avait ressentit en les voyant à l'écran et de tout ce qu'il faudrait acheté en double. Pourtant Léo ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de la maison, il changeait de conversation à chaque fois que j'essayai d'aborder le sujet.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te fait peur ? Tu préférerais qu'on déménage ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça…

- Quoi alors ? On ne va pas avoir le choix…

- Fanely, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Qui ya t'il de plus important que nos bébé à l'heure actuelle ?

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction et cela commençais à m'agacer. Ignorant ma question, il poursuivit.

- Alice t'a parler des Volturis et de leurs intentions, nous devons donc trouver un plan pour te que tu sois en sécurité…

Ma vie était un enfer… Je ne pouvais savourer tranquillement les bons moments de ma grossesse come une femme normale, constamment rappelée à l'ordre par le danger qui me guettait. A cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ignorer l'existence des vampires, des loups garous et tout autre créature mystique.

- Tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose, n'est ce pas…

- Oui…

Respirant un grand coup, me décrochant au passage une douleur au niveau des cotes, je l'incitais à tout me raconter. Mieux valait que j'apprenne la teneur du projet de sa bouche que de n'importe qui d'autre.

Je t'écoute, dis moi.


	12. Chapitre 11 Bella

Nouveau chapitre, en espérant avoir fait passer un peu d'émotion...

N'oubliez pas, une petite review...

Bravo Lovellly, tu as trouvé une partie du plan^^

* * *

Chapitre11

- Je t'écoute, dis moi…

- Hé bien depuis que tu es arrivée, Alice et moi, nous nous relayons pour faire des rondes autour de l'hôpital, la nuit essentiellement comme le danger est plus important. Démétri doit toujours être dans les parages car son odeur est présente, il doit observer. Je ne me lance pas dans une traque pour rester proche de toi, mais je me doute que notre simple présence ne l'éloignera pas éternellement. Le pire serait qu'il prévienne d'autres vampires pour l'aider, nous avons un peu de temps car il aura du mal à admettre qu'il ne peut se débrouiller seul, ravaler sa fierté sera difficile. C'est pour ça que nous devons réagir rapidement.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

- Je pense que nous devrions nous installer à la Push.

- …

Ainsi, c'était ça le plan, s'enfuir… Mais, existait-il une autre solution ? Léo continua.

- Si des vampires approchent de la réserve, on peut espérer que d'autres jeunes Quileutes se transformeront et pourrons nous aider si jamais il devait y avoir une attaque.

Je ne pouvais m'opposer à ce projet. Léo et Alice se démenaient pour ma sécurité, je ne devais pas faire l'égoïste et ne penser qu'a moi. La situation ne pouvait pas rester dans l'état actuel. Quitter la France, et toutes mes habitudes serait, sans aucuns doutes, extrêmement difficile, mais que pouvait-on faire d'autre ?

- Fanely ? Ca va ? Tu ne dis rien…

- Je réfléchissais à ce que tu viens de me dire…Et je pense comme toi, c'est la meilleure solution, même si ça me fait très peur.

- Plus peur que des vampires à tes trousses ?

- Pas tout à fait pareil… En plus de mettre en danger ta famille, tous les habitants de la réserve seront menacés par ma faute.

- Ta faute ? Fanely, tu n'y es pour rien, ce sont ces buveurs de sangs les responsables ! Tu n'es jamais allé leur dire que tu souhaitais faire partie des leurs, ils n'ont pas à t'imposer ça !

Léo avait raison, les Volturis étaient les seuls coupables dans cette histoire. S'ils ne voulaient pas de moi dans leurs rangs, nous ne serions pas obligés de fuir, s'exiler, tels des criminels. Pourtant c'était bien la vie qui m'attendais… Toujours surveillée, constamment sur mes gardes à me méfier même de mon ombre. Mais pouvais-je réellement me plaindre ? L'amour de ma vie était à mes cotés, notre famille allait s'agrandir avec l'arrivée des jumeaux et nous habiterions bientôt près d'une plage… L'existence rêvée pour tout humain normal…

- Ce n'est pas juste pour quelques mois…

- De quoi parles-tu mon cœur ?

- C'est bien pour toujours que nous allons nous installer là bas… Toute ma vie je serais pourchassée.

- Nous ne savons pas… Les Volturis se lasseront peut être d'attendre une faute de vigilance de notre part et iront chercher ailleurs d'autre victimes. Mais en attendant, oui, nous resterons là bas… Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour le moment.

- Et tu en à déjà discuté avec ton grand-père ? Il sait que d'autres transformations en loups sont à prévoir avec ma présence dans la réserve ?

- Oui… Il est parfaitement au courant depuis l'apparition de Démétri. C'est même lui, avec l'approbation des autres anciens, qui est à l'origine de ce projet de déménagement.

- L'idée des mutations à venir ne les effraie pas ?

- Non, le but de ces mutations, comme tu dis, est de combattre les vampires, c'est l'essence même de la tribu Quileute, C'est un honneur pour eux, pour nous, pour moi…

Bien entendu, Léo se comptait avec eux, étant actuellement le seul à pouvoir se transformer. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, je restais perturbée à l'idée de voir des personnes inconnues se battre pour moi. Ma vie était elle si importante, pour qu'on veuille à ce point me protéger ?

- Qui suis-je pour ce peuple ? Une banale européenne en danger… Même pas encore ta femme. Je ne suis rien.

- Tu es celle que j'ai choisie, et tu portes mes enfants, mon sang. Rien n'est plus important à leurs yeux et aux miens. Je t'aime ! Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi… J'ai eu tellement peur de perdre après l'accident, je ne veux plus avoir à vivre ça, JAMAIS. Sans toi, ma vie n'aurait plus d'intérêt, plus aucun sens.

Ses yeux, brillaient sous l'effet du trouble que ses paroles avaient provoqué en lui. Une vague d'émotion me parcourue le corps, faisant monter les larmes au bord de mes paupières. Gardant le silence un petit instant, je me ressaisie.

- Je t'aime aussi ! Je te suivrais, même au bout du monde s'il le faut!

- … Merci mon cœur !

- Et quand partirions-nous ? Je suppose que tu as déjà réfléchi à tous ça ?

En souriant, il me prit la main et poursuivit.

- Tu me connais par coeur… J'ai déjà réfléchis à la question évidemment. Nos passeports sont toujours valables, depuis notre voyage au Canada l'an dernier, nous pouvons donc partir dés ta sortie de l'hôpital. Il faut simplement que tu quittes ton poste à l'hôpital, ce qui ne devrait pas poser de soucis, vu qu'il t'on déjà remplacé suite à ta grosse mésaventure.

- Je vais donner ma démission le plus vite possible alors. Et toi comment ça va se passer ?

- Mon chef est très compréhensif, il m'a proposé un poste sur Seattle, sur le même projet qu'actuellement, mais en anglais. Et au pire je travaillerais à la Push dans une autre branche que l'informatique. Ma seule priorité c'est toi ! J'ai le droit aussi à tous mes congés en retard, depuis trois ans, ça nous laissera donc du temps pour nous installer tranquillement. Je serais près de toi pour t'aider à t'intégrer.

- Je ne sais même pas parler correctement anglais…

- Je t'apprendrais.

- Et pour tous les animaux, comment on va faire ?

- On emmène la Chips avec nous mais pour les autres, si tu es d'accord, mes parents se proposent de venir habiter chez nous le temps de notre absence et de s'en occuper.

- Bien sur que je suis d'accord ! Tes parents sont vraiment géniaux.

- C'est vrai… Et puis si jamais notre vie définitive se faisait à la Push, nous pourrions envisager de rapatrier tout le monde… Mais ce ne sera pas la priorité.

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais entièrement confiance à tes parents !

Finalement l'idée de partir n'était pas aussi dure à accepter que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Soulagée de savoir que ma ménagerie serait sous bonne garde, un poids s'enleva des mes épaules. Une autre chose, d'un contexte totalement différent, plus importante, trottait dans mes pensées…

- Léo… Tu as vraiment vu mes jambes disparaitrent l'autre jour ?

- Je constate qu'Alice ne t'a pas ménagé, elle t'a parlé de tout…

- Oui… Et j'aime autant. Qu'il y ai des zones d'ombres entre nous me déplait énormément. Alors c'est vrai ?

- C'était assez étrange… J'étais encore sous ma forme de loup, tu t'ais adossé contre mes pattes en fermant les yeux et c'est ensuite que ça a commencé. J'ai d'abord pensé que mes yeux me jouaient des tours. Tes chaussures ont commencées par disparaitre, puis tes jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Je me suis donc retransformé pour vérifier avec ma vision d'homme et c'était exactement là même chose.

- Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien du tout, c'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais cherché à devenir invisible…

- Tout est redevenu normal, une fois que j'ai commencé à te tapoter le ventre et te sortir de ton immobilité. La suite tu la connais…

Oui… Je me souvenais parfaitement… Ma crise de jalousie, la poursuite dans la neige, Alice me remontant le moral, l'accident… Cependant, Léo ne plaisantait pas, j'avais donc bien dû devenir invisible. Excepté dans les livres ou les films, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Possible que d'autres personnes possédaient ce genre de don mais que les hautes autorités plaçaient ces affaires en secret d'état, pour ne pas affoler la population.

- Alice pourra sans doute t'en dire davantage, elle semble bien maitriser le sujet sur les dons.

- Elle doit revenir demain, j'aurais l'occasion de lui poser plus de questions… Possible qu'elle ai quelques réponses.

Pourtant, je ne voulais pas patienter le lendemain… Me concentrant de toutes mes forces j'essayais de faire disparaître ma main. Je la fixais avec le plus d'intensité que je pouvais, me répétant intérieurement, disparait, disparait, disparait… Mais aucun résultat. Léo, voyant certainement les traits de mon visage se tendre, se leva précipitamment en fronssant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe tu à mal ? J'appelle une infirmière ?

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire.

- Non, je vais bien, ne t'affole pas. J'essayais de faire disparaitre ma main, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Ne refais JAMAIS ça ! Préviens-moi avant, que je ne m'inquiète pas.

Toujours en riant doucement, je saisis sa main pour le rassurer. Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes, avant que je m'endorme, épuisée par cette journée, chargée en émotion. Léo appela ces parents, les prévenant de mon transfert, prévu pour le lendemain, dans un service sans restriction de visite. J'avais hâte de les voir, ils me manquaient. J'entendis mon cher et tendre s'installer comme la veille puis m'enfonçais dans le sommeil, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

La nuit ne fut pas particulièrement reposante, peuplée de cauchemars qui me réveillaient mais dont je ne me souvenais absolument pas, entrainant des douleurs à chacun des mouvements respiratoires trop brusques. A chaque fois Léo était là, pour me rassurer, de sa voix et de ses gestes apaisants m'aidant à retrouver mon calme. J'avais encore des difficultés à me passer de l'oxygène, qui m'aidait beaucoup à respirer, mais je m'efforçais de l'utiliser de moins en moins, souhaitant quitter l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Je ne pouvait me permettre le luxe de patienter tranquillement, un vampire me traquait !

Le lendemain était un samedi, permettant ainsi à Léo de rester près de moi. De bonne heure, un brancardier vint pour m'emmener vers le service de neurologie dont m'avait parlé le jeune interne la veille. Il m'installa dans une chambre, illuminée par un rayon de soleil matinal, vite remplacé par les nuages gris que le mois de mars n'avait pas oublié. Défilèrent ensuite une dizaine d'infirmières et d'aides soignantes, me demandant si tout allait bien et auxquelles je répondais gentiment, avec le sourire. Léo me rejoignis rapidement, avec le peu d'affaires que j'avais en réanimation. Avec son aide et celle du kiné, je réussis à marcher jusque dans le couloir. Retrouvant petit à petit les sensations et l'équilibre, ils me lâchèrent et en m'agrippant à la rambarde j'avançais seule. Léo n'était pas loin derrière moi, veillant à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien, prêt à me retenir en cas de malaise.

Deux silhouettes au bout du long couloir blanc, attirèrent mon attention. En les reconnaissant, j'eu envie de courir pour les rejoindre et les serrer dans mes bras, mais c'était impossible, mes jambes n'auraient pas supporté autant d'effort d'un seul coup. Pourtant, laissant son sac à main et ses lunettes à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, Elise se précipita à ma rencontre. Je fis un important effort pour faire une dizaine de pas rapide dans sa direction, repoussant gentiment Léo, voulant lui prouver que je pouvais le faire seule. Celle que je considérais comme ma mère, arriva à ma hauteur les yeux plein de larmes, et ne résistant pas longtemps, elle me serra délicatement dans ses bras, avec une retenue que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Fanely ! Fanely !

Elle pleurait à présent, des grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Caressant mes cheveux, elle se mordait les lèvres, sans doute pour retenir de plus gros sanglots. A mon tour je l'enlaçais et lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille.

- Je vais bien maintenant Elise. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, je suis contente de vous voir enfin.

Reculant mon visage, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

- Ho mon ange, tu nous à fait une de ces peur.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tout est fini à présent, tu te remets et c'est l'essentiel !

Paco arriva à son tour, avec beaucoup plus de réserve que sa femme, il m'embrassa sur le front et m'entoura de son bras. Je me perdis dans ses yeux d'encre noire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, je comprenais le soulagement que me renvoyait ce regard. Il mit fin à notre étreinte par un clin d'œil complice.

Alors que Paco se dirigeait vers son fils, Elise quand à elle, me prit par le bras et suivant les deux hommes, nous regagnâmes ma chambre. Je me réinstallais dans le lit pour me reposer un moment, le moindre effort me fatiguant rapidement. Discutant de tout et de rien, riant insoucieusement, la matinée passa rapidement. Nous avions décidé avec Léo, de ne pas encore annoncer à ses parents, le résultat de mon échographie et la présence des jumeaux, préférant attendre le rendez vous fixé la semaine suivante avec le professionnel, qui validerait les dires de l'interne. A aucun moment, le sujet vampire ou déménagement ne fut abordé, nous préférions passer un moment ensemble tranquillement, comme avant… Nous avions bien le temps de nous en inquiéter dans les jours à venir. Elise et Paco s'éclipsèrent alors que je somnolais, ne voulant pas me réveiller, ils quittèrent la chambre sans bruit, je ne me rendis compte de leur absence qu'en me réveillant une heure plus tard. Léo, lui aussi s'était endormit sur la chaise au pied du lit.

Alice arriva en début d'après midi, toujours aussi radieuse. Profitant de la présence de mon garde du corps, mais néanmoins amie, j'envoyais Léo me chercher des vêtements à la maison, je ne supportais plus ces chemises de malades. Après qu'il eu quitté la pièce, Alice s'installa auprès de moi. Je voyais la curiosité pointé sur son visage…

- Alors ! Raconte-moi, comment c'est passé ton échographie ! C'est bien une fille, comme je te le disais hier ?

Comment ne pas la décevoir, comment lui annoncer que je n'étais pas celle qui portait le bébé qu'elle espérait tant, comment lui dire que son frère continuerait à être le même, seul… Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Essayant de gagner du temps, j'esquivais sa question.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine Alice ?

- J'ai un don de prémonition depuis ma transformation. J'ai eu une vision de toi et je peux te l'affirmer ! me répondit-elle.

- Je serais donc la femme qui mettra au monde l'âme sœur de ton frère. Une fille. Tu es sure de toi ?

- Oui, absolument certaine ! Ce que j'ai pu observer depuis mon arrivée me rappel en tous points ma vision.

Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelques minutes. Des tonnes de questions tournoyaient dans ma tête depuis cette révélation.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi le docteur m'a annoncé que ce serait deux garçons.

- Deux… Deux garçons… Non ce n'est pas possible.

Sa voix et son visage exprimait une profonde déception et une grande tristesse. Soudain, ses yeux se retournèrent et ses sils se mirent à papillonnés à une vitesse inimaginable.

- Alice ça ne va pas ?

Aussi vite que je pus, ce qui me parus durer un siècle, je me levais pour la rejoindre et je me mis à la secouer. Mes mains ne rencontrèrent que la froideur du marbre et la dureté de la pierre.

- ALICE !

Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et mon amie revint enfin à elle. Me regardant avec surprise, elle constata que je la tenais fermement pas les épaules, si fort, que je m'en faisais mal aux mains.

- Je vais bien Lily, arrête de te torturer les doigts.

- C'était quoi ça ? Un malaise ? Une hypoglycémie, tu veux un sucre ? Lui demandais-je affolée.

- Lily, tu oublie que je ne mange pas… Enfin pas comme toi.

- Ho… C'est vrai… Je baissais la tête un peu honteuse. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Tu viens de voir mon don en pleine action… J'ai eu une vision.

- …

Je restais bouchée bée devant ce que je venais de voir.

- Et… tu as vu quoi ?

- Ce que je vois depuis trois mois. Edward et cette magnifique jeune fille et ensuite ma vision change et je te vois TOI !

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Je ne saurais te dire combien de fois je t'ai vu… Je reste persuadée que tu porte une petite fille.

- Mais tu aurais vu, le médecin paraissait si sur de lui.

- Est… Est-ce que tu me permettrais de…

- Oui, quoi ?

J'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'elle voudrait ! Elle m'avais fait si peur, que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, enfin dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu.

- Ca va te sembler bizarre, mais… Est-ce que tu me laisserais écouter ton ventre.

- Ecouter mon ventre ?

Cette demande me paraissait si étrange et amusante que je ne lui dire non. J'acceptais donc sans difficulté. Pourquoi avoir peur, j'avais montré mon ventre à un parfait inconnu, alors pourquoi pas à une amie. Je me rallongeais donc pour que ce soit plus confortable et pour elle et pour moi.

- Si je m'installe sur le dos, ça ira ?

- Oui parfait.

Tout en gardant le silence, Alice approcha son oreille de mon ventre, son visage tourné vers moi. En fermant les yeux, elle se concentra. Je me demandais ce qu'elle cherchait à entendre, à part les gargouillis de mon estomac, je ne voyais pas trop… Plusieurs fois son front se plissa et ses sourcils s'arrondirent, toujours silencieuse, j'observais chacun de ses mouvements pour dépister le moindre indice, sans résultat. J'assistais sans comprendre à cet étrange examen.

Délicatement, Alice posa la pulpe de son index en dessous de mon nombril, puis son majeur, à peine un centimètre à coté.

- Les voilà ! Dit-elle avec le sourire, mais les yeux toujours clos.

- Les voilà quoi ? Demandais- je.

- Juste une minute et je t'explique… Ne t'inquiète pas je vais appuyer un peu, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Dis-moi si je te fais mal, n'hésite pas.

- Je te ferais signe, mais j'ai confiance.

Je devinais à sa mimique réjouie, qu'elle était enchantée par ma dernière phrase. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Alice m'avais sauvé la vie par deux fois déjà, pourquoi donc douté de bonne foi ?

Je sentis ses doigts, plus que je ne les vis, appuyés légèrement, avec un mouvement verticale, en direction de mes pieds, sur la peau de mon ventre. N'ayant sans doute pas obtenu le résultat souhaité, elle recommença la même manœuvre en exerçant cette fois-ci, une pression sensiblement plus forte. De nouveau elle écouta et replaça son pouce et son majeur contre ma peau, mais plus bas que quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, sans relever la tête, mais rouvrant les yeux pour me regarder, elle posa son index un brin plus haut, là où était positionner ces doigt l'instant d'avant. Alice se redressa, en laissant sa main, ainsi positionner sur mon ventre. Ses yeux ne renvoyaient plus la contrariété, mais brillaient d'une manière éblouissante, qui faisait ressortir la couleur doré de ses iris.

- Pourquoi cette mine aussi réjouie ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Je suis à présent certaine que mes visions n'étaient pas qu'une illusion !

- Explique moi, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce que tu me dis. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ils ne sont pas deux… mais trois ! Trois bébés ma Lily !

- Hein !?!? Tu plaisante j'espère !! J'aime pas du tout les blagues de ce genre !

- Non pas du tout ! Il y'en a un sous chacun de mes doigts…

Hochant la tête, du visage de mon amie, jusque vers mon ventre. Trois…

- Co… Comment tu peux savoir ça ! C'est insensé.

- Comme l'existence des vampires et les loups garous, non ?

- …

- J'ai simplement écouté, nos sens vampiriques sont hyper développés. J'entends leurs cœurs battre ! Ce n'est encore qu'un tamtam presque imperceptible, mais existant. Dur de le différencier l'un de l'autre et de l'autre encore, mais avec de la concentration j'ai réussie ! J'ai un peu déplacé la poche des jumeaux je pense, car deux des bruits se sont déplacés, vers le bas, ensemble. Ce qui m'a permis ensuite de mieux entendre celui du troisième, de LA troisième.

- Pourquoi le médecin ne l'a pas vu à l'écho ? Trois, ça devrait pourtant être bien visible.

- Ton petit interne n'a pas l'habitude, ne le blâme pas. Les jumeaux devaient être placés devant la deuxième poche.

Je me rappelais à présent un détail, l'interne avait parlé d'une grosseur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer… Le troisième bébé…

Alors que je me posais une multitude de questions, Alice sautillait sur place. Si, l'idée de triplées m'épouvantait, mon amie s'en réjouissait. Je l'entendais même dire des petits, « elle est bien là, elle est bien là ».

Avant de pouvoir croire à toute cette histoire, j'avais besoin d'une dernière information.

- Alice, tu dis que ma fille, si elle existe bien là dedans, sera la petite amie d'Edward.

- Oui. Mais, c'est un amour, il est adorable ! Elle sera choyée et aimée, je te le promets !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment, j'ai encore des doutes concernant ce qui concerne cette vision… Pour me convaincre, tu n'aurais pas d'autre détail la concernant ?

- Hé bien, excepté le fait qu'elle ne soit pas le moins du monde effrayé par les vampires, sans doute dû à son éducation, et la ressemblance avec les traits de ton visage, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'autres choses…

- Tu n'as pas perçu un prénom ?

- Si, je ne te l'ai pas dis hier ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas le souvenir… Avec Léo nous sommes d'accord sur le prénom que nous voudrions donner à une fille… Si jamais tu me donne le bon, je pourrais envisager de te croire.

- Bien… La jeune fille que je vois s'appelle Isabella, mais elle préférera que l'on dise simplement…

Connaissant parfaitement la réponse, je me joignis à elle pour finir la phrase.

- BELLA…


	13. Chapitre 12 Les triplés

Nouveau chapitre, avec du retard désolé... En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise toujours.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Cette fois-ci je ne pouvais nier l'évidence et accepter qu'Alice puisse bien voir le futur… Comment aurait-elle pu deviner le prénom que Léo et moi avions choisi, et même le diminutif. Je devais donc me résoudre à la croire. J'attendais donc avec impatience mon rendez vous pour la deuxième échographie. Ni Alice, ni moi n'avions parlé des triplés à Léo, c'était notre secret pour le moment. La semaine suivante se déroula sans événements particuliers, les douleurs diminuaient petit à petit, je marchais seule, déambulant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital accompagnée par mes anges gardiens qui ne me quittaient jamais d'une semelle. Démétri n'était pas réapparu, mais son odeur aux alentours confirmait qu'il était toujours dans les parages, enfin, c'est ce que me rapportaient Alice et Léo, qui continuaient de se relayer pour assurer ma surveillance.

Le jour tant attendu arriva ! Le jour de mon échographie et le jour de mon retour à la maison. J'avais hâte de rentrer, revoir tous mes animaux et manger ce que je voulais ! Je ne supportais plus la nourriture que l'on servait à l'hôpital, heureusement avec le renfort d'Elise et de ses petits gâteaux au chocolat, je tenais le coup. Léo ne pouvait être présent cette fois, il était occupé à préparé notre départ pour les Etats-Unis. Alice m'accompagnerais jusqu'à la salle d'attente, mais elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer avec moi pour l'examen. Je ne comprenais pas trop cette décision mais la respectais, pourtant je sentais son envie de voir ces bébés, voir celle qui d'après une vision deviendrais la femme de son frère, mais elle resterait en retrait…

C'est un vieil homme chauve qui m'accueillit et qui me montra sur le moniteur une troisième petite forme que je ne connaissais pas encore. Alice avait raison, j'attendais des triplés, Isabella existait ! Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, la confirmation de la présence de ces trois bébés me réjouissait et m'effrayait… Mes craintes tournaient essentiellement autour de l'accouchement et de la prématurité fréquente dans ce genre de grossesse, mais aussi de passer du statut de couple à celui de famille nombreuse… Le médecin me rassura en m'expliquant que je serrais beaucoup plus surveillée qu'une femme qui attendait un seul enfant, avec des contrôles tous les mois. Il me confirma ensuite ce que l'interne avait déclaré la semaine précédente, les jumeaux étaient bien des garçons et le bébé seul était une fille. Leurs taille et leur mobilité était normale, ils étaient en parfaite santé, je ne me lassais pas de les voir bouger sur l'écran. Ensuite après quelques calculs savants, il détermina la date de mon accouchement théorique, le 2 Octobre 1987. Ce jour là, je serais bien loin d'ici… En Amérique, en sécurité dans la réserve Quileute, dû moins je l'espérais.

- Étant donné que le futur papa n'est pas là, je vais vous imprimer une image de chacun.

- Merci beaucoup, il sera tellement content de les voir. Surtout la petite troisième qu'il n'a pas encore vu.

- J'imagine ! Mais ménager le s'il ne s'attend pas à cette nouvelle.

- C'est promis ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- De votre coté, reposé vous un maximum, vous sortez d'un grave accident, et votre grossesse va probablement vous demander beaucoup de ressources. N'abandonné pas pour autant la marche, mais doucement, à votre rythme, la natation est aussi une excellente discipline, cela soulagera votre dos.

- Et l'équitation ?

- Oulà… je ne vous l'interdit pas pour le moment, mais au pas tranquillement, d'ici un mois, il faudra penser à stopper. Nous en reparlerons à notre prochain rendez vous.

- Je crains que nous ne nous reverrons pas, Léo et moi, déménageons pour la banlieue de Seattle d'ici quelques jours.

- D'accord, je vais également vous faire un courrier avec les premières observations que vous donnerez au praticien qui vous suivra là bas. C'est l'une des premières choses que vous devrez faire, choisir une maternité !

- Oui c'est certain, ce sera le plus urgent à faire.

Me donnant ensuite les trois images identifiées, il mit fin à notre rendez vous et me raccompagna vers la salle d'attente en me souhaitant bon courage pour le déménagement et pour la suite de ma grossesse. Alice, me rejoignit dès qu'elle me vit. Impatiente de partager avec elle mes impressions, je lui tendis les trois photos. J'imaginais que mon amie s'intéresserait essentiellement au bébé numéro trois, qui était Bella, mais il n'en fut rien, Alice regarda tour à tour chaque cliché avec attention.

- En effet, même si tu ne voulais pas connaitre le sexe, sur cette photo là, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que c'est un garçon ! Me dit-elle en riant.

Tout en discutant, nous nous dirigions vers le parking, j'étais heureuse d'enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Mon accident ne serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Seule une douleur me rappelait à l'ordre lorsque j'oubliais mes fractures et faisais des mouvements trop brusques. Alice chargea ma petite valise dans le coffre pendant que je m'installais sur le siège passager.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'a annoncer la nouvelle à Léo ! Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'y prendre… J'aimerais trouver une idée sympa.

- On pourrait faire un détour par un magasin pour bébé et tu pourrais prendre trois paires de chaussons, il devrait comprendre comme ça !

- Ha ouiii ! Génial. Allons' y.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux devant la boutique « Envie de fraises ». A peine la porte passée, mes yeux ne savaient pas où se poser tellement de chose mignonnes attiraient mon regard. Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirigeais vers le présentoir de chaussons, Alice sur les talons. Mon amie m'aida à choisir, elle aussi semblait aux anges, partageant le même plaisir que moi. Nous craquâmes toutes les deux pour deux paires identiques pour les garçons, bleu clair avec une tête de lion jaune et pour Bella, une paire rose avec un lapin blanc. Alors que je regardais les lits, Alice m'entraina vers le rayon vêtements pour femme enceinte.

- Je ne te laisserais pas sortir de ce magasin sans quelques affaires de bases ! J'ai fouillé un peu dans ce qui te sert de dressing et c'est un désastre ! Tu n'as absolument rien de confortable et je suis prête à parier que le pantalon que tu portes est le seul qui t'ailles encore. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as pris un peu de ventre !

Alice avait parlé si vite que je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa mine sévère. Elle avait pourtant raison, j'avais bien constaté que mon ventre s'était arrondi ces derniers temps, ce qui était absolument normal. Cela ne me dérangeais pas, c'était bien la preuve que mes trois amours se développaient, bien au chaud. A cette pensée, je passais délicatement ma main contre mon abdomen, ce qui me déclencha un frisson.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Mais je te préviens, on ne repart pas avec tout le magasin !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne tiendrais pas dans la voiture, simplement le minimum vital… Le reste nous l'achèterons à Seattle.

Stoppant tout mouvement, je me redressais et la fixais avec insistance. J'étais vraiment surprise, il n'y avait jamais été question qu'Alice nous accompagne aux Etats-Unis. Je me préparais d'ailleurs à cette séparation, qui pour moi, serait la chose la plus difficile dans ce déménagement, plus encore que de quitter Elise et Paco, même si j'adorais les parents de Léo. Mes sentiments pour Alice s'étaient dévoilés bien plus forts que je ne l'imaginais, depuis que je savais que nous devions nous en aller loin de la France. L'amitié qui me liait à elle s'était révélée aussi soudaine, qu'incassable !

- NOUS ? Tu déménages aussi ?

- Oui … Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais rester en France alors que tu t'envolerais pour Forks ! Sauf si ça te dérange ?

Soudain, elle fut prise de doute, comme si mon amie avait peur que je la rejette, pensant s'imposer dans ma vie sans me le demander.

- Tu plaisantes ! Je suis plus qu'enchantée d'apprendre ça !

Cependant une question me torturait, ne souhaitant pas qu'il y ai des secrets entre nous je me décidais à lui poser.

- Alice, tu le fais pour moi ou pour Bella ?

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Pour toi bien sur !

- Tu es certaine ?

- Tu es mon amie Lily, même si j'avais eu tord et que Bella n'ai été qu'une vision, je vous aurais suivi Léo et toi. Au delà de la mère que tu seras pour cette jeune fille, tu es mon amie !

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, elle me serrait dans ces bras et me chuchotais à l'oreille.

- De toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais lié d'amitié aussi forte avec qui que ce soit ! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, jamais, surtout en sachant que les Volturis sont à tes trousses.

Alice se redressa et me regarda ses yeux dorés fixés dans les miens et poursuivit.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre à Forks, ni dans les environs de la réserve, je ne veux pas que des Quileutes se transforment à cause de ma présence. Seattle est une grande ville, Jasper et moi pourront nous fondre dans la masse sans difficultés… Et puis ce n'est pas si loin, vous pourrez venir me rendre visite de temps en temps, et si les Volturis décidaient de venir dans l'état de Washington, avec mon alpine je pourrais être auprès de toi en peu de temps.

- Que va tu dire à Jasper et au reste de ta famille ? Je vais risquer ma vie pour voler au secours de mon amie humaine…

- Jasper est au courant de toute l'histoire. Suite à ton accident, je lui ai tout raconté, d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas pu me retenir très longtemps, je déteste lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qui est des autres, nous avons prévu de leur faire croire que nous voudrions vivre tous les deux tranquillement quelques mois, le temps de savouré une énième lune de miel. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, de plus, ils ont déjà quitté Paris pour la Russie. Carlisle souhaitait être installé à Moscou pour le début du printemps, et mes relations avec Rosalie étaient un peu difficiles ces derniers temps… J'avais moi aussi besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça…

- Tout ça à cause de moi…

- Non Lily, c'est moi qui est décidé de venir près de toi, tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher. Ma famille ne me tiendra jamais rigueur, d'avoir pris un peu de temps seule avec Jasper. Nous vivons ensemble depuis quarante ans, j'ai le droit de vouloir m'éloigner un peu, de plus c'est pour une excellente raison !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser, même si mon amie essayait de me rassurer. Cependant je n'eu pas le temps de me torturer l'esprit, Alice ouvrit le rideau d'une cabine d'essayage et me faisant signe d'y rentrer.

- Maintenant assied toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuise à déambuler dans le rayon, donc c'est moi qui t'apporterais les vêtements, est ce que ça te conviens ?

- Tu n'es pas sensé connaître le futur ? Ca m'éviterait d'avoir à essayer…

- Lily, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir s'il te plait !

Je ris en voyant ça mine sévère.

- D'accord, mais ne râle pas si je mets du temps, j'ai encore mal…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de te faire essayer tout le magasin, mais simplement le strict minimum.

Repoussant gentiment une vendeuse, elle me tendit un tee-shirt fushia et un pantalon noir. L'heure suivante passa à une vitesse folle, prisent toutes les deux dans l'engouement du shoping, nous n'avions pas vu le temps passé. Me sentant quand même fatiguée, je mis fin à l'essayage, sans qu'Alice ne s'y oppose. Il nous fallu encore une bonne demi heure pour sélectionner les habits que nous aimions le plus, ce qui ne fut pas aisé, mais nous tombâmes enfin d'accord. C'est donc avec deux énormes sacs remplis à craquer que nous ressortîmes de la boutique. En plus des paires de chaussons, j'avais également craqué sur des petits bonnets assortis.

Alors qu'Alice me reconduisait vers la maison, j'abordais un sujet dont nous n'avions pas reparlé depuis quelques jours.

- Alice, si je peux devenir invisible, comment est-ce que je peux contrôler ce… ce don ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te dire, je ne suis pas une experte. Il faudra que tu découvre comment l'apprivoiser par toi-même.

J'étais déçu, j'espérais que mon amie pourrait m'en dire plus. Je ne laissais rien paraître de ma déception et continuait la conversation.

- Et toi ? Ton don, ça fonctionne de quelle manière ?

- C'est assez compliqué… Je vois l'avenir, de près ou de loin. Parfois je choisis de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, comme pour connaître la météo du lendemain, voir si Jasper arrivera à se contrôler et si ma famille n'est pas menacée par un quelconque ennemi. Mais par moment je ne contrôle rien, la vision s'impose à moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire, comme la vision que j'ai eu te toi ! Je ne te connaissais pas, pourtant je t'ai vu !

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté exactement ce qu'il s'y passait…

- Et je n'en ai pas l'intention, ça n'avancerais à rien ! Bien des choses ont déjà changés depuis.

- Tu avais vu l'accident ?

- Non… J'ai découvert que mon pouvoir se bloquait en présence de Léo, sans doute à cause de son état de loup garou… J'étais auprès de lui quand tu à pris la décision de prendre un raccourci pour rentrer, et je n'ai rien vu ! Pourtant je fixais toute mon attention sur ton futur, mais rien ne m'est apparu, je ne me suis donc pas inquiétée. C'est seulement quand nous avons entendu les hennissements et tes cris, que j'ai couru et qu'enfin j'ai vu ce qu'il se passait, je n'ai rien pu faire !

Alice paraissait complètement paniquée au rappel cet instant !

- Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours empêché que des ennuis m'arrivent, j'ai la poisse et rien ne pourra jamais rien y faire ! J'ai vécu avant que tu n'arrive dans ma vie, je devrais pouvoir continuer…

J'essayais de me convaincre moi-même de ses propos… Ma vie était bien en danger, et sans la présence de Léo et Alice, je serais sans doute déjà en Italie, transformée en vampire, pour le service de je ne sais quel roi.

- Et mon futur, tu le vois comment ?

Surprise, Alice me regarda quelques instants avant de stopper sa voiture sur le bas coté de la route.

- … C'est assez flou… Léo est très présent donc je n'ai pas de vision claire. Je vais essayer maintenant puisqu'il n'est pas ici.

Ses paupières se mirent à papillonnées à une vitesse inimaginable, je savais à présent qu'elle était en pleine vision.

- Je te vois à la Push, entourée de plusieurs personnes… Des indiens, Billy et Sarah, il y également un couple de type caucasien, Charlie et Renée. Tu as l'air heureuse, tu souris. Ton ventre est impressionnant, j'imagine que tu n'es pas loin de ton accouchement…

Soudain ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle me regardait fixement, les pupilles dilatée, la peur sur le visage.

- Quoi, que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- Rien… Tout peut changer, mes visions ne se réalisent pas forcément.

- Mais la plus part du temps oui ! Alors dis-moi Alice s'il te plait !

- Ca ne servirait à rien que tu le sache, simplement à te faire peur ! Léo empêchera qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit et je continuerais de l'aider !

- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours être là ! Je ne le supporterais pas, j'aime ma liberté, me l'enlever reviens à me tuer ! Il est hors de question que je vive dans une prison et que vous en soyez les gardiens !

- N'exagère pas non plus Lily, nous souhaitons simplement que tu sois en sécurité…

- Tu m'as vu morte n'est-ce pas ?

Alice ferma les yeux et soupira. D'un signe de tête elle confirma ce que je pensais. Je me doutais de ce qu'elle avait vu, puisque j'y avais réfléchis pendant les longues heures des nuits où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil à l'hôpital. La solution pour que les gens que j'aime soit enfin libérés de toute contrainte vampirique était simplement que j'arrête de vivre ! Si je mourrais, les Volturis abandonneraient ma traque et Léo, Paco, Elise et Alice seraient enfin en paix. Ma mort était donc la solution.

- J'espère simplement que ce n'est qu'une vision et que tu changeras d'avis.

- Ma décision est prise Alice ! Si les Volturis n'abandonnent pas leur projet me concernant, je refuse de fuir toute ma vie, entrainant avec moi ma famille dans une course contre la mort. Je refuse de devenir un vampire et encore moins chez de tirants. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre solution.

- L'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre et peut encore changé ! Et je le souhaite de tout cœur ! Ta mort n'est pas une option envisageable pour moi, ni pour Léo d'ailleurs. Tu as pensé à lui ? Que deviendra t'il après ta disparition, il t'aime plus que tout, ça ne te fais rien de l'abandonner ?

- C'est pour lui que je le ferais, pour qu'il puisse retrouver une vie normale ! Et toi également ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais pas le courage de partir et d'emmener avec moi mes enfants. J'attendrais d'avoir accoucher pour passer à l'acte ! Ils n'ont rien demandé et doivent avoir une vie normale. Bella naîtra et ton frère sera combler si c'est ce qui te fais peur !

- Je me fiche d'Edward pour le moment, je refuse que mon amie meure c'est tout !

C'était la première fois que nous nous disputions depuis le début de notre amitié. Je me rendais bien compte que je la faisais souffrir en prenant la décision de me suicider, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Cette pensée je ne l'avais jamais partagé, simplement seule avec moi-même, en parler était très difficile et effrayant. De colère et de peur, les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de mes joues et terminaient leur course en dégringolant sur les chaussons que je tenais sur les genoux.

Alice, en voyant mes larmes, se précipita pour me prendre dans ces bras, acte particulièrement ardu dans l'habitacle de son alpine. Sa main frottait mon dos pour me rassurer.

- Nous trouverons une autre solution ma Lily !

- J'espère, je ne suis pas prête à mourir, mais je trouverais le courage de le faire si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Promet moi de ne plus y penser pour le moment ! De vivre comme toute femme devrait le faire dans ton cas.

- je te le promets Alice ! Mais toi en échange promet moi à ton tour de ne pas en parler à Léo.

- Ce sera notre secret c'est promis !

Pendant de longues minutes nous restâmes ainsi enlacer… Retrouvant peu à peu mon état normal, mes larmes se tarirent et mon souffle se ralentit. Alice repris sa place initiale sur le siège conducteur et nous repartîmes pour la maison…


	14. Chapitre 13 Départ précipité

Nouveau chapitre, avec une plus grande avancée dans l'histoire. Je me suis lâchée, il est plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais bon je n'arrivais pas à le conclure.

N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis, de vos hypothèses ou même vos souhaits concernant la suite de l'histoire...

A bientot

Chipp

* * *

Chapitre 13

La nuit était presque tombée quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, le soleil, caché derrière de gros nuages depuis le matin, perçait à présent de quelques rayons, emplissant le ciel grisonnant de reflet roses. Alors que j'admirais ce magnifique spectacle, Alice se précipita à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet, mais je supposais que le moindre contact avec le soleil la transformerais aussitôt en cendres, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait sortir que les jours de pluie. Je profitais de cet instant, seule, voulant que ce paysage reste graver dans ma mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier mes racines, même si ma vie à présent serait à Forks… J'ignorais tout de cette ville, n'ayant vu aucune photo, je n'en connaissais que ce que Léo avait bien voulu m'en dire

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que mes yeux continuaient d'admirer le couché de soleil, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Me retournant lentement, je découvris mon Léo accoudé à la voiture, la lumière de cette fin d'après midi embellissait son visage. A cet instant il ressemblait tellement à son père ! Sa peau plus claire habituellement, prenait une teinte davantage dorée, presque marron foncé, faisant ressortir à merveille le brun corbeau de ces cheveux et le bleu de ses iris.

- Tu m'espionnes depuis longtemps ? Lui demandais-je taquines.

Tout en s'approchant de moi, il me répondit.

- Je suis descendu dès qu'Alice à passé la porte. Tu étais tellement occupée, tu n'as rien entendu et je ne t'aurais dérangé pour rien au monde.

En souriant, il s'assit sur la capo de sa voiture, ouvrant les bras, il me fit signe de le rejoindre. Sans attendre ses mains se refermèrent autour de ma taille alors que je venais de poser mon dos contre son torse pour pouvoir continuer à regarder le soleil disparaitre à l'horizon. La chaleur de son corps passait à travers la barrière de mes vêtements et me réchauffait. L'hiver laisserait bientôt sa place au printemps, mais l'air de cette fin de mois de Mars restait néanmoins frisquet et j'appréciais cette source de chaud.

- J'ai l'impression d'être partie près de six mois, ça m'a tellement manqué pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital… Et ça me manquera… La maison me manquera, la forêt me manquera et tout le reste aussi…Je sais que nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, il faut simplement que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais toutes ces choses.

- Ce ne sera qu'une petite consolation, mais, tu verras la réserve et la Push sont magnifiques aussi ! La région de Forks est très verdoyante, et la forêt borde aussi les frontières du territoire Quileute, nous pourrons y aller nous promener… Et puis il n'y a pas plus beau qu'un couché de soleil sur l'océan.

- L'essentiel est que nous serons ensemble et je l'espère en sécurité, le reste ne sera que du bonus pour le moment.

- Je serais toujours avec toi Fanely !

Il m'embrassa, puis sans échanger un autre mot nous restâmes enlacés ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le dernier rayon de l'astre eu renvoyé son éclat, ensuite seulement, Léo s'empara des sacs qu'Alice et moi avions laissé dans la voiture, et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Alice nous attendait sagement assise sur le canapé, elle ne bougeait pas, on aurait pu la considérer comme une statue de cire si elle n'avait pas tourné la tête dans notre direction, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Après nous avoir expliqué qu'elle devait aller chasser, elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'un éclair, sans oublier au passage de me faire un petit clin d'œil malicieux. J'entrepris ensuite de cuisiner un peu, pendant que Léo inspectait mes dernières acquisitions… Bien sur, tout n'était que stratagème pour qu'il découvre lui-même les trois paires de chaussons, que j'avais rangé au fond du deuxième sac. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eu sortit trois pantalons, deux jupes, une dizaine de tee-shirt et trois pull, que Léo les trouva enfin !

- Ha ba voilà, ça m'étonne pas que tu ais craqué, les jumeaux ne sont pas encore là que tu leurs à déjà acheté quelque chose… Me dit-il en sortant les deux paires bleues du sac.

Je me contentais de sourire, en continuant à remuer ma sauce béchamel.

- Pourquoi tu as pris une troisième paire ? En plus des roses, pour des garçons ce n'est pas té…

J'attendais la fin de sa phrase, mais c'est un bruit de chute qui me parvint. Le temps que je me retourne, je découvris Léo gisant inconscient sur le sol de la cuisine. Lâchant mes ustensiles, je me précipitais près de lui en gardant mon sang-froid et lui tapais les joues. Je me doutais qu'il avait compris le message de ces trois paires de chaussons, mais l'émotion trop forte de cette nouvelle lui avait déclenché un malaise.

- Léo, Léo réveil toi !

Il rouvrit les yeux rapidement. Je l'obligeais à rester allongé une minute, puis, s'appuyant sur ces coudes il se redressa.

- Des triplés Lily ?

- Oui ils sont trois… Le docteur me l'a annoncé cet après midi.

Après s'être redressé, il fut pris d'un fou rire, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Je reste béate devant cette crise d'hilarité, n'en comprenant pas tellement la raison. J'avais bien lu que les réactions des pères face à l'annonce d'une grossesse pouvaient être spéciales, mais à ce point, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé. Reprenant son sérieux, Léo me saisit par la taille et me souleva comme un paquet de plume et me fit tournoyer, je m'accrochais à son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et nous entrainer tous les deux à terre, avec ma maladresse habituelle, tout était possible.

- C'est extra ! Des triplés !

- Extra ? Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

- Non, pourquoi ça devrait ?

- Hé bien, ça veut dire, trois fois plus de biberons, de couches à changer, de pleurs…

Je gardais pour moi, les risques liés à la grossesse, inutile de le faire paniquer, il était assez sous pression avec les vampires.

- Possible ma Lily, mais ça sera aussi trois fois plus de bonheur !

- C'est vrai ! Une vie bien chargée nous attend mon chéri.

- Mais ensemble, nous arriverons à passer tous les obstacles, ne t'en fait pas… Au vu des chaussons roses, je suppose que la troisième est donc une fille, une Isabella, comme tu voulais ?

- Oui, une petite puce. Ma petite Bella ! Tien regarde.

Sortant les clichés de mon échographie de mon sac à main, je lui tendis puis repartis finir ma préparation qui commençait à sentir le brulé. Je voyais ces yeux brillés alors qu'il regardait les photos, sa joie n'était pas du bluff, Léo était réellement heureux. Mes doutes et mes angoisses étaient bien loin, terrés au fond de mon esprit devant cette démonstration d'optimisme. Je lui racontais ensuite les moindres détails de mon rendez vous, les droits et les interdictions, l'urgence de trouvé une maternité et un médecin pour suivre l'évolution de ma grossesse une fois notre emménagement à Forks. Notre conversation dériva ensuite sur notre prochain départ, d'ici une quinzaine de jours au maximum, le temps de régler encore quelques détails et paperasses. Nous terminâmes la soirée tranquillement installés sur le canapé, chips sur mes genoux, à parler, de tout, de rien, des bébés, de notre mariage que nous avions dû annuler à cause de mon accident, du déménagement, de Forks, des Quileutes…

***

Les jours suivant passèrent sans aucun incident notable, je passais un peu de temps avec mes amies Julie et Nadège et vers mes animaux. Léo était néanmoins très tendu, Démétri avait suivi mon départ de l'hôpital et rodait de nouveau autour de la maison, sans pour autant passer à l'attaque, à mon grand soulagement. Sur les conseils d'Alice, nous ne parlions pas trop fort de la date de notre envol pour Forks, l'ouïe des vampires étant bien supérieure à celle des humains, Démétri devait connaître le moins de choses possible sur notre projet.

Ma valise était posée sur le lit, je la regardais, cette fois je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, demain nous prenions l'avion pour les Etats-Unis. Une partie de moi refusait de partir, je mis donc plus de deux heures pour empiler mes vêtements .Léo respecta ma demande et m'avait laissé seule dans la chambre, dans ma bulle, pour faire le deuil de cette vie. Demain il me faudrait tout reprendre à zéro, regarder le monde avec un œil nouveau.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tirer la fermeture éclair et ainsi bouclé ma valise, Léo débarqua brusquement dans la chambre, un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Fanely, tu dois partir tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? Que ce passe t'il ?

Même si j'imaginais parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Léo pouvait être aussi alarmé, mon esprit refusait de la concevoir.

- Il est là, tout près ! Et il n'est pas seul, il y 'a un autre vampire avec lui ! Alors ne discute pas s'il te plait.

C'était impossible, pas ce soir, pas avant notre départ. Deux vampires, et Léo était seul, comment aurait il une seule chance de les vaincre. J'étais terrifiée, mes bras et mes jambes se mirent à trembler sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

- Hé mon cœur, ce n'est pas le moment de paniqué !

Il me prit par les épaules et me secoua légèrement avant de reprendre.

- Respire ! Calme-toi, tu vas appliquer le plan dont nous avons parlé et tout se passera bien !

- Je… Je n'y arriverais pas… pas sans toi Léo.

- Si tu vas y arriver, pour toi, pour les triplés et pour moi !

Ce plan, nous en avions discuté de nombreuses fois, au cas où Démétri attaquerais, comme ce soir, je devais me rendre à l'aéroport et embarquer pour le premier avion pour Seattle. Alice me rejoindrais dès qu'elle aurait une vision, ce qui ne tarderait pas puisque Léo n'était pas sensé m'accompagner en cas d'urgence… Mais ce soir je ne m'en sentais pas la force.

- Léo, tu n'arriveras pas à les combattre ! C'est impossible ! Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, mais tu ne pourras pas les affronter seul.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, je veux seulement les éloigner de toi, pour te laisser le temps de t'enfuir. Je suis très rapide, ils ne m'auront pas ! Je te promets que je ne chercherais pas à les attaquer.

Me disait-il ça pour me rassurer et me convaincre de partir tranquillement ? Je fixais son regard pour y chercher la vérité, mais Léo semblait sincère.

- Je serais près de toi le plus vite possible mon cœur, mais si jamais je devais tarder, ne m'attends pas. Je te rejoindrais directement à Forks. Sauve toi et sauve ta vie, le reste ne dois pas t'arrêter. Fait l'égoïste pour une fois, je te le demande Fanely, s'il te plait…

Le traitre, il savait parfaitement qu'en me parlant ainsi, je ne pourrais refuser, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passa.

- D'accord, je m'enfuirais !

- Merci !

En disant ces derniers, il avait collé son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi ! Plus que tout au monde mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa longuement, puis saisissant ma valise et me prenant par la main, il m'entraina à l'extérieur de la maison et m'aida à m'installer dans la voiture.

- Aller, va maintenant ! Je te retrouve très vite, c'est promis.

- J'ai tellement peur Léo…

- Tout ira bien ! Nous serons bientôt réunis, et en sécurité. Encore un peu de patience… Aller, file !

Démarrant la voiture, et après un dernier regard à l'homme que j'aimais, je lançais l'engin sur la route. Pourtant, à peine un kilomètre plus loin, je m'arrêtais sur le bas coté de la chaussée. L'idée d'abandonner ainsi Léo m'était insupportable, et cela m'arrangerait rien à la situation, les Volturis continueraient de me pourchasser, je devais tenter de rentrer en contact avec eux. Il m'était impossible de les voir, je décidais donc d'écrire un mot, par chance j'avais toujours du papier et un crayon dans mon sac à main. D'une main tremblante, j'écrivis ces quelques phrases en prenant appuie sur le volant.

« _J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire ce message… Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à rejoindre vos rangs, je suis enceinte, peut être n'étiez vous pas au courant. J'aimerais simplement que mes enfants viennent au monde, ensuite je m'engage à vous rejoindre, quelque soit les projets que vous ayez pour moi. Laissez moi simplement jusqu'au 2 octobre ! Nous partons pour les États-Unis où mon ami pense que nous serons en sécurité, laisser le croire qu'il a réussi et ne nous suivez pas. Je vous donne ma parole que le 2 octobre, vous pourrez me trouver et me transformer. Puisque c'est la mort qui m'attend, s'il vous plait, respectez ma dernière volonté. »_

Sortant ensuite de la voiture, je cherchais un endroit où déposer ma missive. Je trouvais rapidement une fissure dans un piquet de clôture en bois et y glissait mon morceau de papier plié. Mon odeur sur la feuille suffirait sans doute à les conduire jusqu'ici, mais je ne voulais pas échouer dans ma tentative de négociation, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur, j'appuyais un de mes doigts sur le fil barbelé puis laissais le sang couler sur ma lettre. Je distinguais à la lumière des phares, des grosses taches rougeâtres se former sur le papier blanc, si Alice avait raison sur les capacités vampiriques, cela devrait amplement suffire pour attirer les deux vampires.

Me dépêchant, je remontais ensuite dans la voiture et filait vers la capitale. Cet arrêt m'avait complètement apeuré, mes jambes tremblaient et c'est avec beaucoup de mal que j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Je me sentais si seule, faible et inutile dans ce combat, que pouvais-je faire face à deux vampires ? J'étais incapable de contrôler mon soit disant don, je me demandais parfois si Alice et Léo n'avaient pas rêvés.

Il me fallu plus d'une heure pour arriver jusqu'à Orly, la circulation en ce début de soirée était particulièrement dense, et le périphérique était complètement bouché. Je trouvais rapidement une place sur l'immense parking, et après avoir sorti la valise du coffre de la voiture je me dirigeais vers le terminal. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alice, pourtant, j'avais quitté Léo depuis un long moment déjà. Reprenant courage, et me remémorant les paroles de mon chéri, je fis la queue au guichet pour prendre deux billets pour Seattle. Deux billets, un pour moi bien sur, et un pour Léo, si il arrivait ou pour Alice, si elle décidait enfin à montrer le bout de son nez par ici. La colère me rongeait, j'en voulais à la terre entière pour les épreuves que je vivais. Si mon amie n'était pas encore à mes côtés c'est bien qu'elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire, mais quoi ? Que pouvait il y avoir de plus important à ce moment, que MOI, une égoïste, voila ce que j'étais ! Je me détestais.

Une hôtesse voyant que j'étais enceinte, me fit signe de passer en priorité, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement, malgré les plaintes que j'entendis dans mon dos.

- C'est pour bientôt ? Me demanda l'hôtesse.

- Pas vraiment…

- Ha bon ? Pourtant votre ventre est déjà bien arrondit.

- Oui c'est bien normal, puisqu'ils sont trois à l'intérieur !

- Nonnnnnn ! Des triplés.

- Oui, ça n'arrives pas qu'aux autres je vous assure.

Elle me regardait, la bouche grande ouverte d'ébahissement. En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute aimé dialoguer avec elle, mais ce soir je n'avais vraiment pas la patience.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourrions-nous en revenir à mes billets ?

- Ho… Oui excusez moi. Quelle est votre destination ?

- Seattle dans un premier temps, puis Port Angeles. Le plus rapidement possible s'il vous plait.

- Alors… Le prochain vol est sans escale jusqu'à Seattle, il partira à 3h30 d'Orly et arrivera à 2h30 heure locale. La correspondance pour Port Angeles ne sera qu'a 7h. Cela vous convient ?

- Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, je dois rejoindre au plus vite sur la côte ouest. J'arriverais bien à patienter avec de bons magasines… Donc deux billets s'il vous plait.

Après un bref sourire de compassion, elle me tendit un formulaire à remplir, puis les billets. Je la remerciais puis m'éloignais en direction du comptoir d'enregistrement des bagages. Une fois ma valise engloutie par le tapis roulant, je m'installais dans un café d'où je pouvais voir les pistes, pour manger un peu, n'ayant rien avalé depuis midi, mon estomac commençait à se faire entendre. Il n'était que 21 heure, il me fallait encore patienter encore… Je scrutais toutes les personnes qui défilaient devant mes yeux, à la rechercher d'un visage familier, mais je ne vis rien d'autre que des personnes inconnues. Certaines pressées, courant pour ne pas manquer leur avions, d'autres flânant, sans doute dans l'attente d'une correspondance. Des familles avec des enfants, calmes ou qui hurlaient. Ce cliché me fit rire tout bas, m'imaginant ce qu'il nous attendant d'ici quelques mois, avec trois bébés… A la fermeture du café, un serveur me mis gentiment dehors, deux heures seulement s'étaient écoulées et toujours aucunes traces de mes anges gardiens. Je décidais de passer un coup de téléphone à la maison, une voix féminine me répondit.

- Elise ?

- Oui Fanely, c'est moi. Tu es arrivée à l'aéroport ?

- Depuis un moment, j'ai pris mon billet pour Seattle, mais le départ n'est pas avant le milieu de la nuit ! Où est Léo ?

- Il vient de rentrer, il a réussit à entrainer les vampires assez loin de toi. Pendant un moment il à cru échouer car les deux énergumènes ont pris la direction opposé, celle que tu avais pris, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent !

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, non seulement mon Léo était en sain et sauf et j'imaginais pourquoi il avait eu des difficultés à les éloignés. Mais cela sous entendait que les vampires avaient senti ma trace et trouver ma lettre. Restait maintenant à savoir si ils en avaient pris compte ou non… L'avenir nous le dirait bien assez tôt.

Elise ne s'était pas rendu compte de mon moment de réflexion et poursuivait.

- Cette course poursuite l'a épuisé, il dort sur le canapé. Veux tu que je le réveil les?

- Non laisser le, il besoin de reprendre des forces. Dites-lui simplement que je pars, et que je serais à Forks demain dans la matinée.

- Je lui dirais ne t'inquiète pas. Paco appellera à la Push pour prévenir de ton arrivé et t'envoyer quelqu'un à l'aéroport pour venir te chercher. Léo, lui, te rejoindra pour le premier vol demain matin.

- Merci Elise, merci pour tout !

- Mais de rien ma puce, c'est normal. Prends soin de toi, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander dans une telle situation, mais essaie de te détendre, pense à ton bébé !

Cette remarque me fis sourire, les parents de Léo n'étaient pas au courant pour les jumeaux et encore moins pour les triplés, nous avions décidés de leur garder la surprise pour le jour J.

- Je vous promets de faire attention !

Je reposais le combiné, et allais m'asseoir sur les bancs en fer gris, qui peuplaient toute la salle d'attente du terminal ouest. L'aéroport à cette heure ci, minuit, ne pullulait pas d'activité, les boutiques étaient pour la plupart fermées et le nombre de voyageurs nettement inférieur à celui de mon arrivé. Le calme régnait, seul le ronronnement d'une machine de lavage perturbait le silence, loin de me gêner, ce bruit sourd me berçait et quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis.

C'est une sensation de froid sur ma main qui m'éveilla, j'ouvris les yeux surprise et découvris le visage souriant d'Alice. Enfin ! Je me redressais péniblement, courbaturée par ma petite sieste sur cet inconfortable banc, avant de me rendre compte que mon amie n'était pas venue seule. Un jeune homme, grand et assez musclé, se tenait debout à coté d'elle. Son teint pâle comme de la poussière de craie, me rappelais celui d'Alice. Ses cheveux blond, qui lui tombait sur les épaules et ses habits, lui donnait l'air d'un étudiant au top de la monde de nos années 80. Contrairement à Alice qui était très souriante, son visage à lui était pincé, tendu, sa bouche était crispée sans sourire.

- Lily, je te présente Jasper… Jasper voilà Lily.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Lui dis-je, plus sur le ton de la politesse qu'autre chose en lui tendant la main. Il la serra quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

- Moi de même mademoiselle.

Alice nous regarda tour à tour, puis toujours souriante elle poursuivie.

- Hé, ne soyez pas aussi tendu tous les deux, tout se passera bien !

Prétextant d'autres bagages à enregistrer, elle nous laissa seuls, tous les deux. Jasper, s'assit à l'autre bout du banc, laissant comme un no mans land entre nous. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une froussarde ou une malpolie, j'entrepris donc de lancer une conversation malgré mon trac de parler avec un vampire.

- Jasper…

Il tourna la tête de ma direction et fixa mon regard. Un sentiment d'apaisement remplaça aussitôt la peur qui me rongeait, j'en compris instantanément l'origine.

- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé.

Pour simple réponse, il esquissa un sourire.

- Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi… Le soir de mon accident…Je ne t'ai pas vu, mais je me souviens que toutes mes émotions négatives se sont envolées quand Alice à prononcé ton prénom, avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience. Elle m'a ensuite expliqué, à l'hôpital, en quoi consistait ton don. Je crois que sans ton aide ce jour là, la panique m'aurait tuée. Alors merci du fond du cœur !

- De rien… Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose mais si cela à pu t'aider alors j'en suis ravi !

- Et puis, il y a aussi ce qu'Alice fait pour moi, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Le vampire se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu sais, quand Alice à une idée en tête, il est quasiment impossible de l'empêcher de la réaliser. Tu n'y es pour rien, et d'après ce qu'elle m'a rapporté c'est pour une bonne cause. Donc non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Un énorme poids s'envolait de mes épaules, j'étais vraiment soulagée de savoir que Jasper ne me tenait pas rigueur de lui « voler » sa femme pour assurer ma sécurité.

Le petit lutin brun, revenait vers nous en sautillant avec son élégance habituelle, la mine réjouit, comme un enfant un matin de noël.

- Tout est enregistré, nous allons pouvoir embarquer d'ici quelques minutes.

- Déjà ? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui il est 2 heures et demi Lily.

- J'ai du dormir plus longtemps que je le pensais… Tant mieux plus vite le temps passe, plus vite Léo viendra me rejoindre.

***

Le voyage jusqu'à Seattle fut un réel plaisir, mes craintes au décollage furent tamisées par Jasper qui ne manqua de m'envoyer des ondes de calme, et Alice bavardait gaiement de ses futures heures de shopping dans les boutiques branchées de la ville. L'avion étant loin d'être plein, je pu prendre une rangée de sièges rien que pour moi, derrière mes deux amis, et dormir pendant cinq ou six heures, l'hôtesse, m'apporta même gentiment une grosse couverture en laine polaire et un oreiller. Une vraie princesse ! Je me demandais même si Alice et son pouvoir de séduction, n'étaient pas derrière cet élan de bonté. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais bien, je passais une main sur mon ventre, détendue et apaisée, quand soudain elle disparue ! Invisible, je ne voyais plus ma main jusqu'au poignet. A peine le temps de le constater et de cligner des yeux, qu'elle était réapparue. Je commençais à comprendre, à chaque fois que ce phénomène était arrivé, je me trouvais dans un état de détente et de calme, dans la forêt, dans les bras de Léo et ici, peut être étais-ce la clé ? Pendant le restant du trajet, je m'efforçais de me détendre, et avec le don de Jaspe ce fut assez simple, et à plusieurs reprise je réussi à faire disparaitre ma main. Une ou deux secondes, puis tout redevenais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je repris place à coté d'Alice pour l'atterrissage et je vis à sa mine réjouit qu'elle avait tout vu par vision, de ce qu'il venait de se passer derrière elle.

L'aéroport de Seattle à deux heures du matin ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui d'Orly, il régnait ici une activité plus intense, sans pour autant être une fourmilière. Alice me proposa une ballade en taxi dans la ville, en attendant ma correspondance pour Port Angeles. Jasper quand à lui se chargea d'enregistré mes bagages et de s'occuper de récupérer ceux de sa femme pendant ce temps. Comme deux petites filles, Alice et moi, regardions les hauts buildings illuminés dans la nuit, derrière la vitre de la voiture. Le space needle m'impressionna beaucoup, moi, si haut et si élégant. Trop vite à mon gout, nous dûmes retourner à l'aéroport.

Six heures… L'embarquement allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Alice me serra fort dans ses bras, ses yeux ne me renvoyaient plus de la gaieté, mais une grande tristesse, sentiment que je partageais.

- Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi Lily. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi Alice ! Ces trois derniers mois ont vraiment été…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, submergée par l'émotion. Je plantais ma tête contre son épaule et sans gène, ni honte je me laissais aller, libérant toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis notre départ.

- Tiens, je te laisse notre numéro de téléphone. N'hésite pas, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- Merci Alice.

- Appelle moi, je n'aurais pas de vision si Léo est à tes cotés, et il est hors de question que je reste sans nouvelle.

- D'accord c'est promis. J'essaierais de m'évader et de venir te voir.

- J'espère bien ! Nous avons encore du shopping à faire toutes les deux !

- Je n'ai pas oublié… Et je ne pourrais pas me passer de ma styliste personnelle pour ce genre de chose.

Enfin, elle souriait de nouveau. Après une dernière étreinte, je m'engageais dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion.

- Lily, une dernière chose !

- Oui ?

- N'ai pas peur de Renée, elle est un peu bavarde et spontanée mais c'est une personne sur qui tu pourras compter…

- J'ignore de qui tu parles, mais je me souviendrais de ce conseil.

- A bientôt !

- A très vite Alice !

Je me retournais une dernière fois, puis m'enfuie en courant pour cacher une nouvelle crise de larme.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles, fus nettement moins agréable que le précédent sans la présence de mon amie et le don apaisant de Jasper. Cependant, sa durée d'à peine une heure, ne me laissa pas le temps de ruminer trop longtemps. J'appréhendais mon arrivée, ignorant ce que je découvrirais sur le sol américain et qui viendrais me chercher à l'aéroport pour me conduite jusqu'à la Push.

L'avion amorça sa descente, alors que la pression ne faisait que monter dans mon corps. L'angoisse me saisissait au ventre, heureusement j'arrivais à garder quelque peu la raison. M'efforçant de respirer profondément, le malaise s'éloigna et je pus reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Les roues touchèrent enfin le sol et dix minutes plus tard, avec les autres passagers je sortie de la carlingue. Comme pour m'encourager à avancer sur cette terre inconnue, un rayon de soleil m'accueillit, brillant de sa lueur matinale au dessus de la forêt. Suivant le mouvement, je me retrouvais dans le hall du minuscule aérodrome de cette ville, je repérais vite ma valise, la saisie et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une cabine téléphonique pour demander à Paco, comment je reconnaîtrais la personne qui viendrait me chercher, quand je vis un homme, un indien, une pancarte dans les mains, et écrit en noir, FANELY. Sans hésitation et il faut dire avec un grand soulagement, je me dirigeais vers l'inconnu et me présentait, essayant de ne pas prendre un accent américain trop français et de ne pas oublier des mots.

- Bonjour, je suis Fanely, la petite amie de Léo.

- Bienvenue ! Je suis Billy Black.


	15. Chapitre 14 La Push

Un nouveau chapitre, avec une quantité de nouveau personnages, un tournant dans ma fic... Encore 2 ou 3 chapitre et ce sera le fin...

Merci à Lovelly et Nini3 pour vos review^^

J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour trouver des prénoms pour les garçons... Alors review please :) :) :)

* * *

Chapitre 14

- Bonjour, je suis Fanely, la petite amie de Léo.

- Bienvenue ! Je suis Billy Black.

Je serrais sans attendre la main qu'il me tendait chaleureusement en essayant de faire bonne figure.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

- C'est bien normal, nous n'allions pas te laisser venir en taxi jusqu'à la réserve. Nous sommes plus accueillants que ça ! Paco nous à prévenu que tu arrivais seule, donc me voila !

Il me souriait, et je fus rassurer de constater que notre venue n'avait pas l'air de poser problème. Billy me conduisit ensuite sur le parking, jusqu'à une grosse voiture à plateau rouge où il déposa ma valise, elle paraissait déjà âgée, mais elle avait beaucoup de charme avec toutes ces rondeurs. Mon chauffeur du remarquer que j'observais son véhicule car il se précipita de me dire :

- Cette bonne vieille Chevrolet ne paye pas de mine, mais elle est confortable et le moteur tiendra encore au moins vingt ans.

Il m'invita ensuite à m'installer sur le siège passager. En effet, l'intérieur de l'habitacle était accueillant et les sièges moelleux, un vrai bonheur après ces heures passées dans l'avion et dans l'aéroport. Dans une énorme pétarade, Billy fit démarrer la Chevrolet et prit ensuite la direction de Forks. Léo ne m'avait pas menti, un paysage verdoyant défilait devant mes yeux, fait de foret dont les arbres semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel et d'immenses prairies où poussaient par-ci, par là, les premières fleurs du printemps. Le ronronnement sourd du moteur me berçait, et la fatigue du voyage aidant, je m'endormie. Billy me réveilla alors que nous arrivions à Forks, je vis la pancarte qui indiquait l'entrée de la ville en ouvrant les yeux. Il m'expliqua que nous devions passer au commissariat, pour prévenir le shérif de mon arrivée et de mon installation à la Push, une simple formalité. Il gara donc la Chevrolet devant la bâtisse qui devait correspondre en France au service de police municipale et voyant que la peur me collait au siège, il proposa de m'accompagner. J'acceptais ce soutien avec un grand sourire de remerciement, auquel Billy répondit de bon cœur.

Nous entrâmes donc tous les deux dans ce qui devait être le bureau du shérif, je notais que le nom sur la porte était celui d'un certain Charlie Swan. Je m'attendais à voir un quinquagénaire, bedonnant et antipathique, mais au contraire c'est un homme jeune, j'estimais son âge au alentour du mien, souriant et agréable qui nous accueillit. J'imaginais qu'il devait énormément s'investir dans son travail pour avoir une fonction aussi haute à son âge. Billy semblait bien le connaître car il le salua sur un ton amical.

- Salut Charlie !

- Bonjour Billy ! Et voilà donc Fanely, c'est bien ça ?

Ainsi donc il connaissait déjà mon nom… Les nouvelles vont vite !

- Oui c'est bien ça Fanely BLANC… Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que sans mon accident, à cette heure ci, je ne serais plus mademoiselle BLANC, mais madame ONICA…

- Enchanté mademoiselle ! J'aurais besoin de vos papier d'identité quelques minutes s'il vous plait.

- Ho oui bien sur.

Cherchant dans mon sac quelques secondes, je lui tendis ensuite ma carte d'identité et mon passeport. J'avais un peu honte, sur ma carte, la photo datait d'au moins 8 ans, et ma tête était vraiment celle d'une adolescente en pleine rébellion. Je vis le shérif sourire un instant puis passer à mon passeport. Il prit quelques notes sur un énorme cahier, puis me rendit les deux morceaux de papier.

- Voilà, tout est en règle, soyez la bienvenue à Forks mademoiselle !

- Merci.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour et à sortir du bureau, un éclair brun me bouscula, m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau du shérif. Redressant la tête, je scrutais la jeune femme qui venait de faire aussi brusquement son apparition. Légèrement plus grande que moi, menue et la peau très claire, presque pâle, elle portait des cheveux mis longs d'un même brun foncé que le mien. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup ! Elle parlait à une vitesse folle, je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur dix. Elle me faisait même un peu peur.

- Excusez-moi… Besoin… Parler… Charlie…

- Renée ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

Me regardant avec des yeux troublés, elle du se rendre compte que j'étais enceinte. S'adressant à moi, en parlant cette fois ci plus lentement, elle me demanda :

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas !

J'essayais de lui sourire pour éviter qu'elle culpabilise davantage, ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois que ce genre d'incident m'arriverait… Ma poisse habituelle, rien de vraiment surprenant. Pourtant, Renée, loin de se calmer, se mit à pleurer.

- Je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle, je ne vous ai pas vu, enfin pas assez tôt…

Me saisissant alors des ses deux mains, je tentais de la calmer, sous le regard des deux hommes, qui assistaient impuissance à ce désolant spectacle, ignorant la conduite à tenir. Renée avait sans doute eu peur de m'avoir fait mal, ainsi qu'a mon bébé, je la comprenais, ma réaction à sa place aurait été exactement la même. Et puis, les propos d'Alice me revenaient : « n'ai pas peur de Renée ».

- Renée, je vais bien ! J'ai simplement été un peu surprise, rien de grave.

- Mais votre bébé…

Je lui coupais la parole et poursuivis, en passant une main sur mon ventre.

- Bella va bien ! Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a rien sentit !

J'ignore quelle raison m'a poussé à parler uniquement de ma future fille et pas des jumeaux, peut être pour éviter de me perdre dans de longues explications concernant les triplés. Et puis ma petite puce était la seule à avoir un prénom définitif.

- Bella ?

- Oui, enfin, Isabella.

- C'est un prénom magnifique.

Enfin, Renée se calmait petit à petit, ses larmes diminuaient et sa respiration reprenait un rythme régulier. Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, puis une fois la jeune femme rassurée, Billy et moi sortîmes du bureau. Pourtant mon chauffeur et guide, interpella de nouveau le shérif.

- Au fait Charlie, je t'attends ce soir pour le match !

L'homme lui répondit par un salut militaire, avant de fermer la porte de son bureau. La curiosité me démangeait, mais je gardais le silence ne souhaitant pas passer pour une commère. Pourtant j'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur Renée… Sans que je demande quoi que ce soit Billy m'expliqua, tout en conduisant, qu'elle était la femme du chef Swan, c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait et non pas shérif. A priori, la jeune femme, n'appréciais pas la vie trop tranquille que lui offrait la petite ville de Forks. Sur ce point, nous nous différencions énormément…

Billy me conduisit hors de Forks, nous rapprochant un peu plus de la forêt, sur une petite route en haut d'une falaise d'où je pouvais voir les rouleaux de la mer venir s'échouer sur la plage. Après encore quelques minutes de voiture, mon guide quitta la route principale, pour un petit chemin caillouteux qui menait vers une petite maison toute à fait charmante, où Billy stoppa la Chevrolet.

- Voilà ta nouvelle maison !

- Ma… maison

- Oui, Léo ne t'en à pas parler ?

- Non… J'ai du partir précipitamment, peut être avait il prévu de m'en parler dans l'avion.

Ma maison… J'avais imaginé que nous allions loger chez le grand père de Léo, et pas dans une maison à nous ! L'idée se faisait son chemin dans mon esprit, je me mis donc à détailler de plus près la bâtisse qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Billy gardais le silence, me laissant à mon observation. Nous nous trouvions à l'arrière de la maison, mais j'étais déjà séduite par ses murs extérieurs en bois peints en blanc. Une petite porte au dessus de trois marches d'escaliers menait à l'intérieur, mais je ne souhaitais pas rentrer tout de suite, contournant par la droite, j'arrivais sur l'avant de la maison. Je découvris alors, sous un avant toit assez large, une véranda au parquet en bois marron clair, remplie de fleurs.

- C'est magnifique !

- Sarah à insister pour décorer et fleurir cette vieille maison, elle sera contente de savoir que ça te plait.

- Qui est Sarah ? J'aimerais lui dire merci.

- Ma femme, terminons la visite et je te conduirais ensuite chez nous, pour que tu puisses la rencontrer et manger un vrai repas !

Billy, endossant le rôle d'agent immobilier, me fit visiter chaque pièce. Salon, cuisine, chambres, salle de bain et à l'étage, un petit bureau d'où on pouvait voir la mer au delà des quelques arbres qui poussaient en bordure de plage. A mon grand étonnement, il y avait déjà quelques meubles d'installés et le ménage avait été fait récemment.

- Vous n'avez mis personne à la porte pour que Léo et moi ayons cette maison ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Me répondit Billy en riant. Quand Nahele, le grand père de Léo, à annoncer que vous veniez vous installer tous les deux à la Push, nous avons pensez que cette maison pourrait devenir la votre. J'ai fait les réparations nécessaires pour l'eau et l'électricité avec des amis et Sarah est venue faire le ménage et un peu de fleurissement. Nous vous avons aussi installé des meubles dont nous n'avions pas l'utilité.

Je restais sans voix, face à cet élan de générosité de la part de Quileutes, ces gens que je ne connaissais même pas. Les larmes montaient le long de mes paupières.

- Merci…

- De rien ! C'est tout à fait normal, un de nos frères revient et accompagné de la femme qu'il aime, c'est la moindre des choses. Léo devra simplement refaire la tapisserie et un peu de peinture et tout sera comme neuf.

La culpabilité me rongeait, tant d'investissement et de gentillesse alors que ma seule présence les mettait en danger, c'était insupportable.

- C'est trop ! Vraiment… Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dit rien. C'est avec plaisir que nous avons fait tous ces préparatifs, le meilleur moyen de nous remercier est de l'accepter et de retrouver le sourire.

- Merci Billy, mais j'ai tellement peur. Je n'ai pas envie que vous regrettiez de m'avoir accueilli sur votre territoire.

Son visage si ouvert et souriant se refroidit aussitôt ma phrase terminé.

- Fanely, je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé en France et les raisons de votre déménagement ici, à la Push !

- Que je sois sur la liste de chasse des plus virulents vampires de la planète ne vous effraie dont pas ?

- AUCUNEMENT !

Billy et moi, nous retournâmes vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, d'où le son de cette voix grave et enrouée, semblait venir. Un vieil homme vouté, prenant appui pour marcher sur un immense bâton, s'avança alors vers nous. Billy le salua d'un signe de tête. Sa peau était mate, toute ridée par un âge avancé, ses cheveux, longs et blanc, étaient coiffés par deux minuscules tresses, dont les bases se trouvaient au dessus des oreilles et se rejoignaient à la base de la tête, empêchant ainsi le flot du reste de la chevelure de revenir sur l'avant du visage. Il portait une chemise à frange dans une matière que j'estimais être du dain, décoré sobrement avec quelques perles, un jean bleu foncé et des mocassins montants à lacets beige. Rien qu'a sa posture, cet homme imposait le respect, il devait être comme le chef de la tribu.

- Les vampires peuvent venir, nous les attendons de pieds ferment ! N'ai craintes petite, les Quileutes te protégeront, aussi longtemps que nous existeront ! L'essence même de notre tribu, vient de se gène formidable que tu à pu voir se manifester chez Léo.

Il fixait mes yeux, d'un regard tendre et rassurant, sur de lui.

- Ai confiance… Tu seras en sécurité ici !

Billy, qui avait gardé le silence, s'approcha de moi.

- Fanely, je te présente Nahele ONICA, le grand père de Léo. Il est le plus vieux Quileute et le plus respecté de notre peuple.

- Cesse tout ce cérémonial BLACK, on se croirait à la maison blanche.

Je ne pu me retenir de rire, je n'avais pas imaginé que Nahele puisse avoir de l'humour après la tirade qu'il venait de faire.

- Excusez-moi, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Ravie de vous connaître monsieur ONICA.

- Le plaisir est pour moi jeune demoiselle. Mais appelle-moi simplement Nahele… Billy pourrais tu nous laisser seuls un moment s'il te plait, j'amènerais Fanely chez toi pour midi.

- D'accord, je vous laisse la voiture ?

- Non, mes jambes sont encore solides et puis tu n'habites pas si loin.

Il me regarda, un sourire en coin.

- Ce jeune bougre me croit déjà infirme… Ho Billy, dit à Sarah de me rajouter un couvert si cela ne la dérange pas.

- Je lui transmettrais le message, mais je sais d'avance qu'elle sera ravie, depuis le temps qu'elle attend votre visite !

Après un signe de la main, mon guide remonta dans sa Chevrolet et s'éloigna, me laissant seul avec le vieil homme. Je ne me sentais pas tellement rassurer, même si je savais parfaitement que je pouvais avoir confiance.

- Que dirais tu d'une petite ballade sur la plage ? Le soleil nous fait la grâce de sa présence pour honorer ton arrivée parmi nous, j'aimerais en profiter…

- Bien sur, prendre l'air me fera le plus grand bien après ce long voyage.

Lentement, prenant notre temps, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage en silence. Je me doutais que Nahele souhaitait me parler, sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à Billy de nous laisser seuls, mais je respectais ce moment de silence, ne souhaitant pas le contrarier. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta et s'assis, m'invitant à en faire de même. Une légère brise soulevait nos cheveux dans une danse voluptueuse et sifflait dans nos oreilles, en même temps que le bruit des vagues. Ne pouvant tenir ma langue plus longtemps, je rompis le silence.

- Nahele… Je voulais vous remercier d'accepter ma présence, moi, une étrangère.

- Tu n'es pas une simple étrangère Fanely ! Et je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire merci.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ?

- Grâce à toi, mon petit fils vient vivre près de moi. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu, à part sur des photos, avant qu'il ne vienne pour me parler de sa mutation en loup. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, toi et tes problèmes avec les buveurs de sangs.

- J'aurais préféré venir sans tous ces soucis…

- Vous ne seriez jamais venus sans ça. Elise ne m'apprécie pas, à juste titre, et elle aurait tout fait pour vous empêcher de revenir vers moi.

Constatant que je le regardais, pleine de curiosité, il poursuivit.

- Elise à de nombreuses raisons de m'en vouloir… Quand Paco à commencer à la fréquenter, je n'ai pas pris au sérieux leur relation, pensant que ce ne serait qu'un amour d'été. Mais en réalité, c'était bien plus que cela et j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'accepter. J'ai été odieux, tyrannique, inhospitalier et égoïste. Je n'ai réalisé mon erreur que petit à petit… Et mon orgueil, a fait fuir mon fils unique vers la France et à emporter ma femme dans la mort. Depuis j'essai de rattraper mes fautes en rendant services aux membres de ma tribu, je suis devenu un homme respecté, mais il me manquait ma famille pour être heureux. Tu n'imagines pas ma joie quand j'ai appris que Léo avait muté et qu'il voulait mon aide pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve. Alors non Fanely, c'est bien à moi de te remercier, tu as rendu à un vieil homme une raison de vivre.

La détresse de cet homme me touchait énormément, chamboulant de vieux souvenirs au fond de moi.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'est dans la nature humaine. Il faut simplement les admettre et essayer de les réparer et vous le faites à merveille. Ne vous culpabiliser pas pour ces événements passés, à présent nous allons commencer une nouvelle vie, vous, comme moi, et nous continuerons à nous tromper, mais ensemble nous seront fort ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour être là pour vous, comme vous êtes là pour moi aujourd'hui.

- Léo à parfaitement raison !

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu es d'une gentillesse incroyable, te souciant du bonheur des autres avant le tien. Peu de personne en ce monde sont capables d'un tel dévouement.

Je souris en l'entendant dire ces mots… C'était tellement vrai, mais naturel pour moi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Que vous à t'il dit d'autre à mon sujet ?

- Léo m'a dit que tu étais très belle et sur ce point, il n'a pas mentis non plus !

Je me sentis rougir, devant un tel compliment.

- Et chose que tu serais bien incapable de cacher aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que vous alliez être parents d'ici quelques mois.

- En effet, impossible de le cacher.

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, de tout et de rien… Puis Nahele repris un air grave et poursuivit :

- Il faut maintenant que je te parle d'un sujet plus sérieux !

- Je vous écoute.

- Il faut que tu saches, que tout comme l'existence des buveurs de sang, la transformation en loup est un secret. Très peu de personnes sont au courant, même ici à la Push. Seuls Billy, Sarah, Harry, Sue et moi-même, sommes au courant. Je te demanderais donc de bien garder ce secret.

- Je comprends, je ne dirais rien, à personne, je vous le promets ! Qui sont Harry et Sue ?

- Harry et Sue Clearwater, des amis proches, tu devrais faire leur connaissance rapidement. Sarah est la femme de Billy. D'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller, la maison des BLACK n'est pas très loin, mais si nous ne voulons pas être en retards, mettons nous en route.

S'appuyant sur son bâton, Nahele se redressa et secoua ses vêtements pour enlever le sable qui s'y était collé, je l'imitais rapidement et nous prîmes ensuite la direction de la forêt. Nous longeâmes ainsi le sous bois, et quinze minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes devant ladite maison. C'est une femme qui nous ouvrit la porte, elle nous salua rapidement avant de s'enfuir vers un berceau où un bébé pleurait.

- Excusez-moi pour cet accueil déplorable, mais c'est l'heure du biberon.

Je me rappelais à présent que Léo m'avait dit que Billy était le père de deux jumelles.

- Que pouvons-nous faire Sarah pour t'aider ? demanda Nahele.

- Rien installez vous dans le salon, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je m'assis donc avec plaisir sur le canapé après cette petite mais néanmoins fatigante marche. Billy rentra alors dans la pièce avec deux biberons, comme s'il tenait deux revolvers, cela me fis sourire. Il les déposa sur la table basse et partit rejoindre sa femme, il revient deux minutes plus tard, avec un bébé dans chaque bras. Se précipitant vers moi, il me fit signe de prendre celui de gauche. J'adorais les enfants et encore plus les bambins, je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps.

- Fanely, je te présente Rachel !

- Bonjour ma belle ! Tu as faim on dirait…

- Oui nous avons dépassé l'heure habituelle de dix minutes, je peux abuser de ta gentillesse et te demander de lui donner son biberon ? Je m'occuper de Rebecca pendant ce temps et Sarah de la cuisine.

- Bien sur avec plaisir !

Billy me tendit alors un des deux biberons, que je présentais immédiatement à Rachel qui stoppa instantanément de pleurer. Pendant tout le temps que dura la tétée, je me trouvais comme dans une bulle, attentive seulement à cette petite demoiselle que je tenais contre moi. J'avais tellement hâte de devenir à mon tour maman, même si j'espérais que ce serait le plus tard possible pour que mes trois amours aient le temps de se développer et d'être assez fort pour affronter le monde extérieur. Sarah me sortit de mes pensées, en me demandant si je voulais un relais.

- Non, sauf si tu veux ta fille, je comprendrais.

- Ho tu sais, je les ais pour moi toute la journée, garde là si tu veux t'entrainer.

- Merci Sarah !

Elle me sourit gentiment, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer deux nouvelles personnes, un homme et une femme de nos âges. Nahele fit les présentations.

- Harry, Sue, laissez moi vous présentez Fanely !

- Bonjour ! Me dirent-ils en cœur.

Sue était enceinte elle aussi, décidément 1987 serait l'année des naissances. Contrairement à son mari et de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré aujourd'hui, elle ne semblait pas ravi de ma présence, elle s'isola immédiatement dans la cuisine.

- Léo n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda Harry.

- Non, il y a eu un petit incident qui l'a un peu retardé, il devrait arriver en fin d'après midi je pense.

- Parfait ! Juste avant le match !

La conversation tourna ensuite au sport, et je fus vite dépassée. Sarah vint à mon secoure en m'emmenant couché les deux filles. J'en profitais pour lui demander si Sue était toujours distante avec les étrangers, son comportement me gênait. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence si cela la dérangeait.

- C'est une carapace qu'elle met pour se protéger, mais tu verras dans deux ou trois jours tu ne reconnaîtras pas ! Elle est adorable.

Nous retournâmes ensuite vers les autres convives pour le repas. A mon grand soulagement, je ne fus pas questionner comme un criminel, et je participais à la conversation du mieux que je pouvais. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, je retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé, rattrapée par le décalage horaire, je me laissais emporter par le sommeil. Je sentis vaguement qu'on déposait sur moi une couverture, mais rien de plus…Une heure, une semaine, je n'avais aucune notion du temps…

- Lily, réveilles toi, je suis là.

Cette voix… Dans un soupire, je m'étirais et me décidais à ouvrir les yeux.

Il était là, devant moi. Je tendis la main et caressais son visage pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas… Je sentais sa peau sous mes doigts, Léo était bien arrivé !


	16. Chapitre 15 Intégration

Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les derniers, avec moins d'action, mais je pense que c'était important pour faire une transition et présenter les nouveaux personnages.

J'ai de nombreuses visites et d'ajouts dans vos histoires favorites, mais vraiment très peu de review :( S'il vous plait penser à cliquez sur le bouton vert en bas de page, je n'ai pas besoin d'un roman, mais simplement savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Merci d'avance!

* * *

Chapitre 15

Quelle heure était-il ? Si Léo venait d'arriver, j'avais du dormir pendant une grande partie de l'après midi. Je me levais du canapé et passais mes bras autour de son cou, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Il baissa la tête pour coller son front contre le mien, puis déposant ses mains sur mes hanches, il me berça lentement. Je fermais mes paupières, me coupant du reste du monde pour quelques instants, profitant de ce moment de complicité. Malgré le voyage, je sentais le parfum sur sa peau comme si il venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes dans un délicat baiser. Je ne trouvais plus sur Terre mais au paradis ! J'aurais voulu que ce moment dur pour l'éternité, mais hélas la réalité me rattrapa comme toujours…

- Mon cœur, tes pieds sont en train de disparaître ! Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Baissant la tête, je constatais que mes pieds, jusqu'à mes mollets étaient invisibles. A peine le temps de le voir, que tout redevint normal. Heureusement, nous étions seuls dans le salon, mais j'entendais les voix de Nahele et Billy dans la pièce à coté.

- Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'ai peur que mon grand père et les autres soient surpris… Autant garder ce don secret pour le moment.

- Tu as raison, tant que je ne sais pas le maitriser, il est préférable de ne pas en parler… Je passerais pour un extra terrestre.

Il rit doucement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Comment est tu arrivé ? Billy est aussi allé te chercher ?

- Non, j'ai couru depuis Seattle… Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre la correspondance pour Port Angeles.

- Tu es complètement fou Léo ONICA.

- Merci du compliment mademoiselle ! Mais sache qu'à pas de loup, il ne faut pas si longtemps.

Il me regardait avec un regard qu'il espérait sévère, mais c'était tout l'inverse. J'éclatais de rire, impossible de se retenir plus longtemps Léo se mit également à rire.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite Billy et Nahele, qui discutaient dans la cuisine. Harry et Sue Clearwater étaient rentrés chez eux et Sarah s'occupait des jumelles à l'étage.

- Vous voulez restez manger avec nous ce soir ? Demanda Billy.

- Nous ne voulons pas nous imposer, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup ! Répondis-je.

Billy regarda Léo.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Hélas oui, Fanely est d'une gentillesse imparable ! Elle à plus l'habitude de donner que de recevoir…

- Merci de prendre ma défense mon chéri.

Ce n'était absolument un reproche qu'il venait de faire, il avait même tout à fait raison. C'était dans ma nature, que pouvais-je y faire ?

- Il va falloir t'y faire petite ! Me dit Nahele en souriant. Les Quileutes sont ainsi.

- Et puis vous ne nous déranger absolument pas ! Le chef Swan et Harry viennent regarder le match, alors deux de plus ou de moins, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Hé bien, je ne vois pas comment dire non, je sais en plus que Léo ne résistera pas à la proposition pour le match… N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Ce dernier me regardait, en souriant de toutes ses dents, quel imbécile ! Je lui donnais gentiment une petite tape sur la joue, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder cette mine ridicule encore quelques secondes. Je négociais cependant de rentrer à la maison et de revenir à près avoir pris une douche et changer mes vêtements, ce à quoi les trois hommes ne s'opposèrent pas. Nous prîmes donc Léo et moi, le chemin de retour vers la maison. La nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée, les rayons du soleil rasaient la cime des arbres.

- A Forks, les jours de soleil sont rares, mais comme tu as pu le voir, les gens d'ici ont la chaleur dans le cœur, ça compense…

- C'est vrai, ils sont tous adorables ! Ton grand-père est extra, il a énormément de répartie.

- Oui je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, ma mère m'en avait tiré un portrait beaucoup plus sombre.

- Il m'en a parlé un petit peu, sur la plage, ce matin. Il regrette énormément ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, je crois qu'il essaie de rattraper avec nous, les erreurs qu'il à pu faire dans le passé.

- Je crois que notre arrivée lui fait réellement plaisir, et de devenir arrière grand père aussi !

- Et trois fois, d'un seul coup !

- Ca il ne le sait pas encore, tu ne lui à rien dis ?

- Non, c'est un secret ! Nous ne sommes que trois a le savoir, Alice, toi et moi. Tu crois que nous pourrons garder le mystère jusqu'au bout ?

- Je l'ignore… Mais je crois que Sarah à des doutes, je l'ai entendu comparer son tour de taille alors qu'elle attendait les jumelles, avec le tien. Elle paraissait surprise que tu ai déjà ce « petit » ventre pour seulement quatre mois.

Nous riment encore de bon cœur, en effet, garder le secret serait difficile, puis Léo m'entraina dans le sous bois.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Nul part, j'ai simplement besoin de me défouler un peu avant la soirée, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me transformer devant le chef Swan…

Sur ces paroles, il commença à se déshabiller et me tendit ses vêtements. Je devais faire une tête bizarre car il se mit à me fixer.

- Mon cœur ? Ca te dérange ?

- Non… Non, simplement la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en loup, tu essayais de m'attaquer et Hélios à du t'envoyer une ruade pour te remettre les idées en place, bien que tout était de ma faute, je ne suis pas particulièrement rassurée…

Je collais ma tête contre son torse parfaitement musclé.

- Excuse-moi Léo…

- Non mon cœur, ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais du y penser…

- Mais va s'y ! Il ne faut pas que je reste sur cette expérience négative.

Léo me regarda, puis voyant ma détermination, fini de se déshabiller. Un vrai régal pour mes yeux ! Des milliers de femmes rêvaient sans doute d'avoir un homme comme ça et moi je l'avais ! Je réalisais la chance que j'avais, en plus d'être une magnifique montagne de muscle, Léo était adorable, romantique, sensible… Rien à lui reprocher, la perfection. Non, ça n'existe pas, je devais bien pouvoir lui trouver un petit défaut. Trop protecteur, c'est la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit et encore il ne le faisait que par amour pour moi.

- Fermes les yeux maintenant mon cœur.

Malgré la peur que je ressentais dans tout mon corps, j'obéis. Un bruissement léger, comme les battements des ailes d'un papillon arriva à mes oreilles, mais ne cédant pas à la curiosité, je gardais les paupières clauses. Un souffle dans mon cou me confirma que Léo s'était transformé, puis une sensation visqueuse, humide et chaude sur ma joue me fit sortir de mon aveuglement.

- Léooooooooo ! C'est dégoutant ! Beurk.

Il venait de me lécher la joue. L'immense loup noir se tenait devant moi, assis, sa tête arrivant aisément au même niveau que la mienne. La langue pendante et l'œil malicieux, me donnait l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Je n'avais absolument plus peur devant l'étendue de la bêtise de mon… Homme… Ses poils ras lors de notre dernière rencontre, étaient cette fois ci légèrement plus longs et pendaient légérement le long de ses flancs.

- Et tu te crois malin ?

Tel un chiot, il se mit à courir tout autour de moi en bondissant et jappant.

- Aller en route gros bêta!

Ramassant les vêtements que j'avais laissé tomber, je me remis en route vers la maison. Léo courait devant et revenais vers moi en sautant par-dessus des troncs d'arbre morts, comme il me l'avait dit, il se défoulait ! En arrivant à l'orée du bois, il reprit sa forme d'origine, et profitant de l'obscurité tombée à présent, il couru nu comme un vers, jusqu'à la maison. Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre en marchant le plus vite que me le permettait mon état. Léo m'attendait sous la véranda, beau comme un dieu ! Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui et je m'efforçais à respirer profondément pour ne pas céder à la tentation et lui sauter dessus. S'était sans compter sur ce traitre qui jouait avec mes hormones, en me serrant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant. Toute volonté m'ayant abandonné, je le laissais me soulever et m'entrainer dans la chambre que nous avait aménagé les Quileutes… … …

Deux heures plus tard, douchés et changés, nous étions de retour chez les BLACK. J'avais choisis de porter un jean et un haut de grossesse qui moulait parfaitement les formes de mon ventre. J'adorais regarder le reflet que me renvoyais le miroir dans cette tenue, et j'y serais encore si Léo ne m'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre. Lui aussi était magnifique ce soir, pour la première fois, il laissait ces cheveux pousser et les avait coiffé en arrière, les fixant avec du gel. Il portait un tee-shirt qui faisait ressortir ses pectoraux sans pour autant le moulé et un jean troué comme le voulait la mode.

Nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour le début du match. Je saluais rapidement Charlie Swan d'un signe de la main et alors que Léo allait s'installer sur le canapé à coté de Harry, Billy m'indiqua que Sarah était à l'étage vers les petites. Ma présence n'était donc pas vraiment souhaitée dans leur cercle réservé à la testostérone… Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et rejoignis la jeune femme en haut. Sarah n'était pas seule dans la chambre des jumelles, j'entendais une autre voix… Je frappais doucement à la porte.

- Bonsoir Sarah !

- Entrez !

Comme je l'avais entendu, une femme se tenait à coté des berceaux et elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Sarah fit ensuite les présentations.

- Fanely, voilà la femme du Charlie, Renée… Renée, je te présente Fanely, la femme de notre cher Léo.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance officiellement Renée.

- De même pour moi ! Excuse-moi encore pour ce matin.

- Excuse acceptez.

Nous redescendîmes dans la cuisine après avoir installé Rachel et Rebecca pour la nuit et Sarah nous proposa de manger sans les hommes trop occupés à leur match. Pendant ce repas, nous fîmes davantage connaissances, j'appris donc que Renée était institutrice et Sarah peintre. Elle me promit de me montrer ses toiles dans les jours à venir. Très curieuse, Renée me posait beaucoup de questions, sans pour autant être indiscrète, sur notre vie en France, mon métier, mes passions… Elle était bavarde, mais j'appréciais sa spontanéité.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais pourquoi êtes vous venu à Forks ?

Sarah me regarda, espérant sans doute que je saurais lui répondre sans dévoiler le secret que nous partagions. Sur de moi, je débitais le mensonge que j'avais répété des centaines de fois dans ma tête.

- Il n'y a rien de bien mystérieux, si nous avons du déménager c'est parce que Léo à été muté pour son travail.

Je sentie Sarah se détendre, gardant le silence, elle laissa Renée poursuivre.

- Ma pauvre, dans une aussi petite ville que Forks, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

- Au contraire ! Je déteste les grosses métropoles, être ici à la Push, me convient parfaitement. Je n'ai pas encore visité Forks, mais je pense que ça me suffira amplement.

Renée paraissait vraiment surprise par ma réponse.

- Il n'a donc que moi qui déteste cette ville…

- Tu es un extra terrestre, voila pourquoi ! Plaisanta Sarah.

- Très drôle… Sérieusement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter le manque d'activité dans cette bourgade et ce foutu mauvais temps permanent ! Si seulement nos pouvions partir quelques jours au soleil avec Charlie, mais il est toujours occupé par son travail… Et pour finir je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant.

Ses yeux brillaient, pleins de larmes, mais elle luttait pour les retenir. Sarah se précipita et l'enlaça, dans un même élan, je pris sa main dans la mienne, comme je l'avais fait le matin même. Je connaissais à peine cette femme, mais cette détresse me touchait et je voulais la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Peut être aussi parce que moi je portais des triplés, quelle injustice ! Quel idiote, j'avais voulu mettre en avant mon ventre avec ses vêtements, j'aurais mieux fais de m'abstenir.

- Ho ma Renée, je suis tellement désolée ! Dit Sarah.

Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais je voulais qu'elle sente ma présence rassurante à ses cotés.

- Merci, ça fait du bien d'être comprise par des femmes. Pas que Charlie soit insensible, mais il n'exprime pas ses sentiments.

- Tous les hommes sont ainsi, hélas.

Ravalant ses sanglots, et après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau, elle reprit.

- Nous avons lancé une procédure d'adoption, j'ai appris que la première partie de notre dossier à été accepté ce matin, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis précipité au bureau de Charlie et que je t'ai renversé Fanely. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Ne relevant pas le souvenir de cet incident, je décidais de ne relever que le positif de sa phrase précédente.

- Mais c'est super ! Cette nouvelle est bien moins importante que notre petit accident.

- Fanely à raison, c'est génial ! La situation va s'arranger, tu verras.

- Ce n'est pas encore pour demain, il nous faudra sans doute patienter pendant deux à trois ans avant d'avoir notre enfant, mais ça me redonne espoir, c'est vrai.

Nous discutâmes encore une bonne demi-heure, nous réjouissant et remontant le moral de notre amie, puis Sarah s'éclipsa pour regarder un le match avec les hommes, elle adorait elle aussi le sport. Il faisait très chaud et je ne me sentais pas très bien.

- Renée je vais prendre l'air quelques minutes, il fait trop chaud ici.

- Je t'accompagne.

L'air frais me fis le plus grand bien, m'asseyant sur les deux marches d'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à la maison, je respirais profondément pour éloigner le malaise. Renée pris place à coté de moi.

- Ton mari à vraiment l'air très gentil, il me rappelle un peu Charlie. Au niveau du caractère bien entendu, niveau physique, c'est le jour et la nuit.

Elle levait les sourcils avec envie.

- Léo n'est pas mon mari, nous vivons dans l'illégalité. Lui dis-je en riant. Mais c'est vrai il est adorable !

- Je croyais que vous étiez mariés, excuse moi.

- Nous devions… Et puis j'ai eu un grave accident qui m'a bloqué pendant un mois à l'hôpital, il a donc fallu annuler. Et avec toute cette histoire de déménagement, nous n'avions plus tellement la tête à ça.

- J'imagine…

- Et puis maintenant, je crois que Léo préfère attendre que j'ai accouché, même si moi je préférerais que ce soit avant… Ca va sans doute te paraître stupide mais j'aimerais porter son nom, le même que porterons nos enfants.

- Je te comprends, je trouve aussi important pour moi. Mais tu attends des jumeaux ? Tu as dis nos enfants.

Mince, j'avais relâché mon attention quelques secondes et elle avait parfaitement entendu… Alors que je réfléchissais à la manière de lui répondre, la voix la plus merveilleuse du monde le fit à ma place.

- Oui, nous attendons des triplés !

Léo avait dit ça sur le ton de la dérision, en venant s'asseoir derrière moi.

- En plus d'être un gentleman, tu as le sens de l'humour ! Tu a vraiment une perle rare Fanely, ne la perds pas.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention !

- D'ailleurs, il arrive quand ce bébé ?

- Le deux octobre en théorie…

Nous discutâmes ainsi tous les trois, comme de vieux amis. Puis Renée rentra dans la maison, nous laissant seul, Léo et moi. Ses mains autour de mon ventre, et la tête sur mon épaule, il chantonnait. Une légère brume s'était installée entre les arbres donnant un air fantomatique à la forêt.

- Alors comme ça c'est moi qui veux attendre pour notre mariage ?

- Tu as écouté aux portes, ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Mais c'est le cas non ?

- Je ne voulais pas que ça te fasse trop, ta grossesse, le déménagement, l'intégration, le mariage et tous les préparatifs… Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi important pour toi.

- Si ça l'est… J'aurais l'impression d'être moins étrangère à cette terre si j'étais ta femme. C'est sans aucun doute un blocage complètement psychologique mais c'est important. Je n'ai plus envie d'un mariage suivit d'une grande fête, avec une foule de gens et une belle robe. Je veux simplement devenir Fanely ONICA.

- D'accord, je…

- Mais Léo, je comprendrais que toi tu veuilles attendre, je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer mon choix. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir, je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse ou même d'une date ce soir, mais pense s'y…

- Promis, j'y réfléchirais !

Nous étions toujours enlacés quand Charlie et Renée sortirent de la maison, et après nous avoir dit « bonsoir, à bientôt » rentrèrent chez eux. Mes yeux recommençaient à se fermer tout seuls, il devait être tard.

- Aller, rentrons chez nous mon cœur, tu tombes de fatigue.

Nous saluâmes donc nos hôtes et Nahele, qui regardaient l'après match, et nous rentrâmes à la maison. A bout de force, et avec ma maladresse habituelle, je me prenais les pieds dans toutes les racines d'arbres qui jonchaient le chemin, Léo décida donc de me porter. Niché contre son épaule, je me sentais si bien, pas de menace de vampire pour le moment et une merveilleuse première journée à la Push. Ma nouvelle vie commençait plutôt bien !


	17. Chapitre 16 Rituel

Avant dernier chapitre de ma fic... N'oubliez pas les review :)

* * *

Chapitre 16

Le lendemain après une bonne nuit se sommeil, Nahele nous apporta le petit déjeuner, en effet nous n'avions pas encore rempli le frigo… Voila le programme de notre journée, faire les courses. Au joie ! Alors que Léo discutait avec son grand père de chose et d'autres, je pris le téléphone et appelais Alice. Mon amie répondit si rapidement que j'en fus surprise. Elle m'obligea à lui raconter, les moindres détails de ma journée de la veille et une fois sa curiosité satisfaite elle me demanda la date de notre prochaine visite à Seattle.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore Alice, il faudrait que je demande à Léo mais il est occupé pour le moment. Le plus vite possible j'espère ! Et toi raconte moi un peu, qu'a tu fais depuis que nous nous sommes quittées ?

- Hé bien, j'ai fait un repérage des boutiques pour notre première séance de shopping.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Dis-je en riant.

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe l'esprit, sinon je vais devenir folle de ne pas voir ton avenir ! Faire les magasins est un genre de thérapie.

- D'accord, si c'est comme ça, tu as bien raison !

Je continuais à rire devant la passion d'Alice pour la mode et les magasins. Après une heure de papotage, je raccrochais, en promettant bien sur la rappeler le plus vite possible. Léo proposa d'aller faire le ravitaillement pour la semaine seul avec Billy, pour que je puisse rester tranquille la fin de matinée. J'appréciais cette délicate attention, même si je trouvais ça un peu suspect, Léo détestait autant que moi faire les courses alimentaires, mais j'acceptais sans difficultés. Pour une fois depuis longtemps je serais seule !

Comme l'avait dit Renée, la météo à Forks était presque constamment nuageuse, cette journée ne faisait pas exception. Cela ne m'empêcha pas, une fois chaudement habillé, d'aller m'asseoir sur l'un des arbres morts qui bordaient la plage. Enfin un peu de liberté, pas de surveillance, ni de vampires à ma poursuite ! Je profitais de chaque secondes sachant pertinemment que ça ne durerais pas longtemps.

Le temps passait, je voyais au loin sur la plage, une bande de jeunes essayant de faire du surf, mais les vagues de cette mis avril, n'étaient pas assez puissante pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'enviais leur insouciance, eux qui ignoraient tous des vampires, loups garous et autre. Toute ma vie j'avais rêvé d'un monde plus magique, plus merveilleux, mais un rêve ne devait il pas rester un rêve ? Ma réalité se révélait être plus un cauchemar. Quel serais mon avenir ?

J'étais en pleine réflexion, quand je vis Nahele sortir de la foret des plumes dans les mains. Étant un ancien Quileute, peut être était il un chaman. Il faudrait que je demande à Léo. Il me fit un signe de la tête en souriant, signe auquel je répondis avec plaisir, ce vieil homme était vraiment charmant ! Paco et Léo avait vraiment hérité de ce trait de caractère. La pluie commençait à tomber, je décidais donc de rentrer, Billy et Léo étaient en train dé décharger la Chevrolet. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation quand ils me virent arriver, de plus en plus suspect… Billy me questionna pourtant, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Bonne ballade ?

J'entrais dans son jeu, ne voulant pas gâcher la journée par une dispute, après tout, ils pouvaient bien avoir un secret d'homme. Ravalant ma salive et mon orgueil, je lui répondis.

- Parfaite, dommage que la pluie m'oblige à rentrer. La prochaine fois je prendrais un parapluie. J'ai vu Nahele sortir de la forêt avec des grandes plumes blanches, que vas t'il en faire ?

Billy et Léo se regardèrent, comme si j'avais vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du… Je recommençais à devenir paranoïaque, STOP !

- Mon grand père est le chaman de la tribu, ces plumes doivent servir à un quelconque rituel.

Billy poursuivit :

- Tu pourras lui demander la prochaine fois que nous le verrons, il sera sans doute ravi de tout t'expliquer en détail. Enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à ce qu'il fait !

- C'est ce que je pensais…

Pourtant ma question avait eu l'air de les déranger, y avait il autre chose derrière ces réponses ? Je m'énervais toute seule, il fallait que j'arrête de me monter la tête, tout était normal.

- Je suis trop curieuse, excusez moi.

Je me précipitais pour rentrer, mais Léo me reteint par la taille. Billy s'éclipsa après nous avoir salués, ne souhaitant pas être présent si la conversation devait tourner en dispute.

- Hé, mon cœur, ça ne vas pas ?

- Si… Non… Si…

Léo me regardait, et je pu mire dans ces yeux de la tristesse, il n'aimait pas quand j'allais mal, et à cet instant c'était le cas.

- Que ce passe t'il ? Raconte-moi…

- J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose, pourquoi avez-vous cessez de parler quand je suis arrivée ? Les Volturis sont arrivés c'est ça ? Ils continuent leur traque ?

La sensation de peur oubliée la journée de la veille revenait à présent au galop. Je tremblais, impossible de me contrôler.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, pas une seule trace de sangsue dans les parages.

Me serrant contre lui, ma tête contre son cœur, Léo continua de me rassurer.

- Shutt, calme-toi mon cœur…

- Je suis complètement folle, je vois le mal partout.

- C'est normal, il faut le temps que tu t'habitue à tous ces changements.

Léo avait raison, il fallait que je me calme. Il ne desserra son étreinte que lorsque mon cœur eu repris un rythme normal, ce qui pris de longues minutes. Il m'installa ensuite sur le canapé et proposa de préparer le repas. Je restais là, assise, perdue dans mes pensées, le regard dans le vide…

L'après midi, à Port-Angeles, fut consacrée à l'achat d'une voiture, de quelques meubles et de peintures pour finir la décoration de la maison. Me rappelant les conseils du médecin, je passais prendre rendez vous dans le cabinet qui avait suivi Sarah pendant sa grossesse. Léo m'accompagna, mon anglais n'étant pas encore parfait, je ne voulais pas dire de bêtises. La secrétaire nous accueilli agréablement, après lui avoir expliqué notre déménagement depuis la France, je lui tendis la lettre que m'avais écrite le médecin à l'hôpital. Sans attendre, elle l'ouvrit et après avoir lu les premières lignes, nous regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- Des triplés ?

- Oui, cela pose un problème ? demanda Léo

- Non, non, absolument pas, je suis surprise, ce genre de grossesse est tellement rare. Le docteur Wilson sera ravie de vous suivre.

Elle me tendit un formulaire, que je remplis aussitôt avec l'aide de Léo, avant de me donner toute une liste de rendez vous. Une visite par mois, jusqu'à l'accouchement, la première aurait donc lieu la semaine suivante en fin de journée. Elle proposa également de m'inscrire à la maternité de Port- Angeles pour éviter que j'ai à mis rendre. Main dans la main, nous sortîmes du cabinet, heureux. Prenant notre nouvelle voiture, nous rentrâmes sur Forks, il était déjà tard, les lampadaires commençaient à éclairer les rues. Léo me fit visiter les principales rues de la petite ville. Renée avait raison, c'est vraiment minuscule, mais cela me convenait parfaitement.

***

Deux semaines passèrent, tranquillement, Léo continuait de patrouiller autour du territoire Quileute, mais aucune présence vampirique ne venait perturber notre vie paisible. Les Volturis abandonnaient ils leur chasse ou avaient ils trouvé mon message ? J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Alice n'avait pas de vision me concernant, nous passions donc de nombreuses heures au téléphone, sous le regard désabusé de Léo. Mon amie me manquait énormément, nous avions donc programmé avec Léo une visite à Seattle pour la mis Mai.

Mon rendez vous avec le docteur Wilson s'était bien passé, c'est avec grand plaisir que je revis mes trois bouts de choux, Léo quand à lui fut très ému, j'en étais d'ailleurs très étonnée, je ne le pensais pas aussi émotif. Déjà gaga devant l'échographe, je l'imaginais parfaitement devenir un papa poule et cela me faisait sourire. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Renée Swan, elle m'aidait à améliorer mon anglais, trois soirs par semaine, pendant que Léo faisait la peinture de la future chambre des enfants. Je ne voyais Sarah que très peu, prise d'une grosse grippe, elle ne souhaitait pas me voir de peur de me contaminer.

C'est donc toute surprise que je l'a vit venir frapper à la porte, accompagnée par Renée, un soir où Léo regardait un match chez le chef Swan avec Billy et Harry.

- Salut Fanely !

- Bonsoir les filles ! Je suis conte de te revoir Sarah, tu vas mieux ?

Elle ne semblait pas du tout fatiguée, je dirais même qu'elle était en pleine forme, sans doute encore un effet de ma paranoïa…

- Oui je suis enfin guérie, tu ne risque plus rien !

Nous nous installèrent dans le salon, mais ma curiosité n'était pas satisfaite, je ne pu retenir plus longtemps la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous voir, mais pourquoi ce soir ?

- Hé bien, puisque nos hommes sont entre eux pour une soirée football, nous avons décidé Renée et moi de venir faire une soirée entre femmes.

Sarah déballa donc sur la table basse, tout un monticule de produit de beauté, crèmes, maquillages, parfums… Alice aurait été aux anges, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas venir à la Push, à mon grand regret. Renée me tira de mon songe.

- Ce soir nous allons prendre soins de toi !

- Et faire de toi une vraie indienne ! Après ces deux semaines à faire de la peinture, du ménage, monter des meubles, apprendre l'anglais et j'en passe, tu as l'air épuisée… Ca te fera du bien et c'est un petit cadeau de bienvenue et d'intégration. Poursuivit Sarah. Alors, maintenant tu vas te doucher, avec ce produit pour tes cheveux et celui là pour la peau. En t'attendant, nous allons préparer une crème pour te masser.

Je les regardais, enchantée par ce programme. Il est vrai que je ne m'étais pas vraiment reposée ces derniers jours, mais c'était tout à fait normal, s'installer dans une nouvelle maison demandait certain efforts.

Les deux jeunes femmes, me chassèrent presque du salon, et sous leur ordres, j'entrepris donc de me laver. Le savon et le shampoing de Sarah sentaient vraiment bon, pas une odeur chimique comme on peut trouver dans les grandes surfaces, mais beaucoup plus naturelle. Mon nez n'arrivait pas à identifier les différentes plantes qui les composaient, mais cela me rappelait l'odeur fraiche de la forêt. Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, je retrouvais mes amis dans le salon, habillée seulement d'un peignoir. Elles me firent allonger sur le canapé, Sarah me massa le corps et Renée le visage, c'était très agréable et reposant. Elles passèrent ensuite à mes cheveux, qu'elles démêlèrent avec patiente, ainsi étirés, ils m'arrivaient presque à la taille. Sarah les coiffa en deux grosses nattes qui tombèrent devant mes épaules, une coiffure typiquement indienne. Elle ajouta ensuite un lien noir et blanc autour de mon crâne. Me traitant ironiquement de visage pâle elle positionna sur mon visage un peu de fond de teint, puis dessina sur mes joues des traits blancs horizontal. Pour finir, elle me fit enfiler une robe traditionnelle, en daim blanc et noir, qui m'arrivait au mollet. Des grandes franges recouvertes de perles en verre se terminaient par des plumes blanches, recouvraient tout le haut de la robe. D'autres, plus courtes, étaient cousues à partir des hanches en direction du sol. Renée me passa aux pieds une paire de mocassin assortis à la robe, et Sarah accrocha autour de mon cou un fin collier spiralé.

- Te voila fin prête, une véritable indienne.

Pendant que Renée m'amenait devant le miroir, je vis Sarah regarder par la fenêtre

- Tu attends quelqu'un Sarah ?

- Heu… Non j'avais cru entendre un bruit mais il n'y a rien.

Elle revint vite vers nous, et continua.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, ainsi apprêtée, je ne ressemblais plus tout à fait à la Fanely dont j'avais l'habitude, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas…Je me trouvais plutôt jolie. Sarah me pris par la main et m'entraina dehors.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Viens et tu verras par toi-même.

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester, le tableau qui se présentait devant la maison me cloua sur place. Léo était là, aux pieds des marches de la véranda, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, habillé lui aussi d'un costume traditionnel et maquillé. Derrière lui, un cheval couleur crème, dont le contour des yeux avait aussi été peint de gros cercles ronds, patientait sagement. Me faisant signe de le rejoindre, je m'approchais de lui et saisis la main qu'il me tendait. Je me retournais une secondes vers mes deux amies, elles souriaient toutes les deux, fières de leur manigance, dont j'étais a priori la seule écartée. Léo lui ne me quittait pas des yeux, fasciné sans doute par l'indienne que j'étais ce soir. D'un doigt sur sa bouche il me fit comprendre que nous ne devions pas prononcer un mot et garder le silence. Il m'aida ensuite à monter à cheval, sur le simple tapis, puis d'un bond il prit place derrière moi.

- Aller, sauvez vous les amoureux et profitez bien de cette soirée. Lança Sarah.

Les deux femmes nous firent des signes de la main, pendant que Léo lançait notre monture au trot en direction de la plage. L'allure était confortable, je rebondissais à peine, un peu tendue au départ, n'étant pas remonté à cheval depuis l'accident, je me détendais peu à peu. Même si j'étais curieuse de connaitre notre destination, je ne posais aucune question. Toute cette préparation devait être en vue d'un rituel d'initiation pour toutes personnes s'installant sur le territoire Quileute. Les rayons de la pleine lune de cette soirée, faisaient étincelés le sable, tout autour de nous avait une lueur argenté, c'était magnifique. Après avoir longé la mer pendant une dizaine de minutes, nous primes un petit chemin de terre qui pénétrait dans la forêt. Tout était paisible, un léger vent sifflait dans la cime des arbres et une chouette hululait. J'estimais qu'une heure c'était écoulée quand nous arrivâmes à une clairière, qui était la fin du territoire Quileute comme me l'avait expliqué Léo quelques jours auparavant. L'herbe y était haute, chatouillant mes mollets. Un bruit de tamtam me parvint, puis, alors que nous continuions à avancer, je distinguais au loin, les flammes d'un feu de camp. Étions-nous arrivés ? Pourquoi alors quitter le territoire indien pour un rituel Quileute ? Je ne comprenais rien à toute cette situation, mais la présence de Léo me rassurait, je n'avais pas peur. Sans que j'en fusse étonnée, Léo fit stopper le cheval à une cinquantaine de mètres du brasier et descendit. A mon tour, je me laissais glisser lentement le long des flancs et mis pied à terre. Léo me prit par la main et nous avançâmes ensemble vers les flammes. Billy, Harry et Nahele étaient assis auprès du feu, l'un avec un tambour, l'autre avec une flute indienne et le dernier avec une crécelle. La musique qu'ils jouaient était splendide, je me mis à frissonner quand ils se mirent à chanter dans leur langue maternelle. J'aurais voulu les écouter ainsi toute la nuit, mais trop vite à mon gout, le silence revint dans la clairière.

- Merci mes amis, vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos femmes, je poursuivrais seul avec ces jeunes gens. Dit Nahele.

Billy et Harry se levèrent donc, suivant l'ordre que leur donnait le chaman. Ils s'éclipsèrent en souriant dans les hautes herbes de la clairière. Après avoir patienté une longue minute, laissant le temps au deux indiens de s'éloigner, Nahele s'adressa à moi.

- Fanely, si Léo et toi vous êtes là ce soir, c'est pour un rituel bien particulier. Depuis maintenant une heure vous gardez le silence et vous devrez continuer jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à prendre la parole. Pas un mot, pas un son ne doit franchir la barrière de vos lèvres fermées.

Je me demandais à quel genre de rituel nous allions assister. Mais peu importait, j'étais ravie de pouvoir découvrir la culture, les racines de ce peuple qui m'accueillait. Quand Nahele me demanda si j'acceptais de continuer mon vœu de silence, je confirmais d'un signe de tête, comme venait de le faire Léo.

- A ta demande Léo, nous sommes hors du territoire Quileute pour ne pas déroger au pacte conclu par Ephraïm BLACK. Votre témoin, peut donc s'avancer sans avoir peur de représailles, seuls nous quatre seront dans le secret, j'en fais le sermon ! Approche-toi donc Alice !

Alice ? Mon Alice ? C'était bien mon amie que Nahele avait appelé, elle arriva à vitesse vampirique vers nous, sans doute cachée jusqu'à présent dans l'ombre des arbres, je n'avais pas soupçonné sa présence. J'aurais voulu lui sauter au coup, hurler ma joie de la revoir, mais j'avais promis de garder le silence. Mais enfin, pourquoi, que faisions nous ici ? Avais-je manqué une partie de l'histoire, où étais-je complètement stupide ? Nahele était au courant que notre amie était un vampire et cela ne le dérangeait pas ? Allaient-ils me tuer et me faire bruler tous les trois, pour être débarrassé des Volturis ? Foutu paranoïa qui m'empêchais de réfléchir correctement.

- Je vois que tu te pose des questions ma petite ! Sache que si nous sommes réunis, tous les quatre, ici, ce soir, c'est à la demande de Léo.

Me retournant vers l'homme que j'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur, je me mis à chercher dans ces yeux, à défaut de pouvoir lui demander, la raison de notre présence à ce rituel. Je ne pu y lire que de l'amour, rien d'autre ne reflétais dans ces iris bleu.

- Mon petit fils est venu me trouver le lendemain de votre arrivé, solliciter mon statut de chaman de la tribu, pour vous mariez !

J'ouvris la bouche, mais Nahele me fit rappeler mon vœu de silence, juste à temps. L'ahurissement, la joie, l'amour… Un ouragan d'émotions se réveilla en moi, me parcourant des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Des larmes de bonheur trouvèrent leur chemin le long de mes joues. D'une main sous mon menton, Léo redressa ma tête, d'un sourire il me réconforta. Je serais sa main, voulant lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais et que je le remerciais pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, cédant au moindre de mes caprices…

- Avant toute chose, Fanely, Léo, acceptez ces couronnes en plumes de cygnes.

Nahele posa la couronne sur la tête de Léo, alors qu'Alice la déposait sur la mienne.

- Elles représentent, l'amour, la bonté et la fertilité… Même si pour cette dernière, à priori, vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'aide des dieux…

Alice ne pu retenir un petit rire, et je me forçais de mon coté a garder mon sérieux. J'adorais cet homme, même dans les moments les plus solennels, il arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère. Je voyais que Léo lui aussi avait du mal à ne pas rire, ça bouche se tordait en grimace. Nahele, commença ensuite le rituel de mariage, il se mit à danser autour du feu, en chantant en Quileute, sa crécelle à la main. Ses mouvements étaient souples et gracieux, je ne m'attendais pas à ça d'un homme de cet âge. Il termina sa danse, en sueur et à bout de souffle.

- Pour que ce mariage soit officiel, je dois vous poser une question, répondez seulement par oui ou non et reprenez vous vœu de silence. Alice, soit la témoin de cette échange de consentement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et de la leur.

Il fit silence quelques instants, lui aussi touché par toute l'émotion de ce mariage.

- Léo, veux tu prendre cette femme pour épouse ?

Il me regardait moi, et pas son grand père qui lui posait la question la plus importante de sa vie.

- Oui

- Fanely, veux tu prendre cet homme pour époux ?

Inutile de réfléchir, la réponse je l'avais depuis déjà bien longtemps…

- Oui

- Comme le veux l'usage, vous voila unis par les liens sacré du mariage ! Vous allez pouvoir échangez vos alliances à présent.

Léo ouvrit donc le petit coffret contenant les alliances que nous avions choisis ensemble à l'époque où tout était encore si simple. Je pris donc l'anneau en acier ciselé gravé de nos initiales, qu'il avait pris soin de monter sur une chaine en argent, anticipant ses prochaines transformations en loup, et lui passait autour du coup.

- Ce qui est gravé dans l'acier, rien ne pourra l'effacer ! Ajouta Nahele.

Léo passa ensuite à mon annulaire, les trois anneaux reliés, l'un en or blanc jaune, le deuxième en or rose et le dernier en or blanc.

- Trois anneaux, trois ors, représentant le passé, le présent et le futur de votre relation.

Après nous avoir fait signé l'acte officiel et une dernière prière, Nahele nous libéra de notre vœu de silence et pris congé, repartant vers le territoire Quileute en dansant et chantant avec sa crécelle. Une fois qu'il eu disparu, Alice nous sauta au cou !

- Félicitations ! Je suis vraiment touché que tu m'ai choisi comme témoin Léo.

- C'est à moi de te remercier d'avoir accepté ! Et puis Fanely n'aurait voulu personne d'autre, et nous te devons beaucoup tous les deux…

A mon tour j'enlaçais mon amie de toutes mes forces.

- Merci, merci Alice !

Assis auprès du feu, nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de nous séparer après cette soirée chargée en émotions. Alice nous parla de Seattle et nous lui parlâmes de la Push et de Forks, des bébés également. Mes anges gardiens échangèrent ensuite sur leurs observations concernant les Volturis, mais aucunes traces de vampires aux alentours. Alice décida de partir quand les premières lueurs du jour éclairèrent le ciel, elle m'embrassa et fila comme un courant d'air.

De retour à la Push, des cadeaux nous attendaient devant la maison, chacun accompagné d'un petit mot. Les Swan, les Clearwater et les Black, nous offraient une énorme télévision couleur, pour regarder les matchs bien sur… Paco et Elise nous envoyais des photos de toute nos animaux laissés en France et un appareil photo pour qu'a notre tour, nous puissions leur faire parvenir des clichés. Nahele avait essentiellement pensé à moi, puisqu'une adorable balancelle avait été installée sous la véranda pendant notre absence. Alice et Jasper, eux, nous offraient, une excursion pour observer des orques sauvages dans la pacifique. Une fois tous ces présents rangés à la maison, nous profitâmes d'une grasse matinée bien méritée…

***

MAI… JUIN… JUILLET… AOUT…

9 Septembre, assise sur la balancelle, je regardais la pluie tomber sur la Push, rien d'inhabituel, mais tellement reposant. Ma vie ces derniers mois n'avait été que plaisir ! Aucunes traces des Volturis, je commençais à croire qu'ils avaient renoncés à me transformer en vampire. Mes trois amours grandissaient parfaitement, je ressemblais à présent à une énorme baleine, mon ventre était tellement imposant… Nous n'avions pu garder le secret bien longtemps, les amis et la famille comprenant très bien que je n'avais pas la taille d'une femme attendant un seul enfant. Malgré les diverses tentatives de Renée pour le découvrir, le seul secret que nous gardions était celui des sexes, personne ne savait, excepté, Alice, Léo et moi. Le docteur Wilson était très surpris que je n'ai pas encore accouché, habituellement, les triplés sont de grands prématurés, pourtant j'en étais déjà a 36 semaines de grossesse, déjà des vrais petits loups ! Ma césarienne était prévu pour le 14 septembre, encore une semaine à patienté et je pourrais enfin les serrer contre moi. A la maison tout était près, lits, tables à langer, biberons, couches… Léo était encore plus excité que moi, j'adorais quand il venait s'asseoir contre moi, qu'il posait sa main sur mon ventre et qu'il parlait aux bébés. Par moment, je lui aurais bien volontiers donné mon ventre quelques minutes, le temps de laisser mon dos se reposer, mais bien sur c'était impossible… Bien des choses inimaginable existait en ce monde, mais ça non… Je reconnaissais maintenant les trois bien différemment, devinant lequel des trois bougeais, à part quand ils s'y mettaient les trois en même temps, comme si mon ventre était une boite de nuit !

Aujourd'hui, j'avais mon dernier rendez vous avant la césarienne avec le docteur. Léo m'y conduisit, me déposant a la porte du cabinet, il irait pendant ce temps faire réviser la voiture. Très stressé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe en panne le jour J. En ouvrant la porte, je constatais que ce n'était pas la secrétaire habituelle, un visage nouveau m'accueillit. C'était une splendide jeune femme, brune avec de belles boucles qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle portait une robe très prêt du corps et vraiment très courte, avec un décolté impressionnant, seule Alice était capable de porte ce genre de vêtement avec classe, chez cette femme cela faisait vraiment vulgaire. J'étais assez contente que Léo ne m'ai pas accompagné finalement. Elle me salua chaleureusement, pourtant, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec elle, sa manière de dire bonjour en italien ne me plaisait guère…

Le rendez vous se passa très bien, le docteur confirma ma date de césarienne puis quitta le bureau en urgent pour un accouchement. Sa secrétaire entra donc dans le bureau, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, elle termina de remplir les papiers et alors que je me levais pour sortir elle m'interpella.

- Fanely ! Je ne suis pas là simplement pas hasard.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que vous avez laissez un message à mes supérieurs, il ya cinq moins environ… Et pour vous rappelez votre promesse… Le deux octobre, ils viendront à Port-Angeles… Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à toute ta petite famille, je te conseillerais d'être présente en fin d'après midi…


	18. Chapitre 17 La fin

J'ai profité de quelques jours de vacances pour écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais très attachée à mes personnages et certains passages on vraiment été dur à écrire, j'espère néanmoins avoir réussi à faire passer les émotions...

C'est donc le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Claquant la porte, je sortis du bureau, la laissant seule à l'intérieur. Qu'elle idiote j'avais été de croire que les Volturis avaient abandonné l'idée de me transformer, mon don les intéressait trop. Ils étaient encore plus perfide que je le pensais, envoyer une de leur sous fifre humaine, pour ne pas que Léo puisse là repérer, leur plan était plus que parfait. Pourtant ils ignoraient que je ne me laisserais pas aussi facilement faire, je refusais de devenir un vampire, il en était hors de question !

Léo m'attendait dans la salle d'attente, il se leva et me rejoignit dès qu'il me vit. J'étais dans une telle colère que je ne le remarquais même pas.

- Hé mon cœur, il y a un souci ?

- Excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées… Non tout va bien, naissance prévue le 14.

- Génial ! Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je suis crevée… Tu viens on rentre.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame.

Si seulement il savait… Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire, il mettrait forcément sa vie en danger pour me sauver et avec lui celle de bien d'autres personnes, Alice, Billy, Harry, Nahele, Sarah, tous voudrais l'aider. Ma vie à elle seule ne méritait pas autant de sacrifice. J'espérais qu'Alice n'aurait rien vu de cet entretien, elle seule pouvait avertir Léo si je ne le faisais pas. Le chemin du retour me parut interminable, et c'est avec soulagement que je retrouvais le confort de la balancelle. Constatant que mon humeur ne c'était pas du tout amélioré, Léo vint s'asseoir lui aussi, je posais donc ma tête sur ses genoux en continuant de regarder l'horizon. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais envisagé de me tuer, mais à présent, j'avais peur. Pas de mettre fin à mes jours, non, pour sauver ceux que j'aimais j'étais prête a tout, mais quitter Léo serait une épreuve tellement difficile, la plus terrible sans aucun doute.

- Qui y a-t-il Lily ? Ce matin tu étais si pétillante, et là tu es éteinte et si triste. Tu as peur ?

Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, j'éclatais en sanglots. De longues minutes, je restais ainsi, nichée dans mon malheur. Épuisée je fini par m'endormir dans les bras chaud de mon mari. Je rêvais de stopper le temps, de rester pour toujours avec l'homme que j'aimais sans que rien ni personne ne vienne m'en déloger…

Je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, les yeux collant de larmes. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse pour ne pas inquiétez Léo davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je passais donc plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, essayant d'estomper les cernes avec l'une des crème miracle de Sarah, coiffant mes cheveux du mieux possible en les relevant en chignon, laissant simplement quelques mèches descendre le long de mon dos. Les bébés devaient ressentir mon état car ils étaient particulièrement agités, envoyant des coups de pieds et de main contre ma peau, comme si il s'opposait à la décision que j'avais prise. Posant mes mains sur mon ventre, je me mis à leur parler, pour les apaiser.

- C'est pour vous que je fais mes amours, pour votre sécurité ! Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi, s'il vous plait…

Retrouvant ensuite Léo dans la cuisine, je pris un bon petit déjeuner, pour lui montrer que j'allais mieux, en apparence du moins. Comme les petits se remettaient à bouger, je pris sa main et la déposait contre mon ventre pour qu'il puisse lui aussi les sentir.

- C'est sans doute l'une des dernières fois qu'on peut avoir ce contact, dans quelques heures, ils seront là…

C'était aussi une excuse, pour profiter du moindre petit contact avec mon mari, avant la FIN.

- Lequel est sous ma main là ?

- Ici c'est Isabella !

Je déplaçais ensuite sa main pour lui faire sentir les trois loustics.

- Ici jumeau 1 et là jumeau 2.

- Merci mon cœur !

Il m'embrassa et continua la préparation de son repas. Reprenant une conversation de la veille, j'essayais de paraitre le plus naturel du monde.

- Tu pourrais me déposer chez Renée en fin de journée, j'aimerais lui demander s'ils acceptent d'être parrain, marraine de notre Bella ?

- Oui bien sur aucun problème.

- Il faudrait que je voie Alice aussi…

- Et bien appelle là, je t'emmènerais jusqu'à la frontière en voiture.

Alice venait à présent jusqu'à la frontière du territoire Quileute, depuis que les longs voyages en voiture m'avaient étés interdits. Je ne perdis donc pas un instants et appelais mon amie, lui donnant rendez vous en début d'après midi, cela lui laissait le temps de venir sans se presser. Profitant d'un rayon de soleil, j'emmenais Léo faire quelques pas sur la plage, nous fîmes quelques photos, sérieuses ou grimaçantes pour ajouter à notre album. Depuis que j'avais appris le retour des Volturis le temps défilait à une vitesse incroyable, il était déjà l'heure de retrouvée Alice. Mon amie nous attendait déjà à la frontière quand nous arrivâmes.

- Mon chéri, je peux te demander de nous laisser entre filles ?

- Bien entendu, je rentre terminer de préparez la chambre

- Merci, tu es le plus génial des chéris !

- Aller file ! Je reviens te chercher à quelle heure ?

- Je pense qu'Alice me déposera chez les Swan vers 17h30 donc vient dans ces horaires chez eux.

- D'accord à toute à l'heure ! Papotez bien !

Je lui fis un signe de la main puis me dirigeait vers Alice qui attendait appuyé contre sa voiture.

Elle m'enlaça comme d'habitude, elle n'avait donc encore rien vu de mon avenir.

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, si tu te sens de voyager un peu, bien entendu.

- D'accord, mais tu ne cours pas trop vite quand même, je ne veux pas avoir le mal de mer.

- Promis !

Comme d'habitude, elle regarda aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne nous espionnais et me souleva ensuite telle une feuille morte. Je fermais les yeux quand elle commença à courir et j'attendis son autorisation pour les rouvrir.

- Nous sommes arrivées !

Alice me déposa à terre et je rouvris les yeux. Jamais nous n'étions venues ici… Une clairière perdue au milieu des bois, parsemée d'herbe et de fleurs.

- J'ai voulu te montrer ce lieu, car c'est ici que Bella et Edward viendrons pour leur premier rendez vous.

- C'est très romantique ! Mais un vampire seul avec ma petite fille, si loin de tout…

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets Lily.

- Je me demande néanmoins quel avenir ils auront ensemble ? Une humaine et un vampire… Il la transformera c'est ça ?

Pour la première fois nous avions une conversation sur l'avenir de ma fille et pas sur le mien et ça me soulageait, ma vie, elle, se terminerait dans une quinzaine de jours et je n'y attachais pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Je n'ai pas encore cette réponse… Il est encore trop tôt ! Mais je ne pense pas, Edward pense qu'il a perdu son âme en devenant un vampire, il refusera de faire subir ce sort à la femme qu'il aime.

Soudain, comme je le craignais, les yeux d'Alice se mirent à papillonner.

- LILY ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Alice !

- On à toujours le choix…

- Non pas dans mon cas ! Quel avenir auront mes enfants ? Sans cesse poursuivit, obligés de me suivre dans chacune de mes fuites. Ou pire encore, torturés ou tués pour me faire souffrir. Non Alice ce n'est pas l'avenir que je souhaite pour eux.

- Il y a forcément une autre solution, je refuse de rester sans rien faire.

- Je te le demande Alice, n'agit pas ! Laisse-moi quitter ce monde et occupe toi de Léo et des triplés quand je ne serais plus là.

- Non, non, Lily !

- Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, il faut que tu l'accepte. Même si tu m'aime, ta vie n'est pas la mienne ! Et ta vie rappelle toi, c'est pour Bella et Edward que tu dois la risquer ! Pas pour moi… Je ne suis qu'un maillon dans la chaine.

Plus aucunes étoiles brillantes ne faisaient pétiller les yeux de mon amie, si elle avait pu pleurer, j'étais certaine que de grosses larmes couleraient le long de ses joues. Sous le choc, elle se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol et sanglotait.

- Alice…

Je fus prise à mon tour de gros sanglots, je m'installais à coté d'elle et pleurait sur son épaule de marbre.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre alternative que ta mort.

- J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire…

Assises toutes les deux dans l'herbe humide, comme des âmes en peines, nous restâmes prostrées l'une contre l'autre. Des dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent avent que ma meilleure amie ne reprenne la parole.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi Lily ? Que devrais-je faire, que devrais-je dire à Léo ?

Elle acceptait donc de me laisser partir… Un sentiment de soulagement se déploya dans mon cœur, même si elle ne comprenait pas ma décision, elle la respectait.

- Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de tes visions, il ne pourra pas te reprocher de n'avoir rien vu. Aide-le, il en aura besoin ! Reste l'amie que tu as toujours été pour nous ! Sois toi-même. Empêche-le de faire des bêtises, j'ai peur que ma mort ne lui fasse perdre la raison. Rappelle lui chaque jour que je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur et qu'il doit à présenter s'occuper de nos enfants.

- C'est promis, je le ferais pour toi !

- Merci ! Je n'aurais jamais rêvé une meilleure amie que toi !

Elle essaya de me sourire, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Mon lutin préféré était trop triste pour ça.

- Une dernière chose…

- Oui ?

- Si jamais, il arrivait quelque chose à Léo… Je ne le souhaite en aucun cas, je lui interdis d'ailleurs, mais te serait-il possible d'aider les Swan à adopter Isabella. Je sais que Renée souhaite plus que tout au monde avoir une fille, et moi, je ne veux personne d'autre, pas une quelconque famille de substitution…

- Je ferais mon possible, je te le promets Lily ! Mais il n'arrivera rien à Léo ! Ta perte sera bien assez dur à surmonter pour moi sans y ajouter celle de ton mari.

- Merci, je peux donc partir plus sereinement maintenant… Il ne me reste plus qu'a profiter pleinement de ma famille jusqu'au 2 Octobre.

- Ne tardons pas alors, va vite retrouver Léo.

- Non… Je lui ai dit de me retrouver chez les Swan. Et puis tu es une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi, Alice, je veux donc aussi passer du temps avec toi.

Sentant que les larmes me montaient à nouveau aux yeux, je m'empressais de lui demander de me parler de son frère, je voulais en savoir plus sur Edward.

- Comment est-il ? Tu n'as pas une photo ?

- Non je n'ai pas sa sur moi, mais je t'en apporterais une la prochaine fois… Alors comment vais-je pouvoir te le décrire. Déjà son vrai nom est Edward Anthony Massen, il a choisi d'utiliser le nom de Cullen après que Carlisle l'ai transformé. Je dirais qu'il est assez grand mais pas autant que Jasper, ses cheveux ont une jolie couleur cuivrés, mais toujours désordonnés, mais ça lui donne un charme fou. Il est plutôt beau gosse, mais c'est mon frère je ne suis pas très objective.

Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée dans la clairière, elle rit, doucement et avec retenu, mais quand même. Elle me raconta ensuite l'histoire de son frère, sa transformation, ses doutes sur le végétarisme, sa passion pour la musique son don de télépathe… Je l'écoutais attentivement, essayant de visualiser l'homme que pouvait être ce vampire.

C'est donc nettement moins démoralisée qu'Alice me déposa chez les Swan, cette après midi avec mon amie, m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Dans la voiture, elle m'enlaça encore, comme pour me dire adieu, puis lança son engin à pleine vitesse dans les rues de Forks.

Renée et Charlie acceptèrent d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre fille, l'émotion qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux était clairement visible, ils étaient vraiment touchés par notre demande. Ils n'avaient toujours aucunes nouvelles concernant l'adoption qu'il souhaitait et cela m'attristait. Je voulais donc essayer de leur changer un peu les idées, en les impliquant un peu dans notre vie de famille et je savais que leur soutien serait indispensable pour Léo après… ma mort.

***

Paco et Elise arrivèrent le lendemain, j'étais très heureuse de les revoir, ils me manquaient énormément, ne les ayant pas revus depuis notre départ de France. Ma belle mère m'envoya me reposer, et je ne pu rien négocier. Je m'installais donc sur ma balancelle, Léo me rejoint très rapidement, lui aussi détaché de toutes ces obligations par son paternel. Nous passâmes donc notre journée tous les deux, nous remémorant notre rencontre, nos premiers rendez vous… Léo se moqua en nous traitant de vieux couple, mais c'était presque vrai. Le soir venu, Nahele nous rejoignit pour le repas, et deux verres de vin aidant sans doute, il s'excusa pour son comportement et les erreurs qu'il avait faits avec Paco et Elise. Suivirent de grandes embrassade et des larmes de joies. Enfin toute la famille était réunie…

Le lendemain matin, me sentant vraiment fatiguée, je restais au lit jusqu'à midi. Nous nous étions couchés assez tard et cela ne m'affola pas plus que ça… Après une bonne douche, Léo me monta un plateau repas, j'avais trop de mal a me déplacer aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de manger. Je me décidais ensuite à préparer mon sac pour la maternité, Léo m'aida en apportant tout ce que je lui demandais, tel un chevalier servant. Le sac pour les petits fut plus long à préparer, nous n'étions pas d'accords sur les pyjamas à emporter, ce qui nous valu quelques rires. Léo détestait celui rose avec un poney pour Bella alors que moi je l'adorais. L'après midi fut donc vite passé…

Elise et Paco, qui étaient sortis se balader sur la plage, nous appelèrent pour nous prévenir qu'ils resteraient finalement chez les Black pour la soirée, mais qu'il restait des restes dans le frigo. Alors que je me levais pour passer à table, un liquide chaud se répandit le long de mes jambes.

-Léoooooooooooooooooo !

Alerté par mon cri, il se précipita vers moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je viens de perdre les eaux ! Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite pour la maternité !

- Mais, on n'est pas le 14, ils ne devaient pas arriver avant le 14.

- Et bien les ptits loups en ont décidés autrement.

J'essayai de rester calme, même si à l'intérieur j'étais terrorisée, je ne voulais pas que Léo panique, il me fallait absolument un chauffeur.

- Prends les sacs et on y va. Lui dis-je dans un sourire alors qu'il restait debout comme tétanisé devant moi.

Il se précipita dans la maison, grimpant les marches des escaliers qui menait à la chambre en courant. De retour une minute plus tard charger comme un mulet, il pestait.

- Les clés de la voiture, où sont les clés de la voiture ? Ha oui dans la poche de ma veste…

De nouveau il courrait, et moi dans mon coin je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Après avoir chargé les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture, il vint me chercher, et prenant appuis sur son bras, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois installée, Léo démarra en trombe !

- Hé doucement ! Il n'y a pas le feu au lac quand même !

- Ha ? Bon ok, je… je ralentis.

Léo était complètement paniqué ! Les contractions que je ressentais par moment m'obligeaient à respirer fort, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Nous traversâmes Forks à une vitesse impressionnante, Léo jouait du klaxon pour que les gens s'écartent. Heureusement à neuf heures du soir, il n'y avait personne sur la route de Port-Angeles et il ne nous fallu pas plus d'une heure pour arriver à la maternité.

A peine entré dans le hall, je fus prise en charge et une demi heure plus tard, j'étais installée dans un lit, un monitoring sur le ventre pour contrôler le cœur de chaque bébé et une perfusion pour faire ralentir mes contactions. Il nous fallait maintenant attendre que le chirurgien arrive, mais il était à un autre accouchement pour le moment. Deux heures s'écoulèrent, Léo était toujours près de moi et me tenait la main. Depuis notre arrivée, il était nettement plus calme mais restais quand même stressé.

- Minuit et demi… Ils seront donc du 13 septembre.

- Hé oui, ils seront vierges.

Léo me regardait surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ba oui, des vierges, le signe du zodiaque.

- Oulà, j'étais bien loin de tout ça.

Peu de temps après, la sage femme vint me chercher pour me préparer à la césarienne, et Léo et moi dûment nous séparer.

- Je te retrouve tout de suite mon cœur, n'ai pas peur !

Je n'avais pas vraiment peur, simplement une petite angoisse de l'inconnu. Pourtant j'étais très excitée, j'avais hâte de voir mes bébés. La sage femme m'aida à me déshabillée, à passer une chemise et plaça sur ma tête une charlotte, essayant tant bien de mal d'y faire entrer tous mes cheveux. Elle me demanda ensuite de m'asseoir sur la table d'opération. Tout se passa ensuite très vite, l'anesthésiste entra dans le bloc pour faire la rachianesthésie nécessaire dans mon cas, et ils m'installèrent couchée, les bras en croix, reliés à tous les appareils qui surveilleraient mes constantes. Ils déposèrent ensuite un drap sur mon torse et le relevèrent devant ma tête pour que je ne puisse pas voir les gestes que pratiquerait le chirurgien. Ce dernier rentra à son tour dans la salle, et après m'avoir salué, testa l'effet de n'anesthésie. Je ne sentais rien, il commença donc à préparer le matériel nécessaire à la césarienne, tout en continuant de parler avec l'équipe qui l'entourait. Léo arriva enfin, habillé lui aussi, d'une blouse et d'une charlotte. Il vint immédiatement vers moi, derrière le drap, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait plus bas.

- Monsieur, tout va bien ? Demanda le chirurgien.

- Heu… Oui, je ne suis pas un habitué des hôpitaux, c'est tout.

- D'accord ! Si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas bien, n'hésitez pas, sortez un moment.

- Ca va aller, je ne voudrais pas manquer la naissance de mes enfants.

- Et vous Madame, tout se passe bien ?

- Oui très bien pour le moment.

- Voulez vous que je vous que je commente les étapes ou non ?

- Non merci, continuer à parler de la pluie et du beau temps s'il vous plait !

- D'accord, nous allons donc commencer.

Comme convenu, il continua de discuter du groupe de musique qu'il était allé voir la veille. Une jeune femme, m'expliqua qu'une fois le premier bébé sortit, elle nous l'amènerait quelques secondes pour que nous puissions le voir rapidement, et qu'ensuite elle devrait l'emmener faire les premiers examens. Deux autres personnes patientaient, je supposais donc qu'il était assigné chacun à un de mes bébés.

- Bon, nous y voila ! Je vais appuyer sur votre ventre pour faire sortir vos bébé, l'un après l'autre, vous allez sentir une pression, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

- D'accord !

Je sentis effectivement que l'on appuyait, mais c'était tout à fait supportable.

- Héééé, voila bébé numéro un, et c'est un garçon ! Vous avez déjà choisi les prénoms ?

Léo répondit à ma place, j'étais trop émue pour répondre, j'en pleurais de joie.

- Oui, Benjamin, pour le premier garçon ! C'est toujours d'accord mon cœur ?

Je lui fis un signe d'affirmation de la tête, la gorges serrée, je n'arrivais pas à parler. A peine deux minutes plus tard, on nous présentait notre fils, notre Benjamin… Il était si beau ! Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, on l'emporta pour les examens de contrôle. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, une nouvelle pression sur mon ventre me ramenant à la réalité.

- Et un deuxième garçon ! Bienvenue à toi… ?

- Mattéo

De nouveau, on nous amena notre deuxième fils. Alors que Benjamin n'avait pas pleuré tout se suite, lui criait déjà à plein poumons. Trop vite encore on nous l'enleva…

- Et voila le troisième… Enfin la troisième.

- Notre Isabella !

- Magnifique prénom !

Légèrement plus petite que ces frères, elle était aussi bien plus pâle. L'auxiliaire proposa à Léo de l'accompagné pour assister aux examens, mais je le vit hésiter.

- Va s'y Léo. On va bien s'occuper de moi. Surveille les bien et le perds pas !

- Je te le promets mon cœur, je ne les quitterais pas des yeux.

Il me caressa le visage et s'enfuit à la suite d'Isabella. Je me retrouvais soudain bien seule… L'anesthésiste s'assit près de moi et m'expliqua que j'allais passer deux heures en salle de réveil et qu'on me ramènerait ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre. Il continua de me parler pendant que le chirurgien finissait de poser les agrafes, puis il m'emmena lui-même hors de la salle d'opération. Les deux heures suivantes furent les plus longues de toute ma vie, les yeux fixés sur la pendule, je regardais la trotteuse faire le tour du cadran, en espérant la faire avancer plus vite… Mais rien n'y fit. J'en profitais pour récupérer un peu… Il était environ quatre heure du matin, quand on me remonta dans ma chambre, Léo était là et m'attendait, seul.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas, simplement le pédiatre préfère les mettre dans une couveuse pour le moment.

Même si je m'attendais à ce que mes bébés, prématurés de quelques semaines, fasse un séjour en néonatologie, j'avais du mal à l'accepter, J'aurais tellement voulu les voir, commencer à faire leur connaissance et les découvrir… Il me faudrait patienter encore…

- Raconte-moi, s'il te plait ! Tu les a vu plus longtemps que moi.

Ses yeux brillaient, et il m'expliqua avec passion chaque détail de tout ce que j'avais manqué. Ensuite il décida d'appeler ces parents.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ?

- Non je voulais que tu sois là.

Saisissant, l'appareil posé sur la table de nuit, il composa le numéro de la maison. Paco répondit après une dizaine de sonnerie. Mes beaux-parents qui étaient rentrés très tard de chez les Black, et pensaient que nous étions couchés, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la voiture n'était plus là… J'entendis Elise, crier de joie, pourtant Léo était assis sur le fauteuil à deux mètres de moi. Léo leur dévoila donc les trois prénoms et leur expliqua que les bébés étaient en couveuses pour le moment. Ainsi rassurés, ils insistèrent pour me rendre visite, Léo réussi à négocier pour qu'il ne vienne pas le matin mais plutôt en fin d'après midi, me laissant le temps de me reposer.

- Je voudrais appeler Alice…

- Bien sur !

S'approchant de moi, il déposa le combiné contre mon oreille et composa le numéro pour que j'aie le moins de mouvement à faire. Comme d'habitude après deux sonnerie, mon amie décrocha, elle devait camper devant son téléphone, ce n'étais pas possible autrement. Léo s'éclipsa à ma grande surprise, me laissant un moment d'intimité avec mon amie, il ne souhaitait sans doute pas entendre les détails de l'accouchement, qu'Alice ne manquerait pas de me demander.

- Lily, tout va bien ? Il est très tôt que ce passe t'il ?

- Tu n'a donc rien vu ?

- Non ! Pourquoi, j'aurais du ?

- Hé bien, j'ai été seule pendant plus de deux heures, je pensais donc que tu aurais eu une vision de ce qu'il vient de se passer… Ils sont là Alice !

Enfin elle avait compris, elle aussi elle hurla, me détruisant un tympan au passage.

- Et alors, comment est-elle ? Elle pèse combien ? Elle est brune c'est ça ? Et puis les garçons ? Et toi ?

- Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes, elle est en couveuse en néonatalogie avec les jumeaux, je ne pourrais pas te la décrire, je ne l'ai pas revue. Je peux simplement te dire ce que Léo m'a rapporté, sa peau est bien plus clair que celle des jumeaux qui tienne plus de leur père de ce coté là. Elle pèse 2kg 150 et oui elle est brune.

Pendant un quart d'heure, je lui racontais tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, puis sentant sans doute que la fatigue me gagnait, elle proposa de passer elle aussi en fin de journée. Léo revint un instant plus tard, s'asseyant à la tête du lit, il me caressait le front, m'emmenant au pays des songes très rapidement. Je ne dormis pas très bien, sans cesse réveiller par les infirmières qui venaient surveiller mon état. A ma demande, Léo me laissa seule pour aller voir comment allait notre tribu en fin de matinée. Alors que j'allais me rendormir, j'entendis qu'on entrait dans la chambre et qu'on me saluait. Cette voix, cet accent, non elle n'aurait pas osée ? SI ! Cette infâme sous fifre des Volturis était au pied de mon lit.

- Félicitations pour cette magnifique naissance ! J'ai vu vos trois rejetons par la vitre de la néonat, ils sont vraiment mignons ! J'ai donc bien sur informé immédiatement Démétri.

- Vous êtes vraiment une belle garce !

Elle ne releva pas mon insulte, elle devait avoir l'habitude…

- Je me demande pourquoi ils s'intéressent autant à vous, pardonnez moi, mais vous êtes d'une banalité. Toujours est il, que Marcus vous donne jusqu'au deux Octobre, comme vous le demandiez dans votre message.

- Sortez !

- Avec plaisir, je déteste cette atmosphère d'hôpital. A bientôt !

Comme toujours la réalité me poursuivait, j'aurais voulu la rattraper et l'étrangler ! Heureusement Léo rentra a son tour dans la chambre, avec dans les bras, un petit être emmailloté dans une grande couverture. J'oubliais tous mes soucis instantanément, me focalisant uniquement sur ce bébé.

- Mon cœur, je te présente Mattéo.

Il me le déposa délicatement dans les bras.

- Il n'a plus besoin d'être dans une couveuse, il va très bien !

Mattéo avait les yeux grands ouverts et il me regardait, je vivais un moment magique. Ses petites mains s'ouvraient puis se refermait comme si il essayait d'attraper quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir. Nous restâmes ainsi, perdus dans notre contemplation…

Le lendemain, je me levais pour la première fois depuis l'opération, non sans douleurs, mais avec l'aide de Léo, j'eu l'autorisation d'aller voir Benjamin et Isabella, qui eux étaient encore dans des couveuses, laissant Mattéo aux soins d'Elise. Entre deux soins, les infirmières, me déposèrent mes deux autres bébés, contre la peau de ma poitrine et sous la chaleur d'une couverture. Les garçons étaient le portait craché de leur père, alors qu'Isabella me ressemblait. Sa peau claire, ses yeux, son nez et même ses oreilles était les miens. J'espérais que néanmoins en grandissant les garçons aurait une part de moi et Bella une part de Léo, hélas je ne serrais plus de ce monde pour le constater.

Ma décision c'était encore renforcée depuis la naissance des triplés. En tant que maman, l'idée de voir mes enfants souffrir m'était insupportable. Je profitais donc pleinement de chaque secondes, de chaque minute passée avec eux et avec Léo. Nous apprîmes tous les deux à les nourrir aux biberons, les changer, notre nouveau rôle de parents nous allait à merveille. Comme je l'avais imaginé, Léo était un papa poule, se précipitant aux moindres bruits, au moindre pleure. Je savais que malgré mon absence, il arriverait parfaitement à s'occuper d'eux.

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison, avec Mattéo et Benjamin, Isabella devant rester encore quelques jours dans sa couveuse à cause d'une petite infection. Nous faisions donc tous les jours le voyage jusqu'à Port-Angeles. Le 29 septembre, enfin, toute notre petite famille au complet était à la maison, chacun installé dans son lit. Je passais donc ces trois derniers jours auprès d'eux, à les regarder dormir, observant chacune de leur grimace ou esquisse de sourire.

Et puis le deux octobre arriva, je n'avais plus le choix… Prenant une photo, que Léo venait d'aller chercher en ville, nous montrant tous les cinq sur la balancelle, je la glissais contre mon cœur. J'embrassais mes trois amours, alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement, puis fermant la porte de leur chambre, je descendis retrouver Léo. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Il m'embrassa, tendrement comme j'adorais, puis calais ma tête contre son torse.

- Tu à l'air si triste mon cœur !

- Non, je crois que j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu. Je ne suis pas sortie depuis la naissance de nos ptits loups, l'enfermement me rend un peu dingue je crois.

- Hé bien, va faire un tour, je prends le relais des prochains biberons.

Jamais je ne me serais cru capable d'un tel dont de comédie, pourtant aujourd'hui j'excellais dans ce domaine. La mort dans l'âme je continuais de lui mentir, je me détestais. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il était aussi difficile de quitter les gens qu'on aime. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine, mais il fallait absolument que je tienne le coup, pour lui, pour les enfants !

- Je prends la voiture, je vais aller faire quelques courses. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non rien du tout !

Je me retournais une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime Léo !

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, plus que tout au monde !

Saisissant les clés de la voiture, je m'enfuis, plus que je ne courais. Arrivé à la frontière du territoire Quileute, je fus obligé de m'arrêter, un flot de larme trop important brouillait ma vue. Je sortis, pour respirer l'air pur et retrouver la force qui motivait mon geste.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu le sais Lily !

Je sursautais, Alice était là devant moi.

- Si Alice il le faut ! Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis même pas toi !

- Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé… Je voulais simplement essayer une dernière fois.

- Ton avenir c'est Bella, protège là, concentre tes visions sur elle à présent, plus sur moi.

- Tu va tellement me manquer Lily !

D'un même élan, nous nous retrouvâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je continuais verser de grosses larmes alors que mon amie elle sanglotait sans pouvoir pleurer.

- Adieu Alice !

- Adieu Lily !

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuie en direction de la mer. Reprenant mon courage en main, je remontais dans la voiture et pris la direction de Port- Angeles. J'avais l'impression d'être observée, mais pourtant personne ne me suivait. Fidèle au plan que je m'étais fixé, j'accélérais, la voiture allait vite, très vite, et alors que la route tournait sur la gauche, je lançais la Ford dans le gros chêne qui bordait la chaussée. Le choc, fut violent et je perdis aussitôt connaissance.

***

Je me trouvais de nouveau dans le néant, un épais brouillard m'arrivait jusqu'au genou. Je ne ressentais plus rien, ni douleur, ni émotion, rien… Etais-ce comme cela, mourir ? Petit à petit je me laissais aller, me laissant emporter, glisser…

FIN

* * *

Fin... mais de la première partie...

Possible que j'envisage une suite, ou un autre point de vue... En fonction de vos commentaires et envies.


	19. Chapitre 18

Et voilà comme promis la suite de ma fic^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont poussé à écrire ce chapitre...

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 18

Aucun sens, aucuns sentiments, aucunes émotions, je ne ressentais rien, perdue dans le néant… Est-ce donc ainsi, mourir ? J'imaginais que la mort était plus douloureuse et moins tranquille, pourtant j'avais la sensation de flotter et c'était agréable... Soudain, une vive et atroce douleur me fit sortir de mon état de transition entre la vie et la mort, me ramenant quelques secondes dans mon corps. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le mal se volatilisa et je retombais dans mon état léthargique, pourtant je ne pouvais pas partir, comme si une mince ficelle, qui me reliait à la vie, résistait et ne voulait pas se casser. Après une minute, alors que je pensais enfin avoir gagné mon combat contre la vie, un torrent de feu me parcouru de la tête au pied, sous l'effet de cette intense douleur, je sentis mon corps se raidir violemment, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, simplement en être le témoin immobile et muet. Chaque cellule de mon corps semblait s'enflammer tout à tour, transformant tout mon être en brasier ardant. La douleur était insupportable, j'aurais voulu mourir… Mais peut être me trouvais je simplement en enfer, et devrais donc supporter ce supplice pour l'éternité .J'acceptais donc mon destin, et luttais, avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, pour souffrir en silence. Des heures passèrent, sans qu'aucun changement ne se produise… Je compris ensuite que je m'étais trompée, je n'étais pas morte, du moins pas encore, je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Que m'arrivait-il ? Étais-je dans le coma comme lors de mon accident de cheval ? Non je n'avais pas souffert autant. Je ne comprenais décidément rien à ce qu'il se passait… Une nouvelle vague de douleur me coupa dans ma réflexion, bien plus importante que les précédentes, m'obligeant à ne penser qu'a la souffrance que je ressentais. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, je le sentais circuler dans tous mes membres. Peu à peu la douleur se dissipa, laissant place aux battements de mon cœur qui s'emballaient, toujours plus vite, si vite que je n'arrivais pas à les compter. Je n'avais plus mal, mes sens commençaient à se réveiller et cela me faisait peur, qu'allais-je découvrir en me réveillant ? Léo serait il là, et les triplés ? M'en voudraient ils d'avoir essayé de me tuer ? Les Volturis auraient ils voulu me punir et tuer tous les gens que j'aimais ? Cette pensée me fit frissonner, et la panique me gagna davantage…

BOUM…BOUM…BOUM…BOUM Les battements de mon cœur reprenaient un rythme normal et cela me rassura quelque peu. BOUM……BOUM……BOUM…… Mais pourquoi ce m'étaient ils à ralentir à présent, et surtout pourquoi je ne me sentais pas mal ? N'aurais-je pas du ressentir un genre de malaise ? BOUM………….BOUM…………BOUM………… Hélas j'avais peur de comprendre, j'avais échoué sur toute la ligne ! BOUM……………………….BOUM……………………….BOUM Nonnnn, ce n'est pas possible, tout ça pour rien ! J'aurais voulu hurler, mais mon corps refusait de répondre à mes désirs.

Le son d'une voix, encore lointaine, me parvint.

- Elle va se réveiller Démétri, va le chercher et attend en bas.

Je ne connaissais pas le son de cette voix, mes craintes étaient donc bien fondées. Une porte claqua, puis le silence se réinstalla. BOUM……………………. Et puis plus rien, comme je le craignais, mon cœur venait de s'arrêter, pourtant je continuais de penser, je n'étais donc pas vraiment morte… Alors que j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter, jusqu'à vouloir me tuer, les Volturis avaient réussis, j'étais devenue un vampire…

J'aurais pu ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne voulais pas affronter cette nouvelle vie, derrière mes paupières closes, j'espérais me tromper et que la mort vienne me chercher, mais la grande faucheuse ne semblait pas décider à m'emmener dans son sillage. Pendant encore plusieurs heures, je restais ainsi, allongée, mais une douleur, comme une brûlure dans ma gorge me tira de ma torpeur, j'avais soif, il fallait que je trouve de l'eau. Pivotant sur le coté, j'ouvris alors les yeux et je restais ainsi, choquée. J'avais l'impression de voir pour la première fois, je distinguais chaque détail de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, une modeste chambre d'hôtel. Les odeurs et les sons étaient eux aussi analysés plus finement par mon cerveau. Je ne m'arrêtais pas sur toute ces nouveautés, ma gorge me brûlant trop fort, il fallait absolument que je boive, ça m'obsédais…

- Démétri, s'il te plait !

Je me retournais, bien trop rapidement pour que ce soit réel. L'homme qui venait de parler de cette voix grave et ténébreuse, se tenait assis sur un fauteuil au coin de la chambre, il semblait sortit d'une autre époque. Même si les traits de son visage étaient ceux d'un trentenaire, sa peau crayeuse, si pâle qu'elle en était presque transparente, et ses cheveux brun corbeau tombant sur ses épaules, lui donnait l'air d'un vieillard. Une porte claqua, et une odeur divine me tira de mon observation, réveillant le feu ardant qui brûlait dans ma gorge. Incapable d'y résister, je me laissais guider par mon odorat, je ne voyais plus rien, rendu aveugle par l'attraction de cet arôme. Au delà de l'odeur, j'entendais des BOUM BOUM, sans en connaître l'origine, mais trop assoiffée, je ne m'arrêtais pas à ce détail. Ouvrant la bouche et puis par instinct, je plantais me dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs, là où le parfum était le plus fort. Un liquide chaud et délicieux s'écoula, immédiatement je me mis à l'avaler, ce qui calma instantanément la brûlure dans ma bouche (gorge). Me délectant, j'aspirais ce nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois rassasiée, ma conscience repris place dans ma tête, je rouvris les yeux et découvris le massacre que je venais de faire. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année gisait, mort, à mes pieds, une morsure sanguinolente à la base du cou, vidé de son sang par ma faute. Reculant jusqu'à toucher un mur, je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol, anéantie par ce que je venais de faire, j'avais tué un homme !

- NON ! NON, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé faire ça ?

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard avant de fixer les yeux sur moi. Celui que je reconnaissais, Démétri, prit la parole :

- Le spectacle était fascinant, je ne t'aurais stoppé pour rien au monde, et même si je l'avais voulu, j'en aurais été incapable, ta force de nouveau né est bien supérieure à la mienne…

- Démétri, inutile de faire culpabiliser davantage, ce doit être déjà assez difficile comme ça pour elle.

Honteux, je le vis baisser la tête devant l'autorité qui émanait de ce vieux vampire. Qui était-il pour inspirer autant de crainte et de respect à ce traqueur ? Ces paroles étaient pleines de sagesse, et de compassion pour moi, j'en étais vraiment surprise, je n'en attendais pas tant d'un vampire. Pourtant je sentais qu'un lien nous unissait lui et moi, mais pourquoi ?

- Désolé Marcus…

Marcus ? Sans doute le nom de cet ancêtre. Ce dernier, après avoir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Démétri, s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit devant moi. Cette proximité m'était insupportable, j'aurais voulu reculer, m'éloigner de lui, mais le solide mur m'en empêchait. Sa main, lentement me souleva la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens. A cette distance, je voyais ses iris rouge rubis, totalement différent du reflet or de ceux d'Alice.

- Maintenant que tu es rassasiée, nous allons pouvoir discuter un peu. Tu es d'accord ?

Avais-je le choix ? Non, inutile d'essayer de résister, je sentais que c'était perdu d'avance. Je fis donc un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demandais-je.

- Parce qu'Aro l'a décidé, et quand il veut quelque chose, il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis, rien, ni personne ne le peut. Nous sommes des jouets dans ses mains, je n'ai absolument aucun poids dans ce genre de décision à mon grand regret !

Ce vampire avait donc des droits sur certains choix ? Qui était-il ? A mon tour, j'aurais voulu trouver des réponses dans ses yeux, mais, comme si le poids de ma transformation lui était à lui aussi insupportable, il fixait le sol de la chambre. Je me mis donc à chercher des réponses du coté de Démétri, ce dernier se tenant toujours en retrait derrière le vieillard.

- Marcus est un des trois frères fondateurs, avec Aro et Caius. Il est aussi ton créateur…

- Tâche qui était la tienne !

- Je le sais…

Marcus releva la tête et m'expliqua :

- Aro avait confié la mission de te transformer à Démétri, mais devant ton mari, le loup garou, cet idiot a pris peur et est venu réclamer mon aide. En secret je l'ai donc accompagné, pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires, et je fus très surpris de constater qu'il avait raison. Nous avons ensuite trouvé ton message et après de longues négociations avec Aro, j'ai réussi à le décider à t'accorder ce délai… Et à présent te voilà ! Démétri ne t'a pas transformée car il craignait de ne pas pouvoir se retenir et de te tuer, je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque…

J'écoutais avec passion, captivée par ses paroles.

- A présent, nous devons parler de l'avenir ! Je voudrais te proposer un marché…

- Pour quelle raison accepterais-je ? Je ne souhaitais pas devenir un vampire, je voulais mourir !

- Tu écouteras et tu réfléchiras car la vie de ton mari en dépend !

Outrée par ce chantage, un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Calme-toi ! Je ne serais en aucun cas responsable, toi seule le seras si tu n'acceptes pas.

- Je vous écoute !

- Bien… Démétri, toi et moi seront dans le secret, nous seuls ! Aro devra croire que Démétri t'a transformé, en échange de ce mensonge, nous promettons de ne pas dévoiler l'existence de ton loup garou. Caius partirait immédiatement à sa poursuite pour le tuer, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, je ferais tout pour que Léo et mes enfants soient en sécurité !

- Parfait, mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple que tu sembles le penser…

Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas vraiment, ce ne serait qu'un petit mensonge, de plus je n'avais pas envie d'en parler avec d'autres vampires, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre, que de me retrouver seule.

- Aro a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées par contact, tu devras toujours éviter de le toucher. Nous ferons de même Démétri et moi, pour garder l'intégrité de ce secret.

J'hochais ma tête pour confirmer que j'acceptais le marché que Marcus me proposait.

- Ta famille sera donc en sécurité.

Marcus semblait épuisé d'avoir autant parlé, il se releva et s'éloigna de moi. Me remettant à penser à Léo, Mattéo, Benjamin et Bella, des sanglots me secouèrent toute entière, perdue dans mes souvenirs, j'entendis à peine le « je suis désolé » qu'il me confessa, avant de sortir de la chambre avec Démétri, me laissant seule avec ma tristesse, mon désespoir. De longues heures, je restais ainsi, prostrée, repliée sur moi-même, refusant d'accepter le futur qui m'attendait.

Démétri, après avoir frappé trois fois à la porte, rentra dans la pièce.

- Tiens, voilà des vêtements propres et la cape rouge que tu devras porter en permanence à Volterra. Elle indiquera ton statut de nouveau né aux autres vampires, comme ma cape grise montre mon appartenance à la garde royale.

De quoi parlait il , il ne portait pas de cape…Voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre, il déposa le tout sur le lit. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait de nouveau me laisser seul, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit le rideau qui empêchait jusqu'à présent les rayons du soleil de rentrer dans la pièce. La nuit était tombée, la lueur scintillante des étoiles m'attira, me relevant lentement, je m'installais assise sur une petite chaise, Démétri en face de moi. Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage ne gênait notre observation de ses astres brillants.

- Ils vivent en toi !

Je le regardais, les sourcils relevés, ne comprenant pas le message qu'il voulait me faire passer.

- Ta famille, ils vivent en toi, comme les miens vivent en moi. Partout autour de toi, dans tous les humains, dans chaque étoile, dans ton reflet dans le miroir… Ils vivent en toi ! Ne l'oublie pas, ça te donnera la force d'accepter et de continuer à vivre.

Démétri n'était donc pas qu'un être sanguinaire, alors que j'aurais dû le détester, à cet instant, je ressentais presque de la sympathie pour lui. Après tout, j'ignorais tout de son histoire, peut être était elle pire que la mienne… Ensemble, nous admirâmes les étoiles, jusqu'à ce que Marcus, nous appelle.

- Venez à présent, nous rentrons à Volterra… Aro te demande Fanely !

Fanely ? Non, Fanely était morte ! Prise d'une soudaine colère, je me mis à crier !

- NE M'APPELEZ PLUS COMME CA !

- Doucement, doucement… Pourquoi ?

Marcus parlait d'une voix calme, apaisante, ma colère s'évapora et de nouveau des spasmes me secouèrent le corps.

- Je suis morte, je ne suis plus Fanely !

- Comment veux tu que l'on te nomme ? Dis-moi…

Soulevant les épaules, j'ignorais totalement quel nom je voulais porter. Heureusement Démétri vint à mon secours.

- Nelly ? C'est joli et ce n'est pas si éloigné.

Le remerciant d'un regard, je confirmais par un signe de tête que ce prénom me plaisait.

- D'accord, Nelly ! Veux-tu bien, passer la cape s'il te plait et nous pourrons ensuite partir.

Ramassant la pile de linge que Démétri avait déposé sur le lit, je m'enfermais quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. C'est là que je constatais que je n'étais vêtu que d'une grande cape grise, sans doute celle de Démétri, nouée précautionneusement par une ceinture en cuir autour de ma taille, protégeant ainsi mon corps des yeux des deux vampires qui m'accompagnaient. Je passais à la hâte le chemisier et le jean propre ainsi que la cape rouge, je ramenais la capuche jusque sur mon front, comme une protection contre le monde extérieur. J'aurais voulu me regarder dans un miroir mais il n'y en avait pas dans la minuscule pièce, ainsi prête, je sortis, rejoignant mon créateur et son bras droit.

- Tiens Démétri, je suppose que c'est à toi…

- Merci.

Il s'empressa de la remettre, et alors qu'il l'ajustait, je posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis toute à l'heure.

- Mes vêtements, pour m'avez-vous déshabillée ?

De nouveau, ils se regardèrent avant de me répondre, comme si ils craignaient ma réaction.

- Marcus, Démétri, s'il vous plait dites-moi la vérité ! Je ne m'énerverais c'est promis.

- Même si tu nous le promets, ta raison et ta volonté ne seront jamais assez forte contre les émotions que ressentent les nouveaux nés, mais je te dois néanmoins la vérité… La seule condition que j'émets c'est que Démétri te tienne au cas où tu réagirais mal.

- Est-ce si grave que ça ?

- Non, mais je voudrais prendre mes précautions, même si je doute qu'il puisse te retenir en cas de crise de rage… Je compte donc beaucoup sur toi pour faire le maximum et essayer de contrôler ta réaction. D'accord ?

- Je ferais mon possible.

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air ravi de la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il se plaça derrière moi, ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Je n'appréciais pas du tout ce contact, j'aurais voulu me dégager, mais c'était la condition pour que j'apprenne la vérité.

- Bien… Après ta tentative pour nous échapper, qui d'ailleurs à bien failli réussir, nous avons placé un corps de ta morphologie à ta place dans la voiture, avec tes vêtements, ton alliance et tes affaires. Nous avant ensuite mis le feu avant que les secours n'arrivent… Ton alliance et certains papiers ont permis d'identifier le corps calciné comme le tien, permettant à ta famille et tes amis de faire leur deuil…

Je regardais ma main, en effet, il n'y avait plus trace de mon alliance… Plus rien ne me reliais donc à mon ancienne vie. Alors que les mains de Démétri auraient du me retenir d'attaquer Marcus, elles m'empêchèrent de m'écrouler au sol. A la place de colère, une immense et profonde tristesse m'avait envahi. Délicatement, Démétri me fit asseoir sur le lit. Marcus, s'approcha de moi et comme quelques heures plus tôt, s'accroupit devant moi.

- Nelly, comme tu l'a dis toi-même, Fanely est morte…

- C'est vrai, et je vous remercie d'avoir pris autant de soin pour faire croire à ma mort. Léo pourra ainsi continuer sa vie, ce sera plus facile pour lui.

- Je voudrais néanmoins te rendre ça…

Fouillant dans une de ses poches, il me tendit la photo que j'avais gardée contre mon cœur avant l'accident.

- Garde-la précieusement cachée, personne ne doit la trouver et surtout pas Aro, si tu ne satisfais ces désirs, il pourrait s'en servir et les retrouver pour te faire souffrir.

Prenant donc ce précieux trésor, je la coinçais de nouveau contre mon cœur, puis comprenant le sens de la dernière phrase de Marcus, je me mis à regarder paniqué mon créateur et Démétri, eux aussi connaissaient à présent ma famille.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, Démétri et moi garderons le secret ! Cela fait partit aussi de notre marché.

Ainsi rassurée, je me levais prête à partir et affronter ma nouvelle vie.

- Une dernière chose, a Volterra, je ne pourrais pas être auprès de toi comme aujourd'hui… Mon statut m'oblige à rester avec mes frères pour faire respecter les lois. Démétri, est mon bras droit en secret, mais devant Aro, il est le gentil petit serviteur de sa majesté. Notre comportement sera donc très différent de ce que tu as pu voir, il faudra que tu fasses ta place seule sans notre aide. Y arriveras-tu ?

- Ais- je le choix ?

- Non pas vraiment…

La conversation fut donc terminée. Après avoir réajusté ma capuche, je sortis de la chambre, suivant, les deux vampires. De vagues odeurs, réveillèrent la brûlure dans ma gorge, mais sur les conseils de Démétri, je bloquais ma respiration, ce qui m'aida à garder mon calme. La nuit était tranquille, seul le bruit du moteur de la voiture sans laquelle nous avions pris place perturbait le silence. Alors que nous roulions depuis environ deux heures, Marcus me dit :

- Regarde, voila Volterra !


	20. Chapitre 19

Petit cadeau de noël avant l'heure, voici un nouveau chapitre^^ Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'aident énormément à poursuivre cette fic, donc continuez^^

* * *

Chapitre 19

Volterra…

Construite sur une colline, je distinguais depuis la route que nous empruntions en contre bas, les remparts de la veille ville et deux hauts clochés. Plus nous approchions, plus l'angoisse montait en moi… J'aurais voulu hurler, et m'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? J'ignorais tout de ma nouvelle vie de vampire et Démétri, n'aurait qu'à utiliser son don pour me retrouver et me livrer de nouveau aux Volturis. Toute tentative de fuite était donc vouée à l'échec et donc totalement inutile. Connaissant parfaitement les lieux, Démétri conduisait la voiture comme un fou dans les petites rues, désertes à cette heure de la nuit, en tant qu'humaine j'aurais sans doute paniqué, mais à présent j'appréciais cette sensation de vitesse. Sans ralentir, il entra dans un garage sous terrain parfaitement dissimulé par un trompe l'œil (pour les yeux des habitants de la ville), et arrêta la voiture à la place qui devait lui être attribuée au milieu de tous les autres véhicules. Les voitures ne me passionnaient pas, mais un amateur aurait été aux anges dans ce musée. Des petites, des grandes, des veilles et des récentes, j'estimais à trente le nombre d'engins garés ici… Je n'eu cependant pas le temps d'admirer quoi que ce soit, Marcus et Démétri m'entraînant déjà vers un ascenseur. Une minute plus tard, nous entrâmes dans un vaste couloir en pierres, orné d'un tapis rouge qui nous menait à une entrée d'un hôtel, je présume. Avant même de la voir, je sentis l'humaine qui s'approchait pour nous saluer, c'est alors que je la reconnu, et la haine, plus encore que la soif me consuma. Démétri se saisit de mon bras, mais c'était peine perdue, il ne pourrait jamais me retenir, ne supportant pas ce contact je me libérais aussi rapidement qu'un serpent de cette poigne de fer. Marcus, lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Bonjour, bienvenu chez vous messieurs…

Et moi alors, étais-je invisible ? Incapable de me contrôler, un grognement sourd et menaçant sortit de ma gorge et j'ignorais laquelle de la soif ou de la haine motivait le plus cet état de nerf. Dissimulée sous ma cape, elle n'avait pas dû me reconnaître, et cette impertinente poursuivit, sûre d'elle, en me regardant.

- S'il vous plaît retenez-vous, ce palais est celui de vampires civilisés !

Mon dieu ! Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer avec son air hautain, comme si elle était chez elle ici. Marcus ne dû pas supporter non plus cette peste car il s'empressa de lui répondre d'un ton sec.

- Civilisés en apparence seulement Sophia… Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour nous ?

- Six mois à présent, seigneur Marcus.

- Hé bien pendant toute cette période, vous n'aurez donc rien compris! Il ne faut jamais s'adresser d'une telle manière à un vampire nouveau né. Je vous présente Nelly, de manière officielle cette fois, et j'ai peur qu'après ces paroles déplacées, je ne sois capable de la retenir, je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas l'envie.

Sur ces paroles et sans me prévenir, il abaissa ma capuche pour que la jeune femme puisse voir mon visage. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je réussissais à me retenir… Peut être de voir cette garce se faire rabaisser plus bas que terre me permettait de me contenir légèrement. Pourtant je sentais le venin monter dans ma bouche et imprégner chacune de mes dents. Sophia était sous le choc, elle venait de me reconnaître et comprenais sans doute qu'elle avait devant elle la mort en personne, car c'est bien ce qui l'attendait… Je vis la colère et l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage, et cela me fit jubiler intérieurement. Tous mes muscles se tendirent et j'adoptais instinctivement une position d'attaque.

- Alors vous l'avez transformée alors qu'elle a tout fait pour vous échapper et moi qui vous suis fidèle, vous allez me laisser mourir !

- En effet, je n'ai jamais souhaité que vous rejoigniez nos rangs, seule votre plastique était intéressante pour appâter des proies potentielles… Vous auriez fait un bien médiocre vampire.

La peur, faisait battre son cœur plus vite, je l'entendais à la perfection, et le sang, lui aussi circulait plus vite dans tout son corps, ne faisant que m'exciter davantage. En hurlant, elle s'enfuie vers le fond du couloir, dans une tentative désespérée pour m'échapper, mais c'était peine perdue. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je bondis, volant presque et avec une souplesse féline, je m'abattis sur son dos, la projetant au sol telle une poupée de chiffon et sans attendre, plantais mes crocs dans son cou. Son sang mélangé à la haine et à la satisfaction d'avoir eu ma revanche, avait un goût particulièrement délicieux, je m'en délectais jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Un bruit d'applaudissement me tira de l'état second dans lequel j'étais. Relevant la tête, je vis un vieil homme debout au milieu du couloir, il ressemblait beaucoup à Marcus, sa peau avait la même couleur pâle et les cheveux longs noirs de jais. Un petit sourire en coin, il me regardait en tapant ses mains pour me féliciter, mais de quoi ? Il ne semblait en aucun cas gêné par ce que je venais de faire. Je distinguais à présent ses pupilles rouges rubis, même si je m'en étais doutée, cet homme était un vampire. Malgré son air jovial, il ne m'inspirait que la fourberie et la fausseté.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il s'adressa à Marcus.

- Mon frère, tu es si cruel ! Laisser Sophia à Fanely, alors que j'aurais voulu en faire mon repas dans quelques jours…

- Désolé, mais cette sotte n'a pas tenu compte des recommandations que nous lui avions faites. Provoquer un nouveau né, ne doit pas rester impuni. En plus je suis certain que tu as apprécié le spectacle.

- En effet ! Dit-il, toujours aussi souriant. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de détermination et de grâce de la part de notre Fanely, je suis agréablement surpris.

Ainsi il connaissait mon prénom… Tout le monde ici devait le connaître, puisque Démétri déjà à notre première rencontre m'avait appelé comme si nous étions de grands amis. Mais Fanely était morte, je n'étais aujourd'hui qu'une sombre réplique de moi-même, je refusais qu'on m'appelle de cette manière et encore moins qu'on parle de moi comme d'un objet, je n'appartenais à personne. La colère m'envahie et alors que j'allais grogner pour montrer mon mécontentement, Marcus posa sa main sur mon épaule, me ramenant à la réalité. Contrairement au toucher de Démétri, ce contact me paru plus supportable, même si je n'appréciais pas, je ne cherchais pas à me libérer. Marcus était mon créateur, il y avait donc un lien entre nous, m'aidant certainement à supporter plus facilement sa présence.

- Aro, mon frère, je te présente Nelly ! Vampire né à Forks le 2 octobre 1987 par les soins de Démétri.

Aro ! J'avais donc devant moi le responsable de tous mes ennuis, lui seul avait décidé de mon sort. De nouveau le venin empli ma bouche, la haine me submergea complètement et cédant à la colère, je m'élançais pour le tuer ! Il resta sans bouger à me regarder, toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour arriver jusqu'à lui, il prononça calmement un mot, un seul !

- Jane…

Une atroce douleur m'envahie, stoppant automatiquement mon mouvement, je m'effondrais au sol sous tant de souffrance. Je n'avais ressenti autant de mal, sauf peut être pendant ma transformation, mais là, la douleur était encore plus vive et plus intense. J'aurais voulu crier pour qu'on m'achève, qu'on me laisse enfin en paix comme je le souhaitais, mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, trop crispées pour faire le moindre mouvement. Les secondes me parurent durées des siècles, que m'arrivait-il ?

- Voilà, cela devrait suffire !

Aussitôt la douleur cessa, rapidement je retrouvais l'usage de mes membres et me relevais lentement. C'est là que je la vis pour la première fois, cette enfant d'à peine 12 ans, blonde avec un regard topaze reflétant une maturité et une détermination à toute épreuve. Aro s'approcha de moi, silencieusement, me regardant de ses yeux perçants, satisfait du sort qu'il venait de me faire subir.

- Je vous hais, vous seul êtes responsable de ce qu'il m'arrive ! Lui dis-je pleine de colère.

- Tant d'animosité et de rage dans un si petit être, les nouveaux nés me surprendront toujours, si émotifs.

Je le vis lever la main et me la tendre pour m'aider à me relever. Il me dégoûtait, je ne voulais aucunement de son aide, et les paroles de Marcus me revinrent en tête, ne jamais le toucher, il découvrirait tout de ma vie, de ma famille et du secret que j'avais promis de garder. Précipitamment je me reculais derrière Démétri, même si mon corps me dictait d'aller derrière Marcus, ma raison me dirigea vers celui qui était aux yeux des autres vampires, mon créateur. Aro aurait trouvé suspect que je me réfugie derrière son frère qui ne devait rien représenter pour moi.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton calme Nelly, j'aimerais que tu me laisses tenir ta main quelques secondes…

Non, jamais ! Je l'avais pensé tellement fort, que cela dû se lire sur mon visage, car son sourire disparu, remplacé par une mine curieuse, les sourcils relevés. Et alors qu'il commençait à se rapprocher je reculais, sa proximité me dégoûtait et m'effrayait.

- Mon frère, laisse lui du temps, nous avons l'éternité devant nous, tu auras tout le temps que tu souhaites pour explorer ses pensées plus tard.

- Marcus, la voix de la sagesse, comme toujours… Mais j'avoue que pour une fois je suis de ton avis.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, son regard se fit perçant, comme s'il essayait malgré tout de lire dans mon esprit. A nouveau, un grognement sortit de ma bouche.

- Très bien, nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui, Démétri, je pense que tu vas avoir du travail, son éducation ne sera pas facile. Elle me parait particulièrement rebelle.

Je vis Démétri se tendre.

- Mais ma mission était seulement de la transformer, vous n'avez jamais mentionné le fait que je doive faire son apprentissage.

- Cela de pose un problème ?

La voix d'Aro n'avait plus rien de curieux ou d'agréable, son air était menaçant.

- Je ne m'en sens pas capable, je ne suis absolument pas pédagogue et je ne serais pas un bon exemple pour elle.

- Cette jeune femme à donc une importance à tes yeux, pour que tu veuilles lui inculquer des valeurs… Étrange… Tu me déçois Démétri, mais je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, tu es un garde bien trop important à mes yeux pour que je te fasse subir un quelconque châtiment. Jane et Alec se chargeront donc de son instruction, je ne suis pas certain que Nelly apprécie, mais c'est ton choix.

Démétri baissa la tête comme s'il regrettait son choix et d'un signe de tête attesta les paroles du vieux vampire.

- Montre lui néanmoins la chambre qui lui est réservée, et fait moi le plaisir de nettoyer les dégâts, nous allons avoir de la visite. Ensuite rejoins-nous, Heïdi ne devrait plus tarder.

Marcus et Jane sur les tallons, Aro se retourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Démétri me fit alors face, son visage n'exprimait rien, pas de signe de colère, alors qu'il aurait dû, j'étais responsable des malheurs qui lui arrivaient.

- Je suis désolée Démétri, tout est ma faute…

- Je croyais que Fanely était morte ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette gentillesse, c'est un trait de caractère de Fanely pas de Nelly. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

- C'est vrai… Mais je crois que même vampire, c'est dans ma nature, je ne peux rien y faire.

Il rit de bon cœur un instant avant de poursuivre. Tout en me parlant, il me fit signe de le suivre.

- Tu n'a pas à culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

- Hé pourquoi ça ? Aro est le seul fautif à mes yeux.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, je ressentais de la sympathie pour Démétri, mais pourquoi ?

- Possible, mais en refusant de m'occuper de ton éducation, je t'ai envoyé en enfer.

- Je suis déjà en enfer… Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire ?

- Jane et Alec !

Restant là sans comprendre, j'attendais qu'il poursuive.

- Ils sont sans cœurs, totalement dévoués à Aro et leurs pouvoirs sont monstrueux. Tu en as déjà eu un avant goût tout à l'heure avec Jane.

Constant que je ne déchiffrais pas le message qu'il voulait me faire passer, il continua.

- L'intense douleur qui t'a clouée au sol, c'est le pouvoir de Jane. Et Alex, lui est capable de te priver de tous tes sens.

Sa phrase prit donc tout son sens dans ma tête.

- Mon avenir ici ne sera donc que souffrance et solitude, puisque que ni Marcus, ni toi ne pourront être près de moi.

Baissant la tête, fuyant mon regard, je compris que j'avais vu juste. La tristesse m'envahie, plus forte que jamais, de gros sanglots me secouaient le corps, mais aucunes larmes ne vinrent embrumer mes yeux qui restèrent plus que jamais secs. Démétri essaya de me prendre par la main, mais je fus plus rapide que lui et esquivais.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS.

Alors qu'il culpabilisait déjà énormément, je venais de mettre le coup de grâce. Soudainement prise de remords, je le regardais, anéantie.

- Excuse-moi Démétri… Je ne supporte pas ça.

- Ce n'est rien… Viens maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je le suivis donc sans un mot au travers de nombreux couloirs, nous traversâmes un somptueux patio, mais je ne pris pas le plaisir d'admirer la décoration, continuant mon chemin dans les pas de Démétri. Quelques mètres plus loin, il ouvrit une épaisse porte en bois sombre, et nous entrâmes dans une petite pièce.

- Voila ta chambre, le lit ne te sera guère utile puisque que les vampires ne dorment jamais…

M'attendant à voir une pièce pleine de toile d'araignées, avec un cercueil, des chandeliers et des cierges, je fus surprise de constater qu'un magnifique lit à baldaquin avec des draps parme et blanc se trouvait ici. Un petit bureau et une chaise étaient positionnés à coté d'une cheminée en marbre gris clair. Toutes les idées que je me faisais sur la vie de vampire s'envolaient en fumée, j'ignorais tout de mon état à part le fait que je ne résistais pas à l'odeur du sang humain, à mon grand désespoir.

- Chelsea a du déposer quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, et la salle de bain est derrière le rideau.

- Merci.

- Je dois les rejoindre, ça va aller ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, donc oui ça ira.

- D'accord…

Se tournant pour partir, il hésita et revint vers moi. Je le vis fouiller sous sa cape et en sortir un petit cahier et un stylo.

- Tiens, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera pour toi, mais après ma transformation, je me suis mis à écrire un journal et cela m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Merci Démétri.

- De rien… Je vais les rejoindre, reste là et délasse toi, des jours sombres t'attendent, mais sache que même dans l'ombre et loin de toi, je resterais fidèle à notre secret et je serais là si tu veux me voir, si tu as besoin de soutien.

D'un petit sourire, je le remerciais. Il quitta ensuite la chambre, me laissant seule pour la première fois depuis ma transformation. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, la tête blottie dans les bras, perdue dans ma souffrance. Je repensais à Léo, aux triplés, à Alice… Ils étaient tous si loin de moi et persuadés de ma mort, peut être était-ce mieux ainsi. Si mon mari et mon amie, avaient appris ma transformation, fou de rages ils auraient remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver, au péril de leur vie. Marcus et Démétri avaient donc bien fait de maquiller mon accident, je leur en étais vraiment reconnaissante, ma famille vivrait en paix, même si le prix à payer était de me croire morte.

Je passais d'interminables heures à sangloter sur ce lit, mon esprit fermé par la douleur et la dépression. Moi qui avait toujours aimé la liberté, je me retrouvais enfermée dans une prison aux barreaux dorés, comment réussirais-je à vivre ici, cela me paraissait impossible…

* * *

Voila... Je ne pense malheureusement pas pouvoir vous poster la suite avant une bonne semaine, avec noël qui approche ça va être difficile, mais si vous explosez le nombre de review je pourrais peut être faire un effort :)

A bientot

Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!


	21. Chapitre 20

Un chapitre pour bien commencer l'année^^ J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

Chapitre 20

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ainsi, cloîtrée dans ma solitude, mes blessures à vif et ma tristesse d'avoir perdu les miens rongeant ma raison, des heures, des jours ? Aucun indice ne me permettait de me repérer dans le temps, aucune fenêtre pour voir le soleil se lever et se coucher, aucune horloge, aucune visite… Aro avait-il décidé de me punir en me laissant ainsi seule dans cette chambre ? L'épreuve qui s'imposait à moi, je ne l'avais pas choisi, la seule chose dont je pouvais décider, c'est la manière dont j'allais l'affronter, mais j'étais perdue. J'ignorais totalement en quoi consisterais mon éducation et cela m'empêchais de prendre une décision sur la conduite à tenir. Habituellement, Léo m'épaulait dans les situations difficiles et me conseillait, pour la première fois de ma vie, ou de ma mort en l'occurrence, je me sentais abandonnée, délaissée. Une fois de plus, mon cœur se déchira alors que je pensais à mon mari et mes enfants, me replongeant instantanément dans le néant que provoquait mon malheur.

Je commençais à ressentir la soif dans le fond de ma gorge, et petit à petit, cette envie prit toute la place dans ma tête, m'empêchant de raisonner avec discernement. A cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour déguster à nouveau le sang de cette Sophia, ressentir la moindre petite goutte parfumée entrer dans ma bouche et imbibée ma langue et mon palais. Un monstre, voilà ce que j'étais devenue ! Sans pitié et sans regret pour mes victimes, ne cherchant qu'à assouvir mon besoin de me nourrir. Assise sur le lit, l'envie d'hémoglobine me dévorait, je n'entendis même pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et c'est seulement quand une enfant d'à peine douze ans, blonde aux cheveux longs et portant une cape grise, entra dans mon champs de vision que je sortis de ma torpeur. Son sourire me mis mal à l'aise, contrairement à Démétri qui avait refusé de faire mon apprentissage, l'idée semblait la réjouir, car c'était bien Jane qui se tenait devant moi. M'observant de la tête aux pieds, elle s'attarda ensuite sur mon regard, et ce qu'elle y vit dû lui convenir car elle sourit encore davantage. J'aurais aimé lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait mais la soif et la colère me serraient trop intensément le cou.

Après des longues secondes, Jane se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Me concentrant de toutes mes forces, j'écoutais chacun de ses mots avec la plus grande attention, je connaissais à présent l'étendu de son pouvoir et je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde renouveler cette douloureuse expérience…

- Tes pupilles sont noires, c'est parfait, nous avons patienté suffisamment ! Suis-moi, nous allons commencer ton entraînement.

Sans attendre, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce, même si l'idée d'être en compagnie de Jane, ne me plaisait guère, je m'empressais de la suivre. Marchant devant moi, sans un regard et sans un mot, elle me conduisit jusqu'à une immense salle voûtée, construite entièrement en pierres blanches. Les grandes fenêtres, situées sous de magnifiques arcades sculptées à plus de quatre mètres de haut, ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, la nuit était probablement tombée depuis longtemps. Aucun meuble n'habillait l'espace, à l'exception de trois trônes en fer blanc, ornés de coussins rouges et or, et dont les accoudoirs étaient sertis de pierres précieuses, placés contre le mur à l'opposé, à une trentaine de mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je distinguais chaque détail comme si je les avais observés à la loupe, pourtant en tant qu'humaine cet exploit m'aurait été impossible.

La voix teintante de Jane me ramena à la réalité, me tirant de mon observation. Me faisant face, pour la première fois depuis notre départ de ma chambre, elle me fixait de ses iris rubis.

- Bien, nous voilà donc dans la salle d'entraînement. C'est ici que tu passeras le plus clair de ton temps avec moi ou Alec pour développer ton don.

- Mon don ? Ne devais-tu pas m'apprendre les choses essentielles qu'un vampire nouveau né doit savoir ?

- Si, mais c'est tellement ennuyeux ! Aro m'a donc donné l'autorisation de passer à l'étape suivante, il est très impatient de te voir à l'œuvre !

Ainsi, les Volturis étaient donc également au courant de ma possibilité à disparaître, quel autre don possédais-je si ce n'est celui là ? Mais comment avaient-ils pu être au courant, alors que je n'avais pris moi-même conscience de cette bizarrerie que quelques mois auparavant. Je décidais donc de jouer l'ignorante, ne voulant pas lui faciliter la tâche et satisfaire Aro.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Un don ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, si ce n'est ma capacité à m'attirer des ennuis…La preuve puisque je suis ici aujourd'hui avec toi !

Telle une décharge électrique, une vague de douleur me traversa le corps, m'obligeant à m'agenouiller sur le sol froid de la salle.

- Tu es bien trop bavarde Nelly, ta première leçon, puisque que tu as l'air d'y tenir, sera de savoir te taire et de me respecter.

Mes mots avaient dépassé mes pensées, et la provocation avait été un peu trop importante pour rester impunie. Même si la souffrance était insoutenable, je ne regrettais pas mes paroles, c'était la stricte vérité et je n'avais pas l'intention de devenir une petite esclave sans résistance. Si cette peste et son maître, voulaient découvrir mon pouvoir, elle ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière, jamais je ne pourrais disparaître dans ces conditions et jamais je ne le ferais de mon plain gré, je préférais encore mourir et pour de bon cette fois ci ! Alors que je me relevais lentement, mes muscles me faisant encore souffrir, Jane continuait de parler.

- Un très vieil ami, Eleazar, nous a informés de ta disposition à disparaître. C'est son don à lui, connaître les pouvoirs des gens. Tu vas donc te concentrer et devenir invisible.

La soif, qui c'était quelque peu effacée en entrant dans la salle, me brûla de nouveau la gorge, si intensément que j'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour pouvoir l'apaiser. Je sentais le venin induire chacune de mes dents.

- J'ai tellement soif…

- Cela va t'aider, ton pouvoir se manifestera plus intensément si tu ne t'es pas alimentée. Maintenant cesse de te plaindre et rassemble tes forces pour t'effacer de ma vue.

Impossible, je ne pouvais pas concentrer mes pensées sur quoi que se soit d'autre que ma soif. Jane était complètement folle de croire que je pourrais ainsi lui obéir, j'ignorais toutes les capacités de mon nouveau corps, comment aurais-je pu satisfaire sa demande ? Je la vis plisser les yeux et aussitôt l'intense douleur me secoua, plus intensément et plus longtemps que la fois précédente. Démétri avait raison, j'allais souffrir avec Jane comme tutrice, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Avec Marcus, ils étaient les deux seuls à me regarder, à me parler autrement, pas comme un vulgaire petit animal qu'on écrase au grès des envies.

- Tu n'essaies même pas !

- Si ! Mais ma gorge me brûle, comment veux tu que j'arrive à me concentrer ?

- Il faudra t'y faire, c'est notre quotidien à nous les vampires !

- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, mon vœu le plus cher aurait été de continuer à vivre normalement et pas comme une vulgaire sangsue ! Vous m'avez tout volé, pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? Qui es-tu pour m'ordonner de telles choses ?

Le visage de Jane se tendit et son petit sourire détestable disparut de ses lèvres parfaites, une ride de colère se forma sur son front et ses yeux s'assombrirent davantage.

- Impertinente ! Tu n'es pas digne du cadeau qui t'a été fait et tu mérites de souffrir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle fixa son regard dans le mien et la suite ne fut que douleur, souffrance, mal, pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éclaircisse apportant avec lui mon salut. Peut être aurais-je la chance de rester suffisamment longtemps dans cette pièce pour voir le soleil se lever, et ses rayons me faire disparaître en cendres… Je n'attendais que ça, assise contre le mur en pierre…

- Ne pense pas être tiré d'affaire Nelly !

Incapable de parler, je tournais la tête vers Jane.

- Nous continuerons ton entraînement jusqu'à ce que ton pouvoir apparaisse, je te conseille donc d'y mettre de la meilleure volonté à notre prochaine rencontre, je ne serais pas aussi magnanime.

Rajustant sa cape grise sur ses épaules, elle se dirigea vers une porte en bois, qu'elle déverrouilla et poussa aussi facilement que si elle avait été en carton. Où allait-elle ? Que devais-je faire ? Retourner dans ma cellule qu'ils appelaient une chambre ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir bien longtemps, à peine une minute plus tard, une odeur divine arriva jusqu'à mes narines, enflammant tout mon être.

- Tu ne le mérites absolument pas, mais tu dois néanmoins te nourrir. Ce n'est que du second choix, tu devras t'en contenter, au vu du peu d'effort que tu as fournis cette nuit, cela suffira.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, ces mots glissants sur moi comme une goutte d'eau sur la peau, mon esprit trop occupé à chercher l'origine de cette bénédiction. Me laissant guider par l'instinct je bondis et plantais mes dents là où le sang battait le plus fort, instantanément le liquide chaud s'écoula dans ma bouche et j'aspirais le plus vite possible pour calmer ma soif, ne prêtant pas attention au goût, mais seulement au bien être que je ressentais à cet instant. Rapidement plus rien n'arriva sur ma langue, mais ma soif était toujours présente, heureusement, une autre source d'hémoglobine se trouvait à coté de moi. Je ressentis cette fois, avant de mordre, une odeur feuilles mortes mélangées à la pluie d'automne, rien de bien appétissant, mais j'avais tellement soif que j'aurais pris n'importe quoi. Sans me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, à nouveau le sang coula dans ma gorge et c'est seulement une fois que le débit cessa que je retrouvais mes esprits, pour découvrir à mes pieds les corps inanimés de deux personnes âgées, sans doutes des touristes, au vu de leurs vêtements. Quatre, j'avais déjà fait quatre victimes, et c'était insupportable. Prise de remords, je reculais jusqu'à toucher un mur, sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de la scène macabre dont j'étais responsable, de gros sanglots soulevant ma poitrine.

- Et maintenant un vampire avec des regrets, décidément ! Je me suis occupée de beaucoup de nouveaux nés, mais toi, tu dépasses toutes les limites de la stupidité !

Saisissant les deux cadavres, Jane tourna ensuite les talons, me laissant seule, après m'avoir lancé une dernière phrase :

- Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre maintenant, je reviendrais te chercher pour un autre entraînement.

De la haine ! C'est ce que je ressentais pour cette peste, pas une ombre de sympathie, non, rien. Intérieurement je me promis d'avoir un jour ma vengeance contre Aro et contre Jane. Le premier parce qu'il était responsable de tout ce qu'il m'arrivait de plus mauvais et la seconde parce qu'elle était sans cœur et sans pitié, s'amusant de mon malheur. Je m'en fis le serment !

Assise contre le mur, j'attendais que le soleil se lève, en espérant que personne ne remarquerait ma présence et qu'on me laisserait mourir, seule. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur ma poisse habituelle. J'entendis des pas et des froissements de tissu se rapprocher de moi, fermant les yeux, je ne cherchais même pas à voir qui venait d'entrer, je le savais déjà. Mon corps le ressentait, avant même que mon esprit ne se soit rendu compte de sa présence, étais-ce le lien de la création qui nous unissait ainsi ? Marcus…

- Ne reste pas là Nelly, retourne dans ta chambre.

Il n'y avait aucune autorité dans sa voix, simplement un conseil, qu'on donnerait à quelqu'un qu'on apprécie.

- J'espérais que les rayons solaires me détruiraient, mais je dois être destiné à errer sur la terre encore longtemps, puisque la mort refuse de m'accueillir dans son royaume. Lui dis-je.

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, la mienne non plus d'ailleurs, même si je l'appelle depuis de longues années…

Les yeux de mon créateur étaient perdus dans le vide. La curiosité me dévorait, j'aurais souhaité en savoir plus, pourquoi Marcus voulait-il mourir ? Cependant, je n'osais pas poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, par respect, je n'avais pas le droit de demander des explications à un vampire sur sa vie, alors que moi-même je refusais d'accepter l'état dans lequel on m'avait transformé. J'obéis donc, et après un rapide au revoir, je sortis de la salle.

Revenant dans ma chambre, je m'affalais sur le lit, à bout de force, mes yeux regardant le plafond, l'esprit bien loin de Volterra, sur une plage des Etats-Unis, avec Léo et mes triplés. La photo, seul lien qui me rattachait encore à eux, était toujours coincée contre mon cœur, mais je décidais de la cacher pour ne pas risquer que Jane l'a trouve lors d'une de mes séances de torture. Saisissant le journal que m'avais offert Démétri, j'y glissais le cliché après l'avoir contemplé de longues minutes.

***

Je ne ressentais que le néant autour de moi, aucune lumière ne vint me tirer de ma tristesse et de ma solitude. Cet éclat que j'attendais, jamais plus je ne le verrais, ce sourire familier que j'espérais, je l'avais perdu définitivement, et tout était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas échoué ce jour là, si mon plan s'était réalisé, je ne souffrirais pas autant aujourd'hui. Etait-ce ma punition pour avoir attenté à ma vie ? Rester ainsi, cloîtrer dans ma solitude, souffrant le martyre sous le pouvoir de Jane et d'Alec depuis des mois… La solution était toute simple pour mettre un terme à toutes ses souffrances, mais je refusais de la concevoir. Jamais je ne serais un sous fifre d'Aro, jamais ! Alors malgré la douleur que je ressentais sous les assauts des jumeaux, je résistais et cachais mon don. Après d'interminables séances, ils se lassèrent et conclurent qu'Eleazar s'était trompé et qu'aucun pouvoir n'était en ma possession. Ils trouvèrent malgré tout un jeu amusant pour continuer à me torturer ensemble, me laissant jeûner pendant un temps interminable, Jane et Alec utilisaient ensuite leurs facultés sur moi alors qu'un humain se trouvait dans la pièce et que je ne demandais qu'à m'en abreuver. Des heures durant, ils alternaient leurs dons, et une fois que toutes mes forces m'abandonnaient, ils sortaient en riant, me laissant seul avec un mortel apeuré, le laissant à une mort certaine et particulièrement douloureuse puisque je n'avais pas la force de le tuer avant de m'en abreuver.

Recroquevillée sur mon lit, brisée par tant de souffrance et d'abandon, j'écrivais dans mon journal. Je n'avais plus revu Démétri depuis mon arrivée à Volterra, mais je suivais son conseil en noircissant les pages du cahier qu'il m'avait offert, avec mes états d'âme. Aucun réconfort ou soulagement n'en ressortait, mais cela me permettait de mettre des mots sur mes émotions. J'y racontais tout le mal que me faisait mes bourreaux et mes regrets de ne pas voir mes enfants grandir. Mes souvenirs d'humaine s'éloignaient peu à peu, et j'essayais de les retenir en inscrivant sur le papier, pour ne pas les oublier. Je voulais me souvenir de Léo, de Bella, de Mattéo et de Benjamin, même dans mille ans, si la mort refusait toujours de venir me chercher.

_« Je ne regrette pas le jour où j'ai pris la décision de conduire ma voiture sur cet arbre le long de la route. Même si ce fut un échec et que malgré tout je suis devenu un vampire, ma famille est en sécurité, éloignée de toute menace des Volturis et si ma vie était à présent un enfer sans nom, savoir que mes enfants grandissent en paix me suffit pour résister aux tortures de ces bourreaux»_

La soif recommençait à me brûler la gorge, je m'empressais donc de dissimuler mon journal avant de perdre pied, si Jane découvrait que j'avais des enfants, j'étais certaine qu'elle s'en servirait pour m'obliger à développer mon pouvoir. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, j'entrepris de me coiffer du mieux possible et d'ajuster ma cape qui ne me quittait jamais, j'avais pris l'habitude d'être ainsi aveugle puisque aucun miroir n'était à ma disposition, je m'installais ensuite assise aux pieds du lit et me mis à attendre. Sans bouger d'un centimètre, je patientais, les jumeaux ne tarderaient pas à venir me chercher…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, sans un mot j'en sortis et suivi Alec et Jane jusqu'à la grande salle aux pierres blanches. Cette situation était presque devenue un rituel et je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait. C'est donc avec une grande surprise que je découvris qu'aucun humain ne se trouvait dans la pièce aujourd'hui, mais qu'il avait été remplacé par Aro. Je ne l'avais pas revu non plus depuis mon premier jour ici, mais je me rappelais chacun de ses traits et de ce sourire diabolique. Aussitôt la haine remplaça ma soif, j'aurais voulu l'attaquer, mais ce serait peine perdue avec les jumeaux, je serais immobilisée avant même d'avoir fait un pas. Comme le roi qu'il était, il s'était installé sur l'un des trois trônes qui nous faisaient face. D'un signe de la main et sans même me saluer, il demanda à Jane de commencer.

- Bien, tu sais ce que je vais te demander, alors exécutes toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

- Et toi tu sais parfaitement que je n'y arrive pas !

Une décharge de douleur me cingla le corps et je vis Aro sourire encore davantage.

- Essaye encore !

S'enchaîna ensuite un balais entre Jane et Alec, qui chacun leur tour utilisait leur pouvoir sur moi, j'étais ainsi secouée entre la douleur et la sensation de mort et parfois même les deux en même temps. Ce qui ne changea pas en revanche, fut le résultat, je me retrouvais allongée sur le sol, à bout de force. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Aro décida de se lever et s'approcha de moi. J'aurais voulu reculer, m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce démon, mais j'en étais bien incapable.

- Parfait ! A présent, tu ne pourras me résister, je vais enfin tout savoir de toi !

Je vis tendre la main pour entrer en contact avec moi, comprenant alors qu'il voulait sonder mes pensées pour connaître la moindre parcelle de mes souvenirs, me rappelant les paroles de Marucs et le fait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas à me toucher, je me concentrais pour la première fois et essayais d'utiliser mon don pour faire disparaître mon cerveau, mais uniquement mon cerveau. En étais-je capable ?

« Disparaît, je t'en supplie disparaît ! Pour Léo, pour mes enfants, Aro ne doit pas savoir, il ne doit jamais être au courant ! Fanely tu en es capable, aller concentre toi ! »

Je me parlais ainsi intérieurement, espérant de toutes mes forces réussir. Aro arriva vers moi et posa sa main sur la mienne, sans que je ne puisse opposer aucune résistance. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrais du peu de force qu'il me restait, mais ma haine était tellement forte, que j'y puisais l'énergie nécessaire.

- Alors ? demande Jane, pleine d'impatience.

- Rien ! Dit Aro, déçu. Je ne vois que quelques bribes de souvenirs sans importance…

Rompant le contact entre nos mains, il se releva et me regarda avec mépris.

- Cette vampire ne vaut vraiment rien, nous devons prendre une décision. Jane ! Prévient mes frères et la garde, nous devons tenir un conseil et tout de suite !

Ainsi, j'avais réussi, mes pensées ne lui étaient pas apparues ! Si j'en avais été capable, je pense que j'aurais sautillé de joie, hélas mon corps se remettait seulement des attaques des jumeaux et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je réussis simplement à redresser le haut du corps, mais mes jambes refusaient d'obéir. Depuis ma transformation, j'avais rejeté Fanely, qui à mes yeux était morte, pour devenir Nelly, mais c'est bien grâce à ma nature même que j'avais réussi à faire disparaître mes pensées. L'euphorie, qui m'avait gagné le temps d'un soupire, disparue aussitôt lorsque je vis de nombreux vampires entrer dans la grande salle. Je n'en connaissais aucun, prisonnière dans ma chambre, je n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres vampires. Je reconnu enfin un visage, celui de Marcus, il était accompagné, d'un homme aux cheveux blanc et au visage fermé et tendu. Tous deux vinrent s'installés aux cotés d'Aro, sur les deux trônes restants. Les trois rois étaient donc installés, Marcus, Aro et Caïus, la séance allait pouvoir commencer, car c'est bien ce qu'ils attendaient tous. Démétri entra à son tour et ferma la grosse porte en bois, l'espace d'un instant, il me regarda et je pu lire son visage de la tristesse. Était-il inquiet du sort que l'on me réservait ?

Aro se tourna vers Marcus, puis vers Caïus et commença :

- Mes frères, si j'ai demandé aussi rapidement le rassemblement du conseil, c'est parce que cette nouvelle née me pose des soucis.

Comme l'assemblée gardait le silence, il poursuivit.

- Voilà maintenant quatre ans que cette jeune femme a été transformée, mais son comportement reste inchangé depuis le premier jour.

Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Quatre ans, jamais je n'aurais cru que cela faisait aussi longtemps que je vivais ici. Il faut dire que je n'avais aucun repère pour m'aider, cloîtrée dans la chambre, je ne voyais ni le jour ni la nuit, cela m'avait sans doute beaucoup induit en erreur.

- Toujours aussi avide de sang, elle est incapable de se contrôler, j'ai même dû charger Jane et Alec de sa surveillance pour éviter de nombreux drames et révélations de notre secret aux yeux du monde.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Mon nombre de victimes, c'est vrai je ne le comptais plus, mais je n'avais jamais quitté l'enceinte de ma chambre et de cette salle, comment aurais-je pu être une telle menace pour les humains. Ce vampire n'était qu'un manipulateur, j'en avais l'intime conviction mais aujourd'hui j'en avais la preuve.

- En plus d'être un danger pour notre race, elle n'a développé aucun don, sa présence dans notre palais n'est donc d'aucune utilité !

- Pourquoi donc avoir demandé à Demetri de la transformer, puisqu'elle ne présentait aucun potentiel ? Demanda Marcus, d'un ton si désinvolte, que j'aurais pu croire qu'il se désintéressait totalement de la situation, s'il ne m'avait pas prévenu, quatre ans auparavant, du comportement qu'il avait en présence de son frère.

- Eleazar, notre vieil ami, me conseille encore de temps à autre, des personnes dont il a eu la révélation de don. Pour Nelly, il m'avait annoncé un pouvoir d'invisibilité, mais il s'est trompé, il n'y a rien tout. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais pris la peine de la faire transformer, je l'aurais simplement dégusté !

- Il est trop tard à présent, je propose donc de l'éliminer sans attendre davantage ! Dit Caïus.

- C'est aussi mon point de vue. Répondit Aro.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Marcus, qui toujours aussi impassible, me regardait tristement, mais c'était sans doute le regard qu'il avait habituellement, car l'assemblée n'en paraissait pas choquée. Mon créateur ne pourrait s'opposer à l'avis de ces deux autres vampires, enfin j'allais mourir ! Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, le soulagement remplaça la peur et les regrets !

* * *

N'oubliez pas, appuyez sur le bouton vert pour laisser une review^^ S'il vous plait :))))


	22. Chapitre 21

Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle vie...

Merci pour vos review, continuez ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 21

Aro continuait de regarder son frère fixement, mais Marcus restait toujours aussi silencieux, son regard fixé sur moi. Que cherchait-il, une lueur d'espoir, une vague d'espérance dans mon regard pour essayer de me sauver ? Mais non, je ne souhaitais que la mort, rien de plus.

- Bien ! Nous sommes donc d'accord.

Aro se leva de son trône et continua de parler tout en se dirigeant vers moi avec son attitude royale.

- Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, ma patience a déjà assez duré. Jane, Alec, approchez vous et maintenez là en place si elle essaie de se débattre !

Recommandation superflue, j'attendais la faucheuse des « âmes » depuis quatre ans, je n'allais pas tenter de fuir maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant moi. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je me mis à genoux devant Aro, qui dû prendre mon geste pour de la soumission, car il se mit à sourire, mais ce n'en était pas. Mon désir était simplement de mourir digne, avec honneur, et pas asservie par ces monstres en étant allongée sur le sol froid de ma salle de torture. Alors qu'il allait poser ses mains sur ma tête, je vis avec effroi, Marcus se lever et tendre la main vers son frère.

- Aro, arrêtes !

Non ! Marcus n'avais pas le droit de retenir son frère, je voulais mourir, mettre fin au calvaire que je vivais depuis quatre ans. Pourquoi intervenait-il, alors que mon salut était si proche ? Sans pouvoir me retenir je hurlais.

- Non, ne l'écoutez pas, tuez moi !

- SILENCE ! Me répondit Aro sur le même ton.

L'incompréhension se lut sur ses traits. Alternativement, il regarda Marcus, puis moi.

- Pourquoi l'épargnerais-je ? Elle ne nous sert à rien, et est avide de sang, lui rendre sa liberté ainsi serait contraire à nos lois. Explique-moi Marcus, je ne te comprends pas.

- J'aimerais pouvoir lui donner une seconde chance, j'estime qu'elle en a le droit ! L'éducation qu'elle a reçue n'a pas porté ses fruits, elle ne te sert plus à rien, tu l'as dis toi même. Donne la moi, elle m'accompagnera à Culdaff, et avec Démétri, nous essaierons de la remettre sur le droit chemin, et si nous échouons, je la tuerais de mes propres mains !

Aro sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis répondit à son frère.

- Soit, emmène là, elle n'existe déjà plus à mes yeux, mais en échange je veux que tu réduises ta durée d'exil à dix années et non plus cinquante.

- Mon frère, je…

- Non, c'est la condition que je mets pour lui laisser la vie sauve et te la confier.

Marcus me regarda alors droit dans les yeux, à cet instant, ma colère était t-elle que j'aurais voulu bondir et l'éliminer, mais une part de moi me retenait de la faire. Je ne pouvais faire de mal à celui qui venait de me sauver la vie, même si je n'aspirais qu'à la mort, mais aussi parce qu'il était mon créateur et que le lien, qui nous unissait, restait plus fort que tout. Aro devait penser que son frère n'accepterait jamais un tel marché, car il recommençait à s'approcher de moi avec envie.

- D'accord j'accepte, mais nous partons sur le champ. Démétri, occupe toi de Nelly et rejoins moi au garage. Je vous attendrais là bas.

Sans un mot de plus il quitta la salle, sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée. Stupéfait, Aro restait sans bouger devant la décision que venait de prendre son frère. Se retournant vers moi, je découvris sur son visage un sourire immense, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi réjouit.

- Finalement, tu m'auras au moins servis à une chose Nelly. Marcus n'aurait jamais accepté de s'éloigner si peu de temps sans son idée stupide de te sauver. Il échouera d'ailleurs, j'en suis certain, ce qui conduira à ta mort, je n'ai absolument aucun doute là-dessus.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta à son tour la salle, suivis de tous les autres vampires, y compris Jane, qui ne manqua pas de me jeter un de ses sourires sadiques avant de disparaître de ma vue. Démétri, le seul qui resta avec moi, s'approcha alors et essaya de m'aider à me relever.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Excuse-moi, j'oubliais que tu ne supportais aucun contact.

Sa voix était remplie de tristesse. Nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis le jour de mon arrivée à Volterra, et je gardais de lui un souvenir agréable. Il m'avait offert un journal en me conseillant d'y écrire ce que je ressentais, ce que j'avais fait et qui m'avais soulagé quand mon existence me paraissait trop pénible.

- Suis moi, nous allons cherchez tes affaires.

Je le suivis jusqu'à ma chambre, me laissant guider même si je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Mes quelques vêtements furent emballés en quelques minutes, sans oublier le journal que je cachais sous le matelas du lit. Maintenant que mes émotions s'étaient évaporées, la faim me rappela à l'ordre.

- Démétri ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai soif, Jane et Alec me laissent toujours jeûner pendant des jours et là je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps…

- J'aurais du m'en rendre compte, désolé, j'étais trop occupé à me soucier de la manière dont je t'aurais sauvé si Marcus n'était pas intervenu…

Sous le choc de cette révélation, je le regardais sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis si insignifiante. J'ai du mal à saisir, les raisons pour lesquelles, Marcus et toi, tenaient tant à me sauver.

- Non Nelly, c'est là que tu te trompes.

- Je voulais mourir Démétri ! Être libérée de ce fardeau qu'est ma vie.

- Ton destin n'est pas de mourir ici, aujourd'hui ! L'éducation que Jane et Alec ont pu t'apporter n'en ai pas une, ils se sont amusés à te torturer pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aro et rien d'autre ! Tu n'as pu voir que le mauvais coté de notre vie vampirique, il n'y a pas que ça, je t'assure.

Baissant la tête sous le poids de ses paroles, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Saisissant alors mon journal et le crayon qui y était glissé, il l'ouvrit à la dernière page et y griffonna quelques mots avant de me le tendre. Je pu y lire _« les murs ont des oreilles ici, je t'en dirais davantage plus tard ». _D'un signe de tête, je lui fis savoir que je comprenais, mais sans plus de convictions.

- Je crois que je vais devoir t'offrir un autre journal d'ici peu, je constate que tu as déjà noirci de nombreuses pages.

Il me sourit un instant, avant de changer de sujet.

- Restes ici, je vais te chercher de quoi te nourrir avant que l'on rejoigne Marcus.

- Merci Démétri.

- De rien…

Puis il disparut, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Revenant très vite, accompagné par mon repas, je le sentis, plus que je ne le vis entrer dans la modeste petite pièce qui m'avait servi de repère pendant quatre ans. Le venin s'imprégna à chacune de mes dents, et sans attendre, la brûlure dans ma gorge me faisant perdre la raison, je bondis sur le pauvre homme. Une minute plus tard, je fus rassasiée, et calmée. Comme toujours après m'être nourrie, la culpabilité et la colère d'avoir commis un acte aussi horrible, me rongèrent, et je ne prononçais plus aucun autre mot. Démétri, saisissant le corps du pauvre malheureux, m'abandonna encore un instant, éliminant pour moi, toutes les traces de ce meurtre. Il revint, et après avoir pris le petit baluchon qui contenait mes affaires, il m'invita à le suivre. Nous rejoignîmes Marcus dans le garage, il nous attendait, vêtu de sa cape noire, à coté d'une magnifique voiture grise argentée. Je ne reconnaissais pas le modèle, elle était sans doute récente et je n'avais jamais été une grande experte en modèle automobile.

La colère dans mon corps ne s'était pas apaisée, et en voyant Marcus, le sentiment de rage ne fit qu'augmenter. Je ne pouvais m'ôter de la tête qu'il m'avait sauvée la vie pour la deuxième fois, alors qu'à nouveau j'avais souhaité le contraire. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, ce n'est pas la soif qui me soudait la bouche et bloquait les mots au fond de ma gorge, mais bien la rage. Je baissais la tête, et rajustais ma cape pour dissimuler mes yeux au regard de mon créateur.

- Si vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons y aller. J'ai prévenu Erwan, il ne reviendra à Culdaff que dans cinq jours, cela nous laissera le temps de nous installer.

- Parfait ! Nelly pourra trouver ses marques tranquillement.

- Je l'espère Démétri, je l'espère.

Sa voix était pleine de doute, regrettait-il d'avoir pris la décision de me sauver ?

Nous prîmes places, tous les trois dans la voiture, Démétri au volant, Marcus sur le siège passager et moi à l'arrière. L'obscurité de la nuit nous accueillie alors que Démétri sortait doucement la voiture dans la petite rue, déserte à cette heure ci. Quittant Volterra, je n'éprouvais aucun regret, peu importe où me conduisait les deux vampires, ce ne pourrait jamais être pire que dans ce palais. Culdaff, où ce trouvait cette ville ? Ce nom n'évoquait aucun souvenir dans ma mémoire. Rapidement, mon questionnement sombra dans l'oubliette, perdu au fond de ma tête, j'étais trop occupée à admirer les étoiles et le paysage de cette nuit de pleine lune, j'en oubliais mes peurs, mes doutes… Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas mis le nez dehors.

Trop vite à mon goût, Démétri stoppa la voiture, et après avoir récupéré mon petit bagage, ils me firent embarqués dans un avion, miniature, comparé à ceux sur lesquels j'avais déjà volé. Alors que mes deux gardes du corps s'installaient aux commandes, je m'asseyais, sur l'un des splendides sièges en cuir blanc de la cabine. Je n'appréciais pas tellement les voyages aériens, même si à présent en cas de crash, j'étais assurée de m'en sortir vivante, je ne pus empêcher une petite angoisse monter dans mon ventre.

- Accroche ta ceinture ! Me lança Démétri en plaisantant.

Puis, l'avion décolla, depuis le hublot, je pouvais voir les lumières de la ville voisine scintiller de milles couleurs, comme un feu d'artifice.

Nous volions depuis presque deux heures, quand Marcus pris enfin la parole :

- Culdaff est une petite ville au nord de l'Irlande. Comme tu as pu le comprendre c'est là que nous allons nous installer pour quelques temps… Prépares-toi, nous allons bientôt atterrir.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous foulions le sol de la terre irlandaise. Suivant les ordres de Démétri, qui menait l'expédition d'une main de maître, je m'installais dans la voiture qui nous attendait au bord de la piste d'atterrissage du minuscule aérodrome de campagne. Marcus me rejoignis, mais nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, ma colère ne s'était encore pas dissipée. Après avoir rangé le jet dans le hangar, Démétri s'installa au volant et nous conduisit jusqu'à une charmante petite maison, perdue le long d'une plage de sable fin. Malgré l'obscurité, je distinguais parfaitement les ardoises noires du toit et les pierres grises des murs auxquels étaient fixées des roues de calèche peintes en rouge.

Sans attendre davantage, nous rentrâmes dans l'accueillante bâtisse. Aussitôt Marcus s'éclipsa pendant que Démétri me fit visiter chaque pièce. La porte d'entrée donnait sur une cuisine ancienne, où une immense table en bois trônait en plein centre, entourée de bancs, et sur laquelle était déposé un vase remplie de branches dorées. Une grande cheminée, à droite, crépitait encore, signe que quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici, un humain sans aucun doute, puisque que l'odeur me piquetait la gorge. Je n'y prêtais pourtant pas attention, je m'étais nourrie avant de partir de Volterra et la soif n'était pas encore revenue. La pièce suivante, offrait la plus belle vue sur le jardin et la plage, grâce à une immense baie vitrée. Des grands canapés et fauteuils, installés de manière à pouvoir contempler le paysage en étant confortablement lové au milieu des coussins, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un chevalet, meublaient ce modeste salon. Une peinture y était commencée, mais cela ne représentait qu'une esquisse, rien de défini pour le moment. J'adorais cette pièce du premier regard.

Démétri me conduisit ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il désigna comme ma chambre, la plus confortable de toutes, d'après lui. Elle n'avait rien de comparable à celle de Volterra, à mon grand soulagement. Outre une grande fenêtre, et un lit en fer forgé, la salle de bain était équipée d'un miroir, je l'avais aperçu en passant la tête en biais dans la petite pièce attenante à la chambre ! Pourtant, je n'éprouvais pas l'envie de me regarder, pas encore… Quatre ans que je ne m'étais pas vu, et cela me faisait peur. Je m'installais donc sur le lit, un coussin sur le ventre, ruminant mes diverses pensées. Démétri tira les épais rideaux, m'isolant à nouveau du monde extérieur, puis vint s'asseoir au pied du lit.

- Maintenant que tu es installée, je vais partir. Marcus m'envoit en mission.

Mes yeux durent exprimer, toute la détresse que je ressentais, en apprenant que la seule personne que j'appréciais s'en allait, car il s'empressa de me préciser.

- Je serais de retour dans deux jours au plus tard, ne t'en fait pas. Par ma faute, les quatre dernières années de ta vie ont été un enfer, je ne te promets pas que les prochaines seront le paradis, mais j'essaierai de te faire découvrir ce dont nous sommes capables, nous, les vampires et j'espère que cela te plaira, un minimum…

De quoi pouvait-il parler ? Je ne croyais pas que ma vie de vampire pouvait être améliorée, il faudrait un miracle…

- Une dernière chose avant que je parte… Ne sois pas trop dur envers Marcus, même si la décision qu'il a prise te déplait, sache que ce qu'Aro lui a demandé est un sacrifice pour lui.

Puis, se levant, il sortit de la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Je restais là, assise sur le lit, perdue dans mes pensées, les paroles de Démétri résonnant dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas tellement le sens de ses mots, qu'avait sacrifié mon créateur pour me sauver, je ne me rappelais pas… Les heures passèrent et je pus voir la lueur du jour se faufiler derrière les épais rideaux, telle une aura autour de la fenêtre, puis disparaître, remplacée par l'obscurité de la nuit, pour renaître le lendemain. L'envie de voir les rayons du soleil consumer mon corps en cendres me dévorait, mais j'étais bien incapable de le faire, prise de remords, je restais donc assise, sans bouger.

Peu à peu, la colère me quitta, remplacée par de la compassion envers Marcus, après tout, s'il avait jugé bon de me sauver c'est qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi, mais quoi ? J'aurais voulu que mon créateur soit prêt de moi pour répondre à mes interrogations, mais la maison restait parfaitement silencieuse. Comme moi, il devait rester dans l'immobilité, peut être attendait-il que je lui fasse des excuses ? Mon comportement avait été des plus impoli et ingrat, il faudrait vraiment que je me fasse pardonner.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour aller m'excuser auprès de Marcus, j'entendis que l'on frappait à ma porte. Etais-ce Démétri, enfin rentré de sa mission ? Ou Marcus ?

- Entrez ! Dis-je d'une voix tendue.

- Pardonne-moi de te déranger Nelly, mais il faudrait que je te parle.

- Moi aussi Marcus, j'ai des excuses à vous faire. Entrez.

Mon créateur ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans la chambre, s'installant sur la petite chaise à coté de la fenêtre. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, plus aucune lumière ne me parvenait de l'extérieur. Pour éviter de rester dans le noir, même si cela ne nous gênait en rien, j'allumais la lampe de chevet, qui éclaira la pièce d'une douce lueur tamisée. Comme Marcus restait silencieux, cherchant ses mots, je pris la parole.

- Je dois vous dire merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie l'autre jour. Mes sentiments ont pris les dessus sur mes bonnes manières et… Je voudrais donc m'excuser pour l'égoïsme dont j'ai pu faire preuve ses dernières heures. Je voulais tellement mourir pour que toutes mes souffrances prennent fin, que quand je vous ai vu vous opposer au choix de vos frères, je… je…

- Tu m'as détesté…

- Oui… Je n'ai vu que ma petite personne et rien d'autre. Pourrez-vous me pardonner ?

Gardant le silence quelques instants, Marcus finit par poursuivre.

- Tu fais preuve d'une grande maturité pour un vampire de ton âge. Le traitement, que t'ont fait subir Jane et Alec, n'y est peut être pas totalement étranger. J'accepte tes excuses, mais à ton tour, je souhaite que tu acceptes les miennes.

- Mais vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner !

- Pas tout a fait. J'ai moi aussi fait preuve d'une grande ingratitude. Si je t'ai sauvé, c'est au départ, pour le don que tu portes en toi, plus que pour ta personne.

J'accueillis cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de déception, ainsi, lui aussi, ne me voyait que pour mon don.

- Mais je me suis vite rendu compte, qu'au-delà de ce pouvoir, il y avait une femme qui méritait que je m'intéresse à elle. Je me rappelle avec quel courage tu as affronté toutes les épreuves qui se sont imposées à toi, j'ignore si à ta place j'aurais trouvé la volonté de continuer. Cette force de caractère me renvoie une foule de souvenirs…

Marcus semblait bien pensif à présent.

- J'ignore pourquoi mon pouvoir vous intéresse à ce point, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider, je n'arrive pas à disparaître.

Un petit rire s'échappa alors de sa gorge et un sourire apparu sur son visage, le rajeunissant d'un seul coup.

- Tu as très bien fait de dissimuler ton pouvoir aux yeux d'Aro, il aurait fait de toi un petit soldat de sa garde. Mais je reste persuadé qu'Eleazar ne s'est pas trompé, et que tu as le don d'invisibilité.

- Même si j'arrivais à développer cette aptitude, en quoi vous serais-je utile ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Je te révélerais tout ce que tu auras à savoir en tant voulu, mais sache que tu dois travailler sur ce don pour toi !

- Pour moi ?

- Oui ! Si tu arrives à le maîtriser, alors j'envisagerais de te demander de l'aide, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ton existence avec mes problèmes. Mais tu dois le faire pour toi-même mais aussi…

Marcus détourna de moi pour regarder vers la porte. Démétri s'y tenais, nous regardant en souriant.

- Pour eux ! Me dit-il en me tendant une petite enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un petit cadeau…

Attrapant délicatement le petit étui, je l'ouvris délicatement, y découvrant trois petites photos de polaroid. Sans même les observer plus longtemps, je compris immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas… ?

- Si, Isabella, Mattéo et Benjamin !

* * *

Pensez à moi^^ appuyé sur le bouton vert :)


	23. Chapitre 22

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, il fait plus du double de ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster habituellement, j'espère donc que ça vous plaira.

Un grand merci à Samystère qui corrige patiemment ma fic et me conseil dans mes moments de grand questionnement :)

Merci aussi, à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Merci donc à toi Ninir3, à toi Galswinthe, à toi Lovelly, à toi Patsy Vollant, à toi Princesscoco05, à toi Nany1980 et à tous les autres!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 22

Avant de regarder les clichés, même si l'impatience me dévorait, je sautais au cou de Démétri, qui fut plus que surprit par cet élan d'affection de ma part, lui, que je repoussais habituellement au moindre contact.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup, c'est un magnifique cadeau.

- De rien, c'est Marcus que tu devrais remercier, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette idée, je ne suis que le photographe.

Avec nettement plus de retenue, je gratifiai mon créateur de mon plus beau sourire et d'un modeste merci rempli de gratitude. Souhaitant sans doute me laisser un peu d'intimité avec moi-même, les deux vampires quittèrent la pièce avec toute la grâce qui leur était le propre de notre espèce. Une fois la porte refermée, je me précipitais sur le lit où j'avais laissé le fabuleux trésor.

Sur la première photo, je reconnus Bella, avec sa peau claire et ses cheveux brun coiffés en deux couettes de chaque coté de la tête. Le haut du visage et ses yeux chocolat étaient les miens, j'avais l'impression de me revoir enfant, pourtant ce petit nez et ce sourire malicieux me rappelaient celui de Léo. Ma fille était habillée en tutu et prenait la pose telle une ballerine, sans doute était-elle inscrite à un cours de danse avec ses amies. Déposant, presque à regret, la photo sur l'oreiller, je passais à la seconde et à la troisième. J'alternais entre les deux cherchant à identifier lequel des deux garçons était Mattéo et lequel était Benjamin… Je ne gardais que peu de souvenirs de mes jumeaux, je ne les avais pas connus assez longtemps pour pouvoir les différencier facilement. Heureusement, Démétri avait eu la gentillesse de marquer les prénoms au dos des photos. Tous les deux avaient la peau très matte, d'un brun doré et les yeux bleus, comme leur père. Je ne distinguais que peu de moi dans leurs visages, excepté les fossettes sur leurs joues qui étaient les miennes. Mattéo avait les mains pleines de peinture et riait, l'air ravi en les montrant fièrement. La troisième photo, montrait Benjamin faisant de la trottinette dans la cour de l'école, souriant lui aussi.

Quel merveilleux cadeau ! Mes enfants étaient en bonne santé et pour ce que j'en voyais, ils semblaient heureux malgré mon absence. Soudain, je fus prise de gros doutes. Et si Léo m'avait remplacé, et si mes triplés appelaient cette femme « maman »… Non… Pourtant, je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, à leurs yeux j'étais morte depuis quatre ans. Cette idée m'était pourtant insupportable ! Il fallait donc que je m'en assure par moi-même, à distance, sans pour autant rentrer dans leurs vies, devenir un observateur. Mais pour cela, je devais pouvoir me contrôler pour ne pas risquer de les dévorer, et mon don serait très utile, pour les approcher sans me faire voir. Il me faudrait m'armer de patience, je savais parfaitement que j'en étais incapable pour le moment. Ma décision était prise, et j'allais commencer l'entraînement que me proposaient Marcus et Démétri immédiatement !

La première étape, je me la fixais moi-même : m'accepter en tant que vampire ! Cela passait par la salle de bain et le miroir que j'évitais depuis ma transformation. Inspirant profondément, je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers la petite pièce voisine. En approchant du lavabo, je fermais les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'une minute plus tard, une fois que je me sentis prête à affronter mon reflet… En me découvrant j'eus un mouvement de recul, est-ce vraiment moi ? Pour m'en assurer, je me touchais la joue et constatant que la jeune femme dans le miroir m'imitait, j'en eus la confirmation. Jamais je ne m'étais trouvée aussi jolie, malgré ma peau, sans imperfection, blême tel le marbre et mes yeux aux pupilles rubis écarlate. Soulevant mon tee-shirt, je constatais que la cicatrice de ma césarienne avait disparue, ainsi que celle à la base de mon cou, qui m'avait marqué lors de mon accident avec Hélios. Ma poitrine, ma taille, mes jambes, jusqu'à mes pieds étaient sans défaut, parfaits. J'aimais assez ce que me renvoyait le miroir au final… J'imaginais que mon visage et mon corps seraient difformes suite à l'accident, mais au contraire mes traits avaient embelli.

Fière de moi, et de cette première étape réussie, je laissais glisser mes vieux vêtements sur le sol pour entrer dans la baignoire nacrée que j'avais pris soins de remplir d'eau chaude et de gel bain moussant avant d'affronter le miroir. M'allongeant entièrement, je laissais mes muscles se détendre et mes pensées s'évadées… N'en ressortant que quand la peau de mes doigts se mit à friper, je pris mon baluchon et enfilais un chemisier blanc, un jean bleu foncé et une paire de Kickers. Prenant ensuite grand soins de mes cheveux, qui tombaient le long des mes hanches, les coiffant en chignon lâche, je laissais de longues mèches ondulées descendre dans mon dos et devant mes yeux.

- Voilà, tu es prête ! Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je pris ensuite le temps de ranger dans mon journal les trois petites photos, et le glissait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Après une dernière inspection rapide dans le miroir, je sortis de la chambre pour retrouver Marcus et Démétri, je les trouvais rapidement, installés dans les canapés du salon devant la baie vitrée. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, jouaient-ils avec le feu ? Démétri tourna la tête dans ma direction dès qu'il eut repéré ma présence, alors que Marcus garda son regard perdu dans le vide.

- Joins toi à nous, le jour va se lever et une fois n'est pas coutume, la journée sera ensoleillée. Me dit Marcus.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de ne pas être assez rapide pour vous mettre à l'abri des rayons du soleil ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, à priori je venais de dire une énorme bêtise.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous moquez vous ?

Retrouvant son sérieux, Démétri s'empressa de me répondre.

- Tes connaissances sur les vampires sont tellement légendaires que s'en est risible ! Excuse-moi, tu n'y es pour rien, Jane et Alec sont vraiment de piètres instructeurs comparés à leurs talents de bourreaux… Viens t'asseoir, je te jure que tu ne partiras pas en fumée !

A peine rassurée je m'installais entre les deux hommes, fixant à mon tour l'horizon et les lueurs rosées que prenait le ciel à mesure que l'astre de lumière se levait. La peur me tordait le vendre, mais je faisais confiance à Démétri, il était mon instructeur à présent, il n'échapperait pas à son pseudo rôle de créateur, à présent.

- Détends-toi Nelly, où tu vas déchirer le coussin.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais saisi un coussin et le serrais fort contre ma poitrine.

Un instant plus tard, un rayon s'élança au dessus des vagues pour terminer sa course sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux, cherchant à éviter la brûlure que ce contact était censé produire sur ma peau, mais rien, je ne percevais aucune douleur. Lentement, je rouvris les paupières et fus éblouie par le spectacle qui se tenait sous mes yeux. C'était comme si des milliers de minuscules diamants se dissimulaient dans les pors de mon épiderme et faisaient scintiller ma peau telle la neige au soleil.

- Ma peau ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Première leçon ! Au soleil, nous ne nous tombons pas en cendres, mais nous brillions comme les étoiles dans la nuit noire. Mais n'y vois là aucun soulagement, il te faudra constamment faire attention, en permanence, les yeux des humains voient toujours ce qu'ils ne devraient pas.

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, fascinée par cette découverte. Démétri et Marcus, eux aussi, étincelaient mais mon créateur luisait d'une aura plus argentée que moi ou mon voisin, sans doute dû à son âge. Même si je ne connaissais pas son histoire, le fait que Marcus fasse partie des frères fondateurs en disait long sur sa date de naissance. Un jour, peut être aurais-je le courage de lui demander de me raconter ce qu'avait été sa vie.

- Nelly ?

- Oui.

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Oui ! Je dois faire attention à ne pas faire la luciole en plein jour devant les humains. C'est promis, je serais prudente. De plus, je n'ai encore jamais pu supporter la présence d'une personne sans la vider de son sang, alors ce n'est pas encore demain que j'irais me frotter à la population locale… Dis-je pleine de regrets.

- Tu apprendras à résister, ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu y arriveras j'en suis certain !

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Marcus qui s'élevait dans le salon. Baissant la tête, honteuse, je me rappelais que je n'avais jamais pu résister à l'appel du sang, jamais, toujours poussée à bout par Jane et Alec. Démétri dû lire mes doutes sur mon visage car il se tourna vers moi et posant sa main sur la mienne, il me dit :

- Nous ne sommes plus à Volterra, aujourd'hui tu as une chance de prendre un nouveau départ. Je t'épaulerais comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a quatre ans, à toi à présent de nous prouver que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés à ton sujet… Mais j'ai la certitude que tu deviendras un vampire exceptionnel.

- Mais je…

- Des blessures que tu as subies, tu en tireras de la force et de l'impertinence qui te permettront d'avancer. Ta puissance naîtra de là, j'en suis certain. Et un jour, lorsque tu te sentiras prête, tu auras ta vengeance sur les jumeaux.

Je relevais la tête et fixais les yeux de Démétri, il venait de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. La vengeance ! Voilà ce que je voulais aussi, faire souffrir Jane, Alec et Aro, comme ils m'avaient fait souffrir. Pourtant l'idée de retourner à Volterra ne me plaisait guère…

- Serais-je obligé de retourner à Volterra ?

Ce fut Marcus qui me répondit, de sa voix calme et apaisante.

- Ce sera à toi de choisir… Si tu ne le souhaites pas, je dirais à Aro que je t'ai laissé partir une fois ton éducation faite correctement. Mais tu as dix ans pour y réfléchir, Démétri et moi, ne retournerons pas à Volterra avant ce délai écoulé…

- Dix ans, au lieu de cinquante, je me rappelle à présent. Je suis désolée Marcus… J'ignore pourquoi vous vous éloignez ainsi de vos frères et cela ne me regarde pas, mais je constate que cet endroit est important pour vous et je m'en veux de vous pénaliser de quarante années de tranquillité.

- Ecoute Nelly, ne te préoccupes pas de moi. Range ta gentillesse et vit. Profite de ces années pour apprendre avec Démétri et moi, tu te feras pardonner de tous ce que tu veux plus tard. Me dit-il en souriant.

- J'y mettrais ton mon cœur, où du moins ce qu'il en reste pour changer et devenir meilleure, je vous le promets !

Me levant brusquement, je tournais le dos au soleil pour faire face aux deux vampires.

- On commence par quoi ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire, et je pus lire dans leurs yeux comme de la fierté à mon égard.

- Il va falloir attendre la nuit pour sortir de la maison sans prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Les premières maisons ne sont qu'à deux kilomètres, mais nous ne devons pas éveiller les soupçons…

- D'accord, je vais vous laisser en paix et retourner dans ma chambre.

- Je viendrais te chercher à la nuit tombée, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans la chambre voisine.

Je les saluais et retournais m'installer sur mon lit, ressortant les trois clichés, je me perdis dans leur observation durant de longues heures. Mes triplés étaient si beaux… J'essayais de me remémorer chaque instant que j'avais eu la chance de passer avec eux, et je me promettais intérieurement de tout faire pour les protéger, comme je l'avais fait depuis le début.

La lumière diminuait, il ferait bientôt nuit, je guettais à présent le moindre bruit dans la maison, en espérant entendre Démétri frapper à ma porte… Un tel changement d'attitude me surprenait, moi qui encore la veille avais voulu mourir, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la vue de mes enfants me redonnerait autant de force et de volonté.

Un léger toc toc me tira de mes pensées dans lesquelles j'avais replongées en attendant mon instructeur.

- Nelly, es-tu prêtes ?

- Oui, je t'attendais !

- Je te propose une ballade sur la plage, les nuages n'ont pas encore envahis le ciel et le clair de lune est superbe en cette saison.

- Ho… D'accord, je te suis ! Dis-je presque déçue qu'il n'y ait rien de plus excitant au programme.

Alors que j'allais me saisir de ma cape, accessoire que je portais en permanence, excepté dans ma chambre, Démétri arrêta mon geste.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Volterra, tu n'auras pas besoin de ça ici.

Je lui souris, heureuse de pouvoir enfin abandonner le dernier vestige de ma vie de torture.

Nous quittâmes la maison, marchant lentement en direction de la plage en suivant un sentier bordé de petits murets en pierres, comme il était possible d'en voir dans toute l'Irlande. De vastes prairies s'étendaient à perte de vue, parsemées par endroits de broussailles épineux où broutaient de paisibles troupeaux de moutons. L'environnement était vallonné et nous pûmes facilement accéder au sable fin de la plage. Démétri avait raison, le clair de lune était magnifique. L'astre brillait d'une lumière argentée glaciale, éclairant parfaitement les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la rive. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un seul mot depuis notre départ, mais le silence ne se voulait pas pesant, chacun profitant de ce spectacle. J'admirais toutes les choses qui passaient devant mes yeux et ouvrais mes oreilles à tous les sons de la nuit. Trop longtemps isolée de la nature, j'avais l'impression de renaître…

- On fait la course ? Me proposa Démétri.

- C'est donc ça mon entraînement, prendre du souffle en faisant du jogging ?

Comme le matin même, il explosa de rire, et sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il me chargea sur son dos et se mit à courir à une vitesse folle. Mes cheveux volaient aux vents et l'air sifflait à mes oreilles me ramenant presque cinq ans en arrière, mais où ? Mes souvenirs d'humains s'étaient évaporés, pourtant je sentais qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour que celui-là revienne.

- Wouuuuuuuu, plus vite !!!!!!!!!!!! Osais-je lui demander.

Démétri rit de plus belle et accéléra, déclenchant dans mon cerveau une étincelle… Alice… Je me rappelais à présent, cette sensation de vitesse je l'avais déjà ressentie quand mon amie m'avait sauvé la vie, de Démétri d'ailleurs. Ainsi dont courir était un talent commun à tous les vampires…

- Aller repose moi maintenant ! Dis-je à mon tour en riant.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? répondit-il en me déposant sur le sol.

- Si…, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Sans répondre, je m'élançais à mon tour en lui criant :

- Tu es bien trop lent, on dirait un escargot !

Mes mouvements étaient souples et rapides, la sensation de liberté que je ressentais à cet instant me donna la chair de poule. Plus de prison, plus de bourreau, je pouvais enfin être moi, Nelly. La mer, à ma droite, défilait à une allure incroyable. Grisée par cette rapidité dont j'étais capable, j'accélérais encore, allant même jusqu'à courir dans les vagues pour entendre les clapotis de l'eau contre mes jambes.

- Et c'est moi que tu traites de mollusque ? Tu n'es guère plus rapide que moi…

Plongée dans la découverte de ma nouvelle capacité, j'en avais oublié Démétri. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, pour le voir se jeter sur moi, nous faisant dégringoler tous le deux dans l'eau salée. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je riais du ridicule de la situation alors qu'il se relevait et retournait sur la plage. Je me relevais à mon tour, et avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre le rivage, je donnais un coup de pied dans les vagues, projetant une colonne d'eau en plein sur son dos. En plus d'être rapide, j'étais devenue adroite, un exploit ! Lentement, il se retourna et fixa mon regard, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, je me mis à courir autour de lui en tapant mes pieds le plus fort que je pouvais pour l'éclabousser un maximum, en riant. Soudain il cria :

- VENGEANCE !!!!

L'heure qui suivit, nous la passâmes à nous asperger, en riant comme des enfants heureux de se retrouver. A cet instant, je me sentais heureuse… Mouillée de la tête aux pieds, je m'agenouillais devant lui, en signe de soumission et m'avouais vaincue, même si mon adversaire se trouvait dans un état identique.

- Sans rancune ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Sans rancune, mais j'aurais ma revanche !

- Oui, tu peux toujours espérer ma petite…

Il me tendit alors sa main pour m'aider à me relever, puis se rendant compte que je risquais de le repousser une nouvelle fois, il l'abaissa et détourna la tête, soudain envahi de tristesse. Alors, je me précipitais et avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, je la saisis et sans rien laisser paraître, je lui lançais :

- Merci pour ton aide Démétri.

Ses yeux se fixèrent alors aux miens et je pus y voir des petites étoiles brillantes de plaisir. Après m'avoir aidé à me tirer de l'eau, nous marchâmes côte à côte en direction de la maison, dont nous nous étions bien éloignés en courant comme des fous.

- Avant de rentrer, tu vas devoir te nourrir.

- Ha, déjà ? Je n'ai pas encore tellement soif…

- Oui mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, demain Erwan sera de retour et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu l'attaques.

- J'en conclu que cet Erwan est un humain… Qui est-il ?

- C'est un vieil homme à présent, Marcus a confié à sa famille la garde de la maison et du secret de notre existence depuis près d'un millénaire. Ainsi de génération en génération, ils se passent le flambeau.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette maison a autant d'importance pour Marcus…

- La raison est toute simple, tu ignores l'histoire de ton créateur, mais il ne tardera pas à tout de raconter…

Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je me serais mis à sautiller de joie, mais je gardais mon sang froid et continuais à marcher calmement.

- Je vais te faire chasser dans ce village, nous sommes encore loin de Culdaff cela évitera d'éveiller des soupçons sur notre présence.

Sans un mot, je le suivis. Démétri m'initia donc à la chasse, m'apprenant à ouvrir mon esprit aux différentes odeurs et à me dissimuler dans les ruelles sombres. Me laissant guider par mon instinct, je me mis à pister la fragrance de violette qui avait réveillé le feu dans ma gorge. Je passais au-delà des autres parfums qui arrivaient à mes narines sans difficultés, traquant l'humain comme une proie. Une minute plus tard, Démétri sur les talons, j'entrais dans une petite masure et me délectais du sang si délicieux de la jeune fille qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien, mourant dans son sommeil. Mon instructeur me montra ensuite comment dissimuler mon acte et faire croire à un meurtre banal, envoyant les enquêteurs sur une toute autre piste que la nôtre. Une fois notre forfait accomplit, nous repartîmes sur la plage que nous longeâmes jusqu'à notre maison.

- Je suis vraiment étonnée que tu ais réussi à chasser une seule personne, j'imaginais que tu te jetterais sur la première venue.

- Son odeur délicieuse dépassait toutes les autres, je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que de la suivre.

- Jane et Alec t'ont sans doute rendu service en te torturant par la soif, tu as ainsi appris à lui résister ! Il faudra cependant que tu chasses régulièrement, tous les deux ou trois jours pour ne pas te jeter sur Erwan.

- Je le ferais, Marcus serait furieux si je détruisais son gardien, et je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Nous rentrâmes en silence dans la vieille bâtisse, mais tous muscles se tendirent alors que deux parfums humains arrivèrent à mes narines. Aussitôt Démétri me fit face et fixa son regard dans le mien.

- Bloque ta respiration, tu supporteras ainsi plus facilement leur présence. Erwan a dû rentrer plus vite que prévu…

Sans un mot, je lui obéis, consciente du danger que je représentais.

- Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis certain ! Concentre tes pensées sur mon exceptionnelle beauté et tout se passera bien ! Me dit-il en plaisantant.

N'osant ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, je me contentais de lui sourire. M'invitant ensuite à le suivre, nous entrâmes dans le salon où Marcus nous attendait avec deux hommes. Le premier paraissait très âgé, courbé sur une canne en bois, il portait une énorme barbe blanche et ses petits yeux se dissimulaient derrière d'épais sourcils. Le deuxième, nettement plus jeune, une vingtaine d'années au maximum, me dévisageait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et retombaient presque devant ses yeux, laissant juste deviner le gris bleuté de ses pupilles. Sa carrure était impressionnante pour un humain, il paraissait même plus musclé que Démétri, ce qui me fit sourire. Il est vraiment séduisant…

Occupée à les détailler, j'en avais oublié la brûlure dans ma gorge, mais la voix de Marcus me tira de mon observation et me ramena à la réalité.

- Nelly, Démétri, je vous présente Erwan, le gardien de la maison en mon absence et son petit fils Eogan.

Démétri, très à l'aise, s'avança vers les deux hommes et, comme si cette présentation était des plus naturelle, leur serra la main chacun leur tour.

- Ainsi, c'est toi le Démétri dont parle le journal de mon ancêtre. Celui qui a réappris à vivre sur le sol de notre magnifique pays ? Demanda Erwan.

Baissant la tête soudain gêné, Démétri lui répondit :

- Oui c'est bien moi… Gaël et Agata ont été formidables, jamais je ne les oublierais.

- Eux non plus ne t'ont pas oublié, mon aïeul a écrit de nombreuses pages à ton sujet, fortes intéressantes d'ailleurs ! Je sais qu'ils ont été très tristes de vous voir partir, toi et Marcus, alors que vous rentriez à Volterra.

- Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce jour là… Aro nous rappelait près de lui, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. J'aurais dû revenir, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage, de peur de ne plus pouvoir repartir.

- Ils ne t'en ont jamais tenu rigueur…

Ainsi dont Démétri aussi avait eu sa période de souffrance… J'en avais appris plus sur sa vie de vampire, en deux minutes, qu'en quatre ans de vie à Volterra. J'aurais aimé en connaître davantage, mais le vieil homme ne me laissa pas le loisir de poser la question.

- Et voilà donc Nelly. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance…

Erwan attendait visiblement une réponse, mais j'étais bien incapable de lui donner, le feu se réveillant dans le fond de ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche et faire entrer de l'air contenant leurs odeurs dans mon corps, et risquer de les attaquer. Heureusement, Marcus vient à mon secours et répondit pour moi.

- Nelly est une toute jeune vampire d'à peine quatre ans, elle n'a pas encore l'habitude de résister au sang humain.

Erwan ne silla pas, mais son petit fils eut un mouvement de recul. Non, il ne devait pas avoir peur de moi, je ferais tout pour me contrôler, il fallait absolument que la pression retombe entre nous, il ne devait pas me craindre.

- Je ne vous ferais rien, je vous en fais la promesse.

Le peu d'air que j'avais aspiré en prononçant ces quelques mots réveilla au fond de ma gorge la brûlure endormie. Heureusement que Démétri m'avait obligé à me nourrir avant de rentrer, sinon, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais eu la force de résister. Pourtant, ma volonté n'a pas tenu longtemps…

- Je m'excuse, mais je dois aller prendre l'air.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me précipitais dehors, fuyant l'odeur plus qu'attirante de ses deux hommes. Le jour se levait mais le ciel était rempli de nuages gris et de grosses gouttes s'en échappaient. Courant jusqu'à un bosquet perdu au milieu d'une prairie, je m'assis sous un arbuste, la pluie dégoulinant le long de mon visage, comme des larmes. Milles questions se bousculaient dans ma tête… Est- ce que Marcus et Démétri avaient pris ma fuite comme une faiblesse ? Voudraient-ils encore m'enseigner leur savoir après ça ? La honte de n'avoir pu résister à l'appel du sang d'Erwan et d'Eogan me dévorait l'esprit. N'existait-il pas une autre solution que celle de se nourrir du sang des humains ? L'impression que la solution se trouvait dans mes souvenirs m'envahie, je sondais alors dans mon passé à la recherche d'une étincelle d'espoir, mais rien ne se raviva. Levant la tête vers le ciel, je laissais les gouttes tomber sur mes joues et mes yeux, me donnant vraiment l'impression que je pleurais. J'aurais voulu trouver le sommeil, m'évader quelques instants de tous mes soucis, mais cela m'était impossible… Je me mis à respirer profondément et pensais à Léo, à mes triplés, à Alice et mon corps se détendit enfin. Alice… Mais bien sur ! Mon amie était un vampire elle aussi, et elle ne se nourrissait pas d'humain, mais d'animaux ! Serais-je moi aussi capable d'en faire autant ? Un léger vent déclencha un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et m'apporta une odeur que je connaissais… Marcus…

Rouvrant les yeux, je le découvris à quelques mètres de moi, à l'abri d'un parapluie.

- Je suis désolée Marcus, je suis tellement faible.

- Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi négative à ton sujet ? Ce que tu viens de faire, en t'éloignant de la tentation, est loin d'être une attitude de faiblesse, au contraire.

Prenant place à mon coté, il plaça le parapluie au dessus de nos deux têtes.

- Je peux voir que tu te poses de nombreuses questions, parles moi, je pourrais peut être t'aider à y répondre.

Je restais silencieuse quelque instant, cherchant les mots pour lui exprimer ce que je ressentais.

- J'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir, que vous ne vouliez plus de moi et que vous m'abandonniez, seule, livrée à moi-même dans ce monde étrange.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça…

- Même si je décidais de changer complètement ?

- Tu as déjà commencé ta transformation Nelly et je ne t'ais pas mis dehors.

- C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant j'ai suivi vos instructions à la lettre, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas, Démétri est un excellent professeur, mais…

- Mais ? Tu peux me faire confiance Nelly, je ne suis pas Aro…

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, vous en êtes même l'opposé !

Marcus sourit un instant avant de reprendre une mine tout aussi fermée.

- Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, j'ai moi aussi été un monstre sanguinaire, avide de pouvoir…

- J'ai du mal à vous croire.

- Et pourtant… Mais tu disais quelque chose d'important, dis moi ce à quoi tu pensais.

Son visage amical m'inspirait une totale confiance, et si je ne pouvais pas me confier à mon créateur avec qui pourrais-je le faire ?

- Je voudrais ne plus tuer d'humains.

- Ho…

- Est-il possible que je puisse me nourrir du sang des animaux ?

Marcus me sourit.

- Je crois que tu as déjà ta réponse Nelly.

Ainsi, il avait parfaitement compris ma supercherie, je baissais la tête honteuse, pourtant il poursuivit.

- Tu as rencontré un Cullen j'imagine pour envisager cette solution. Lequel ? Carlisle ?

- Carlisle ? Non, mais j'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est un vampire formidable si j'ai bien compris ?

- En effet ! Il a vécu avec nous à Volterra pendant plusieurs années, tentant de nous convaincre qu'un autre régime était possible. Mais Aro a toujours refusé d'envisager cette solution, contre nature d'après lui. J'avoue que cette idée ne me plait pas tellement, mais à mon âge, je ne chasse que très peu.

- Mon amie ne m'a pas mentie, il est donc possible de vivre en se nourrissant du sang des animaux ?

- Oui… Mais c'est une voie extrêmement difficile à suivre, mais je ne m'y opposerais pas si tu décides de la suivre.

- Merci Marcus.

- Mais de rien ! C'est à toi seule de décider quel genre de vampire tu veux devenir, je ne peux que t'indiquer les différentes options qui s'offrent à toi.

- Ma décision n'est pas encore prise…. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Nelly !

- Oui ?

- Quel Cullen à tu rencontrer et où ?

- Vous êtes bien curieux ! Lui répondis-je, souriante.

- C'est vrai… Mais si tu acceptes de me raconter l'histoire de ta vie, je te raconterais ce qu'a été la mienne, si tu as du temps devant toi bien entendu…

- L'éternité, je crois. Lui dis-je ravis

- Parfait, mais rentrons, je suis un si vieux vampire, j'aime mon confort.

Nous nous relevâmes et lentement nous rentrâmes à la maison. J'eus un temps d'arrêt devant la porte d'entrée, mais Marcus me promit qu'Erwan et Eogan étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Leurs odeurs étaient encore présentes dans les pièces, mais je le supportais avec nettement plus de facilité qu'une heure plus tôt. Je m'installais sur le canapé, et mon créateur s'assis à coté de moi.

- Cela te dérangerait si Démétri participe à la restitution de nos vies, il en fait tellement partie…

- Non bien sûr, au contraire, j'en apprendrais aussi plus sur sa vie. Vous êtes de tels mystères pour moi…

Un instant plus tard, Démétri prenait place dans un fauteuil et Marcus me fit signe de commencer.

- Bien… Que voulez que je vous dise ?

- Ce que tu acceptes de nous faire partager… Je tiens juste à savoir le nom du Cullen qui t'a ainsi parlé de son régime particulier.

- Sa vie ne sera pas en danger si je vous dévoile son identité ?

- Non, je te le promets, c'est juste de la curiosité…

Démétri semblait surpris, attitude normale puisqu'il avait manqué une bonne partie de la conversation entre Marcus et moi.

- Les Cullen ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Démétri, Nelly envisage peut être d'entamer un régime végétarien, et qui à part un des Cullen à pu lui mettre cette idée en tête ?

- c'est vrai, à partir du moment où vous ne m'obligez pas à l'imiter.

Il rit une seconde avant de retourner son attention sur moi.

- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons Nelly.

Prenant une grande inspiration, geste instinctif mais totalement inutile, je me lançais alors dans un résumé de ma vie.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de beaucoup de détails, mais je vais essayer. Je suis née le 18 Décembre 1962, en France, près de Paris. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai grandis, élevée par mes parents, puis par mon grand père, quand ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je suis devenue infirmière et je me suis mariée avec Léo…

- Le loup garou ? demanda Marcus.

- Oui, il s'est transformé quand Démétri à commencer à roder autour de chez nous, mais aussi parce que… Parce qu'Alice Cullen est devenue mon amie.

- Ainsi donc, tu as rencontré la dernière arrivée chez les Cullen. Mais comment ?

Devais-je tout leur dévoiler, le don de mon amie ? La vision qu'elle avait eue ?

- Nelly ? Tu peux tout nous dire, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, bien au contraire.

- Si je vous raconte tout, promettez de me dévoiler vous aussi les secrets de vos vies et ce dont pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi.

- Je t'en fais la promesse ! Me dit Démétri.

- Marcus ?

- C'est promis Nelly, je te dirais tout.

- Bien… Alice à un don de prémonition et… Et elle a vu que ma fille deviendrait la femme d'Edward, son frère. Mais elle a vu aussi les accidents que je subirais si elle ne me venait pas en aide, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est venue près de moi, pour me protéger… Même de vous ! La suite vous la connaissez, nous sommes partis vivres à la Push, en espérant vous échapper, mais c'était peine perdue, puisque je suis là aujourd'hui.

Les deux vampires semblaient gênés.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Nelly…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Marcus, Aro est le seul responsable. Je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Grâce à vous je suis encore vivante aujourd'hui !

- Alice a pris de gros risque en te révélant notre existence, si nous avions été mis au courant de cet écart à la loi, vous seriez sans doute morte toute les deux.

- Elle a tout fait pour me le cacher, jusqu'à ce que Léo se transforme et que ma vie soit en danger.

- Je comprends son attitude, elle cherchait seulement à te protéger… Elle doit vraiment beaucoup aimer ce frère pour risquer ainsi le secret de notre existence. Ainsi donc, ta petite Bella deviendra elle aussi un vampire…

- Je l'ignore, Alice n'avait aucune certitude à ce sujet.

- Tu le prends plutôt bien je trouve !

- Ais-je vraiment mon mot à dire à présent ? Je ne suis la mère des triplés que parce que je les ai mis au monde. Je ne suis rien d'autre pour eux. De quel droit pourrais-je-lui interdire de voir Edward ? Et puis s'ils s'aiment vraiment, c'est la seule chose qui compte, non ?

Marcus resta pensif avant de me répondre.

- L'amour… C'est bien le seul sentiment qui nous permette d'avancer. Quand l'amour disparaît, que nous reste-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire après avoir perdu l'être aimé ?

Mon créateur avait tellement raison. Après ma transformation, quand j'avais pensé tout perdre, je n'avais fait que survivre, errant tel un fantôme dans les couloirs du palais de Volterra. Plus aucunes étincelles de vie ne m'animaient, mais, seule la vue de mes enfants m'avait redonné le goût de vivre. L'amour que je leur portais dormait au fond de moi s'était réveillé.

Démétri qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée de mon échange avec Marcus, ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- L'amitié ! C'est à ce sentiment qu'il faut s'amarrer quand l'amour disparaît… Marcus, souvenez vous, c'est grâce à l'amitié que nous nous portions et grâce à deux humains formidable, Gaël et Agata, que nous avons trouvé la force de continuer.

- Tu as raison Démétri, j'ai tendance à faire abstraction de cette période de ma vie…

- Et c'est grâce à l'amitié que vous me portez que j'ai retrouvé la force de devenir meilleure. Dis-je.

Sortant de leurs torpeurs, ils me firent tous les deux un magnifique sourire. Etait-ce ce que nous étions devenus, des amis ?

- A présent vous savez tout de ma vie…

- Merci Nelly de nous avoir fait partager une partie de toi. Il est temps à présent que tu saches ce que fut ma vie.

Après avoir fermé les yeux quelques instants, Marcus nous conta son histoire. L'impression de redevenir une petite fille me submergea et j'écoutai chacune de ses paroles avec attention.

« Ma vie a commencé ici, en Irlande, il y a près de 3000 ans. Je ne saurais te dire la date exacte de ma naissance, à l'époque cela avait peu d'importance. Mon prénom celtique était Manus, on peut traduire ça de nos jours par « grand », et je vivais dans un clan qui exploitait les mines de sel de la région. Ma solide carrure me permit d'apprendre l'art de la guerre et je suis devenu un véritable guerrier, n'ayant peur ni de la mort, ni des nombreux ennemis que je combattais. Au décès de mon père, je suis devenu le chef, entraînant mon peuple dans diverses batailles de territoires d'où nous sortîmes à chaque fois victorieux grâce à ma faculté de détecter facilement les relations entre les gens. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas profité de ce statut très longtemps… Une nuit de pleine lune, je me suis rendu, seul, sur la plage pour observer la marée, et c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu les vagues de mes yeux d'humain. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé la route de Bridie, c'était une vampire mais je l'ignorais, au premier regard je l'avais pris pour une fée. Elle était tellement belle, que je ne me suis pas méfié et quelques heures plus tard elle m'avait transformée.

J'ai vécu avec Bridie pendant 500 ans, voyageant à travers toute l'Europe, chassant en permanence, tellement nos envies de sang étaient incontrôlables. Mais un jour, je me suis lassé de cette vie et j'ai voulu la quitter pour continuer à vivre seul. Nous nous sommes disputés, plus fort que d'habitude. Je voulais partir, je ne la supportais plus, elle et ses petites manières de petite fille gâtée. Malheureusement, elle a refusé et nous avons commencé à nous battre. Malgré ma force, je n'avais pas le dessus et sans l'aide d'Aro, qui m'aida à la tuer, je ne serais sans doute pas là à vous parler de ma vie.

J'ai donc décidé de suivre Aro dans sa découverte du monde, et pendant près d'un millénaire, nous avons arpenté les pays de la planète, faisant la connaissance de Caius lors de notre passage en Grèce. A cette époque mes frères étaient déjà avides de pouvoir et moi aussi, nous nous installâmes donc à Volterra, créant ainsi le premier clan de vampire. J'ai transformé mon nom en Marcus, pour faire plus romain et me faisant passer pour un prêtre auprès de la population, j'ai chassé tous les vampires de la cité pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils se trouvaient sur le territoire des Volturis ! Le peuple de la ville a cru à cette mascarade, m'accordant même un jour de fête tous les ans, tradition qui est toujours respectée aujourd'hui. Ensemble, nous avons instaurés des règles de vie pour les vampires et au fil des années notre clan s'est agrandit jusqu'à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

Marcus m'avait conté son histoire, d'un seul trait, sans émotion, comme si sa vie n'avait plus d'importance. Je ne pouvais ressentir que du respect pour un si vieux vampire, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon créateur avait tant changé, comparé à ses frères, qui eux, restaient avides de pouvoir. Je me risquais donc à lui poser la question.

- Je m'excuse Marcus, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez tellement changé comparé à vos frères. Que s'est il passé ?

Mon créateur baissa la tête, se renfermant sur lui-même. Cependant, Démétri, qui était resté muet jusque là, intervint.

- Marcus, vous devez lui dire, lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

- C'est trop dur, je n'y arriverais pas… Fais le toi ! Dit-il, suppliant. Après tout, elle faisait aussi partie de ta vie.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de tristesse puis Démétri poursuivit.

- Très bien, je vais lui dire… Tout a changé le jour où Didyme a été tuée !

- Didyme ?

- Oui, elle était la sœur d'Aro. Il l'avait transformé en espérant qu'elle développerait comme lui un don exceptionnel, mais il n'en fut rien à son goût. Didyme pouvait rendre les gens heureux autour d'elle, mais cela ne plaisait pas à Aro, il aurait préféré un pouvoir comme celui de Jane, d'Alec ou comme le mien.

Marcus ne sembla pas pouvoir en supporter davantage car il quitta la pièce, et nous le vîmes prendre la direction de la plage. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de notre vue, Démétri poursuivit.

- Didyme était aussi le grand amour de Marcus et réciproquement. Comme l'autorité des frères sur le monde vampirique ne faisait plus de doutes, ils voulurent s'enfuir tous les deux pour vivre sereinement loin de tous conflits. Pourtant, leur rêve ne put être réalisé, puisque Didyme fut assassinée quelques jours après que Marcus est annoncé leur projet à tous les Volturi…

- Ho… Mais c'est horrible !

- Didyme était aussi ma créatrice. Elle m'a transformé en 1718 alors que mon père pensait m'avoir tué. Comme Marcus, j'ai été extrêmement touché par sa mort, je perdais la mère, la sœur, l'amie qu'elle avait été pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Marcus a réagit par une profonde dépression et moi par la colère. Nous sommes venus ici, disperser les cendres de la femme qui avait illuminé nos vies et nous avons réappris à vivre, c'est ce dont parlait Erwan tout à l'heure. Il nous a fallu près de quarante ans pour nous en remettre et pouvoir retourner à Volterra. J'ai réussi à redevenir moi-même au fil du temps, mais Marcus n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

- Mais qui a fait ça ? Qui est ce monstre ?

- Nous l'ignorons, toutes les pistes, que j'ai étudié, n'ont mené à rien, mais j'espère que tu pourras développer ton don et nous aider à répondre à cette question…Mais même si tu n'y parviens pas, sache que c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je continuerais à t'enseigner tout ce que je sais.

- Merci Démétri, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider.

- J'en suis certain, tu lui ressembles tellement, j'ai l'impression de revoir Didyme par moment. Toutes les deux, plus préoccupées par le sort des autres que pour le vôtre.

- Depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous pas venus ici ?

- Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis ces mauvaises années et Marcus non plus. Aro nous a donné la permission de nous éloigner de Volterra car cela fera 200 ans que Didyme nous a quitté.

- Et votre exil est raccourci de cinquante années par ma faute, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Aro est le seul responsable. Il ne supporte pas que nous puissions être hors de porté de son contrôle, tu n'as été qu'un prétexte pour raccourcir cette durée…

Je restais silencieuse, choquée par toute cette histoire. Démétri lui aussi, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu vas me trouver parfaitement stupide, mais par moment je regrette de ne pas pouvoir noyer dans l'alcool tous mes mauvais souvenirs. Me dit-il.

Ne pouvant me retenir, j'éclatais de rire.

- C'est la seule chose qui te manque de ta vie de mortel ?

- En ce moment oui…

La bonne humeur avait remplacé la tristesse et sa déclaration avait aussi réveillé en moi ce souvenir d'insouciance que je pouvais ressentir quand j'avais bu un peu…

- J'aimerais bien moi aussi pouvoir retrouver cette sensation.

- Malheureusement c'est impossible.

- Hé je ne suis pas aussi certaine que toi.

Il se redressa et me regarda en grimaçant.

- Qu'as-tu dans la tête ? Je refuse de boire une seule goutte d'alcool je te préviens.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça… Aurais-tu le droit de prendre la voiture ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

Démétri ne comprenait toujours pas où je voulais en venir.

- Et bien conduit moi à un de ces fameux pub irlandais et je te dirais ce que j'ai derrière la tête.

- Tu me surprends, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu cherches à faire, mais d'accord !

Après avoir prévenu Marcus de notre petite escapade, nous partîmes tous les deux à la recherche d'un pub. 300 kilomètres plus tard, nous étions stationnés devant un petit bar aux couleurs vertes et rouges, typiquement irlandais. J'entendais la cornemuse qui jouait à l'intérieur, malgré les épaisses vitres de la voiture, qui nous isolaient du monde.

- Alors que faisons nous maintenant ? Me demanda Démétri

- Nous attendons que deux ivrognes sortent de ce pub et nous nous délecterons de leur sang ! Puisque que l'alcool passe dans les veines, pourquoi il n'aurait pas d'effet sur nous ? (Attention à l abus d'alcool même s il est ingéré à travers le sang)

Démétri me regardait, stupéfait par le plan diabolique que je venais de lui présenter.

- Tu crois vraiment que cela agira sur nous ?

- Aucune idée, mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer…

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais fini par accepter. Nous patientâmes encore deux heures pour enfin voir sortir deux hommes, se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous pour avancer correctement et ce n'était pas une totale réussite, le trottoir ne semblait pas assez large pour eux. Sans bruits, nous les suivîmes, mais comme ils ne quittaient pas les rues éclairées, je décidais de passer à l'action. Passant devant eux, je marchais en y mettant toute la grâce dont j'étais capable, me déhanchant un maximum. Je m'arrêtais une trentaine de mètre plus loin devant une ruelle sombre et les attendis. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'ils me dévisageaient, je passais la main dans mes cheveux détachés, leur fis un clin d'œil, et m'enfonçais dans la sordide impasse. Comme je l'espérais, ils me suivirent tous les deux en jubilant, sans se rendre compte que Démétri les suivait également.

L'odeur de leurs sangs était des plus désagréable, très forte et sans arôme attirant comme pouvait l'avoir les autres humains.

- Tu vas vraiment pouvoir boire ça ! Me demanda Démétri presque dégoûté.

Pour seule réponse, je sautais sur le premier ivrogne et plantais mes dents au creux de son cou, aspirant ensuite le sang comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Une fois mon forfait accomplis, je laissais tomber le corps de l'inconnu et constatait que Démétri, tenait le deuxième homme fermement pour l'empêcher de hurler.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il impatient.

Pour seule réponse je me mis à pouffer de rire. Comme il me regardait toujours sans comprendre, j'entrepris de lui expliquer ce que je ressentais.

- Tuuuuu devrais le moooordre ! C'est géééééééant.

Des petites lueurs de plaisir s'allumèrent dans ses yeux rubis et une seconde plus tard, il avalait le sang de notre deuxième victime. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire.

- Pouaaaa comment j'ai pu avaler ça, quelle horreur.

- Ca ne te fait pas d'efffffet à toiiiiiiii ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Maaaaarche pour voir !

Obéissant à ma demande il entreprit de marcher jusque vers moi. J'explosais littéralement de rire en le voyant tituber et se rattraper à une poubelle pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Hééééé on ne se moque pas l'ingénue !

- Moiiiii, ingénuuuuue, on doit pas parrrrler de la même Nellyyyyyyy !

Nous prîmes à peine le temps de dissimuler les deux corps et nous retournâmes vers la voiture pour nous éloigner de la petite ville. Fort heureusement personne ne circulait dans les rues à cette heure ci, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à justifier ma démarche de loony toons à des policiers…

- Alléééééééé, Métriiiiii laisse moi conduiiiiiir !

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es, c'est hors de question !

- Et toiiii alors, tu t'es pas vu, je suiiiis obliiigé de te porter, tu tiiiens pas debouuut !

- C'est vrai, mais moi au moins je ne parle pas tout bizarrement.

-Mais mouuuaaa j'avais raiiison, on peut parrrrrfaitement être bourrrééééé.

- C'est vrai…

- Aloooors laisse mouuuaaa conduire. S'iiiiil te plait Mééétri !

Je tapais des pieds, telle une enfant faisant un caprice pour une poupée.

- D'accord, mais tu écoutes ce que je dis et tu vas pas trop vite.

- Proooomiiiiiis !

Je m'installais alors au volant, après avoir déposé Démétri sur le siège passager. Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à tenir debout. (Attention ceci est une fic, donc en vrai il ne faut pas conduire après avoir bu de l'alcool)

- Ca te vaaaas vraimennnt pas de boire, Métriiiii.

- Tu peux parler toi !

Même si l'alcool altérait mes capacités, j'étais tout à fait en état de conduire, quatre heures plus tard, nous approchions de la maison.

- Ralentit Nelly !

- Attend, attend, tu vas voir !

Donnant un grand coup de frein à main, la voiture dérapa dans les graviers de la cour.

- Erwan va être ravit…

- C'est pas grave je donnerais un coup de râteau demain.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et pénétrâmes dans la maison. Marcus nous attendais, assis devant la cheminée de la cuisine, les bras croisés, l'air furieux.

- Démétri tu me feras le plaisir de remettre chaque caillou à sa place !

* * *

Je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et qu'il ne faut surtout pas conduire en état d'ébriété!

Et n'oubliez pas, appuyé sur le bouton vert, merci :)

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...


	24. Chapitre 23

Coucou,

Cadeau pour la saint Valentin, un nouveau chapitre^^ Nettement moins long que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins...

Merci encore à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse et merci à vous pour vos reviews =)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Marcus était vraiment en colère, ses iris, habituellement pourpres, avaient à cet instant une couleur qui approchait du noir, ses lèvres pincées se tordaient dans une grimace d'énervement et la fureur bouillait sous ses airs calme. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état. Mon envie incontrôlable de rire s'était évaporée, devant l'attitude sévère de mon créateur, remplacée par la honte. A côté de moi, Démétri, baissait la tête également, prenant lui aussi de plein fouet l'irritation de notre aîné.

- Vous me décevez énormément… Je ne te pensais pas d'une telle cruauté Démétri. Tuer des humains pour vous alcooliser, par amusement, c'est honteux !

- Je… Commença-t-il, mais je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de poursuivre.

- Non Démétri, je refuse que tu endosses la responsabilité de ce que nous venons de faire.

Une vague de courage m'envahit un instant, me donnant la force d'affronter les yeux ardant de mon créateur.

- Tout est de ma faute Marcus ! C'est moi qui ai entraîné Démétri dans cette histoire, il n'est en rien responsable.

- C'est bien seul qu'il a tué pour boire le sang, tu ne l'y as pas obligé.

- Non, mais je l'ai fortement incité. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal par mon attitude.

- Nelly, c'est toi qui vas souffrir de ce que tu as fait. Quand l'alcool va s'évaporer de tes veines, tu repenseras à ton geste et au régime végétarien que tu veux commencer. Tu es encore bien jeune, des erreurs tu en feras d'autres, mais Démétri aurait dû pouvoir se retenir et t'empêcher de faire ça.

Tournant la tête vers Démétri et déposant une main sur son épaule, Marcus continua, mais il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix, seulement une profonde tristesse.

- Tu n'es plus un nouveau né Démétri, ne te laisse pas détruire par tes émotions… Ne tue pas par plaisir, tu deviendrais comme Aro.

- Je m'excuse Marcus, mais le souvenir de Didyme m'a bouleversé et l'idée de Nelly m'a tentée. J'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien de rire, de m'amuser, comme avant... Cela faisait si longtemps…

- Je comprends parfaitement les raisons qui vous ont poussées à faire ça, mais je ne l'excuse pas. Ne recommencez pas… Démétri ?

- Je ne le referais pas Marcus !

- Nelly ?

- Moi non plus, c'est promis.

Cette conversation me donnait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille sermonnée par mon grand père, mais je comprenais parfaitement les reproches que nous faisait Marcus. Notre attitude n'était pas acceptable, mon créateur avait parfaitement raison de nous faire la morale.

Avant de s'isoler, Marcus nous conseilla d'éviter la lumière aujourd'hui, le temps à notre corps d'évacuer l'alcool et ainsi nous éviter d'avoir mal à la tête. Démétri avait encore des difficultés pour se tenir en équilibre, je l'accompagnai donc dans sa chambre et l'aidai à s'allonger sur le lit. Je tirai ensuite les épais rideaux, mais le soleil ne nous ferrait pas la grâce de sa présence aujourd'hui, le ciel était rempli de nuage gris et la pluie ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer sur le sol verdoyant de l'Irlande.

- J'avais oublié à quel point on peut être mal après avoir trop bu… Je me sens vaseux. Me dit mon ami.

- Moi aussi, ça nous servira de leçon.

Nous rîmes ensemble quelques instants et épuisée moi aussi par notre folle sortie, je m'allongeai à coté de Démétri.

- Hé bah, fais comme chez toi !

Grimaçant, les yeux de travers, il semblait surpris par mon attitude.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver toute seule… Marcus a raison, je regrette ce que nous venons de faire.

Posant sa main sur la mienne, il tenta de me rassurer.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas moral, mais ne culpabilise pas trop, nous nous sommes amusés et nous savons que nous ne recommencerons pas. C'est le plus important.

Ses paroles n'arrivèrent pas à chasser la culpabilité qui m'habitait et pendant de longues minutes nous restâmes silencieux. Mes pensées s'évadèrent, Léo et les triplés arrivèrent dans ma tête, je me souvenais des moments que nous avions passé ensemble, mais le reste de ma vie restait dans un épais brouillard.

- A quoi penses-tu Nelly ? Tu as un air bien triste tout à coup.

- Ma famille me manque terriblement… Bella, Mattéo, Benjamin et Léo… Peut-on vraiment tirer un trait sur notre passé d'humain et avancer en tant que vampire ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- Ma vie a été bien différente de la tienne… Les miens sont tous morts et j'aurais dû moi aussi mourir ce jour là, si Didyme ne m'avait pas transformé.

- Que… Que s'est il passé ?

- Tu m'en voudrais si je te racontais cette histoire un autre jour ? Je ne m'en sens pas le courage pour le moment. Parler de Didyme m'a attristé, mais notre petite virée m'a permis de me sentir mieux, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher et te parlant de cette journée funeste.

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais Démétri, ma curiosité patientera le temps qu'il faudra.

- Merci Nelly.

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai de lui sourire. Pourtant Démétri était tout aussi curieux que moi, il ne tarda pas à me questionner à son tour.

- Ta décision de te nourrir de sang d'animaux, c'est bien pour ton mari et tes enfants que tu l'as prise ?

- C'est vrai… C'est en grande partie pour eux que je voudrai changer, mais aussi pour moi. Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence des vampires et le destin qu'Aro me réservait, j'ai toujours cherché à protéger ma famille, même au prix de ma vie. J'aimerai continuer à le faire, pour ne pas les abandonner, à distance, comme une ombre bienveillante. Tu penses que c'est impossible ?

- Je l'ignore Nelly. Mon expérience me permet de rester en contact avec des humains sans les attaquer, il m'a fallu des années d'entraînement, mais si tel est ton désir, je t'apprendrai à résister. Je ne peux te garantir néanmoins que tu pourras toi aussi supporter leur proximité et revoir un jour ta famille.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis en vie, Léo m'en voudrait terriblement de lui avoir menti, il serait détruit…

- C'est déjà fait…

Démétri avait prononcé ces trois mots aussi bas que possible, en pensant que je ne les entendrais pas, mais mes oreilles fonctionnaient parfaitement.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- Rien, oublie ce que tu as entendu !

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme ça, et ne rien m'expliquer Démétri !

La colère commença à s'insinuer dans mon corps, je la sentis monter de plus en plus fort. Pourtant, il gardait les lèvres fermées et les yeux dans le vide, regrettant sans aucun doute ses paroles. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, il était arrivé quelque chose à Léo, et je devais savoir !

- DEMETRI ! Criai-je. Dis-moi s'il te plaît…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et maintenant tu vas…

- Je vais quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je veux savoir !

- Il est anéantit Nelly, l'annonce de ta mort l'a rendu fou.

- Comment ça ? Dis m'en plus s'il te plait et ne cherche pas à m'épargner.

- Bien… J'ai toujours surveillé ta famille de loin depuis ta transformation.

- Pourquoi ? Rien ne t'y obligeait.

- Je voulais réparer l'erreur que j'avais faite en te laissant aux mains de Jane et Alec pour ton apprentissage.

- Et ?

- Sa vie est détruite Nelly ! Il commence seulement à se relever depuis l'annonce de ta mort, il va bien, mais comme Marcus, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Cette nouvelle eut sur moi l'effet d'une bombe. Me levant précipitamment, je rajustais mes vêtements et m'apprêtais à sortir quand la main de Démétri se posa fermement sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais aller chasser un cerf ou un renard que je trouverais aux alentours… Si je veux pouvoir aider ma famille, je dois reprendre l'entraînement tout de suite !

- Je t'accompagne !

- NON !

Le ton, dur et froid de ma voix le surprit car il stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement et me regarda avec des yeux tristes.

- Ne m'en veux pas Démétri, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule un moment, pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'imaginais que Léo aurait refait sa vie et je crois que ça m'aurait fait moins de mal que ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Je suis désolé…

Sans un regard pour mon ami, je quittais la maison en courant. La végétation dans cette partie de l'Irlande se composait essentiellement de prairies et d'arbustes, et j'ai dû courir pendant de longues minutes avant d'arriver à un semblant de forêt. Heureusement, des gros filets de pluie dissimulaient ma vitesse surnaturelle aux yeux d'éventuels humains. Arrivée sous le couvert des arbres, je m'arrêtais et m'adossais à un énorme chêne. Me laissant glisser contre l'écorce jusqu'au sol, la tête reposant sur mes genoux, je me mis à sangloter. Tout était de ma faute, si je n'avais pas essayé de me tuer ce jour là, Léo ne serait pas dans un tel état aujourd'hui, à souffrir de mon absence, à élever nos trois enfants, seul… Où avais-je la tête quand j'ai imaginé qu'ils seraient libérés si je n'existais plus. Tous ces regrets me rongeaient l'esprit, je ne trouvais aucune solution pour améliorer les choses, rien, il n'y avait rien à faire, sauf laisser le temps passer, en espérant qu'il atténuerait les plaies de Léo, qu'il finirait par m'oublier… Je devais m'effacer, ne jamais chercher à les revoir…

La journée passa sans que je ne m'en rend compte, emmurée dans mes idées noires, rien ne m'importait, ni la pluie qui continuait de dégouliner le long de mon visage, ni la boue dans laquelle j'étais assise, ni même la soif qui recommençait à me brûler la gorge.

Au travers des arbres, l'obscurité s'installait, la pluie avait cessé laissant place à un ciel sans nuage que la lune illuminait d'un voile argenté. J'entendis des pas qui s'approchaient dans ma direction, je me concentrais donc sur l'odeur et identifiais Démétri avant même que mes yeux ne le découvrent, sillonnant entre les arbres pour venir à ma rencontre. Sans dire un mot, il s'assit à coté de moi, les jambes allongées dans la boue. Sans que je ne puisse protester, il me souleva de terre et je me retrouvais installée sur ses genoux.

- Laisse toi aller, je suis là pour partager les bons comme les mauvais moments Nelly.

Comme si ses mots étaient le code secret donnant l'ouverture du coffre fort qu'était mon âme, je m'effondrais en sanglots. Passant mes bras autour de son cou et nichant ma tête au creux de son épaule, je me mis à pleurer, sans que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, mais la sensation était la même. Ma respiration se saccadait au rythme de mes spasmes et les muscles de mon corps se tendaient quand mes pensées m'emmenaient dans une souffrance abominable. Pour tenter de me consoler, la main de Démétri frottait mon dos en cercle régulier et je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux quand il ouvrait la bouche pour tenter de me réconforter.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, quand les oiseaux se remirent à chanter que je réussis à me calmer enfin. Démétri était toujours là, nous n'avions pas bougé et nous ne bougeâmes pas davantage.

- Ca va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il tristement.

- Oui… Je crois.

Ma crise se terminait, mais je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Ainsi lovée dans les bras de Démétri, je me sentais bien, ces instants de tendresse et d'amitié faisaient me sentir vivante même si mon cœur avait cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps.

- Quelle est la solution Démétri ?

- A quel problème ?

- Léo ?

- Tu veux la vérité qui fait mal ou le mensonge qui apaise ?

Cette phrase sortie de sa bouche naïvement me fit sourire pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses heures.

- Vu mon état je devrais sans doute opter pour le beau mensonge, mais je préférerais la vérité…

- Bien… Je pense que tu devrais essayer de l'oublier, pour ta santé mentale et pour la sienne. Tu l'as dis toi-même, Fanely est morte, ta vie est ailleurs à présent, près de Marcus et près de moi. Léo commence peu à peu à se reconstruire, ne gâche pas tout en te rapprochant de lui. Imagine le choc… Il t'a cru morte pendant toutes ces années et tu reviens, transformée en vampire, son ennemi mortel si j'ai bien tout compris puisqu'il est loup garou. En plus de ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu l'as abandonné, il serait tiraillé entre l'envie de te tuer, parce que c'est son devoir et l'envie de te retrouver. Ne lui impose pas ça, ce serait encore plus cruel que de le laisser vivre comme il vit actuellement.

Ses paroles, même si elles me conseillaient de m'éloigner à tout jamais de mon mari, me paraissaient justes et pleines de bon sens. J'en étais arrivée à la même conclusion pendant mes heures d'angoisse… La solution était donc de laisser Léo et mes enfants vivre tranquillement, sans les approcher au risque de tout gâcher. Si telle était la seule issue au problème, je la suivrais donc.

- Si je dois ne plus penser à ma famille, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Démétri…

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma chère Nelly, de quoi auras-tu besoin ?

- De toi !

Aussitôt, il releva la tête qu'il avait posée sur la mienne, moi, je restais sans bouger, blottie contre son épaule, les yeux fermés parfaitement détendue et presque heureuse.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Me demanda-t-il tendu, ce qui déclencha chez moi un nouveau rire.

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Il faudra simplement que mon esprit soit occupé le plus souvent possible pour ne pas penser à eux. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à résister à la soif, même si tu penses que j'y arrive déjà très bien et aussi à me battre, si jamais je devais un jour recroiser la route de Jane, je voudrais lui faire mordre la poussière, et sans ton enseignement je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Je pense en être capable ! Autre chose ?

- Oui… Il faut absolument que j'arrive à disparaître de nouveau. J'en étais capable étant humaine, j'arrivais même parfois à le contrôler, mais j'ai peur qu'à force de l'avoir bloqué pendant ces quatre années, que mon don se soit évaporé…

Un petit rire arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles, pourquoi Démétri ce moquait-il de moi ?

- Je pense que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ça…

Sa main s'empara de la mienne, et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, puis comme si j'étais une marionnette, il fit bouger nos bras devant lui.

- Tu joues à quoi là Démétri ?

- Eléazar avait raison…

Curieuse de voir ce dont il parlait, j'ouvris les yeux et c'est étonnée que je constatais que seule la main de Démétri dansait, la mienne était totalement invisible.

- Tu as réussi Nelly, regarde !

Muette de stupeur, je ne pus lui répondre. Depuis ma transformation je m'étais efforcée d'enterrer ce don au plus profond de moi et il avait suffit d'un simple moment de détente, d'un sentiment de sécurité pour qu'il se révèle sans que je ne cherche à disparaître. Lentement, je détachais ma main de celle mon ami et me relevais.

- Nelly ton pouvoir est impressionnant ! Je suis vraiment surpris.

- Je suis totalement invisible ? Je veux dire tout mon corps ?

- Oui je ne te vois plus.

- Je n'ai jamais pu disparaître totalement quand j'étais encore humaine. Seulement une jambe ou une main mais rien de plus…

- Ta transformation a amplifié ton pouvoir, comme pour moi.

Soudain l'envie de m'amuser avec mon don me prit, et m'approchant de Démétri, je mis à secouer ma main devant son visage, mais alors que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, il réussit à attraper mon poignet.

- Tu es peut être invisible, mais j'entends les mouvements de l'air qui suivent tes mouvements et je sens ton odeur… Dit-il en riant.

Déçue qu'il me détecte aussi facilement, je ne pu contrôler mon pouvoir et mon corps redevint visible.

- Il faudra aussi que tu m'aides à contrôler ce pouvoir, s'il va et vient au grès de mes émotions, je ne suis pas prête de vous être utile pour retrouver l'assassin de Didyme…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais si je m'inquiète Démétri, je viens de vivre les pires années de ma vie, j'aimerais que les seuls projets que j'ai pour mon avenir se réalisent… Et je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule.

Je plongeais mon regard remplit de détresse dans le sien. Comprenait-il ce que je ressentais ?

- J'aimerais retrouver un peu de bonheur… Est-ce trop demander ?

- C'est ce que tout personne recherche et je suis sûr que tu le trouveras à nouveau.

- Mais Léo et mes enfants…

- Je te promets d'aller les surveiller régulièrement comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent et je t'informerais uniquement s'il se passe quelque chose de grave, ça t'aidera à ne plus penser à eux pour le moment.

Ma gorge se serra à nouveau en pensant que jamais plus je ne reverrai ma famille, mais si le bonheur était à ce prix, je trouverais donc la force de me construire une nouvelle vie. Saisissant mes deux mains, Démétri les déposa sur sa poitrine.

- Et je serais là pour toi Nelly, comme ton ombre. Je sais parfaitement que je ne remplacerais pas Léo dans ton cœur mais je t'épaulerais, comme il a pu le faire, dans les épreuves qui t'attendent. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je l'ai déjà fait une fois et je n'ai aucune envie de refaire la même bêtise.

Ces mots m'atteignirent en plein cœur, à nouveau il m'assurait de son amitié, et cela me touchait énormément. Ajoutant les gestes à la parole il m'enlaça, ses bras durs passant autour de mes épaules, sa tête venant se poser contre mon oreille. Je passais donc, à mon tour, timidement mes bras autour de ses hanches et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans cette overdose de tendresse.

***

Les années passèrent… Dix années… Fidèle à sa promesse Démétri était resté près de moi, constamment, me soutenant dans les moments difficiles et en riant les jours suivants. Grâce à lui et à Eogan, qui s'était porté volontaire pour m'aider, je supportais la présence des humains, à conditions de m'être suffisamment nourrie de sang animal. De nombreuses fois, j'ai cru que ma volonté allait faillir, mais à chaque fois Démétri me retenait pour m'empêcher de sauter à la gorge d'Eogan. Pourtant, ce dernier continuait à rester près de moi malgré les risques. Le jeune homme était totalement fasciné par nos facultés, et avec le temps nous devinrent des amis. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fou rire que nous avions pris tous ensemble. Marcus et Erwan avaient pris l'habitude de nous surnommer le « trio infernal ». Mon pauvre créateur qui était venu ici pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa femme, il retrouvait sa maison remplie de rire et de joie de vivre, pourtant cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Je surpris même par moment des légers sourires sur ces lèvres. J'en oubliais presque ma condition vampirique et je redevenais peu à peu l'humaine que j'avais été, souriante et agréable, généreuse et attentionnée.

Erwan avait eu la gentillesse de faire remettre à neuf les vieilles écuries qui jouxtaient la maison et achetait régulièrement des brebis pour que je puisse m'en nourrir quand la soif se faisait trop pressante pour que j'aille jusqu'en forêt pour chasser. Au départ, il dû en racheter très souvent, mais au fil du temps cela est devenu inutile et le troupeau s'agrandissait petit à petit, obligeant même le vieil homme à vendre quelques animaux au boucher de Culdaff.

J'appris également l'art du combat, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Au départ même Eogan arrivait à me battre, il se moquait gentiment en prétextant que c'était tout à fait normal puisque j'étais une femme, ce qui faisait beaucoup sourire Démétri. Ces moqueries me donnèrent une hargne incroyable et après des heures et des heures d'entraînement acharné, j'étais arrivée au niveau de mon ami vampire, le battant une fois sur deux, quand je n'utilisais pas mon don pour tricher.

Marcus, malgré son état dépressif, m'instruisit à la culture, qu'il trouvait très importante. Il était très raffiné et j'aimais énormément passer du temps avec lui. Il m'enseigna donc la peinture, la littérature, la poésie, le cinéma, la musique... Et même la danse.

Mais le plus important, aujourd'hui, après trois mille six cent cinquante jours, je maîtrisais parfaitement mon pouvoir. J'y avais consacré la plupart de mon temps libre après qu'il se soit révélé. Au départ, je disparaissais et réapparaissais au rythme de mes changements d'émotions, mais j'avais appris à passer outre et à présent, je pouvais devenir invisible au grès de mes envies. Démétri avait aussi remarqué que lorsque je restais parfaitement immobile, mon odeur disparaissait, me rendant indétectable.

Ma vie, ces dernières années, avait été bien remplie et heureuse comme je le souhaitais, me permettant de ne pas penser à Léo et aux triplés… Pourtant, quotidiennement, dans le journal que je continuais de tenir, je notais combien ils me manquaient et que je regrettais le jour où j'avais choisi de me suicider, même si depuis mon arrivée en Irlande, la vie était nettement plus douce et agréable.

***

Et aujourd'hui, il me fallait prendre la décision la plus difficile depuis ma transformation… Marcus et Démétri devaient retourner à Volterra, le délai accordé par Aro arrivait à expiration. La peine dans le cœur, les deux hommes se résignaient et s'étaient fait à l'idée de retourner en Italie. Mais moi, j'ignorais encore si je les suivrais ou non… Assise sur le sable de la plage, la nuit étoilée et le bruit des vagues pour compagnie, je me posais mille questions. Devais-je moi aussi retourner au palais des Volturi, en aurais-je le courage ? Arriverais-je à affronter le regard d'Aro, de Jane et d'Alec ? Je ne trouvais aucune réponse, mais il fallait pourtant que je me décide, mes amis quittant Culdaff demain à la première heure. Levant les yeux vers la lune, je cherchais à trouver la solution au problème, mais fidèle à elle-même, silencieuse, elle ne bougeait pas, sa lumière glaciale se reflétant dans les flots.

En sentant Démétri approcher, je disparus aussitôt, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Pourtant, il me connaissait par cœur et savais parfaitement où je me retirais dans mes moments de doute et sans me voir il s'assit à coté de moi. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus et aucun sourire n'illuminait son visage d'habitude si enjoué.

- La nuit est superbe ce soir…

Sans prendre la peine de réapparaître, je lui répondis.

- Je te connais presque par cœur Démétri, je sais que tu n'es pas là simplement pour me parler du paysage.

- C'est vrai… As-tu pris ta décision ?

Je réfléchi un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Non, j'espérais que la lune m'aiderait à trouver la réponse, mais elle me regarde en souriant, comme si elle se moquait de moi et de ma pauvre personne… Je ne sais pas Démétri. Rester seule ici me fait peur, mais retourner à Volterra m'effraie tout autant.

- Eogan et Erwan habitent ici, si tu décides de rester, tu ne seras pas seule.

- Et si l'envie de sang humain me prend trop fort, tu ne seras pas là pour me résonner et me retenir, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les tuer.

- Viens avec nous alors…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je décidais de tout lui dire, mes sentiments prenant le dessus sur ma raison.

- Il y a une autre raison. Je… Je crois que serais bien incapable de m'éloigner de toi.

Il releva la tête rapidement surprit par ma réponse, ses yeux cherchant les miens, mais ne rencontrant que le vide.

- Pendant ces dix années, tu as été à mes cotés, me rassurant, m'aidant, m'engueulant quand c'était nécessaire. Mais tu m'as surtout apporté l'amitié et la tendresse dont j'avais besoin Démétri, je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi, plus maintenant.

Lui dire ces mots étaient terrible et me déchiraient mais c'était tellement vrai. Il m'avait dit un jour qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Léo, mais même si dans mon cœur mon mari gardait encore une grande place, Démétri y était rentré petit à petit.

Ses mains cherchèrent mon visage, ses doigts se posèrent sur mes joues invisibles, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Soudain, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et délicieusement sucrées, portant encore l'odeur du sang humain qui les avait imbibées quelques heures plus tôt. Plus fort encore que la soif qui se manifesta au contact de cette odeur, des envies de femmes endormies depuis bien longtemps se réveillèrent au fond de moi. Ne le repoussant pas, je pris même plaisir à répondre à ce baiser, m'abandonnant totalement au bonheur qui me submergeait. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Une amitié améliorée ? Nos lèvres dansaient lentement les unes contre les autres quand un flash passa dans ma tête. Léo… Doucement et presque à regret, je mis donc fin à cet élan d'affection, pour ne pas blesser Démétri. Même si j'aimais l'homme qui m'épaulait depuis toutes ces années, je ne pouvais oublier Léo, mes sentiments à son égard restaient comme aux premiers jours et il me faudrait du temps pour accepter un autre homme dans ma vie.

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me passer de toi Nelly ! Les dix années que je viens de passer à tes cotés ont été les plus heureuse de toute ma vie. Tu m'as tellement apporté, encore plus que Didyme avait pu le faire, me faisant oublier les tourments qui me rongent… Sans même t'en rendre compte, tu m'as aussi apporté l'amour dont j'avais besoin et tu as apaisé mes blessures… Tu viendras donc avec nous ?

- Je le crois oui, et puis je le dois, Marcus compte sur moi.

- C'est vrai, il a de grands espoirs, mais il sait qu'il te faudra du temps, il ne te forcera jamais à retourner au palais et respectera ta décision quelle qu'elle soit. D'ailleurs il doit attendre ta réponse…

Nous rentrâmes donc, main dans la main, à la maison, seul point lumineux dans la nuit, rejoindre mon créateur. Il se trouvait comme il l'aimait, dans le canapé, devant la baie vitrée, observant l'extérieur de ses yeux pourpres. Il se leva pour nous accueillir et sans attendre me demanda quel étais mon choix.

- Je viendrais avec vous Marcus. Je vous dois la vie et ma renaissance, je paierais cette dette en vous aidant à découvrir qui à tué Didyme.

- Merci Nelly, mais ce n'est pas une dette. Je n'attends rien de toi, mais si tu veux nous aider, j'accepte cette offre avec plaisir.

Je lui souris timidement, terrifiée par la décision que je venais de prendre. Rien que l'idée de revoir mes bourreaux me faisait trembler. Marcus se retourna et saisis un long morceau de tissu gris foncé, presque noir, qui se trouvait sur le canapé et le tendit à Démétri.

- Nelly, j'imagine que tu dois être effrayée de retourner à Volterra, je le comprends, tu y as vécu des horreurs dans les mains de jumeaux. Je te promets que jamais plus cela ne se produira.

D'un signe de la main, il donna un ordre à Démétri, qui déposa à son tour, le tissu sombre sur mes épaules. Je les regardais alternativement sans comprendre.

- Accepterais-tu de devenir membre de MA garde royale ? Cela te mettra au même rang que les jumeaux et que Démétri, à la seule différence que tu n'auras d'ordre à recevoir que de moi, Aro ne pourra en aucun cas te demander quoi que ce soit.

- Vraiment, uniquement à vous ?

- Oui je t'en fais la promesse… Aro restera en dehors de tout ça, même si ça ne lui plaira pas. Tu logeras dans mes appartements, et tu pourras aller et venir à ta guise dans le palais et dans la ville. Volterra ne sera plus une prison. Acceptes-tu ?

Je comprenais la sécurité qu'il m'offrait par ce geste. Sans attendre je fis un signe de tête affirmatif qui le fit sourire.

- Merci Nelly, Aro à Renata en permanence auprès de lui, j'ai moi aussi à présent mon garde du corps.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous défendre en cas d'attaque mais je ferais de mon mieux Marcus.

- Cette cape est le signe de ton appartenance à la garde royale, je me suis permis d'y ajouter cette bande argentée autour de la capuche, signe distinctif des autres membres, signe que tu es à moi ! Me lança-t-il en riant.

S'approchant alors de moi, il déploya le tissu soyeux que Démétri maintenait encore sur mes épaules, rabatti la capuche sur ma tête jusqu'à mes yeux et noua les cordelettes noires autour de mon coup.

- La seule chose que je te demanderais à Volterra sera de cacher en permanence ton joli visage aux autres vampires, tes yeux n'ont plus la même couleur que les nôtres et je ne voudrais pas que cela t'attire plus d'ennuis que nécessaire… A présent mes enfants, je vous laisse, je vais une dernière fois rendre hommage à Didyme…

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec Démétri. Tendrement, il saisi ma main et y déposa un léger baiser, qui m'aurait sans aucun doute fait rougir si je l'avais pu.

- Bienvenue dans la garde royale très chère.

- Merci…

- Viens, allons faire nos bagages, nous allons bientôt partir et je pense que tu voudras aussi dire au revoir à nos hôtes avant que nous nous envolions vers Volterra.

* * *

Voila... Le prochain chapitre marquera le retour aux livres de Stefenie Meyer...

A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas, cliquez sur le bouton vert^^


	25. Chapitre 24

Je suis désolée de la fausse joie que vous avez pu avoir hier en ayant reçu une alerte et qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau chapitre... J'ai seulement fait des modifications sur le chapitre 1 quand je l'ai posté ça vous a envoyer un mail... Je m'excuse... Voila donc le chapitre 24 qui marque le retour au livre de Stefenie Meyer, je dois d'ailleurs rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Fanely, Léo et les triplés^^ Je ne fait que broder autour de cette série =)

Merci pour vos review, ça me fais toujours autant plaisir de voir que vous aimez et que vous me soutenez dans cette aventure. J'ai dépassé les 100 000 mots, alors que je pensais pas écrire plus de 5 chapitres. MERCI!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Volterra… La ville n'avait pas changé pendant nos dix ans d'absence. Toujours perchée sur une colline à l'abri des vieux remparts, avec le vieux cloché de la Piazza Del Priori qui se détachait du reste des toits de la cité. Malgré l'harmonie architecturale et le paysage magnifique, l'idée de revivre ici me répugnait. Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, la mort dans l'âme, je gardai les yeux fixés sur mes genoux. La peur me rongeait l'esprit, et je me demandai à présent comment j'avais bien pu accepter de revenir ici…

Je sentis la voiture s'immobiliser puis le moteur s'éteindre, nous étions arrivés. Démétri et Marcus sortirent de l'habitacle, mais moi, j'étais bien incapable de bouger. Je restai cloîtrée dans ma terreur, fermant les yeux et serrant mes bras sur mon ventre. Les deux vampires échangèrent quelques mots mais je n'en compris pas une seule bribe, trop perturbée par mon appréhension d'être de retour au palais des Volturi. La portière sur ma gauche s'ouvrit et Démétri s'installa, assit, à coté de moi. D'un geste tendre de sa main sous mon menton, il me fit relever la tête et retira la capuche qui me couvrait la tête. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et s'y fixèrent pendant que ses mains saisissaient les miennes.

- Il n'est pas trop tard Nelly, tu peux encore choisir la liberté…

Il y avait une grande tristesse dans sa voix et je compris rapidement que si je prenais la décision de partir maintenant, il en aurait le cœur brisé. Me rapprochant de lui, je déposai mon front contre le sien et fermai à nouveau les yeux. En sa présence, je me sentais en sécurité, dans un cocon impénétrable, à l'abri de tout danger. Cette proximité me redonna un peu de courage et d'espoir.

- Que ferai-je de cette liberté ? Où pourrai-je bien aller ? Tu as toujours été à mes cotés Démétri, je ne suis pas grand-chose sans toi…

- Tu te trompes Nelly, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses… Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en débattre, Marcus nous attend. Ca va aller ?

- Si tu restes près de moi, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Lui dis-je souriante.

- Allons-y alors, les autres nous attendent. Me dit-il, alors que nous sortions tous les deux de la voiture.

- Les autres ? Demandai-je.

Soudain gêné, Démétri se retourna vers moi, le visage tendu.

- Oui, tous les autres… Ils attendent notre retour dans la salle du trône.

Cette nouvelle me figea sur place, si je me sentais presque prête à entrer de nouveau dans le palais, je n'étais absolument pas préparée à affronter la présence de mes bourreaux. Marcus s'approcha de moi et rajusta la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête, puis déposant sa main crayeuse sur mon épaule, il me rassura.

- Nelly, tu fais partie de ma garde à présent. Tu n'as plus à craindre personne. Jane et Alec ne pourront plus rien contre toi, et avec l'entraînement que tu as reçu, tu es parfaitement capable de leur tenir tête. Utilise même ton pouvoir s'il le faut, eux ne se poseront même pas la question. Soit plus maligne qu'eux, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Ses quelques paroles me rassurèrent, je savais que Marcus ne me laisserait jamais redevenir une victime et il avait parfaitement raison, cette fois je pourrai me défendre. Alors que nous marchions, Démétri et moi, derrière mon créateur qui nous guidait dans le labyrinthe de couloir, je sentis la peur faire place à l'envie de vengeance. Même si j'avais étanché ma soif avant de pénétrer dans la ville, le venin s'immisça le long de mes dents et imbiba ma langue. Jane, Alec et Aro allaient regretter de m'avoir torturée pendant quatre ans, même si je devais patienter plusieurs siècles pour obtenir satisfaction. Ils paieraient pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, tôt ou tard !

Marcus nous fit entrer dans une vaste pièce circulaire, qui devait être une ancienne tour de château. Le plafond se trouvait à plus de vingt mètres au dessus de nos têtes et d'anciennes meurtrières vitrées, laissaient rentrer la lueur naissante du jour, dessinant au sol des rectangles lumineux. Les seuls meubles de cette salle, se composaient de trois trônes en bois, installés sur une estrade au centre, et de bancs répartis le long des murs. Une quinzaine de vampires y étaient installés, et les murmures des conversations stoppèrent dès notre arrivée.

Baissant la tête, protégée par ma capuche, j'évitai de croiser le regard de ses immortels qui nous toisaient. Je sentis la présence de Démétri à mes cotés et j'aurai voulu me réfugier contre lui, l'entendre me dire que je ne risquais rien et qu'il me protégerait contre tous ces monstres. Mais je devais me débrouiller seule, il était temps que je fasse mes preuves aux yeux de mes bourreaux et il fallait que je m'y attelle dés maintenant. Je me redressai donc, prenant bien soin de ne pas révéler mes yeux à l'assistance.

- Marcus, mon frère, te voila enfin de retour. Dit une voix mielleuse, qui ne pouvait être que celle d'Aro.

- Comme tu me l'as demandé mon frère, mon exil n'aura duré que dix années.

- En effet, et je te remercie de ta ponctualité, bien que tu n'étais pas à un jour près. Je sais à quel point ma sœur te manque et que cela a dû être dur pour toi de quitter sa sépulture. Mais tu es chez toi à Volterra, avec ta famille. C'est ici qu'est ta place mon frère.

Il s'était avancé vers nous, suivit de très prêt par Jane, Alec et une autre vampire dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut le corps, provoqué par la simple présence de ces monstres.

- A régner et faire respecter nos lois à vos cotés mes frères. Je le sais et je suis prêt à le faire à nouveau.

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent chaleureusement une seconde avant de se séparer et qu'Aro se tourne dans notre direction.

- Démétri, quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Bonjour Aro ! Je suis moi-même très heureux d'être de retour parmi vous.

Sous le choc de ses paroles, je restai bouché bée. Démétri, heureux de rentrer ? Lui qui avait traîné pendant plus de deux heures pour faire ses adieux à Erwan et Eogan, lui qui avait roulé à la vitesse d'un escargot pour rejoindre l'aérodrome, ce Démétri là voulait rentrer à Volterra ? Je ne pouvais croire le spectacle théâtral qui se jouait devant mes yeux.

- Et qui est ce vampire Marcus ? Demanda Aro en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Que tu as fait membre de notre garde royale de plus. Mais pourquoi sa cape est-elle différente des autres?

- De MA garde, Aro, ce vampire est à mon service et pas au tien.

Le vieux vampire détourna aussitôt ses yeux perçants de moi pour retourner toute son attention sur Marcus. Le petit sourire angélique qu'il affichait jusqu'alors avait disparu de ses lèvres remplacé par une grimace de contrariété.

- Ta garde personnelle ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu mon frère, ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter.

- Mais depuis quand y a-t-il des distinctions entre les membres de la garde royale ? C'est insensé.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile s'il te plaît Aro. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Jane, Alec et cette jeune personne à tes cotés te sont totalement dévoués. Ma vie n'a guère d'importance à leurs yeux, et je ne les en blâme pas pour autant.

- Ta vie t'importe donc à présent ? Je suis heureux de constater que ce séjour en Irlande a eu le bénéfice de te remettre la tête sur les épaules.

- Non, rien n'est différent, seule ma peine a été allégée.

La voix de mon créateur était glaciale, comme lorsqu'il m'avait sauvée et acceptée de perdre quarante années à Culdaff. Mes deux amis étaient redevenus ceux qu'ils étaient avant notre départ pour l'Irlande et jouaient un double rôle. Où était la vérité dans tout ça ? Une profonde tristesse m'envahie, la vie allait être nettement moins plaisante et je regrettais déjà la petite maison en pierre du bord de mer que nous avions quitté il y a seulement quelques heures.

- Ho… Hé bien, je ne peux m'y opposer. J'ai moi-même Renata à ma protection rapprochée, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu aies ton propre garde du corps.

- Que les choses soient bien claires mon frère, ce vampire est à mon service. Sa présence auprès de moi est à cette condition et je n'apprécierai pas le voir s'éloigner de moi parce que tu lui as forcé la main. S'il devait quitter Volterra par ta faute, sache que je le suivrai. Sa présence, sa bonté et son attention, sont pour moi une aide précieuse pour soigner mes blessures encore à vif, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Donc si tu tiens à ce que je reste auprès de toi, ne fais de bêtises.

Aro le regarda alors plus que surpris, ses yeux brillants d'une flamme de colère et les lèvres pincées, se retenant de dire quelque chose.

- Je vois déjà un net changement Marcus, ta langue s'est enfin déliée. Je ne t'avais pas vu parler ainsi depuis de nombreuses années.

- Uniquement pour t'expliquer les choses mon frère. Je n'ai pas changé…

- J'ai compris, je resterai à distance de ton protégé. Mais présente nous maintenant!

Marcus se retourna alors vers moi et en s'approchant glissa à mon oreille aussi bas que possible, pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

- Montres-lui de quoi tu es capable, tu peux le faire et ainsi gagner le respect de tous.

Puis en reprenant une voix normale, il s'adressa à toute l'assistance.

- Il y a dix ans, vous m'avez laissé partir avec un nouveau né, totalement perdu et anéanti par quatre années d'intense souffrance. Ce vampire est mort…

Je vis Aro sourire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- Je savais mon frère qu'elle était incapable de donner quoi que ce soit de bon et que tu serais obligé de la tuer… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

- Laisse-moi finir Aro. Avec du temps, de la patience et de l'amour, j'ai découvert à la place un tout autre vampire, et il est là devant vos yeux.

Marcus tendit le bras devant lui pour me faire signe d'avancer. Sans peur, mais la rage au ventre, j'avançai d'un pas. Ainsi dont il ne se rappelait plus de mon nom, et bien il allait s'en souvenir à présent ! Lui à qui j'avais toujours caché mon pouvoir, alors que j'avais tout fait pour le dévoiler au plus vite à Marcus. Tendant la main devant moi, je la fis disparaître ainsi que tout mon avant bras, provoquant un murmure sourd dans la salle.

- Mon frère je te présente Nelly. Tu te trompais lourdement en pensant qu'elle ne valait rien. Mais aujourd'hui elle est à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Aro me regardait fixement, ses lèvres se serraient dans une grimace de colère et ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur pourpre presque noir. Pourtant, alors que tous les autres restaient silencieux devant ma petite présentation, un rire aigu s'éleva dans l'air.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Nelly est parmi nous! Et vous trouvez cette démonstration impressionnante ? C'est d'un ridicule. S'il a fallu dix années d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat, nous avons bien fait de ne plus nous en occuper.

- Toujours aussi détestable ma chère Jane. Grogna Démétri.

- Merci ! Répondit-elle tout sourire.

- Nelly, montre-lui donc ce que je t'ai enseigné pendant ces dix années sans résultat. Continua mon ami.

La petite Nelly terrorisée et calme n'était plus à cet instant. La haine me consumait, et je n'avais qu'une envie la combattre pour lui faire ravaler son impertinence.

- Un duel serait en effet divertissant. Dit Marcus. Qu'en pensez-vous mes frères ?

Caius fit un signe positif de la tête sans doute ravie à l'idée de me voir ridiculisée et anéantie dans les griffes de Jane.

- Je suis aussi de cet avis Marcus, à condition que Jane accepte, bien entendu. Dit Aro qui avait retrouvé sa mine séductrice.

- Mais certainement Maître, je n'ai absolument rien à craindre, elle est tellement insignifiante. Dit-elle en regardant son frère qui souriait, complice.

Les vampires se reculèrent, nous laissant seules, Jane et moi, au centre la pièce. Marcus prit place sur le troisième et dernier trône disponible, pendant que Démétri s'installait à coté d'un géant aux cheveux rasés, après m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil amical. J'ignorais toutes les règles d'un duel entre vampires, mais cela n'avait absolument aucune importance.

Jane me regarda, parfaitement calme, mais elle ne devait pas voir grand-chose, seulement une silhouette encapuchonnée. Malheureusement, elle fut plus rapide que moi et déclencha son pouvoir en premier, me plongeant alors dans une atroce souffrance, m'obligeant même à m'allonger sur le sol froid de la tour. La douleur était aussi insupportable et horrible que dans mes souvenirs. Cela ne dura que deux secondes, puis elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Tu as toujours été une perdante et cela n'a pas changé. Inutile de poursuivre ce duel, j'ai gagné d'avance.

Je me relevai péniblement, mais ne m'avouai pas pour autant vaincue.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu étais bien plus cruelle.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me lancer une nouvelle déferlante de douleur, j'utilisai mon pouvoir et disparus complètement, sous un nouveau murmure de l'assistance. Privée de contact visuel, elle ne pouvait plus rien contre moi. Je la vis, tournant la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de m'apercevoir, mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide et rien ne pouvait lui indiquer ma présence, même pas mon odeur puisque je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre. J'allai enfin pouvoir savourer la première de mes nombreuses vengeances.

Aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, je courus vers elle et lui soufflai dans l'oreille droite, ce qui la fit sursauter et crier. Elle gesticulait comme si elle chassait une abeille, ce qui lui donnait un air totalement ridicule. Comme elle se calmait enfin, je réapparu dans son dos.

- Jane…

Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je lui assommai un vif coup de pied dans le bas du dos, l'envoyant dix mètres plus loin, s'effondrer dans les bancs. Je la vis se relever péniblement, les cheveux en bataille et la cape de travers.

- Ce combat est parfaitement inégale Marcus ! Cria-t-elle.

- Je ne trouve pas Jane, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir et Nelly le sien… Où est l'inégalité ?

- Maître s'il vous plaît ! Gémit-elle comme une enfant capricieuse à l'intention d'Aro.

- Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment impressionnant… Continuez ce combat, mais aucune de vous deux n'a l'autorisation d'utiliser son pouvoir. Annonça-t-il à regret.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'elle se jeta sur moi comme une furie, mais je l'attendais, déjà en position, prête à parer ses attaques. Pleine de rage, ses gestes étaient mal assurés, je n'eus donc aucun mal à utiliser l'enseignement de Démétri. Malgré la vitesse qu'elle mettait dans ses coups de poing ou de pied, je les bloquai et les esquivai sans aucunes difficultés. Je ne faisais que me défendre, la laissant s'épuiser dans des attaques inutiles, attendant le moment propice pour lui envoyer un coup qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter. Et au moment où elle baissa sa garde, je bondis et en pivotant sur moi-même, lui envoyai mon pied dans la figure. Déstabilisée, Jane tomba face contre terre. Sans perdre une seconde, je m'approchai d'elle et fis une roue, positionnant mes mains sur son dos et en saisissant ses vêtements. Dès l'instant ou mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol, je profitai de mon élan pour la soulever et l'envoyer contre le mur le plus proche, avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Les murs tremblèrent sous la violence du choc, mais les pierres ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre et rien ne s'écroula.

Comme elle se relevait, je pus voir dans ses yeux comme une lueur de peur. Pourtant nous continuâmes de combattre. Trois fois encore elle essaya de m'attaquer, jouant de sa vitesse, de sa force ou même de la ruse, rien n'y fit, elle se retrouvait à chaque fois par terre. Son niveau de combat était nettement inférieur au mien et j'avais beaucoup de mal à croire que j'étais capable d'une telle habileté, mais le résultat se trouvait devant mes yeux, Jane était vaincue.

Les frères décidèrent de stopper le combat d'un commun accord et me déclarèrent vainqueur de ce duel. Aro me regardait d'un œil mauvais tandis que Caius semblait tout d'un coup intéressé par mes talents. Quand à Marcus, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant. Démétri aussi rayonnait de plaisir, fier de son élève.

- Mais, ses yeux sont ambres ! Hurla Aro.

Je constatai alors que ma capuche avait légèrement glissé en arrière dévoilant mon visage en entier. Vivement, je la rabattis devant mes yeux, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

- Oui, elle ne supportait pas de tuer des humains. Je lui ai donc parlé du régime de Carlisle et elle s'y tient depuis dix ans. S'empressa de me défendre Marcus.

- Tu as vraiment changé mon frère… Tu reviens avec un vampire à ton service et végétarien qui plus est ! J'espère retrouver rapidement le Marcus que tu étais avant cet exil, car celui qui se trouve devant moi est totalement différent et cela ne me plaît guère.

- Je n'ai pas changé Aro, je suis redevenu celui que j'étais quand Didyme vivait encore… A présent, je vais me retirer. Merci pour ce divertissement mes demoiselles.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la tour, me faisant signe de le suivre…

Après avoir sillonné une minute dans les luxueux couloirs du palais, Marcus me fit entrer dans ce qu'il appelait « ses appartements », mais c'était bien plus que ça ! Une vraie suite royale…

- Nous pouvons parler sans craintes ici Nelly, les pièces sont insonorisées.

Je n'écoutai que vaguement, captivée par la beauté des lieux. Après avoir abaissé ma capuche, je me mis à observer la pièce. Nous nous trouvions dans un immense hall, carrelé par des tomettes en marbre blanc et gris sombre, et dont les murs étaient ornés de bas relief représentant des scènes de l'odyssée. De chaque coté de la porte que nous venions de passer, d'énormes vases, installés sur des colonnes dorées, étaient remplis de branches de monnaie du pape. Sur la droite, un escalier lui aussi en marbre, longé dans toute sa longueur par une rambarde en fer forgée noire et dont les marches étaient recouvertes par un tapis noir aux motifs rouges, menait à l'étage supérieur. La seule lumière qui éclairait le hall venait d'ailleurs d'en haut. Curieuse, je passai ma main derrière les grands rideaux ivoire qui bordaient le mur gauche, pour voir ce qu'ils dissimulaient, mais la retirai aussitôt quand je la vis se mettre à scintiller.

- Attention Nelly ! Les fenêtres donnent directement sur la grande place, et nous ne sommes plus en Irlande, le soleil est quasiment permanent ici.

-Ho… Je crois que je vais attendre la nuit pour satisfaire ma curiosité alors.

- Cela serait préférable, me dit il en souriant. Je peux te protéger de bien des choses, mais Aro ne pardonnerait pas cette erreur. Viens je vais de faire visiter.

Alors que je pensais que Marcus allait me conduire à l'étage, il longea l'escalier et ouvrit une porte que je n'avais pas pu voir puisqu'elle était dissimulée par une tapisserie.

- Cette pièce était le boudoir de Didyme, c'est ici que tu me trouveras le plus souvent.

La pièce était de petite taille et décorée à la mode du XVIIIème siècle. Une douce lumière tamisait le lieu grâce à une petite lampe de chevet. Je compris dès le premier regard que tout était resté en état depuis la mort de Didyme. Une coiffeuse était encombrée par des corbeilles, des miroirs, des peignes, des bouteilles de parfum… Et devant, posée sur la chaise en acajou, reposait un déshabillé rose. Une garde robe se trouvait tout à coté, les portes en étaient closes, mais une fois de plus la curiosité me dévorait. Marcus dû s'en apercevoir, car comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il passa devant moi et l'ouvrit. Je ne pus retenir un murmure de stupeur et de joie. Les étagères étaient encore remplies de boites rondes débordant de tissus de toutes sortes, des chaussures, magnifiques œuvres d'arts, reposaient sur des coussins aux couleurs pastel et des sacs plus beaux les uns que les autres contenaient des corsets et de magnifiques robes. A contre cœur, je refermai cette caverne d'Ali Baba et me tournai à présent vers un secrétaire dont les tiroirs explosaient sous la quantité de papier entreposés. Des livres étaient encore ouverts à la page où elle les avait posés, et également une lettre sur laquelle je distinguai une grosse tache d'encre, laissée par une plume abandonnée à même le papier. Didyme avait-elle été surprise pendant sa rédaction ?

J'allai me retourner vers mon créateur et le remercier de m'avoir fait entrer dans ce sanctuaire, quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un tableau pendu au mur.

- C'est elle ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est Didyme.

Une femme d'une exceptionnelle beauté, posait de trois quart, occupée à natter ses longs cheveux brun corbeau, auprès d'une fenêtre, dans la lumière du soleil. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et délicats, reflétant une gentillesse d'ange. Elle portait un superbe ensemble, composé d'un corset noir aux liens rouge qui se croisaient harmonieusement dans son dos, retenant une poitrine généreuse, et laissant apparaître une peau pâle, et d'une jupe d'un même carmin brillant au discret motif florale noir qui moulait parfaitement la cambrure de ses reins.

- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

- Tu reconnais sans doute les habitudes du peintre. Vermeer a peint une série de tableaux semblables, mais celui-ci est le plus osé qu'il ait jamais réalisé, à ma demande d'ailleurs.

- Vermeer ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Pas du tout ! Me répondit il moqueur. J'ai dû négocier pendant des semaines et payer une fortune pour qu'il accepte, mais Didyme ne voulait que lui.

- J'imagine. D'après ce que je sais de lui, il avait un caractère plutôt sanguin… Mais, vous lui avez révélé l'existence des vampires ?

- Non, par chance, il a peint Didyme une semaine de mauvais temps, il n'a fait qu'imaginer la couleur de sa peau au soleil. Je l'entends encore pester contre la grisaille…

Marcus avait encore bien des secrets à me révéler et je n'aurai sans doute pas assez d'une éternité pour qu'il me les dévoile tous. Quittant le boudoir, il me conduisit ensuite à l'étage et j'allai de surprise en surprise. En haut de l'escalier je découvris un salon illuminé par le soleil qui pénétrait par une coupole vitrée au plafond, faisant briller instantanément la peau de mon visage et de mes mains. Le mobilier ici aussi datait du XVIIIeme siècle, deux canapés entouraient une table basse posée sur un tapis moelleux. Des chandeliers dorés et une boite à bijoux reposaient sur une cheminée au fond de la pièce. La porte à droite s'ouvrait sur une gigantesque bibliothèque, dont le parquet représentait le soleil et ses rayons, par une alternance les lattes claires et sombres. La lumière était douce, filtrée par les vitraux de couleurs vives de la façade. En m'approchant davantage, je constatai qu'ils représentaient Marcus et Didyme.

- N'y vois rien de narcissique. Nous sommes simplement dans ce qui est, aux yeux des humains, la chapelle du palais. Il fallait donc des vitraux, et je ne voulais pas de Saints ou de Saintes dans ma bibliothèque. Et après tout, je suis le sauveur de Volterra !

Cette réflexion me fit sourire. J'imaginais difficilement un vampire originaire d'Irlande, bercé dans la magie et les comptes gaélique, croire en n'importe quel dieu. Il me fit visiter ensuite ce qui allait être « mon domaine », composé d'un salon particulier et d'une salle de bain d'un luxe auquel je n'étais pas habituée.

- Merci Marcus, je n'en espérai pas autant.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Ce que je disais à Aro toute à l'heure, je le pensais réellement. Même si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, puisque tu ne me connaissais pas avant, mais ta présence depuis dix ans à allégé la peine que j'avais au fond de mon cœur, même si elle est encore bien présente et ne pourra jamais disparaître. Je te dois beaucoup.

Je baissai la tête, gênée par ces paroles. Heureusement, il ne me fixa pas longtemps et poursuivit.

- La porte voisine donne sur la partie de Démétri et la suivante sur la mienne. Nous allons vivre les uns sur les autres, cela te conviens t-il ?

- Je devrais pouvoir m'y faire ! Lui dis-je en riant. Je vous ai supporté à Culdaff, je devrai pouvoir continuer ici…

- Parfait ! Je te laisse donc à tes occupations, tu peux aller et venir comme tu le désires et dans tout le palais. Je pense qu'à présent, après la petite présentation que tu as faite tout à l'heure, tu seras tranquille pour un long moment.

Il se retourna et prit la direction du boudoir de Didyme.

- Ho j'allai oublier, je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau de bienvenue dans ton petit salon. A plus tard Nelly !

S'éclipsant ensuite, il me laissa seule. Je me précipitai alors jusque dans ma chambre et découvris une petite boite déposée sur la table basse, accompagnée d'un petit mot: _J'ai le souvenir d'un superbe dérapage avec ma voiture dans les graviers de Culdaff, amuse-toi avec la tienne à présent…Et un petit bijou de technologie pour nous joindre à tous moment Démétri et moi. Marcus._

J'ouvris la boîte, qui contenait un trousseau de clé et un téléphone portable. Une voiture ? Marcus m'offrait une voiture ! J'aurai voulu courir et lui sauter au cou, mais mon créateur rêvait sans doute d'un peu de tranquillité. Saisissant un papier et un crayon, j'y notai « Mille merci » et le glissai sous la porte du boudoir et filai ensuite chercher Démétri.

L'angoisse de rencontrer quelqu'un me tenait au ventre, mais abritée par ma capuche je savais que je ne risquais rien. Inspirant profondément, j'essayai de retrouver la trace de mon ami, ou petit ami ? Je ne savais pas trop ce que nous étions… Son odeur se fit plus forte dans mes narines et je me mis à courir, impatiente de le rejoindre. Je n'étais plus loin, je le sentais tout proche, il devait encore être près des trônes, dans la tour.

- Démétri, je…

Non !!!! Il était bien là, enlaçant une charmante vampire. Comment avais-je pu me laisser berner de la sorte ? Mes sentiments m'avaient aveuglée, comment avais-je pu croire qu'il m'aimait ? Mais que j'avais été stupide. Je fis aussitôt demi tour, laissant tomber les clés au sol, mais au lieu de retourner dans les appartements de Marcus, mes pas me conduisirent dans mon ancienne chambre, celle du temps de ma torture. Peut être parce que mon cœur retrouvait la même sensation d'abandon… Rien n'avait changé, le lit, le bureau et même le stylo, tout était toujours à la même place que le jour de mon départ. Aro n'avait sans doute pas trouvé de nouvelle victime pour jouer. Je m'effondrai donc sur le matelas, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière et me mis à sangloter.

A peine une minute plus tard j'entendis la porte se refermer et Démétri s'allongea à coté de moi.

- Hey Nelly, que ce passe t-il ?

Je ne lui en voulais pas, pas à lui, mais à moi. Ma stupidité me désolait.

- Je suis une idiote c'est tout ! Arrivai-je à articuler.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je pensai que… Mais je me suis trompée.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes poignets et avec ses pouces, il traça des cercles rapides sur ma peau blême. Il ne me répondit pas, je relevai donc la tête et croisai aussitôt ses yeux, comme s'il m'attendait. Sa main droite lâcha alors la mienne et vint essuyer une larme invisible sur ma joue.

- Tu m'as vu dans les bras de Chelsea c'est bien ça ?

D'un mouvement de tête, je répondis positivement à sa question. Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva alors de sa gorge.

- Serais-tu jalouse Nelly Volturi ?

Je détestais quand il m'appelait ainsi, c'était pourtant le nom que donnaient à présent mes papiers d'identité, mais Démétri ne l'utilisait que pour me faire enrager. Ma langue se délia aussitôt, mais mon corps était encore soulevé par les spasmes d'une invisible crise de larmes.

- C'est vrai, c'est de la jalousie. Je t'ai eu pour moi toute seule pendant dix ans, te partager va être difficile. Et puis, j'ai cru que nous étions devenus plus que des amis… La peur de ce retour m'a fait voir n'importe quoi.

- Chelsea n'est qu'une amie, mais toi, tu es plus que ça à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, je n'embrasse aucune de mes amies ainsi!

Ses lèvres se déposèrent alors sur les miennes, et ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille pour mon plus grand plaisir. Plus encore que la veille, le goût du sang humain qui émanait de sa bouche réveilla des envies enfouies au fond de ma gorge.

- Tu viens de chasser ?

- Chasser est un grand mot… Mais en effet, après votre départ précipité avec Marcus, Heidi a rapporté une vingtaine de touristes appétissants. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Sans écouter vraiment sa réponse, je me mis à l'embrasser fougueusement, perdue par l'attraction de ce délicieux nectar encore présent sur chaque cellules de sa bouche. Incapable de me contrôler davantage, je mordis doucement sa lèvre sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Elly, chi chavais voulu chun perching, che te ch'aurais chemander chavant.

Se charabia me tira de mon état second et je relâchai aussitôt ma prise. Démétri se mit à alors à masser l'endroit de ma morsure, mais il souriait toujours. Moi, j'étais remplie de honte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ressens aucune douleur, ton venin est particulièrement anesthésiant. J'en redemanderais presque… Mais, il y a plus important à faire pour le moment. Tu as perdu ça tout à l'heure !

Il tenait dans ses mains les clés que j'avais laissé tomber en le voyant avec Chelsea.

- Tu n'es pas pressée de voir ce à quoi elle ressemble.

- Si bien sur, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Hé comment ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, où alors si… Pour un autre de ces baisers dont tu as le secret.

D'un geste sec, je m'emparai du trousseau de clé pour mettre un terme à sa sottise.

- Comme tu voudras ! Ria-t-il.

Quatre secondes plus tard, je fermai pour la dernière fois la porte de la chambre, souvenir de ma vie de torture, pour la dernière fois.

Quatre minutes plus tard, je me trouvai devant une magnifique Porsche bleu turquoise. J'en sautillai de plaisir comme une enfant devant le cadeau de mon créateur. Elle était tellement belle, la carrosserie brillait et l'intérieur sentait le neuf.

Quatre heures plus tard, je roulai sur les routes italiennes à pleine vitesse, accompagné par le vampire le plus sympathique du monde. Riant aux éclats tous les deux, insouciants, bien loin des soucis de l'avenir.

Quatre mois plus tard, nous mettions fin à notre relation amoureuse Démétri et moi. Sans dispute, sans pleurs, et presque sans peine. Même si je m'éloignai de mon passé, mon amour pour Léo me hantait toujours. J'aurai voulu lui dire, trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ce que je ressentais au fond de mon âme mais Démétri me connaissait par cœur et compris parfaitement ce que je traversais.

- Je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer Nelly, tu l'aimes encore et même si tu as des sentiments pour moi, je sais que tu as l'impression de le tromper quand tu es dans mes bras.

- C'est vrai, mais laisse-moi l'oublier et je pourrais ensuite mieux tout te donner.

-Sois réaliste, tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Regarde Marcus, cela fait deux cent ans et sa peine et toujours la même. Vous vous ressemblez énormément sur ce point.

- Je suis désolée Démétri, si j'avais su que le temps ne m'aiderait pas à refermer mes blessures, jamais je ne t'aurais avoué mes sentiments sur la plage, à Culdaff. Tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de tout ça.

- Je n'en souffre pas Nelly ! Même si bien sur j'aurais préféré que Léo disparaisse de ta tête mais si je peux te garder comme amie fidèle, la plus proche de toute, alors je ne t'aurais pas tout à fait perdue.

Poussé par un sentiment de gratitude et par habitude, je me jetai dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Démétri.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… Petite sœur!

Sans ambiguïté, nous étions redevenus des amis, du moins dans l'intimité des appartements de Marcus et à l'extérieur du palais, jamais devant les autres vampires de Volterra. Pour eux Démétri était resté le vampire obéissant qu'il avait toujours été, froid et cruel, totalement dénué de sentiments

Quatre ans plus tard… Je vivais toujours à Volterra, mais désespérément seule. Marcus avait repris son rôle de souverain au coté de ses frères, et le peu de temps qu'il lui restait il le passait pour moitié dans le boudoir de Didyme et le restant avec moi. Ce qui au final n'était pas énorme, trop peu à mon goût. Mais ces moments étaient toujours mes préférés. Il continuait de m'enseigner ses connaissances en art et j'adorais l'écouter me conter sa vie et ses expériences. Démétri, lui, était souvent en mission, pour le service d'Aro, mais pendant les rares instants que nous passions ensemble, je retrouvais mon ami, mon frère, mon confident. Il aimait dire que j'étais toujours avec lui, puisque je le harcelais au téléphone plusieurs fois par jour, pour avoir de ses nouvelles, quand il était dans un pays lointain, à la recherche de je ne sais quel vampire récalcitrant aux règles des frères Volturi. Pour tous les autres, je n'existais pas ou bien ils oubliaient que j'existais, tel un fantôme dans le palais, je ne sortais que rarement des appartements de mon créateur et si je le faisais, j'utilisais toujours mon don pour éviter les regards haineux des vampires volterriens.

Pour Marcus, j'avais repoussé au fond de ma tête mes idées de vengeance, pour me concentrer sur la traque du meurtrier de Didyme. Mais mes recherches étaient restées infructueuses jusqu'à présent. Les seuls indices que j'avais pu trouvé dans le boudoir ne menaient à rien de sérieux. Il nous faudrait user d'une autre tactique pour découvrir la vérité…

Depuis une semaine j'avais quitté le palais pour aller chasser en Norvège. Des proies plus grosses calmaient ma soif plus facilement que le petit gibier que je trouvais aux alentours de Volterra. De plus Démétri était parti lui aussi en mission, rien ne me retenait donc là-bas, sauf Marcus. Mais il m'avait lui-même poussé à m'éloigner quelques jours pour rompre avec la monotonie de ma vie.

Assise au bord d'un magnifique fjord, je regardai le soleil se coucher sur cette magnifique journée d'Avril. Je ne risquai pas de me faire voir, perdue ainsi au milieu de la forêt à des centaines de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche, je me sentais donc particulièrement zen. Etre ainsi au milieu de la nature me ressourçai, me faisant presque oublié que j'étais morte il y dix huit ans. Au loin, je vis un gros lynx, m'apprêtant à le chasser pour en faire mon repas du soir, je stoppai aussitôt mon geste quand je vis apparaître un bébé quelques mètres derrière. J'utilisai même mon pouvoir pour m'approcher et les regardai passer devant moi. Une fois qu'ils quittèrent mon champ de vision, je me mis en quête d'un élan ou d'un ours pour satisfaire ma soif…

Une fois ma chasse terminée, je rentrai en courant jusqu'à la ville où j'avais loué une petite chambre. Le vent frais et humide sur mon visage me rappela une nuit en Irlande, lorsque Démétri m'avait donné ma première leçon. J'en gardais un merveilleux souvenir. Je regrettais le temps de nos années à Culdaff, sereines et tranquilles, loin des manipulations qu'il pouvait y avoir à Volterra. J'envisageais même de demander à Marcus de me donner l'autorisation de retourner là bas pour quelques années, mais je voulais d'abord identifier l'assassin de Didyme.

Une lumière clignotante sur mon téléphone attira mon attention et m'inquiéta aussitôt. Seuls, Marcus et Démétri avaient mon numéro et jamais ils ne m'appelaient, j'étais toujours à l'origine de nos conversations téléphoniques. Je composai rapidement le numéro de la messagerie et entendis Marcus me demander de rentrer immédiatement à Volterra, mais il ne me précisait pas pourquoi. Je le rappelai et sans prendre le temps des présentations d'usage je lui demandai :

- Marcus que se passe-t-il, je viens d'avoir votre message et…

- Prends la route tout de suite Nelly !

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je affolée.

- Je ne te dirais rien par téléphone ! Presse-toi, je t'en conjure.

- Démétri va bien ?

- Ce n'est pas Démétri, rassure-toi. C'est tout autre chose.

- Je pars tout de suite, je devrai être à Volterra demain avant midi.

Dans une explosion sourde, je démarrai la Porsch et filai en direction de l'Italie, ne m'arrêtant que pour faire le plein avant de repartir de plus belles sur les routes. Je me posai milles questions sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour que mon créateur me rappelle ainsi, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Quand le soleil se leva, je repassai ma cape et rabattis la capuche sur ma tête, ne prenant pas le risque de me mettre à briller. J'arrivai à Volterra, enfin, il était presque midi. Une foule impressionnante était réunie pour célébrer la fête de la saint Marcus et circuler dans les petites ruelles de la ville était presque impossible. J'essayai de garder mon calme, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, tous les dévorer pour arriver plus vite auprès de mon maître. A grand coup de klaxon je réussis à remonter les rues jusqu'à un barrage.

- Impossible d'aller plus loin mademoiselle, les rues sont bloquées le temps des festivités.

Fouillant rapidement dans mon sac, j'en sortis mes papiers d'identité qui indiquait mon lieu de résidence, fictif bien entendu, mais dans une rue voisine du palais. La population ignorait qui habitait sous le cloché de la Piazza Del Priori et elle ne devait pas le découvrir.

- Je ne suis pas une touriste, alors laissez moi passer. Lui ordonnai-je.

Ne souhaitant pas m'importuner davantage, il me laissa passer sans un mot de plus. Doublant une Porsch jaune canari, je m'engouffrai dans les rues bondées jusqu'au garage des Volturi, situé dans une impasse, toujours aussi bien dissimulé aux yeux des passants. Sans attendre, je me précipitai dans les appartements de Marcus, en empruntant les couloirs les moins fréquentés pour ne croiser personne. Je trouvai mon maître dans le boudoir de Didyme, la mine pâle et tiré par l'angoisse.

- Nelly enfin tu es là !

Il me serra dans ses bras, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de vraiment grave.

- Marcus, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. S'il vous plaît, l'attente me rend folle.

- C'est Bella !

Trois grands coups frappés à la porte le stoppèrent dans ses explications, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Bella… Ma fille, il était arrivé quelque chose à ma petite fille. Prise d'une colère noire, j'allais ouvrir la porte pour renvoyer immédiatement ce dérangeur. C'était Félix.

- Aro demande Marcus auprès de lui.

- Et bien tu peux dire à Aro que son frère n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

- Nelly, Félix n'y est pour rien. Je dois y aller ! Viens avec moi, je te raconterais en chemin. Va Félix, je vous retrouve dans la salle du trône dans quelques minutes.

Sans un mot de plus, ce dernier retourna sur ses pas et prit la direction des appartements de Caius.

- Expliquez-moi Marcus, je vous en prie, qu'est-il arrivé à Bella ?

Mon maître déposa alors ses mains sur mes épaules et fixa son regard dans le mien.

- Elle est morte Nelly.

- Quoi ?...Non, non vous devez vous trompez, c'est impossible. Démétri, où est Démétri ?

- Calme-toi, calme-toi. N'oublie pas la mère de cette jeune femme est morte elle aussi, ce sont tes propres mots.

- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ME DIRE CA ? Hurlai-je.

Alors que ne m'y attendais absolument pas, Marcus me gifla. Honteuse du comportement que j'avais eu envers lui je me mis à disparaître lentement.

- Nelly ça suffit ! Tu vas m'accompagner auprès d'Aro, je refuse de te laisser seule dans cet état. Nous verrons après ce que nous pouvons faire pour que tu puisses lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Se tournant alors vers la porte, il me prit par la main, encore légèrement visible et m'entraîna avec lui.

- Inutile de me ternir Marcus je vous suis…

Ce que je fis sans broncher. Je ne réalisais pas encore ce que cela voulait dire… « Elle est morte »… ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête sans que mon cerveau ne les assimile. Sagement je suivis Marcus, invisible aux yeux des autres et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Caius nous rejoignit, et ensemble nous entrâmes dans la salle de trône. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne jetai qu'un regard distrait sur les trois personnes qui nous tournaient le dos alors que nous entrions.

- Marcus ! Caius ! Regardez ! Bella est vivante, finalement, et Alice l'a accompagnée ! N'est pas fantastique ?

Vivante ? Bella était vivante ! Relevant alors la tête, je dépassai les trois jeunes gens et je là vis… Ma fille…


	26. Chapitre 25

Désolé pour le retard, ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps que prévu mais le voila^^ Encore un énorme merci à mes béta pour leur aide précieuse.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

… Bella…

Ma petite fille était vivante, Marcus avait fait une erreur en la pensant morte.

Dix-huit ans nous séparaient de notre dernière rencontre. La dernière fois que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, autrement que sur une photo, mon cœur battait encore dans ma poitrine et je m'apprêtai à mettre fin à vie… A cet instant précis, alors que ma fille se trouvait devant moi, je remerciai intérieurement Marcus de m'avoir transformée ce jour là. En une seconde, toutes les années de souffrance que j'avais traversées, me parurent bien peu de chose face à cette vague de bonheur qui me parcourait. Ma fille me ressemblait, mais je voyais beaucoup de Léo en elle. Si sa peau claire et ses yeux marron chocolat faisaient parti de mon héritage génétique, le nez fin et discret ainsi que la bouche aux lèvres rose pâles étaient ceux de son père. De longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules faisant ressortir la pâleur de son teint. En dessous de ses vêtements, chemisier et jean qui devaient faire rugir Alice, je distinguai une taille fine et gracieuse.

- L'histoire de nos jeunes amis m'intrigue. J'aimerais tant en saisir les raisons ! Dit Aro, me tirant de mon observation.

Je me rendis alors compte que je me trouvais au milieu de la pièce, juste devant les trois invités. Heureusement, mes émotions n'influaient plus sur mon don et je restai parfaitement invisible. Rester ici était pourtant dangereux, si je maitrisais ma transparence, je n'en étais pas moins solide et n'importe quelle personne pouvait me rentrer dedans si je ne prêtais pas attention à mon entourage. A contre cœur, je reculai et vins derrière le trône de Marcus, là où se trouvait ma place de garde.

Mon amie, Alice, se tenait à côté de ma fille et elle n'avait pas changé, pareille à mon souvenir. Toujours aussi bien habillée et coiffée à la perfection. J'eus un gros pincement au cœur en repensant à mon passé, tellement lointain et si proche à la fois. Et même sans avoir à entendre son nom, je devinais que le jeune homme qui les accompagnait ne pouvait être qu'Edward. La vision d'Alice s'était réalisée, ma Bella et son frère vivaient une histoire d'amour… Aucun besoin d'explications ne fut nécessaire pour m'en convaincre, puisque ma fille était accrochée tel un aimant à ce séduisant vampire. Pourtant, leur présence en ce lieu, n'indiquait rien de bon. Avaient-ils désobéi à une loi ? Hélas oui, la plus importante de toute. Bella devait parfaitement connaitre le secret de son petit ami et c'était contraire à la principale règle du code vampirique des Volturi. Alors que la joie m'avait submergée quelques instants plus tôt, la peur m'envahit en me remémorant le sort réservé à ce genre d'infraction. Mon seul espoir résidait en Marcus, lui seul pouvait faire pencher l'équilibre de la balance en leur faveur, puisque j'étais moi-même condamnée au silence. Mais ferait-il quelque chose ? Son habitude était d'être en retrait, une prise de position ne serait-elle pas suspecte ?

Tandis que je me posais mille questions, je vis d'ailleurs mon créateur approcher de son frère et lui effleurer la main l'espace d'une seconde. La peur fit place à la panique dans mon corps, Aro ne devait pas découvrir les pensées de Marcus, elles lui dévoileraient alors le secret qui nous liait son frère, Démétri et moi. Il saurait également que Bella était ma fille et lui ferait payer mon appartenance à Marcus. Pourtant, Aro ne sembla que peu surpris pas ce que mon créateur lui apprit par ce contact, il n'avait sans doute pas approfondi ses recherches, connaissant déjà tout du passé de son frère. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'il ne me chercha pas dans l'assemblée, alors que Marcus venait s'installer sur son trône, suivit de près par Démétri et Félix comme garde du corps. Aro me pensait incapable de protéger son frère, il envoyait donc d'autres vampires pour faire mon travail. Démétri sentit ma présence car une fois installé lui aussi derrière Marcus, il saisit ma main invisible. - Merci, Marcus. Voilà qui est plutôt intéressant. Stupéfiant, vraiment stupéfiant. Dit Aro.

Je vis Edward tourner la tête vers sa sœur et lui expliquer ce dont Aro voulait parler. Je me rappelai à présent qu'il avait un don de télépathie et il avait parfaitement dû entendre les pensées du vieux vampire. Je devais donc moi-même faire attention pour ne pas me faire repérer. Cela allait être difficile, mais il le fallait, il ne devait pas savoir, Bella ne devait jamais être mise au courant.

- Marcus détecte les relations. Il a été ahuri par l'intensité de la nôtre, à Bella et moi.

- Tellement pratique, répondit Aro. Il en faut pas mal pour surprendre Marcus croyez-moi.

Bella regarda alors mon créateur, mais c'était comme si elle me regardait. J'aurai dû m'inquiéter de voir ma fille si proche d'un vampire, sa vie devait être constamment en danger, pourtant j'étais presque sereine, sachant parfaitement qu'Alice protégerait Bella en cas de besoin. Telle était la mission que je lui avais confiée il y a dix-huit ans.

- C'est juste si délicat à comprendre, même maintenant, continua Aro. Comment supportes-tu de rester aussi près d'elle.

- Cela exige plus d'efforts qu'il n'y paraît, répondit Edward.

- N'empêche… la tua cantate ! Quel gâchis !

- Je préfère considérer que c'est le prix à payer.

- Un prix extrêmement élevé.

- Un coût d'opportunité.

Aro se mit alors à rire et plus que jamais l'envie de le détruire me saisit tout le corps. Heureusement, Démétri me tenait toujours la main et me retenait.

- Si je ne l'avais pas humée au travers de ta mémoire, je n'aurais pas cru que l'appel d'un sang pût être aussi puissant. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi intense moi-même. La plupart d'entre nous seraient prêt à beaucoup pour un tel cadeau et pourtant toi…

- Je le gaspille, termina Edward.

Aro ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne voyait dans les humains qu'un moyen de se nourrir et rien d'autre, Edward, lui avait vu autre chose en Bella, quelque chose de bien plus fort… L'amour.

- Comme mon ami Carlisle me manque ! Tu me fais penser à lui. Si ce n'est qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère que toi. Continua Aro.

- Carlisle m'est supérieur dans bien des domaines.

- Je n'aurais surtout pas cru qu'il pût être dépassé pour ce qui est de la maîtrise de soi, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, là.

- Vous exagérez, dit Edward agacé par autant de flatterie.

Devant nous, Marcus souffla lui aussi, sans doute lassé par l'attitude séductrice de son frère. Pourtant, Aro continua sa tirade.

- Je suis heureux de sa réussite. Les souvenirs que tu as de lui son un cadeau, pour moi, bien qu'ils m'ébahissent. Je suis ahuri de constater à quel point me ravissent ses succès dans la voie si peu orthodoxe qu'il s'est choisi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'épuise avec le temps.

Je le vis tourner la tête dans notre direction avant de poursuivre.

- Son projet de trouver des congénères qui partageraient son étrange vision de l'existence m'a bien amusé, et pourtant je suis contente de m'être trompé.

Mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait être de mauvaise foi. A Volterra, tous jouaient un double rôle, mais Aro était vraiment le roi dans cette intrigue. Tantôt ange, tantôt démon, peu lui importait dès l'instant où son auditoire était sous son charme.

- Quand même, le contrôle que tu as sur toi ! J'ignorais qu'une telle force existait. T'habituer en dépit d'une telle sirène, résister, pas une fois, mais encore et encore… Ne l'aurais-je pas senti en personne que je serais resté sceptique… Rien que de me rappeler combien elle t'attire, me donne soif.

Si Edward se tendit, j'étais moi aussi prête à bondir sur le vieux vampire s'il osait toucher un seul cheveu de ma fille. La pression de la main de Démétri sur la mienne se fit plus forte, me provoquant presque une douleur dans les doigts.

- Tranquillise-toi. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Cependant, je suis vraiment curieux d'un détail… Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il en levant sa main.

- Posez-lui la question directement, répliqua Edward.

- Bien sur ! Quelle impolitesse de ma part ! Bella, je suis fasciné que tu sois la seule à résister à l'impressionnant talent d'Edward. Il est tellement passionnant de découvrir pareil phénomène. Comme nos dons sont similaires par bien des côtés, je me demandais si tu aurais la gentillesse de m'autoriser à vérifier si, pour moi aussi, tu es… illisible.

Illisible ? Bella résisterais donc au pouvoir d'Edward… Aurait-elle reçu le gène Quileute de son père et qu'au lieu de se manifester par une transformation en loup pour détruire les vampires, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de se produire au contact des Cullen, il aurait évolué de manière à la protéger. Je frissonnai néanmoins à l'idée qu'Aro puisse la toucher et je vis bien qu'elle-même était terrorisée. Mais hélas, je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne devais que rester le témoin de la scène sans broncher. Je vis ma fille s'avancer vers Aro, sa main toute tremblante tendue devant elle. L'ancêtre s'approcha à son tour et saisit les doigts de Bella. Je ne pus voir sa réaction comme il me tournait le dos, mais au sourire d'Edward je compris qu'il accusait un échec lui aussi.

- Très intéressante… Une première. J'aimerais savoir si elle est également immunisée contre nos autres talents… Jane très chère ?

Non, il n'oserait pas ! Alors que Démétri me retenait, en me serrant la main si fort, qu'il aurait pu me l'arracher, Alice en faisait de même avec Edward.

- Non ! Grogna-t-il.

- Maître ? Demanda Jane tout sourire.

La tension dans la salle était presque palpable, les Volturi ne se faisaient que rarement contredire. Félix avança même en direction d'Edward, espérant sans doute passer à l'action et tabasser le séduisant vampire qui s'opposait à son maitre. Mais Aro le fit stopper d'un seul regard avant de poursuivre :

- Je me demandais juste, ma charmante, si Bella était immunisée contre toi.

Edward gronda et vint se placer devant Bella pour la protéger, il connaissait donc l'étendue du pouvoir de Jane. Caïus s'approcha à son tour, heureux de pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle.

- Non ! Hurla Alice quand Edward réussit à s'échapper de son contrôle pour se jeter sur Jane. Mais bien entendu, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, se retrouvant instantanément au sol sous l'effet de l'intense douleur que lui faisait subir celle qui avait été aussi mon bourreau.

- STOP !

Bella criait comme si sa propre vie était en danger. Retenue par Alice, elle tentait pourtant de se débattre pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait, sans succès.

- Jane ! Dit Aro pour stopper la séance de torture.

Aussitôt, Edward se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais alors que je pensais qu'il rejoindrait Bella, il se mit à toiser Jane. Cette dernière fixait Bella, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir. Rien… Ma fille résistait aussi au pouvoir de cette peste !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est extraordinaire. Ria Aro.

Jane, contrariée, prit une position d'attaque en sifflant de rage, ses lèvres relevées sur ses dents.

- Ne sois pas fâchée, très chère, la consola Aro. Elle nous prend tous au dépourvu. Tu as été très courageux Edward, de supporter cela en silence. J'ai prié Jane de m'appliquer son traitement, un jour, par simple curiosité. Je t'admire.

Et sur moi alors ? Etait-ce aussi de la simple curiosité ? Pendant quatre années, il m'avait torturée pour connaître le seuil de ma douleur ? Il ne m'admirait pas pour autant ! Je détestais ce vieillard et tôt ou tard j'aurais sa vie !

- Et maintenant, qu'allons nous faire de vous ? Soupira-t-il en regardant Edward. J'imagine qu'il est inutile d'espérer que tu aies changé d'avis ? Ton don serait un complément merveilleux à notre petit groupe.

- Je n'aime mieux pas ! Répondit l'intéressé.

-Et toi, Alice ? Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

- Non merci.

- Et toi Bella ?

Un silence tendu remplit toute la salle. Plaisantait-il ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Caïus, tourmenté par les paroles de son frère.

- Voyons Caïus, tu as constaté son potentiel, non ? Depuis Jane et Alec, je n'ai vu de talent aussi prometteur. Tu imagines un peu les possibilités, une fois qu'elle sera des nôtres.

Caïus secoua la tête en désapprouvant, tandis que Jane s'indignait de cette possibilité. Edward aussi était tendu et un grognement sortait de sa gorge. Marcus lui riait presque silencieusement.

- Non, merci ! Murmura Bella.

- Quel dommage ! Quel gaspillage ! Se plaignit Aro.

- Se joindre à vous ou mourir, hein ? C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais quand nous avons été amenés ici. Si c'est ça, vos règles. Cracha Edward.

- Bien sûr que non ! Fit Aro, semblant d'être surpris. Nous étions déjà réunis ici pour guetter le retour d'Heidi. Pas le tien…

Le repas allait donc bientôt arriver, il fallait absolument que je m'éclipse avant l'arrivée des humains et que le massacre commence. Même si je suivais le régime végétarien depuis dix-huit ans, mon envie pour le sang humain n'avait pas disparue et il suffirait d'une goutte de sang trop près de moi, pour faire flancher ma détermination et cela n'était pas souhaitable.

- Aro ! Intervint Caïus. Les lois l'exigent !

- Comment ça ? Cria Edward, repoussant sans doute au fond de lui les noires idées qu'il avait dues entendre.

Le vieux vampire aux cheveux blanc, tendit son doigt squelettique en direction de Bella.

- Elle en sait trop. Tu as dévoilé nos secrets.

- J'ai remarqué quelques humains dans votre mascarade !

- En effet ! La différence, c'est qu'une fois qu'ils ne nous sont plus utiles, ils nous servent de repas. Ce qui n'est pas le sort que tu réserves à celle-ci. Si elle nous trahissait, serais-tu prêt à la détruire ? Je ne pense pas.

- Jamais je ne… Commença ma fille avant d'être interrompue par Caïus qui la réduit au silence par son seul regard.

- De même, tu n'as pas l'intention d'en faire une des nôtres. Elle représente donc un point faible. Pour cela, seule sa vie mérite d'être sacrifiée. Rien que la sienne. Toi, tu peux partir, si tu le veux.

Jamais, jamais je ne laisserais faire une chose pareille à ma Bella, à ma fille. Si je devais affronter tous les Volturi et même si ma mort était certaine, je le ferais. Ils n'auraient pas sa vie comme ils avaient eu la mienne. Et je savais que dans ce combat Edward serait de mon côté.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Termina Caïus.

- A moins que… S'interposa Aro, qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent. A moins que tu acceptes de lui offrir l'immortalité.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Répondit Edward après une hésitation.

- Et bien, tu serais libre de rentrer chez toi et de transmettre mes salutations à mon ami Carlisle. En revanche, j'ai bien peur que tu sois obligé d'être sincère en nous promettant ça.

- Je t'en supplie, sois sincère ! Le supplia Bella les yeux baignés de larmes.

Pourtant, Edward ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux perdus dans le regard de ma fille, il semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Alors, comme son frère ne bougeait pas et que la situation commençait à s'envenimer Alice s'avança et tendit sa main à Aro. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, repoussa d'un geste Félix qui s'était approché pour le défendre avant de saisir la main qu'on lui tendait. Pendant de longues secondes ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, tels des statues de marbres. Puis le rire d'Aro brisa le pesant silence.

- C'est fascinant !

- Ravie que ça vous ait plu, rétorqua Alice.

- Voir ce que tu as vu, surtout ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé…

- Mais qui ne manquera pas de se produire, dit-elle en insistant.

- Oui, oui, ça paraît évident. A mon avis, il n'y a pas de problème.

- ARO ! Cria Caïus.

- Calme-toi, cher Caïus. Envisage les possibilités ! Ils ne se joignent pas à nous aujourd'hui, cela ne nous empêche pas d'espérer pour l'avenir. Pense à la joie que la jeune Alice à elle seule apporterait à notre maisonnée… Par ailleurs, je suis très curieux de voir comment Bella va tourner.

Vaincu Caïus se rassit sur son trône, condamné au silence par la volonté de son frère, qui lui seul avait le mot final sur chaque décision.

- Nous sommes donc libres de nous en aller ? Demanda Edward.

- Oui, Oui. Mais revenez nous voir. Votre visite a été absolument captivante. Lui répondit Aro.

- Et, de notre coté, nous viendrons chez vous, précisa Caïus. Histoire de vérifier que vous avez rempli votre part du contrat. A votre place, je ne tarderais pas trop. Nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance.

Déçu qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus d'action Félix se mit à grogner.

- Patience Félix. Heidi ne va plus tarder. Le corrigea Aro.

- Dans ce cas, lança Edward, mieux vaut que nous prenions congé tout de suite.

- Oui, bonne idée. Les accidents sont toujours possibles. Cependant, attendez la nuit en bas. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas bien sur.

- Evidemment, accepta Edward.

Aro fit signe à Félix de s'approcher et lui retira sa cape pour en couvrir ensuite le torse nu d'Edward.

- Tiens, prends ça. Tu es un peu trop repérable… Il te va bien ! Ria-t-il.

- Merci Aro, nous patienterons en bas.

- Au revoir, mes jeunes amis.

- Allons-y, se pressa de dire Edward en entrainant Bella et Alice avec lui.

Comme moi, il avait dû sentir des humains approcher et connaissait parfaitement la raison de leur présence en ces lieux. Démétri me tenant toujours par la main, me tira en direction du trio que je n'avais pas quitté des yeux.

- Suis-moi, me chuchota-t-il, je vais les conduire à la sortie ! Mais tâche de ne penser qu'à moi, Edward ne doit pas savoir que tu es la mère de Bella.

Démétri leur fit signe de le suivre et je fis bien attention de ne pas me trouver sur leur passage quand ils le suivirent. Me plaçant, invisible derrière eux, je fermais la marche. Bella était si près de moi que j'aurais pu la toucher, mais je me retins et comme me l'avais dit mon ami, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Ho Démétri que tu es beau, je t'aime tellement…

En quittant la tour, j'entendis Aro souhaiter la bienvenue aux humains qui entraient en touriste dans l'antre des vampires… Nous croisâmes ensuite Heidi, qui regarda surprise le petit groupe que nous formions.

- Bienvenue à la maison Heidi ! La salua Démétri.

- Démétri, répondit-elle alors qu'elle examinait Bella et Edward.

- Belle prise, complimenta mon ami.

- Merci ! Tu ne viens pas ?

- Dans une minute. Garde m'en quelques-uns…

Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le petit hall où Gianna, une nouvelle hôtesse d'accueil humaine tenait son poste. Une petite musique passait en fond sonore, mais ne réussit pas pour autant à me détendre. Bella était pourtant saine et sauve, mais mes muscles restaient tendus, prêt à l'attaque si Aro changeait subitement de décision.

- Ne partez pas avant la nuit ! Les prévint Démétri.

Se retournant ensuite, il rebroussa chemin pour aller lui aussi participer au festin. Je pensais rester ici, profiter jusqu'au dernier moment de ma Bella, graver dans ma tête chaque petits détails, mais Démétri me rappela à l'ordre d'un sifflement inaudible pour les humains. A regret je le suivis, mais au lieu de retourner à la tour, il prit la direction des appartements de Marcus. Seulement après avoir fermé la porte, à l'abri de tout regard, que je réapparus enfin.

- Démétri, tu as vu c'était ELLE !

- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas la reconnaitre Nelly ? Je la surveille de loin depuis toutes ces années…

Je le regardai, ébahie. J'ignorais qu'il continuait à aller voir ma famille depuis que nous avions quittés Culdaff…

- Oui Nelly, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur eux… Au cas où.

Sans attendre, je me jetai dans ses bras.

- Merci Démétri !

- Mais de rien ! C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

- Jamais je ne pourrais faire pareil pour toi hélas, tu n'as jamais besoin de rien.

- Nous l'ignorons Nelly, un jour viendra peut-être où j'aurais besoin que tu me soutiennes.

- Je serais là, je te le promets !

- Je le sais, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Nous desserrâmes notre étreinte, mais comme il aimait le faire, Démétri garda nos mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

- Je dois rejoindre les autres avant d'éveiller leurs soupçons. Toi, tu restes sagement ici sans faire de bêtises !

- Ai-je l'habitude d'en faire ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas le jour pour commencer ! Ne retourne pas dans le hall pour la voir. Dit-il en sortant, avant de refermer la porte.

Les heures s'étirèrent lentement. Mes pensées restaient fixées sur Bella, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de moi, attendant la nuit avec Edward et Alice pour quitter le palais. Je faisais les cents pas dans la bibliothèque, déchirée entre l'envie de revoir une dernière fois ma fille avant qu'elle ne reparte à sa vie et le devoir d'obéir à Démétri… Après tout, j'avais promis de ne pas retourner dans le hall, mais je pouvais les attendre discrètement à la sortie du palais. Je réajustai donc ma cape et ma capuche et sortis sans bruit des appartements de Marcus. Le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les toits de Volterra, enflammant le ciel d'une couleur rose orangée. La foule n'avait pas diminuée et des centaines de capes rouges déambulaient sur la grande place. Utilisant mon pouvoir, je devins transparente et m'installai entre la porte du palais et la haute grille, vestige de l'ancienne défense médiévale.

L'ombre s'étendait sur la ville, il n'était plus nécessaire que j'utilise mon pouvoir, je réapparus donc après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait dans ma direction. Ma capuche me couvrait les yeux et sa couleur gris sombre me dissimulait aux yeux des humains, tel un caméléon. Alors que j'occupai mon esprit à l'observation de la procession sur la Piazza Del Priori, j'entendis la porte du palais s'ouvrir. Tournant aussitôt la tête, je pensais découvrir le trio que j'attendais, mais Alice était la seule présente… Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation en voyant un garde Volturi devant la porte, mais finit pas passer devant moi.

- Alice !

Je n'avais pu me retenir, l'envie de renouer quelques secondes avec mon passé était trop importante pour que je l'ignore. Etait-ce ça la bêtise dont parlait Démétri ? Lentement elle se retourna vers moi, ses yeux plissés par la curiosité et la peur mélangées.

- Aro nous à donné l'autorisation de partir, je…

- Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il peut dire ! Il n'est rien à mes yeux, si ce n'est un bourreau sans cœur et sans scrupules.

Ma bouche allait à présent plus vite que mes pensées, ma haine, trop longtemps contenue contre l'ancêtre ressortait comme une cascade.

- Qui êtes vous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

A présent, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Rabaissant ma capuche je lui dévoilai alors mon visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. Mon amie me croyait donc morte et n'avait eu aucune vision de moi…

- Lily ? Lily c'est bien toi ? Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Lily, ce surnom je l'avais oublié avec les années et maintenant il résonnait dans ma tête donnant de l'écho à mon passé. Je fis en courant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore, et l'enlaçai comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Ses bras se resserrèrent aussi autour de mes épaules alors qu'elle continuait de murmurer « Lily, ma petite Lily ». Après quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits et recula pour mieux me regarder.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vu mourir dans cette voiture enflammée des dizaines de fois dans ma tête.

- Je suis bien morte ce jour là Alice, ils ont fini par gagner. Dis-je en baissant la tête honteuse.

Alice déposa ses mains sur mes épaules, mais contrairement à autrefois, ses doigts ne me parurent pas glacés.

- Tu as néanmoins sauvé ta famille et c'était le but non ?

Prise de sanglots, je ne pus lui répondre que par un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- L'existence de Léo et de tes enfants serait sans doute bien différente si tu étais restée auprès d'eux, mais tu leur as offert la vie et la sécurité en te sacrifiant. Tu avais raison depuis le début, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter de perdre mon amie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver aujourd'hui !

Ses paroles, remplies de sagesse me rassurèrent et me firent retrouver un petit sourire.

- Regarde-toi Lily ! Tellement différente que dans mes souvenirs, tu es magnifique !

- Merci Alice…

Sa bouche s'étira en grimace avant de me demander :

- Alors raconte-moi, comment est la vie à Volterra ? Je vois que tu fais déjà partie de la garde royale, ton don doit être exceptionnel, comme je l'avais imaginé ? Et puis tes yeux sont de ma même couleur que les miens, tu suis un régime végétarien alors ?

Je retrouvais l'Alice de mon passé, pétillante de bonne humeur, une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. L'attirant un peu plus loin du palais, dans une ruelle déserte, je lui fis un résumé rapide de ma vie de vampire… Ma transformation, la torture, Marcus, Culdaff, le régime animal, Démétri, Aro... J'ajoutais même à mon récit, une petite présentation de mon don. Mon amie sautillait sur place, riant comme un petit lutin.

- Et puis te voilà, avec Edward et Bella… Ta vision s'est donc réalisée ?

- Oui, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Je te retrouvais enfin à travers elle, et mon frère était enfin heureux, jusqu'à l'accident…

- L'accident ?

Elle me décrivit ensuite l'anniversaire catastrophe, l'attaque de Jasper, la fuite d'Edward et la chute de Bella du haut de la falaise.

- Je l'ai vue tomber et se noyer, me persuadant de sa mort. Quand Ed l'a appris il est venu ici pour que les Volturi mettent fin à sa vie. Mais en réalité Bella n'était pas morte, sauvée par un loup Quileute, comme ton Léo.

Mon Léo, ses quelques mots me brisèrent le cœur, déjà anéanti par les remords.

- Je n'ai donc pas pu voir qu'elle allait bien…

- Voilà donc pourquoi Marcus l'a cru morte et qu'il m'a appelée en catastrophe. Je comprends mieux à présent.

- Mais finalement tout c'est arrangé… Elle devra simplement devenir l'une des nôtres.

Me regardant de travers, elle guettait une réaction de ma part.

- Alice, je ne vais pas m'opposer à cette décision. Je ne suis rien pour Bella et si cela lui permet de vivre éternellement avec l'amour de sa vie, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui refuser. C'est ce que j'aurais aimé pour moi-même… J'ai dû hélas repartir à zéro, tout recommencer, continuer ailleurs. Ma vie est ici à présent, au coté de Marcus, même si je n'oublie pas mon passé…

- Mais il te rattrape aujourd'hui Lily ! Peut-être est-ce un signe du destin, une occasion pour renouer avec tes origines !

Je la regardai sans vraiment comprendre le message que cachaient ses paroles.

- Je dois y aller Nelly, nos deux protégés doivent m'attendre, mais je n'attendrais pas dix-huit ans avant de te revoir ! C'est inenvisageable !

Ces mots m'arrachèrent un petit sourire. Gribouillant rapidement sur un papier, je lui tendis mon numéro de portable.

- Appelle-moi quand tu pourras.

- Je n'y manquerais pas ma chère !

Nous nous enlaçâmes une dernière fois, et je partis ensuite en courant souhaitant éviter des adieux trop difficiles. Je retournai immédiatement dans les appartements de Marcus et arrivai juste à temps pour voir deux ombres courant en dehors du palais depuis les fenêtres du hall… Ma Bella retournait à sa vie, alors que je regagnais la mienne.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, je restai enfermée dans ma chambre, cherchant un sens aux mots d'Alice : _« Peut être est-ce un signe du destin, une occasion pour renouer avec tes origines ! ». _Et enfin je pris la décision, peut-être n'était-ce pas le message que voulait me transmettre mon amie, mais tant pis, je voulais le faire. Me précipitant dans la partie de Démétri, j'entrai sans même frapper, le trouvant assis sur son canapé, occupé à lire.

- Je veux le faire Démétri, et j'aimerais que ce soit avec toi

* * *

Je vous réserve une surprise pour le prochain chapitre =), alors n'oubliez pas, cliquez sur le bonton vert^^ ça m'aide à avancer =)


	27. Chapitre 26

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai énormément travaillé sur ce chapitre pour le rendre le meilleur possible. Alors la surprise là voila, puisque cette fois ci, ce n'est pas Fanely la narratrice, mais LEO! Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à vouloir savoir ce qu'il c'est passé pendant toutes ces années, qu'est devenue Bella, où sont les jumeaux... Vous aurez toute les réponses dans les lignes suivantes.

Encore merci à mes bêtas pour leur aide!!!! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**POV Léo**

Dix-huit ans… Ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis toutes ces années, du moins pas aussi proche de la maison. J'avais senti de nombreuses fois l'odeur de Démétri près de mon bureau à Paris ou aux environs de l'école des garçons, mais jamais aussi près de chez nous. Je n'avais jamais oublié la fragrance de ce vampire, celui qui avait traqué Nelly et essayé de la transformer dans la forêt. Penser à elle, même une seconde, m'était insupportable, rouvrant à chaque fois la plaie dans mon cœur, que les années n'avaient pu cicatriser. Son souvenir hantait mes nuits, me réveillant en sueur d'affreux cauchemars où je la voyais mourir dans cette voiture, carbonisée par les flammes…

**Flash back**

- Bella, il faut dormir ma puce, que je puisse aller me reposer un moment moi aussi avant que tes frères ne se réveillent. S'il te plaît mon bébé…

Fanely était sortie depuis une heure environ et je m'inquiétais déjà. Je n'avais détecté aucune trace de vampire dans les environs, sauf bien sûr celle d'Alice, mais cette dernière je l'acceptais sans aucune difficulté. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait sauvé la vie de ma femme, des vampires ou de moi-même, gagnant ainsi ma confiance.

On frappa à la porte alors que j'essayai désespérément d'endormir ma fille, qui persistait à laisser ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur moi. Après un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour identifier notre visiteur, j'ouvris la porte et fis signe à mon ami de rentrer.

- Entre Charlie ! MAMAN, tu peux venir prendre le relai s'il te plait ?

Ma mère accourue, et je lui mis Bella dans les bras après lui avoir fait un bisou sur le front.

- Alors Charlie…

Je stoppai aussitôt ma phrase quand je découvris son visage livide. Il avait la mine grave, une ride marquait son front et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état, je n'avais jamais vu le shérif de Forks comme ça.

- Léo… C'est Fanely… Elle a eu un accident de voiture sur la route de Port Angeles… Elle est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- On l'ignore encore. Je t'emmène viens !

Laissant les triplés en garde à ma mère, je suivis Charlie et montai dans la voiture de police. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, nous traversâmes la Push et alors que nous quittions Forks pour Port Angeles, je découvris avec horreur sur le côté de la route, une voiture encastrée dans un arbre, encore fumante de l'incendie qui l'avait carbonisé. La terreur me saisit quand je compris que cette voiture était la nôtre. Enfin nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Sortant en trombe, je fonçai en direction des urgences et demandai au guichet des nouvelles de Fanely. L'hôtesse m'envoya alors au deuxième étage sans plus d'explications. Courant dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs, enfonçant les portes coupe feu qui allaient cogner contre les murs, ma veste volant dans mon dos, je cherchai désespérément celle que j'aimais. Où pouvait-elle être ?

- Monsieur, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Oui ma femme ! Fanely, Fanely Onica. On m'a dit qu'elle était ici, elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture ! Comment va-t-elle, dites-moi s'il vous plaît.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher le médecin.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que je n'eus aucune nouvelle, ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Adossé contre le mur j'attendais, la peur au ventre, guettant chaque blouse blanche, chaque pas dans le couloir.

- Monsieur Onica ?

- C'est moi !

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme portait un ensemble bleu en dessous de sa blouse blanche, il devait être médecin. Mais pourquoi ne me disait-il rien ? Il me conduisit dans une petite pièce retirée de la salle d'attente bondée.

- Dites-moi docteur s'il vous plaît, je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

-Votre femme a subi un gros choc qui a entrainé un grave traumatisme crânien et les brûlures sur son corps suite à l'embrasement de la voiture, étaient trop importantes. Je suis désolée, nous avons tout fait pour la sauver, mais ça n'a pas suffit. C'est fini… Me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- NON ! Hurlai-je.

Reculant jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur, je me laissai glisser le long de la paroi et m'écroulai sur le sol, anéanti par cette affreuse révélation. Morte, ma Fanely était morte. Prenant ma tête dans mes mains, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, tant la douleur était insoutenable. Non c'était impossible, je devais nager en plein cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller dans le bras de celle qui comptait le plus pour moi. Hélas, les seuls bras qui m'apparurent furent ceux du médecin qui me tendait un verre d'eau.

- Merci. Articulai-je difficilement en prenant le gobelet.

- Voulez-vous, que j'annonce à sa famille cette triste nouvelle.

- Je suis sa seule famille…

Gêné par ma réponse cinglante, il me laissa pleurer, restant cependant à côté de moi. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire à mes parents, à nos amis… Charlie arriva enfin et je le vis blêmir quand il constata que j'étais effondré sur le sol.

- Léo, tu as des nouvelles ?

J'étais bien incapable de le regarder, ni de lui dire les trois mots… « Fanely est morte »…. Les prononcer m'était impossible, comme s'ils scelleraient mon sort à tout jamais et je refusai d'y croire. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, elle allait apparaître, ses longs cheveux virevoltant dans son dos, son rire carillonnant doucement jusqu'à mes oreilles, son souffle chaud se déposant sur ma joue alors que ses lèvres me donneraient un baiser.

- Morte ?

Devant mon silence, le médecin avait dû annoncer le décès de ma femme au chef Swan. Sous le choc lui aussi, il s'assit à côté de moi et je vis les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Alors, tout ça était donc bien réel…

- Docteur, je voudrais là voir… Une dernière fois.

- Hélas, ce ne sera pas possible.

- Mais pourquoi ?

La colère m'envahit et incapable d'en supporter davantage, je jetai violemment le verre que je tenais à la main, contre le sol immaculé. Je ne comprenais pas qu'on me refuse un dernier regard, une dernière étreinte à l'être que je chérissais le plus au monde.

- Son corps est méconnaissable, votre souffrance n'en serait qu'accrue. Gardez d'elle un souvenir de son vivant, souriante et heureuse, c'est préférable.

- Comment savez-vous ce qui est le meilleur pour moi, vous qui n'avez pas pu la sauver ! Criai-je.

- Léo ! Calme-toi, chuchota Charlie. Ca ne changera rien.

Je le regardai, furieux qu'il me contredise, lui, qui était censé être mon ami.

- Parfait ! Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici.

Sans un mot de plus, je m'élançai dans le couloir et sortis de l'hôpital en courant, les cris de Charlie ne pouvant me retenir. Sans un regard en arrière, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, mon corps tremblait, secoué par d'énormes spasmes. M'asseyant contre l'écorce d'un arbre centenaire, j'essayai de retrouver mon calme en respirant profondément. Il me fallut de longues heures pour retrouver mes esprits et faire taire le loup en moi. Je ne voulais pas que la bête prenne le dessus sur l'homme que j'étais, sur l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, sur l'homme que je ne serais plus jamais.

La nuit commença à tomber, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison, affronter la vérité serait une épreuve bien pire encore, pourtant il le fallait… J'aurai pu appeler Charlie pour qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à la Push, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter les regards de nos proches, je me mis donc lentement en route, errant telle une âme en peine entre les ombres des arbres.

Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à la carcasse de notre voiture. Tout était calme, les pompiers et les policiers avaient terminé leur travail, mais l'odeur de bruler était encore bien présente. Il ne restait rien, seulement un tas de ferraille noirci par les flammes. Remontant sur la route, je cherchais une explication à cet accident. Pas une seule trace de freinage et la voiture avait foncé en plein dans l'arbre, Fanely n'avait donc pas essayé de tourner ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- La peur de la mort conduit parfois les hommes à se donner la mort…

Me retournant vivement, je découvris Alice à quelques mètres de moi. Envahis par la tristesse, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Son visage n'avait rien de son habituelle gaité et ses yeux surmontaient de gros cernes violacés. Elle connaissait déjà l'affreuse nouvelle, elle n'aurait pas été dans un tel état sinon.

- Que veux-tu dire Alice ?

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà hélas…

Fermant les yeux, ses paroles mirent en évidence ce que je refusai de voir. Fanely s'était suicidée… Secoué par une vague de sanglots, j'articulai tant bien que mal :

- Mais pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas heureuse avec moi ?

Alice se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça, je sentais ses mains glacées sur ma peau brulante.

- Tu ne dois jamais douter de ça, elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que sa vie ! Ils étaient là Léo et ni toi, ni moi ne les avons remarqués. Mais Fanely a su, j'ignore encore comment, mais elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours pour tous nous protéger. Toi, les triplés, les Quileute, moi… Les Volturi doivent savoir que Lily n'a pas survécu à l'accident, ils ont dû observer la scène je sens une vague odeur de vampire, mais recouverte par le brulé.

S'en était trop, me libérant de son étreinte juste à temps, je mutai, faisant surgir l'énorme loup noir qui dormait en moi. Après un dernier regard sur Alice, je m'éloignai, galopant comme jamais en direction de la Push. Arrivé à la limite du territoire Quileute, je m'arrêtai dans la clairière où mon grand-père nous avait mariés. Je m'étais imaginé revenir ici avec elle pour notre anniversaire, mais mes projets s'écroulaient. Levant la tête vers la lune, je me mis à hurler, évacuant ainsi toute ma tristesse, ma colère, ma peur…

Au petit matin, une silhouette à l'orée des bois attira mon attention, c'était mon père. Il s'approcha de moi, mais je ne pris même pas la peine de me transformer, j'avais trop de chagrin pour ça.

- Mon fils…

Le poids de son regard, même s'il n'avait rien d'accusateur, me transperça comme une flèche empoisonnée. Sans peur, il s'approcha et déposa sa main sur ma joue, m'obligeant à fixer ses yeux.

- Evacue ta tristesse Léo, mais ne reste pas ici, les voisins ne supporteront pas longtemps un loup si proche de leur porte. Ta mère et moi nous occupons de tout.

Je pus lire dans ses yeux un immense chagrin, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi troublé.

- Cours, les esprits des anciens t'accompagneront et t'aideront mieux que nous en sommes capables. Soit simplement de retour dans trois jours, elle t'attendra pour que tu puisses lui dire un dernier adieu.

Obéissant à cet ordre, je m'élançai vers le nord, aussi vite que me le permettaient mes gigantesques pattes. Courir me permit d'évacuer ma peine et de réfléchir. Les Volturi avaient échoué dans leur quête de faire de Fanely l'une des leurs, mais ils étaient néanmoins responsables de sa mort. Tous les vampires l'étaient, si leur misérable existence n'avait été qu'un mythe, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Ils paieraient tous, j'en fis le sermon, exception faite pour Alice qui avait tenté de la protéger.

Durant les trois jours suivants, je courus sans même m'arrêter. Dépassant les frontières du Canada et tuant un vampire nomade sur ma route, mais cela ne changea rien, la cruelle douleur envenimait toujours mon âme. De retour à la Push, je retrouvai ma forme originale et rentrai à la maison. Elle me paraissait bien vide tout à coup. Le jour venait à peine de se lever et ma mère était déjà debout. En me voyant rentrer, elle se précipita et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'y laissai donc bercé comme un petit garçon perdu.

- Léo, ça va aller, nous sommes là ton père et moi. Mais tu dois continuer à vivre pour tes enfants, ils ont déjà perdu leur mère, ne leur impose pas un autre fardeau. Ils ont besoin de toi !

Des pleurs s'élevèrent alors de la chambre des triplés.

- Allez, ils réclament leur père. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Doucement j'entrai dans la petite chambre, j'avais l'impression d'être parti depuis une décennie, pourtant tout était à sa place habituelle. Bella pleurait, m'approchant de son berceau, je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à la bercer.

- Papa est là, ça va aller.

Comme elle se calmait, les traits de son visage se radoucir, mais le visage qui apparu n'était pas celui de ma fille, c'était les traits de Fanely que je vis, ses yeux, son nez, son sourire, comme si son fantôme habitait dans le corps de notre fille. Je reposai aussitôt Bella dans son lit et sortis de la chambre précipitamment. Comment pourrais-je être un bon père si je voyais Fanely au travers de mes enfants… ?

***

La cérémonie fut simple comme elle l'aurait souhaité, pas de long discours ni de fanfreluches, cercueil fermé pour dissimuler son corps brisé. La loi interdisant le rapatriement du corps de Fanely à la Push, nous avions décidé d'y ramener seulement ses cendres. Tous nos amis étaient présents, Sarah et Billy, Sue et Harry, Renée et Charlie, ainsi que la famille. Alice et Jasper étaient présents eux aussi, mais en retrait, dissimulés sous de grosses lunettes noires. Le chef Swan et sa femme nous accueillirent chez eux pour un petit buffet d'adieu et de réconfort. Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun exorcisant sa peine au contact des autres. Renée tenait Bella dans ses bras, la berçant, chose dont j'étais incapable puisqu'à chaque tentative je ne voyais que le visage de celle que j'aimais et pas celui de ma fille. Je m'éclipsai alors, n'ayant pas le courage de rester sans rien faire.

La petite boîte en main, je marchai jusqu'à la falaise qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la baie et l'océan. Nous y étions venus de nombreuses fois tous les deux cet été pour admirer les rares couchés de soleil sans nuage. J'aimais aussi sauter depuis la crête, ce qui faisait frissonner Fanely à chaque fois.

J'ôtai alors la chaine qui retenait mon alliance autour de mon coup pour y faire passer la sienne, avant de la rattacher. Ces trois anneaux entrelacés, seul vestige qui avait survécu à la violence des flammes, pendaient à présent contre mon cœur. Pour la première fois de la journée, je pris la parole pour lui faire un dernier adieu.

- Le temps me parait plus froid et ce n'est pas le vent qui est plus fort, mais le monde est imparfait. Ni bon, ni mauvais, mais il n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il a pu être quand tu étais là… J'avancerai puisqu'il le faut, mais sans toi ma route sera difficile.

La tristesse me serra la gorge, mais je poursuivis.

- Pas sans toi, jamais plus sans toi, plus d'amour pour moi. C'était toi ou personne, mon imprégnée, ma vie. Mais je te promets que je te vengerai.

Ouvrant alors le carton, je m'approchai du vide et fis basculer la boîte, laissant les cendres s'envoler en tourbillonnant dans le vent.

- Adieu mon cœur. Attends-moi là haut, je viendrai te retrouver un jour et nous pourrons recommencer à nous aimer.

***

Six mois s'écoulèrent. Plongé dans une profonde dépression, je ne voyais rien de la vie qui s'écoulait lentement devant mes yeux. Mes parents s'occupaient des triplés à ma place car j'étais bien incapable de le faire. Avec Mattéo et Benjamin tout se passait bien, mais dès que j'approchais de ma fille ce n'était pas son visage qui m'apparaissait, mais celui de Fanely et plus le temps passait et plus elle lui ressemblait, rouvrant à chaque fois la plaie dans mon cœur. Assis sur la balancelle sous la véranda je réfléchissais… Il me fallait prendre une décision et rapidement, cela ne pouvait durer plus longtemps.

Saisissant le téléphone, je composai rapidement le numéro inscrit sur un papier de la main de Fanely, froissé d'avoir été trop serré dans ma main. A peine trois sonneries retentirent avant qu'Alice réponde.

- Alice, c'est Léo.

- Ho Léo, ça faisait longtemps.

Elle ne me demanda comment je me sentais, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'aimerai te voir… J'aurais besoin d'informations, mais je ne veux pas t'en parler par téléphone. Pourrais-tu venir jusqu'à Forks ?

- Bien sûr, je pourrai y être en fin de soirée.

- Parfait, retrouvons nous à la frontière Quileute vers minuit alors.

- A tout à l'heure Léo.

Les quelques heures qui me séparaient de ce rendez-vous passèrent si lentement que je crus perdre la raison, tourmenté par la décision que j'allais prendre. Une fois mes enfants et mes parents endormis, je me rendis jusqu'à la frontière. Alice était déjà là, m'attendant assise sur le capot de sa voiture. En trois bonds gracieux elle franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore et me sauta au cou. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour, mais rapidement gêné par son odeur de vampire, je m'écartai d'elle.

- Alors, explique-moi tout !

- Comment faites-vous pour vos papiers d'identité ? Demandai-je sans attendre.

Elle me regarda surprise par ma question avant de me répondre.

- C'est Jasper qui s'occupe de tout ça… Il a un contact, qui nous fournit tous les documents nécessaires à notre couverture. Pourquoi ça ?

- Penses-tu qu'il pourrait faciliter une adoption ?

- Léo ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je veux que les Swan puissent adopter Bella, ma fille a droit à une vie normale et je suis incapable de lui donner. A chaque fois que je croise son regard, c'est Fanely que je vois. C'est une véritable torture et même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne peux plus… Je perds suffisamment la raison sans ça.

Les mains d'Alice se posèrent sur mes épaules et je vis dans son regard qu'elle comprenait ce que je vivais tous les jours depuis la mort de ma femme.

- Es-tu sûr de toi Léo ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, elle est ta fille malgré tous les souvenirs qu'elle te renvoie. Si Renée et Charlie acceptent, ce dont je ne doute pas, il faudra que tu t'éloignes avec les jumeaux. Tu ne devras pas intervenir, jamais.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Alice, même si cette décision me déchire le cœur, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je repartirai pour la France et j'élèverai Mattéo et Benjamin là où nous aurions dû le faire, dans la maison de Fanely… Je ne reviendrai jamais à Forks.

- En es-tu vraiment certain ?

- Je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre de mon manque d'intérêt pour elle parce que je vois sa mère au travers d'elle à chaque fois que je la regarde. Elle aura la chance d'avoir un père et une mère, comme tout enfant devrait avoir.

Alice réfléchit quelques instants qui me parurent durer un siècle. L'avenir de Bella était entre ses mains et un énorme poids s'envola de mes épaules comme elle reprit la parole.

- Jasper s'en occupera, c'est promis.

- Merci Alice ! Dis-je alors en la serrant dans mes bras. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore… Mr Jenks est très rapide, une semaine ou deux peut-être.

- Et quel en sera le prix, j'imagine que ce genre de transaction n'est pas offerte.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je m'en charge.

Sans s'attarder davantage, elle repartit pour Seattle. De mon côté j'allai frapper chez les Swan, les réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit. Charlie m'ouvrit la porte, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, alors que Renée s'inquiétait déjà.

- Léo que ce passe-t-il ? Les enfants vont bien ?

- Ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas Renée, c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien…

Mes deux amis me regardaient sans comprendre. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me lançai dans l'explication que je leur devais.

- La vie commence pour Bella, mais je ne suis pas capable de lui apporter ce dont un enfant à besoin.

- Garde espoir Léo, ta douleur disparaitra, commença Renée, mais je ne la laissais pas terminé ça phrase.

- Non Renée, les rires et les sourires font partis du passé, jamais plus je ne serais le même et ma fille en paye déjà le prix. Elle ressemble tellement à Fanley que je ne peux l'approcher. Je ne l'ai pas prise dans mes bras depuis six mois, je ne peux pas.

Le silence suivit mes paroles alors que Charlie et Renée me regardaient inquiets, ne sachant pas quoi me dire. Il était temps que je leur demande, inutile de patienter plus longtemps.

- Renée, Charlie… Je voudrais que vous adoptiez Bella. Si ce n'est pas vous, j'ignore à qui je la confirai, vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai réellement confiance. Vous devez me prendre pour un fou, mais je ne veux pas vivre plus de torture que je n'en vis déjà et Bella ne doit pas en souffrir.

Renée resta la bouche ouverte alors que Charlie me répondait.

- Léo… Je suis flatté que tu aies pensé à nous et je ne pense pas me tromper en parlant pour nous deux, en disant que nous serions les parents les plus heureux du monde si Bella devenait notre fille, mais n'est-ce-pas une décision trop brutale, l'abandon ?

Je m'effondrai alors en larmes devant eux et Renée me serra dans ses bras.

- Si c'est une décision qui me brise le cœur, mais je ne pourrai jamais être un bon père pour elle. Je veux le meilleur pour Bella et si pour cela je dois vous la confier, c'est ce que je ferai. M'aidez-vous ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant, mais leur décision était déjà prise.

***

Avec l'aide d'Alice et Jasper, l'affaire fut vite réglée. Un sourire par ici, des faux papiers par là et le dossier d'adoption se compléta en moins de deux semaines. Renée et Charlie étaient surpris, mais tellement heureux de pouvoir devenir parents, qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin la raison de cet exploit administratif.

Demain, nous repartions vers la France. Assis seul sur la plage avec Bella dans les bras, je passais un dernier moment avec elle. Les vagues venaient me lécher les pieds alors que j'observai ma fille. Elle avait tellement changé depuis sa naissance, me rappelant chaque jour l'absence de sa mère lorsque je la regardai. Pourtant, ce soir, j'avais affronté le fantôme de Fanely pour garder l'image de notre fille dans ma mémoire.

- Je t'aime mon bébé, mais je ne peux continuer à vivre comme ça.

Ses mots m'arrachèrent un sanglot, mais après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je poursuivis :

- Je sais que tu seras bien avec Renée et Charlie, ceux sont des gens bien. Ta mère les avait choisi pour être ton parrain et ta marraine, mais demain ils deviendront tes parents. Isabella Onica deviendra Isabella Swan.

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de mon nez, alors que j'embrassai ma fille sur le front.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. Mais toi tu vas m'oublier et être heureuse, promets-le-moi.

Pour toute réponse, elle me regarda et babilla un « dadadada».

- Les esprits de mes ancêtres te mèneront vers des âmes plus belles, qui sauront t'aimer mieux que je ne peux le faire. Mais reste toi-même, une Quileute, une petite part de moi au fond de ton petit être.

Ramenant la petite à la maison et aux soins de mes parents, je disparus ensuite dans les bois pour évacuer toute ma peine. Même si j'avais pris la meilleure décision en éloignant ma fille de moi, l'abandonner me déchirait le cœur.

Le lendemain, j'allai frapper chez le Swan aux premières lueurs du jour. Renée était déjà réveillée, attendant sans doute avec impatience l'arrivée de sa fille. Sans m'attarder plus longtemps, je déposai délicatement Isabella dans lesbras de celle qui était à présent sa mère et posai le sac qui contenait toutes ses affaires sur le canapé.

- Merci Léo.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier, Charlie et toi. Je sais qu'elle s'épanouira avec vous…

- Je te promets de veiller sur elle comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, j'embrassai ma fille qui dormait paisiblement avant de m'enfuir.

- Adieu Renée, prenez bien soin d'elle.

Pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois, je m'enfuis en courant le plus rapidement possible. Je regagnais ensuite Seattle et l'aéroport où mes parents m'attendaient déjà avec les jumeaux accompagnés par Alice qui était venue nous dire au revoir.

- Adieu Léo. Prends bien soins de tes deux petits monstres et de toi aussi.

- Je vais essayer Alice, mais j'ignore si j'en aurai la force.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une tristesse réelle.

- Allez un peu d'espoir, la vie commence pour Mattéo et Benjamin, je sais que tu vas te ressaisir.

- Je le souhaite Alice, je vais essayer de faire des efforts… Merci encore pour votre aide à Jasper et toi, pour Bella.

- De rien. Fanely aurait voulu que je veille sur vous, c'est donc ce que j'ai fait.

Après une dernière étreinte, nous quittâmes celle qui avait été la meilleure amie de Fanely. Embarquant ensuite à bords de l'avion, nous rentrâmes en France. La maison n'avait pas changé, mais tout me semblait différent sans Fanely. Mes parents s'installèrent avec moi, pour m'aider avec les garçons, je ne me sentais pas capable de rester seul avec eux, la dépression ou la colère me guettant à chaque instant.

Les années filèrent, mais pas ma douleur. Pour exorciser cette souffrance, je pistais régulièrement des vampires et les détruisais. Il me fallait parfois traverser les frontières françaises, mais peu m'importait. Ma mère me conseillait de me trouver une autre femme, pour que les garçons aient une mère, ce à quoi je lui répondais qu'il en avait déjà une, même si elle était morte, Fanely restait celle qui les avait mis au monde et la seule qui avait le droit de les aimer.

Mattéo et Benjamin venaient de faire leur deuxième rentrée à l'école maternelle et moi je venais de reprendre mon travail à Paris quand je sentis cette odeur. La sangsue qui avait attaqué Fanely dans la forêt avait refait surface, pourquoi puisque ma femme s'était tuée pour leur échapper ? Pourtant, il ne resta que quelques minutes, ne me laissant pas le temps de le prendre en chasse, disparaissant, me laissant simplement une piste froide. Cela se reproduisit tous les mois et jamais je ne pus avoir sa peau.

**Fin du flash back.**

Mais aujourd'hui, il était là, accompagné d'une autre sangsue, à quelques mètres dans les bois qui bordaient la maison. Je les sentais sans même les voir, le vent m'apportant leurs odeurs. Cette fois j'étais en position de force, ils ne me sentiraient pas arriver sauf s'ils m'observaient, mais je voulais tenter le coup. A l'abri d'un arbre, je mutai et à pas de loup je m'approchai d'eux. Comme je le pensais, ils ne me remarquèrent pas immédiatement, me laissant le temps de les observer, comme Démétri nous épiait depuis toutes ces années. Habillés de longues capes grises, je ne distinguai rien de plus de leurs silhouettes, mais je pus entendre alors qu'ils étaient enlacés.

- Ça fait mal, j'en suis conscient…

Soudain le vent changea de direction, leur indiquant ma présence. Les deux vampires commencèrent à courir, chacun dans des directions différentes, m'obligeant à en prendre un seul en chasse. « Gauche, celui à gauche » pensai-je. Je choisis le plus proche, celui de droite. Rapide et souple, il slalomait facilement entre les arbres, mais j'avais l'avantage de connaitre chaque parcelle de cette forêt. Sa cape volait dans son dos, ma sa capuche restait fixée contre sa tête, me dissimulant son visage. Ce n'était pas Démétri, je le sentais, mais ma rage était la même. Soudain, il obliqua sur la gauche et se mit à se déplacer de plus en plus vite, comme si lui aussi connaissait parfaitement cette foret. Je ne comprenais pas, au lieu de s'éloigner, il revenait sur ses pas. C'est alors qu'apparu la cabane que Fanely appréciait tant, mais je ne laissais pas mes idées s'éloigner de mon objectif. Le vampire lui semblait perturbé, car il hésita une seconde sur la direction à prendre, me donnant l'occasion d'attaquer. Sans attendre je bondis dans son dos, griffes sorties. Mais alors que j'allais m'effondrer sur ses épaules pour le bloquer au sol quand il se retourna et m'envoya un coup de pied violent qui m'éjecta dans les arbres voisins. Je me redressai rapidement, grognant et montrant les crocs à cette sangsue qui me défiait à présent, toujours abrité sous sa capuche. Lentement nous tournâmes l'un autour de l'autre, il ne semblait pas vouloir m'attaquer, cette réaction était plutôt étrange. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'observait curieux. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser intimider, je sautai mais à chaque fois il esquivait mes attaques. Il était bien plus entraîné que les vampires que j'avais pu tuer jusqu'à présent, mais je continuai de l'attaquer et dans un dernier effort je réussis à le blesser au bras, lui arrachant sa cape, me dévoilant alors des longs cheveux bruns, qui virevoltèrent dans le vent.

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de l'observer plus longuement car il disparut de ma vue, invisible. Non c'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence…

Mutant à nouveau pour retrouver mon apparence humaine, je m'effondrai à genou sur le sol, secoué par une crise de larme.

- Ce ne peut être que toi… Fanely je t'en pris…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, emporté par ma tristesse. Tombant en avant, mes bras et ma tête auraient du percuter le sol terreux de la foret, mais ils rencontrèrent une surface dur et froide comme le marbre. Relevant la tête, je constatai que mes poignets fermés reposaient sur les cuisses du vampire. Remontant alors la tête jusqu'à son visage, je découvris deux yeux ambre dorés qui me fixaient.


	28. Chapitre 27

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire et n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... En espérant qu'il vous plaise néanmoins. C'est une transition avant de repartir sur l'histoire de Meyer que je rattraperai au chapitre 28.

Bonne lecture

Chipp

* * *

- Ce ne peut être que toi… Fanely je t'en prie…

Ces quelques mots brisèrent le peu de volonté qui survivait encore dans mon âme et quand ses mains et sa tête rencontrèrent ma peau, réveillant au fond de moi de très vieux souvenirs, je ne pus contrôler mon don pour la première fois depuis longtemps et réapparus. Pétrie de peur de voir le loup noir me prendre en chasse, j'avais tout fait pour qu'il me reconnaisse, venant jusqu'à ma cabane et utilisant mon talent d'invisibilité devant lui. Mais à présent qu'il était à genou, ses yeux pétillants de détresse fixant les miens, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Mes yeux ne peuvent être abusés à ce point, est-ce vraiment toi ? Me demanda-t-il suppliant alors qu'il se relevait en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mes bras.

Lui répondre était au dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas… Trop de bons moments passés ensemble me revenaient en mémoire et me craquelaient le cœur, faisant ressortir toute la tristesse que j'avais accumulé pendant ces dix huit années. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de voir son visage inchangé, figé dans une éternelle jeunesse, parfait souvenir du Léo de mon passé, je me retournai et fis quelques pas avant de m'écrouler au sol, accablé par tant de douleur, le corps secoué par d'intenses sanglots dénués de larmes.

- C'est bien moi Léo… Lui avouai-je d'une voix serrée. Mais je ne suis plus la Fanely que tu as aimé, je suis ton ennemi à présent, un vampire.

Il accouru alors vers moi en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repoussai violemment.

-NON !

Sans me rendre compte de la force que j'avais mis dans mon geste, Léo décolla sous le choc et atterrit dix mètres plus loin, s'effondrant dans un nuage de fumée sur le sol terreux de la forêt. Ce manque de contrôle de ma part ne fit que confirmer ce que je pensais.

- Je suis un vampire Léo, un danger permanent comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ta tête. Nous ne pouvons pas redevenir ce que nous étions. Je t'aime, mais c'est impossible…

Comme il se relevait, aussi nu qu'un nouveau né, je vis ses muscles se tendre sous la colère alors qu'il marchait de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche, comme un lion en cage.

- Pourquoi être revenu alors ? Nous faire croire à ta mort pendant toutes ces années ne t'as pas suffit, il fallait que tu reviennes pour détruire ce qu'il reste de mon cœur avant de repartir.

- Je suis morte… Il y a bien longtemps.

- NE JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Pendant tout ce temps tu continuais à fouler le sol de cette terre alors que je te croyais disparue ! Tu nous as abandonné !

Je baissai la tête blessée par ses paroles, même si elles n'étaient que la pure vérité.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu Léo. Je voulais simplement que vous soyez en sécurité, toi et les triplés, loin de la menace des Volturi. Malheureusement mon plan n'a pas fonctionné, puisque Marcus a eu le temps de me transformer avant que les flammes ne brulent mon corps et emporte mon âme dans les cieux.

- Marcus ? Parce que ce montre à un nom ?

Jamais je n'avais vu Léo dans une colère aussi noire, mais il avait raison, tout était de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû revenir ici. Pourtant revoir Alice et sa joie de vivre m'avait incité à renouer avec mon passé, même si à présent je me rendais bien compte que c'était une terrible erreur. Je pensais pouvoir rester camouflée aux yeux de ma famille, mais le vent nous avait trahi et dissimuler l'odeur nauséabonde de mon loup, faisant s'envoler avec lui tous nos plans de discrétion. J'étais anéantie par la réaction de Léo, même si j'en comprenais parfaitement la raison, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force de lui résister.

- Oui Marcus, l'un des trois « rois » des vampires. Il m'a transformé c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas le monstre dont tu parles, il m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'on allait illimité le mauvais vampire que j'étais…

Léo stoppa alors de marcher et me regarda fixement, ses yeux bleus assombris par des sentiments de haine et de colère.

- Je crois que j'aurai préféré que tu sois éliminée ce jour là. Me lança-t-il froidement.

Autant de méchanceté me terrassa et ma nature repris le dessus alors qu'un grognement sourd s'élevai de ma gorge. Je me redressai et pris une posture d'attaque que Démétri m'avait enseigné mais j'espérai au fond de moi ne pas avoir besoin de me servir de ces cours.

- Je sais que ta vie n'a pas été simple depuis cet accident, mais la mienne non plus figure toi ! Me défendis-je.

-Quoi que tu ais pu vivre, tu es encore à cent milles lieux de ce que moi j'ai vécu ! Tu n'as pas dû faire adopter ta fille pour éviter qu'elle souffre de ton incapacité à la regarder, tu n'as pas dû assister à l'enterrement de celui que tu aimais du plus profond de ton cœur et dû répandre ensuite ses cendres. Tu n'as pas dû répondre à tes fils quand ils se posaient des questions sur leur mère. Alors en effet, aujourd'hui j'aurais préféré que tu sois morte pour de bon, car je vais souffrir deux fois plus maintenant que je sais que tu n'as jamais été dans ce cercueil.

Inutile que je lui fasse la liste de ce qu'avait été ma vie, il n'était pas près à l'entendre trop enveloppé dans sa colère et puis je n'avais même pas l'envie d'essayer de le convaincre choquée par l'annonce de l'adoption de Bella. Pourquoi ? Et qui l'avait élevé ? Après une minute de silence, je repris la parole.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi alors Léo ? Ma mort ?

Je me mis à genou devant lui avant de continuer à parler.

- Alors voila, tue moi si c'est que tu veux pour que ton existence te paraisse plus paisible. Je ne m'y opposerai pas. Tu n'as qu'a mordre ici, à la jugulaire, faire bruler mon corps et tout sera finit.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Hurla-t-il.

Fou de rage, il se transforma à quelques centimètres de moi, son museau touchant presque ma tête alors que son souffle chaud courait le long de mes joues. Je ne bougeai pas, même si il grognait juste devant moi, gardant mon calme. Fermant les yeux, j'attendis que ses crocs m'enlèvent le peu de vie qu'il restait dans mon corps, mais rien ne se passa.

- Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Fais ton travail de loup et élimine le vampire monstrueux que je suis !

Comme il restait immobile, je me relevai et le toisai. Puisqu'il se sentirait libéré par ma mort, il fallait que je meure et tout de suite, inutile de prolonger davantage ses souffrances. Mais le suicide était impossible pour nous les vampires, il fallait que Léo me détruise lui-même. Je me fis donc dur dans mes mots pour le pousser à bout.

- Assume ton rôle Léo ! N'écoute pas le peu de sentiments qu'il te reste pour moi au fond du cœur et détruit moi !

Tout en parlant, je me mis à tourner autour de lui comme je jouai à chasser mon gibier. Il me regardait faire, les babines relevées sur ses dents blanches, mais il n'attaquait pas. Il fallait pourtant en finir…

- De quoi à tu peur Léo ? N'hésite pas, tu seras ensuite libéré de moi. Tu pourras mettre mes cendres dans une boite et la regarder tous les jours en te rappelant combien tu as été soulagé de m'ôter à cette terre, comme on enlève un parasite.

Lui dire ses mots m'était insupportable et même si je n'avais jamais été une grande comédienne, aujourd'hui l'avenir de Léo était en jeu m'aidant à trouver le ton juste pour arriver à mes fins. Alors que je me retrouvais de nouveau face à lui et qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, je décidais de l'attaquer pour le faire réagir. Pliant les jambes, je pris appui sur le sol et bondit sur lui, atterrissant dans son dos, l'obligeant à se coucher. Aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, je retournai vers sa tête alors qu'il se relevait.

- Vas-tu enfin te décider ? C'est ce que tu veux alors assume tes choix et tue moi !

Cette fois j'avais réussi, il me regarda des ses yeux glacial avant de me charger. Mais alors que j'attendais le choc les yeux fermés, j'entendis un sifflement sur ma droite et rouvris les yeux. Démétri venait de s'interposer entre nous, saisissant Léo par la gueule, une main sur chaque mâchoire, il le faisait reculer, loin de moi.

- Non ! Laisse le faire Démétri ! Hurlai-je. Ma mort est la seule solution pour qu'il soit libéré. C'est ce qui aurait du se passer il y a dix huit ans.

- Je refuse de te laisser mourir sans combattre, s'il doit prendre ta vie, il devra prendre la mienne également.

Au moment où j'allais répliqué deux longs hurlements s'élevèrent dans le silence de la forêt suivis par deux immenses loups blancs qui arrivèrent derrière Léo. Aussi clairs que la neige de décembre, ils étaient deux copies identiques l'un de l'autre, silhouettes gracieuses bondissant entre les arbres pour venir au secours de leur père, car ce ne pouvait être que Mattéo et Benjamin… Mes fils. Leurs odeurs étaient pourtant bien différentes de celles de Léo, moins forte et plus boisée, moins désagréable aussi mais malgré tout incommodante. Alors que je les détaillais, ils bondirent sur Démétri qui les esquiva sans difficulté mais qui dû néanmoins lâcher Léo. Cette histoire aurait du se régler entre mon mari et moi et pas en présence de mon meilleur ami et de nos enfants, la situation prenait une toute autre tournure.

Les trois énormes loups nous faisaient face, grognant de concert, les poils hérissés et les crocs prêts à mordre, mais hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Les jumeaux, tels des gardes, encadraient leur père, n'attendant sans doute qu'un signe de sa part pour nous attaquer. Saisissant alors la main de Démétri, je l'entrainai à l'opposé des loups, courant aussi rapidement que possible. J'avais honte de battre ainsi en retraire après avoir provoqué Léo, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, la vie de Démétri et des garçons ne devait pas être mise en danger dans ma mort.

Pourtant, malgré notre vitesse vampirique, les trois loups nous talonnaient, ne laissant qu'une dizaine de mètres entre nous. S'ils devaient nous rattraper, le combat serait inégal, même bien entrainés au combat, Démétri et moi, ne ferions pas le poids face à trois loups. Comme ils gagnaient encore du terrain et que nous courrions main dans la main avec Démétri, poussé par la panique, une force intérieure m'intima d'utiliser mon don. Je disparu aussitôt, mais je constatai avec stupeur que Démétri lui aussi était invisible. Un regard en arrière me montra nos poursuivants, surpris eux aussi par cette soudaine disparition, stopper leur course et nous pister, cherchant nos silhouettes entre les arbres et nos odeurs sur le sol.

La main de Démétri toujours dans la mienne, j'avançai jusqu'à un vieil arbre et m'adossai contre l'écorce.

- Ne bouge plus ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Telles des statues, nous restâmes ainsi contre l'arbre, regardant Léo et les jumeaux essayer de nous retrouver. Mais, comme quand j'étais seule, l'immobilité dissimulait nos odeurs et nous rendait indétectable. Nous vîmes donc Léo passer à deux mètres de nous sans nous remarquer. Vaincu, ils rebroussèrent chemin mais nous ne bougeâmes pas tant que leurs odeurs restèrent à portée de nos narines, alors seulement je nous fis redevenir visibles. Épuisée, vidée de toute énergie par cette nouvelle particularité de mon don, je me laissai glisser le long de l'écorce rugueuse pour terminer assise entre les racines ondulantes du chêne centenaire.

- Ton don me surprendra toujours Nelly ! Tu es vraiment impressionnante et pleine de surprise, comme toujours. Pouvoir faire disparaitre une autre personne que toi, c'est vraiment…

Je ne le laissai pas terminé sa phrase, lassé par cette conversation.

- Un « merci de nous avoir sauvé » aurait suffit Démétri.

- Tu plaisantes, tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu viens de réaliser !

- Si, mais je suis fatiguée, comme jamais je ne l'ai été depuis ma transformation… Et mon cœur est en miette. Ramène moi à Volterra s'il te plait.

S'approchant alors de moi, toute gaité ayant déserté son visage, Démétri saisie mes mains dans les siennes.

- Laisse-leur le temps d'encaisser. Ils t'ont cru morte durant toutes ces années et en moins d'une heure, ils ont découvert que tu étais vivante mais vampire. C'est forcément un choc.

- Tu as raison, mais leur vie est bien meilleure sans moi. Jamais plus je ne reviendrai, c'est terminé… Rentrons s'il te plait.

J'étais bien incapable de marcher, Démétri me souleva et me glissa dans son dos alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Me laissant bercer, ma tête sur son épaule, je sentais mon esprit se détacher de mon corps comme quand j'étais humaine et que je m'endormais, mais cette fois l'inconscience ne viendrait pas.

Regagnant le voiture, stationnée à une trentaine de kilomètre, nous rentrâmes ensuite à Volterra. Je me serais volontiers blottie contre Démétri pour sentir sa présence rassurante contre moi, mais l'étroitesse de l'habitacle m'en empêcha. Sans échanger un seul mot, il me porta à nouveau jusque chez Marcus et me déposa dans mon lit, recouvrant mon corps de l'épaisse couverture molletonnée avant de me laisser seule avec mes pensées.

Je l'entendis ensuite raconter toute l'histoire à Marcus, mais je ne l'écoutais pas jusqu'au bout, le rappel de la scène m'arrachant les entrailles et me faisant perdre l'esprit. Des centaines de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête… Vivre ou mourir ? Aimer ou haïr ? Rester ou partir ? Moi seul pouvais trouver les réponses, mais prostrée, les souvenirs de ma vie avec Léo refaisant surface, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Les heures passèrent, puis les jours sans que je n'eus bougé d'un centimètre, les bras repliés autour de mes genoux et les yeux dans le vague…

Aussi silencieux qu'un courant d'air, Démétri entra dans ma chambre, et lentement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer il vint s'installer au pied du lit. Il me regarda de longues minutes avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche.

- Il est temps d'aller chasser Nelly, cela fait six jours que tu es enfermée.

- Je n'ai pas faim, mais toi vas y…

- Nelly, tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment prostrée comme ça, il faut que tu vives. Viens je t'accompagne en forêt traquer quelques sangliers et je m'arrêterai sur le chemin pour me nourrir moi aussi.

Je tournai la tête et fixai ses yeux qui me regardaient remplit de tristesse. La voila la solution, reprendre un régime normal, ainsi Léo aurait encore plus de raisons de m'éliminer. J'irais donc chasser près de la maison, il n'aurait donc pas d'autre choix que de me tuer pour protéger les humains, comme l'obligerait son rôle de loup. J'allai me lever et me préparer pour la chasse, quand mon portable vibra devant moi. Un texto ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'Alice, Démétri et Marcus étant près de moi à Voltera.

« Très mauvaise idée, pour ne pas dire totalement stupide ! »

Mon amie avait sans doute eu une vision, me voyant tuer des humains et elle trouvait cette idée déplaisante. Mais non au contraire c'était la solution à tous mes problèmes. Même s'il devait se poser des questions sur l'origine de ce message, Démétri ne dit rien attendant que je me décide à parler. Quittant mon immobilité, je m'approchai de lui et déposai mon front contre son épaule, alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu as raison Démétri, je dois aller chasser.

- Je suis heureux que tu retrouves enfin la raison. Me dit-il dans un splendide sourire. J'ai eu peur de ne jamais revoir la Nelly que j'aime après cette fâcheuse rencontre…

- N'en parlons plus s'il te plait…

Il fit celui qui fermait une fermeture éclaire le long de ses lèvres ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sourire.

- On y va alors ? Lui demandai-je impatiente de chasser l'humain à nouveau.

Cette pensé me fit monter le venin aussitôt dans la bouche et me brula la gorge. J'avais soif à présent, comme si je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis des années. Démétri se leva et tel un gentleman, m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre et d'un signe de la main m'invita à sortir.

- Merci mon vieil ami ! Lui dis-je en riant quelque peu.

Quand je sortis de la pièce, je vis Marcus, qui était installé dans un des canapés du salon, se lever pour venir à notre rencontre. Un sourire ravivait succinctement son visage alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras frêles de vieux vampire.

- Heureux de te revoir très chère Nelly.

Je ne pus lui répondre que par un hochement de tête approbateur, ma voix bloquée par l'émotion que je ressentais à cet instant. A nouveau, je m'appétai à trahir les personnes qui m'aimaient, pas pour ma sécurité cette fois, mais pour que Léo puisse vivre en paix.

- Je l'accompagne à la chasse, plaisanta Démétri.

- Tu as raison, du sang frais lui fera le plus grand bien. Pardonne-moi Nelly, mais il est vrai que tu as une mine affreuse. Dit mon créateur d'une voix triste. Tiens, je t'ai refais confectionner une cape, j'ai appris que la première avait fini dans les griffes d'un loup…

Ces mots me heurtèrent quelque peu et je fixai le regard de Marcus pour y détecter son avis sur l'énorme bêtise que j'avais faite en retournant voir Léo. Mais je ne vis rien, aucune colère, aucune honte, aucun reproche, aucune émotion… Rien ne pouvait être lu dans les yeux du vieux vampire, ce qui lui donnait un air désintéressé de toute chose. Brisé dans sa vie et dans sa mort, il ne semblait plus rien attendre de son existence, même s'il n'en disait jamais rien.

Enfilant aussitôt la splendide cape gris foncée aux bordures argentées, nous partîmes ensuite chasser Démétri et moi, laissant notre maitre à sa lecture d'un recueil de poème du XVIIIe siècle. Courant au travers de la ville, puis de la campagne nous arrivâmes près d'un village entouré par la forêt. Démétri s'y précipita, impatient de me voir chasser, mais ce soir je ne tuerai pas un seul animal… Les humains étaient si proches, l'odeur de leurs sangs virevoltaient jusqu'à moi enflammait ma gorge et réveillait ma soif.

- Nelly que fais-tu ? Me demanda mon ami surpris que je ne l'aie pas suivi à couvert.

- Je chasse !

- Oui je vois ça, mais ce n'est pas les bonnes proies que tu pistes.

Je relevai sur lui mon regard ardent de soif et il comprit aussitôt mon intention. Ses traits rieurs se figèrent laissant place à la stupeur et à l'incompréhension.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire Nelly !

- Et quoi donc Démétri ?

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Cria-t-il. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu as si soif d'humain.

Je me mis à rire et le regardai avec amertume, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler puisqu'il enchaina sur une leçon de moral à la Marcus.

- Tu te bats depuis toutes ces années pour ne pas tuer d'humains, pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui si ce n'est pour énerver Léo, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de t'éliminer.

Démétri était loin d'être un imbécile, il avait tout de suite vu claire dans mes soudaines envies, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser détruire mes plans ainsi.

- Non, je me suis battu contre mon attirance pour le sang humain en espérant un jour pouvoir revoir ma famille mais Léo ne veux pas de moi, tu l'as constaté toi-même. Pourquoi continuerai-je à me priver, je n'en ai plus besoin !

- Tu ne me berneras pas aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et je sais parfaitement ce que tu as dans la tête et que tout ce joli petit discours n'est que mensonge ! Comment peux-tu me traiter ainsi, moi, ton ami? Je ne suis donc rien à tes yeux ?

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête, mais ne me firent pas changer d'avis pour autant.

- Léo veux ma mort, c'est donc ce que je dois faire, mourir !

Sans attendre, je me précipitai vers les maisons les plus proches, mais Démétri fut plus rapide que moi et me rattrapa par le bras.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais.

Tout en parlant, il me tirait pour me ramener à couvert, loin des yeux curieux des humains.

- Lâche-moi Démétri !

-Non, c'est hors de question !

- Parfais, tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

Prenant alors appui sur le sol, je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans le ventre. Surpris par cette soudaine attaque, il ne put la parer et s'envola sous le choc à une quinzaine de mètres devant moi. Souple et agile il atterrit néanmoins sur ses jambes sans un bruit laissant juste une main au sol pour retrouver son équilibre. Comme il se redressait, je me mis à le charger et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui donner un violent coup d'épaule dans le torse, il m'attrapa par les coudes et me bloqua, mais élancée et en pleine vitesse, nous glissâmes sur le sol, nos pieds laissant de grosses trainées dans la terre humide.

- Mais tu fais quoi là ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de rancœur. Tu te trompes d'ennemi, je ne veux que t'aider !

- Alors reste en dehors de ça et ne t'opposes pas à mes desseins. Grognai-je.

Ses pupilles écarlates entourées de blanc me regardèrent sévèrement tandis que ses sourcils s'arquèrent et qu'un sillon se creusa sur son front. Sa prise autour de mes bras se fit plus dure et sans que ne puisse rien faire il me propulsa dans les airs, finissant ma course contre un arbre qui craqua dans un bruit sinistre avant de s'effondrer au sol. Honteuse et submergée par la rage, je me relevai et vis aussitôt que Démétri avait pris un position d'attaque, campé sur ses jambes repliées, le corps légèrement penché en avant et les lèvres relevées sur ses dents de prédateur, il surveillait chacun de mes mouvements.

Un long grognement s'éleva dans ma gorge alors que le vent faisait virevolter mes cheveux dans cet air d'enfer qui nous entourait. Notre amitié n'existait plus, il n'était plus qu'un ennemi m'empêchant de réaliser mon plan et je n'allais pas le laisser faire sans combattre. Adoptant à mon tour une posture qu'il m'avait enseignée, je me mis à marcher en arc de cercle et Démétri en fit de même, tournoyant ainsi tous les deux autour d'une marque invisible. Plus aucune trace d'humanité ne nous habitait, il n'y avait plus que deux vampires perdant le contrôle dans cette forêt éclairée par la pleine lune glaciale du printemps.

Je fus la première à perdre patience et je bondis en envoyant un salve de coups de pieds rapides dans sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas et attendit le moment propice pour attraper mes chevilles qu'il fit pivoter d'un coup sec, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber violemment face contre terre. Je compris alors qu'il ne m'avait pas tout appris et qu'il avait gardé pour lui certaine technique de combat. Les courtes minutes qui suivirent me donnèrent l'impression de durer une éternité sous les coups que me portait Démétri et que je ne parvenais pas à esquiver. Je sentais mon corps se briser petit à petit sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, j'avais beau essayer de m'éloigner ou de le frapper, c'était impossible, il était bien plus rapide que moi et ma sous alimentation n'arrangeait rien. Dans un dernier effort, je réussi à me reculer de quelques mètres avant de m'effondrer, épuisée sur le sol, les bras devant ma tête pour me protéger.

- Pourquoi abandonner, je croyais que tu voulais mourir ?

Les mots de Démétri me ramenèrent à la réalité et à l'origine de ce combat entre nous. S'approchant de moi, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et me toisa de toute sa hauteur alors que je rampai dans la terre.

- Je te pensais mon ami Démétri et je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué dans ma mort. Il ne devait y avoir que Léo et moi… Mais achève-moi si tu pense pouvoir continuer à vivre avec l'idée de m'avoir trahi et berné.

Je le vis alors se défiguré, la colère se dissipa remplacé par une profonde tristesse et une mine pleine de remords. Aussi rapidement que lui permit notre vitesse vampirique, il me prit dans ses bras, ma tête venant reposer contre son bras et mes cheveux ondulant jusqu'au sol.

- Nelly… Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas compris que tu voulais m'épargner en m'éloignant de tes plans. Je n'ai vu que ma peur de te perdre et rien d'autre.

Nous avions perdu le contrôle de nous même l'un comme l'autre et même si j'étais brisée, presque morte, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il c'était senti abandonné en me voyant dépérir et sa réaction, bien que violente, ne me paraissait pas si anormale. Comme il avait mis sa tête contre la mienne, je passai ma main contre sa joue, douce et fraiche, pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- Je voudrai m'arrêter, je ne peux plus vivre dans ce monde parmi vous.

- Pourquoi flancher maintenant ? Tu tiens depuis presque deux décennies maintenant, qui y a-t-il de différent ?

- Léo ! Je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il soit heureux.

- Et moi je donnerai la mienne pour te revoir sourire sincèrement, même une seule seconde.

Ses bras autour de moi resserrèrent leur étreinte, alors que son visage s'enfouissait dans mon coup.

- Démétri… Commençai-je penaude. Je croyais que cette histoire entre nous était enterrée depuis longtemps.

- Elle l'est, mais je ne peux pas oublier les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance que tu as pour moi, mais aussi pour Marcus. Ne me demande pas d'assister à ta disparition sans rien faire, c'est impossible.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, simplement perturbé par le souffle du vent entre les branches.

- Et puis pense à Léo, tu es horrible, en agissant ainsi tu l'obliges à te tuer. C'est une torture encore pire que de savoir que tu es un vampire. Tu l'imagines vivre en se rappelant chaque jour qu'il a dû éliminer celle qu'il aimait ?

Il avait raison. Comme toujours, emporté par mon égoïsme, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et à ma petite personne sans voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Choquée, je restais immobile comprenant que cela remettait en question tout les plans que j'avais pu élaborer.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je suis si perdue Démétri…

- Ne fais plus de bêtises de ce genre et redeviens toi-même.

- Comment ? Je m'en suis tant éloigné.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de me répondre.

- Je t'emmène à Culdaff.

* * *

N'oubliez pas le bouton vert =)


	29. Chapitre 28

Voila enfin unnouveau chapitre... Excusez moi pour ce très très long retard, mais j'ai été bien occupée ce début d'été. J'ai déja plusieurs pages word du chapitre 29, il devrait donc mettre beaucoup moins de temps à arriver pour vous liver la suite de mon histoire.

En espérant n'avoir pas perdu de lecteurs par cette interminable attente...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 28

Allongée seule sur la terre humide de la forêt, je me sentais particulièrement vulnérable, comme un oisillon tombé de son nid et pris en chasse par un chat sauvage. Chaque bruit, chaque craquement de branche ou de bruissement de feuille m'effrayait alors que le souffle du vent résonnait dans mes oreilles tel un murmure menaçant et dangereux.

Démétri m'avait laissée quelques minutes, le temps d'attraper un quelconque animal pour que je puisse m'en nourrir, mais j'avais l'impression d'être abandonnée depuis des siècles.

Mon corps privé de sang depuis trop longtemps ne cicatrisait pas aussi facilement qu'il aurait dû et rendait chacun de mes mouvements particulièrement douloureux, voir impossible. Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait, je tentais de disparaître et de me fondre dans le décor au cas où un humain passerait par hasard. Pourtant c'était peine perdue, au lieu de s'effacer mon corps ne faisait que grésiller comme l'image d'une vieille télévision et je m'épuisais pour rien.

Mes yeux fixèrent le ciel sans nuages au travers du feuillage alors que mon esprit se mit à divaguer. La lune. Astre de la nuit qui devait aussi éclairer le ciel étoilé de Léo. Serait-il possible qu'elle me prête ses yeux pour que je puisse voir l'homme que j'aimais sans le perturber ? Qu'elle me cède ses rayons pour que je puisse caresser sa peau brune sans prendre le risque qu'il me repère ? Qu'elle me lègue sa lumière pour que je puisse éclairer son chemin dans l'obscurité ? Et si Léo fixait la lune, me verrait-il ? D'ailleurs chaque étoiles ne seraient elles pas celles qui brillaient dans ses yeux ? Je me mis à sourire en pensant qu'il me regardait à l'instant même comme je le regardais au travers de l'infini bleu marine du ciel. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Jamais Léo ne chercherait à me voir, moi la vampire qui avait gâché toute sa vie. Fermant les paupières, je me fermai aussi sur ce monde affreux…

**POV Démétri **

**Sans même me retourner, je m'élançai dans la forêt aussi rapidement que j'en étais capable. **

**Le souvenir des blessures que j'avais infligées à Nelly sous la colère me hantait. Je revoyais son si joli visage et ses bras nervurés par de profonds sillons noirs qui refusaient de cicatriser alors que sa peau aurait dû redevenir crayeuse en quelques instants. Même si le manque de sang devait être à l'origine de ce retard de régénération, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour les coups que je lui avais portés. Ma perte de contrôle ne justifiait pas une telle violence… Je n'avais donc tiré aucune leçon de la perte de Didyme puisque même avec l'expérience et les années écoulées, je venais de perdre la raison en pensant que Nelly allait disparaitre. Un faible, un lâche, voila ce que j'étais ! **

**Perdu dans ma réflexion, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais stoppé ma course devant un arbre gigantesque. Violemment, j'abattis mes points serrés contre l'écorce pour évacuer ma colère tout en hurlant. Le bois éclata sous mes doigts alors que mon cri se mit à résonner entre les troncs serrés avant de se perdre dans la nuit. Une nuée d'oiseaux, apeurés dans leur sommeil, s'envola dans le ciel sombre et je suivis leur fuite du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent à l'horizon. La douleur me rappela la raison de ma présence dans cette forêt et pendant que mes mains cicatrisaient, je me mis en quête d'un gibier.**

**Cette chasse fut plus ardue que je ne le pensais… Je n'avais jamais fait particulièrement attention aux odeurs des animaux lorsque j'accompagnais Nelly chasser et je mis un temps infini à débusquer enfin un cerf après avoir fait fuir un hérisson, un couple de lièvres et un renard. **

**Avançant à pas comptés dans l'ombre du feuillage, je m'approchai de l'animal sans bruit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en course poursuite. Une fois à bonne distance, je parcourus d'un bond la distance qui nous séparait et l'assommai d'un coup de poing, sans pour autant mettre fin à sa vie. Puis, à la hâte, je le chargeai sur mes épaules et retournai aussi rapidement que possible auprès de Nelly. **

**Quand elle m'apparut enfin, mon cœur desséché se serra. Je savais pertinemment que depuis le jour de sa transformation la vie avait quitté son corps, mais cette nuit, elle semblait vraiment morte allongée ainsi à même le sol. Les yeux clos, les mains jointes sur la poitrine, sa peau blanche brillant sous les rayons de la lune et la nature lui servant de linceul me donnait l'impression d'être à l'enterrement d'une fée comme peuplait les livres des légendes irlandaises. Malgré les cicatrices qui la parcouraient, jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle, l'immortelle qui avait volé mon cœur… Une nouvelle vague de colère me parcourut le corps à la pensée que je pourrais un jour la perdre définitivement et sans avoir pu la rendre heureuse. **

**Le temps où nous habitions dans la petite maison de Culdaff me manquait, je nous revoyais complices et insouciants, loin de la vie manipulatrice de Volterra. En lui faisait la promesse de lui redonner une vie normale et un semblant de sourire, j'avais pris une grosse responsabilité et je savais que j'y mettrai toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que ma promesse soit honorée. La tâche ne serait pas aisée, mais s'il fallait pour ça retourner à Culdaff durant des siècles je le ferais ! **

**Nelly ouvrit les yeux alors que je m'accroupissais à ses cotés et je vis ses iris d'ambre me fixer avec soulagement tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser échapper un mot.**

**- Démétri… Dit-elle si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.**

**- Je suis à nouveau près de toi, la rassurai-je en lui caressant la joue.**

**Précautionneusement, je fis basculer le cou du cerf endormit près de sa bouche, mais à bout de forces elle ne put mordre et sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol. Alors sans attendre je refermai mes crocs dans la nuque de l'animal et seulement quand je sentis le liquide particulièrement amer et sans saveur agréable sur ma langue, je lui plaçai la plaie béante sur la bouche. Dés que les premières gouttes de sang eurent touchées ses papilles, Nelly se mit à boire avidement tandis que je crachai pour faire sortir de ma bouche toutes traces de cette horreur. **

**- Comment fais-tu pour te nourrir de ce sang ? C'est vraiment immonde ! Dis-je avec dégout. **

**A peine eu-je prononcé cette phrase que je me rendis compte de la stupidité de mes paroles et je m'empressai de rattraper mon erreur. **

**- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça puisque c'est moi, il n'y a pas deux heures, qui t'en ai empêché, lui avouai-je honteux. **

**Mais elle ne m'avait pas entendu, plongée dans l'ivresse que lui procurait le sang dont elle avait manqué pendant trop longtemps, mes mots se perdirent dans le silence de la forêt. **

**A peine une minute plus tard, ses lèvres quittèrent la peau du cerf, qu'elle déposa délicatement à coté d'elle en le regardant tristement comme à chaque fois qu'elle ôtait la vie, regrettant son geste mais ne pouvant lutter contre le besoin de se nourrir. Son regard dans cette situation n'avait pas changé et ce depuis les prémices de son existence vampirique, depuis ce jour où Marcus lui offrit la vie éternelle.**

**Lentement, Nelly se redressa et je vis avec soulagement que les crevasses qui sillonnaient son corps se refermaient petit à petit et bien que restant de marbre son teint se faisait plus crémeux. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout et quand sa main rejoignit la mienne, je n'eus plus envie de la lui rendre, l'obligeant ainsi à rester près de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cependant, son cœur ne m'appartenait pas et même si à une époque j'avais pu y croire, aujourd'hui je savais que seul Léo y avait une place. Cet amour qui les liait était resté intacte malgré l'absence, le mensonge et les années écoulées, ne me laissant guère l'espérance de recevoir un jour un sentiment autre que l'amitié. **

**A nouveau, je rêvais secrètement d'éliminer Léo, emportant avec lui dans la tombe les sentiments amoureux de Nelly, lui donnant ainsi la permission de m'aimer sans avoir l'impression de le trahir. Le venin imbiba mes lèvres en repensant qu'il l'aurait tué, en laissant la bête prendre le dessus sur sa raison, si je ne m'étais pas interposé pour la sauver de ses crocs parfaitement aiguisés. Cet homme, ce loup immonde à l'odeur atroce ne méritait pas l'amour que lui portait Nelly et qui l'a faisait autant souffrir. Je ne sais le nombre de fois où je m'étais imaginé à serrer mes mains de fer autour de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle… Mais alors que la haine me consumait, une vieille discussion me revint en mémoire.**

**Flash Back**

**- Tu t'en contenteras Démétri, me dit Marcus comme je venais de lui exposer mes sentiments pour la jeune vampire qui partageait ses appartements et nos vie depuis une dizaine d'année. **

**Nelly venait de me briser le cœur en m'annonçant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me donner autant d'amour qu'elle en avait pour Léo, mettant ainsi fin à notre courte histoire. Devant elle, j'avais bien sur gardé bonne figure pour ne pas la faire culpabiliser plus qu'elle n'en éprouvait déjà. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je me sentais totalement brisé, anéanti. Un ami, voila ce que je serais pour elle, rien de plus, jamais.**

**- Ton bonheur tu le tireras de ses sourires et pas de ses baisers, ta joie tu la prendras dans ses rires et pas de sa peau contre la tienne… Continua-t-il.**

**Relevant les yeux que j'avais baissés sur le parquet ciré du salon en lui racontant mon histoire, je cherchai le regard apaisant de Marcus. **

**-Mais comment résister à l'envie d'éliminer Léo pour la libérer de cet amour destructeur ? La disparition de cet homme est la solution à tout le problème, lui assurai-je. Elle ne pardonnera pas aisément ce geste, mais le temps cicatrisera toutes les plaies.**

**- Et c'est là que tu as tort mon cher Démétri. La perte de l'âme sœur est une terrible épreuve dont on ne peut jamais se remettre. Au nom de quoi peux-tu te faire juge de ce qui est bon ou non pour Nelly ? Tu ferais preuve d'un fort égoïsme en agissant ainsi et tu la détruirais pour toujours, comme je le suis depuis que Didyme à été assassinée. Je t'interdis donc formellement de faire du mal à Léo. **

**S'approchant alors de moi, il posa ses mains squelettiques sur mes épaules.**

**- Elle t'aime Démétri, pas comme tu le souhaiterais je le sais parfaitement. Mais ne brise pas cette amitié, cette complicité que vous avez tous les deux par pure jalousie. Garde tes sentiments au fond de ton cœur et reste l'ami, le professeur que tu es pour elle pour ne pas la perdre complètement.**

**L'ancêtre se redressa et s'écarta de moi avant de se diriger vers le boudoir de sa tendre femme disparue. Pourtant, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, il se retourna et m'avoua :**

**- Je vais être franc avec toi Démétri, la relation que tu as avec Nelly n'est pas vraiment amoureuse, ni passionnelle.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire Marcus ? Demandai-je surprise par cette remarque.**

**- Nelly t'es aussi importante qu'à moi car elle te rappelle Didyme. Sa bonne humeur, son rire, son dévouement pour les autres et tant d'autres choses qui semblent les rapprocher. Mais comme pour ma chère disparue, tu n'éprouves pas d'amour mais un profond attachement. Didyme était ta créatrice et ton amie, sa perte fut une tragédie dont nous souffrons encore mais n'essaie pas de racheter tes erreurs et les miennes en surprotégeant Nelly au point de t'en croire amoureux, car en réalité il n'en est rien et cela ne le sera jamais.**

**Sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, je le regardai peiné et choqué par ses paroles.**

**- C'est quelque chose que je peux sentir mon ami… Ne me tiens pas rigueur d'être aussi dur avec toi alors même que ton cœur est perdu dans une ronde de sentiments, mais c'est la vérité. Il te faudra sans doute du temps pour comprendre le sens de mes mots, néanmoins tu te rendras compte que l'avenir me donnera raison.**

**Fin du flash back**

**Huit années avaient vu leurs jours se faner depuis cet entretien et pourtant mes sentiments pour Nelly n'avaient pas changés. Je les lui cachais pour ne pas souffrir inutilement mais mes pensées se tournaient inexorablement vers elle à chacun de mes instants perdus. Marcus ne se serait pourtant pas amusé à me dire ce genre de choses sans en avoir la certitude, or aujourd'hui encore je ne pouvais qu'en douter. **

**- Qu'as-tu Démétri ? Tu es bien silencieux et pensif tout à coup. **

**La voix de Nelly, douce et claire, me tira du souvenir dans lequel je m'étais plongé. Debout, sa main toujours dans la mienne, je constatai avec plaisir que tout son corps avait retrouvé son aspect original. Plus de cicatrices, ni de sillons noirs sur ses bras, restait seulement des cernes violacés sous ses yeux, signe qu'elle devait encore se nourrir. **

**- Il faut que tu chasses encore Nelly, dis-je pour changer de sujet de conversation. Je n'avais nullement l'envie de lui parler des mes tourments, elle devait déjà faire face à assez de problèmes sans s'encombrer de mes états d'âme en supplément. Je t'accompagne, viens.**

**Sans protester, elle me suivit et nos mains ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'elle bondit sur sa proie quelques minutes plus tard. **

**De retour à Volterra, je laissai Nelly préparer ses affaires pour notre voyage alors que je m'empressai de trouver Marcus pour lui annoncer que je (retournais à Culdaff. J'espérais que celui que je considérais comme mon maitre ne s'opposerait pas à ce séjour en Irlande, pour le bien être de notre protégée. Avant de frapper à la porte du boudoir, où je savais qu'il se trouvait, je fis la liste de tous les arguments importants à lui exposer pour motiver cette soudaine envie de retourner dans la maison du bord de mer. **

**- Entre Démétri ! M'ordonna simplement la voix du vieux vampire avant même que je n'eus frappé.**

**Obéissant, j'entrai aussitôt dans la petite pièce plongée dans une demi-obscurité.**

**- Comment c'est passé cette séance de chasse ? Me demanda-t-il sans plus d'intérêt. Car c'est bien de cela dont tu veux me parler ?**

**- Non Marcus, pas tout à fait… J'accompagne Nelly à Culdaff.**

**Soudain intéressé par mes paroles, il leva les yeux du portrait de Didyme pour m'octroyer toute son attention. Sans me questionner, il attendit que je poursuive mon explication.**

**- Depuis notre rencontre avec Léo, Nelly n'est plus elle-même. Cette nuit j'ai dû la retenir avec toute ma force pour qu'elle ne se nourrisse pas de sang humain et détruise toutes ces années d'effort. Je ne la reconnais plus… Et j'ai peur, elle est si fragile. L'Irlande lui à permis une fois déjà de redevenir elle-même, pourquoi pas une nouvelle fois ?**

**Les yeux de Marcus se plissèrent et une ride marqua son front, je compris qu'il désapprouvait le trop fort attachement que j'avais pour la jeune vampire. Cependant, il n'en dit rien, ne souhaitant pas étendre la conversation plus que nécessaire pour retourner au plus vite à ses occupations. **

**- Culdaff… Et tu penses que la reconduire en Irlande, chez Erwan l'aiderait ? Se questionna t'il plus pour lui-même que pour ma personne. Il est vrai que la vie à Volterra doit lui sembler morne et sans saveur comparé à ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir dans les vertes prairies de ma terre natale, sous son vent impitoyable et le long des falaises creusées par l'océan… **

**L'ancêtre s'accorda un instant de silence et de réflexion, durant lequel ses doigts s'agitèrent le long de sa jambe sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avant de poursuivre.**

**- Tu as mon accord pour l'emmener Démétri, mais tu n'auras pas le loisir de rester auprès d'elle.**

**- Puis-je en savoir la raison ? Demandai-je attristé par cette nouvelle. Je lui ai promis de tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire et je tiens à respecter ma parole. **

**- Je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner seule à son sort Démétri, mais comprend bien que tu es membre de la garde royal avant toute chose et nous avons besoin de toi, encore une fois. Tu la rejoindras une fois la mission que nous te confions terminée. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours ne te fais pas trop de mauvais sang et je veillerai sur Nelly moi-même. **

**Baissant légèrement la tête au rappel de mon statut dans les rangs volterriens, je la relevai de surprise en entendant les dernières paroles de l'ancêtre. Les trais de mon visage durent marquer ma surprise puisqu'il enchaina sans attendre.**

**- Je contacterai Erwan tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles à défaut de pouvoir l'accompagner moi-même. Aro tolère déjà sa présence et son rang privilégié auprès de moi, je ne voudrai pas abuser de sa tolérance en lui demandant de me laisser m'éloigner de Volterra. **

**Ainsi rassurer par la proposition de Marcus, je décidai d'en savoir plus sur les raisons qui allaient m'éloigner de Nelly.**

**- Quelle est donc cette mission ? Lui demandai-je.**

**- Allume la télévision et tu comprendras par toi-même, me dit-il de son air habituellement lasse.**

**Obéissant à son ordre, je sortis du boudoir et rejoignis le salon pour découvrir sur l'écran les images du journal télévisé italien qui parlait d'une vague de meurtre que subissait Seattle depuis plusieurs mois. La ville vivait à présent dans le peur et sous la menace d'un tueur en série, voir de plusieurs psychopathes. **

**- Des nouveaux nés ? Demandai-je pour avoir confirmation que mon idée était la bonne.**

**- Nous n'en avons pas la certitude, mais le doute ne peut nous être permis plus longtemps. Tu devras donc accompagner Jane, Alec, Heidi et Félix pour élucider cette histoire et en punir les responsables. Mais tu sais cela aussi bien que moi.**

**Etre membre de la garde royale était un grand honneur, mais aujourd'hui j'aurais préféré ne pas en faire partie. **

**-Soit, si telle est votre décision, j'irai donc à Seattle. Mais sachez que ne ferais preuve d'aucune pitié et que je ne m'éterniserai pas en discours pour être de retour le plus rapidement possible auprès d'elle. Dis-je avec colère.**

**Marcus me regard tristement mais ne releva pas cette soudain accès de rage de ma part.**

**- Emmène Nelly à Culdaff, partez dans l'heure, mais hâte toi de revenir, ne perd pas un instant. Je tâcherais de maintenir Aro dans l'attente jusqu'à ton retour. **

**Comme je me levai pour prévenir Nelly, il ajouta :**

**- N'en dit pas un mot à Nelly. Inutile de la perturber davantage en lui apprenant que sa fille pourrait être en danger, si proche d'une horde de vampires en développement. **

**En effet, Forks se situait à environ deux heures de routes de Seattle. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre ces nouveaux nés et la fille de Nelly, trop emporté par mon envie de le détruire et de revenir au plus vite. Marcus avait raison, si les Cullen n'étaient pas concernés par ce fait divers, Nelly ne devait rien savoir. **

**- Je ne lui dirais absolument rien, vous avez ma parole…**

**Le voyage jusqu'en Irlande fut rapide mais particulièrement silencieux. Nelly était cloitrée dans ses noires pensées et j'étais bien incapable de la réconforter, si cela était seulement possible, perdu moi-même dans mes plans stratégiques pour cette mission à Seattle. Plus encore que dans mes habitudes, je les traquerais en finesse sans qu'ils détectent ma présence et mettrais fin à leur vie ridicule pour retrouver celle que j'aimais avant qu'une semaine ne se soit écoulée. Nelly avait besoin de moi, de mon amitié et de mon soutien puisque Léo refusait de lui laisser la moindre chance. Mes poings se resserrèrent autour du volant à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il laisser le loup décider pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer ses sentiments pour Nelly ? Je ne sortis de ma réflexion seulement quand le village de Culdaff nous apparut.**

**La maison d'Erwan nous apparut enfin, baignée dans la lumière de la fin d'après midi. Nelly sortit de la voiture une fois que je l'eus garée juste devant la porte d'entrée, mais au lieu de pénétrer dans la vieille bâtisse à l'abri du soleil, elle resserra la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et après avoir inspiré profondément se précipita bien trop rapidement à mon gout vers la côte. Sans plus réfléchir, je la suivis pour l'empêcher de bondir sur un touriste où de faire une quelconque bêtise, mais elle stoppa sa course folle devant la stèle de Didyme. S'agenouillant sur l'herbe, elle déposa sa tête contre la pierre aussi froide que le marbre tandis que ses mains s'appuyaient sur le sol et que son corps se soulevait de sanglots dénués de larmes. Pour éviter que nos peaux se mettent à briller par accident et ne voulant pas perturber ce moment de triste recueillement, je tournai le dos au soleil et restai debout derrière elle, la protégeant ainsi des rayons lumineux. **

**- Comment fait-il pour tenir Didyme ? Vous étiez tellement proche, plus encore que Léo et moi. Comment Marcus fait-il pour continuer à vivre ? J'ai tant l'impression que le ciel s'efface devant moi, que la terre se dérobe sous mes pieds à chaque pas depuis que je l'ai revu… Ma vie est devenue vide et c'est comme si la mort venait enfin prendre tous ses droits sur mon corps. Pourquoi l'amour m'a-t-il trahi à ce point ? J'ai tellement mal… Mes cicatrices charnelles se sont refermées, mais mon cœur lui ne guérit pas. Tout ce mal... Termina-t-elle dans un murmure.**

**Les minutes s'écoulèrent, emportant avec elles l'astre du jour au-delà de l'horizon et laissant apparaitre les premières étoiles. Je ne pouvais cependant pas rester, même si à cet instant j'aurais tout fait pour la serrer dans mes bras pour la consoler, mais je savais que si je la sentais contre ma peau, je serai bien incapable de m'éloigner. Marcus comptait sur moi et je ne devais pas le décevoir.**

**- Nelly…**

**Malgré qu'elle ne bougeât pas d'un cheveu, je décidai néanmoins de poursuivre pour achever aussitôt cette séparation.**

**- Je dois repartir à Volterra. Les frères m'envoient à nouveau en mission et bien que le moment soit mal choisi, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je suis désolé…**

**- Ne le sois pas. Me répondit-elle tout en gardant sa position contre la pierre. Tu as mieux à faire que de regarder une faible vampire se morfondre sur son sort. Va et ne te soucie plus de moi, tu l'as fait déjà trop longtemps.**

**Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais accroupi a coté d'elle, mes deux mains sur ses épaules et mes yeux dans les siens.**

**- Ne dis plus jamais ça tu m'entends ! Ne me dis pas adieu ! **

**Honteuse je la vis baisser les yeux pour échapper à mon regard.**

**- Je ne serais pas absent longtemps et je veux te retrouver ici à mon retour, lui dis-je en lui relevant la tête, un doigt sous son menton. C'est juste pour quelques jours, attends-moi. S'il te plaît.**

**D'un signe positif de la tête elle me fit comprendre qu'elle acceptait ma requête. Je savais qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse et après lui avoir volé un baiser furtif, je m'enfuis le plus vite possible vers la maison. Je ne laissai qu'une consigne concernant Nelly aux deux hommes qui m'attendaient dans le salon, celui de l'obliger à se nourrir tous les matins même si elle disait ne pas en avoir besoin. Son état d'esprit était encore beaucoup trop fragile pour prendre le risque qu'elle vide de leur sang les deux gardiens de Culdaff. Nelly avait un profond attachement pour les deux hommes, mais sa volonté de mourir pourrait se montrer bien plus forte si nous n'y prêtions pas attention. **

**Après un dernier regard au loin, sur la falaise et sur Nelly qui n'avait pas bougé, je quittai Culdaff en trombe avec la peur de ne plus jamais là revoir.**

**Leurs odeurs mélangées à celle du sang humain flottaient encore dans l'air de cette nuit sans lune. Des nouveaux nés avaient passé du temps ici j'en avais la certitude, comme dans une bonne dizaine d'appartements que j'avais inspecté dans les ruelles sombres de Seattle. Impossible d'en déterminé le nombre exact, mais j'estimais à une quinzaine d'individus ceux qui semaient la terreur dans la ville. Pourtant depuis notre arrivée, quelques heures plus tôt, nous n'avions rencontré aucun d'entre eux, choses étranges quand on sait que ces créatures avaient été abandonnées par leur créateur puisqu'elles chassaient sans prendre de précautions, ignorant toutes les lois qui maintenaient la protection de notre existence. **

**Je savais qu'ils s'étaient tous regroupés, mais pour aller où ? Je les pris donc en chasse, Heidi, Jane, Alec et Félix sur les talons. Bien que mes compagnons soient d'excellents chasseurs, aucun ne m'arrivait à la cheville et alors que Félix pensait que les nouveaux nés se terraient dans les égouts, Heidi pensait elle qu'ils s'étaient éparpillés et Alec ne disait rien, comme à son habitude. **

**- Nous allons suivre Démétri ! Annonça Jane qui avait pris la tête de notre petit groupe. Etant la plus proche d'Aro, le plus puissant des frères, elle se sentait bien sur investie de ce rôle. Il est le seul à avoir la capacité de répondre à nos questions rapidement et je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans ce taudis.**

**Bien entendu, même si elle n'en disait rien, s'éloigner de Volterra et d'Aro ne lui plaisait guère. Avec le temps je me demandais si le lien qui les unissait n'était pas plus fort que celui que les deux intéressés voulaient le faire paraitre. Mais son envie de rentrer au plus vite coïncidait parfaitement avec mon désir secret de retrouver Nelly.**

**- Démétri, où sont-ils ?**

**Avant de lui répondre, j'inspirai une dernière fois leurs odeurs et étudiai encore quelques objets.**

**- Ils vivaient tous séparément il y a encore quelques heures, mais les indices trouvés ici et là me font dire qu'ils se sont regroupés et qu'ils se dirigent vers le nord-ouest.**

**- Hâtons nous alors !**

**Aussi discrètement que possible, nous quittâmes la ville en suivant l'odeur des nouveaux nés. Nous nous rapprochions, leur trace était récente, en accélérant l'allure nous pourrions les rattraper.**

**- Ils se dirigent vers Forks, vers les Cullen… En conclue Jane. Ralentissons un peu notre cadence, si ces nouveaux nés pouvaient nous débarrasser de ces végétariens, Aro en serait plus que ravi. **

**Un dilemme se posa alors à mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié les Cullen avec leur régime si particulier, mais je ne souhaitais pas leur perte et encore moins depuis que Bella les cotoyait. Mais j'avais les mains liées et ne pouvait rien faire. Je n'étais que le traqueur du groupe et pas la tête pensante, mon avis ne serait pas pris en compte mais je décidais néanmoins d'essayer de la convaincre d'accélérer plutôt que de ralentir.**

**- Jane, si les Cullen ne sont pas l'objectif des jeunes vampires et qu'ils détruisent tout sur leur passage, ne devrions nous pas intervenir pour éviter d'autres scandales et un pas en avant vers la découverte de notre existence.**

**Mes compagnons me regardèrent surpris par ma soudaine prise de parole.**

**- Non, nous n'en ferons rien. S'il y a une chance pour que le clan soit anéanti, nous devons la saisir. Renchéri Jane cinglante, me faisant comprendre que mon avis n'était pas le bienvenue, pourtant cela ne m'arrêta pas.**

**- Isabella, ne crois tu pas qu'Aro serait contrarié de sa disparition, lui qui espère la voir venir un jour rejoindre les rangs à Volterra. **

**Cette fois j'avais touché un point faible, mais jamais Jane ne l'avouerait. Une flamme de colère vacilla dans son regard quand elle me dévisagea. Elle avait peur, peur que Bella prenne sa place au coté d'Aro et la perte de cette rivale serait une aubaine pour elle, mon argument n'avait donc plus aucun poids. **

**- Aro n'est pas là et c'est donc à moi de décider. Nous allons ralentir ! **

**Cette fois j'abandonnai, il était inutile que j'insiste, Jane voudrait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Tout au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'Alice avait eu une vision des nouveaux nés et qu'ils auraient eu le temps de mettre Bella à l'abri de leurs envies incontrôlables de sang… Nelly ne se remettrait jamais si une telle catastrophe devait arriver.**

**Nous marchâmes donc jusqu'à ce que des voluptés de fumées violette noire n'attirent nos yeux au dessus des arbres. **

**- Il y a eu un combat et de nombreux morts, mais dans quel camp ? Se questionna Félix, plus pour lui-même que pour notre petit groupe.**

**- Nous allons voir ça très vite ! Enchaina Jane tout à coup joyeuse et souriante. **

**Sans un mot de plus nous la suivîmes et après quelques minutes nous pénétrâmes dans une clairière, qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille, qu'à un lieu perdu dans la forêt. Les fragrances des Cullen parvenaient à mes narines, mais une autre odeur, plus forte et presque insupportable se mélangeait à celle des vampires et des brasiers encore brulants. Je connaissais cette répugnante effluve, celle de Léo… Mais il était en France, loin de la vie des Cullen, ce ne pouvait donc être que des autres créatures semblables à celle du mari de Nelly. **

**Comme nous approchions davantage, je mis mes pensées au fond de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur ce qui m'entourait. Edward ne devait en aucun cas découvrir le secret qui liait Nelly à Bella, jamais. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous réunis, comme s'ils nous attendaient. Carlisle en avant du petit groupe qui entourait Bella dans une attitude toute protectrice, ce qui me fit sourire. **

**- Hum ! Fit Jane pour attirer sur elle l'attention de tout le clan Cullen.**

**- Bienvenue, Jane, répondit Carlisle avec courtoisie. **

**Comme nous avancions encore silencieusement, je vis une nouvelle née agenouillée et tremblante au pied d'un bucher. Pourquoi celle-ci avait-elle été épargnée alors que tous les autres semblaient bruler dans les différents brasiers qui nous entouraient ? Jane aussi l'avait remarqué et s'empressa d'en faire la remarque.**

**- Je ne comprends pas ! Dit-elle d'un ton lasse et indifférent. **

**- Elle s'est rendue, expliqua Edward toujours positionné devant Isabella. **

**- Pardon ?**

**Félix me regarda furtivement alors que j'avais moi aussi tourné la tête dans sa direction**

**- Carlisle lui à laissé le choix, continua Edward.**

**- Ceux qui enfreignent les règles n'ont pas le choix, riposta Jane.**

**- La décision t'appartient, intervint Carlisle. Dans la mesure où elle était prête à renoncer à nous attaquer, je n'ai pas jugé utile de la détruire. Personne ne l'a éduquée.**

**- Voila qui est hors de propos, esquiva Jane.**

**- A ta guise.**

**Jane parut décontenancée, mais se ressaisit rapidement, rebondissant contre les difficultés comme un chat sauvage.**

**- Aro espérait que nous irions assez à l'ouest pour te rencontrer, Carlisle. Il te salue.**

**- Merci de lui retourner la politesse.**

**- Naturellement.**

**Sans même voir son visage, je savais que Jane souriait, fière de sa répartie.**

**- Il semble que vous ayez accompli notre tâche à notre place aujourd'hui… Enfin, presque ! Dit-elle en regardant la nouvelle née. Simple curiosité professionnelle de ma part, mais combien étaient-ils ? Ils ont fait pas mal de dégâts à Seattle.**

**- Dix huit, celle-ci comprise, précisa Carlisle.**

**Dix huit, mon estimation était donc presque juste, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas à Félix et à moi d'échanger un regard. Je le sentais déçu de n'avoir pas pu combattre et régler le compte de ses jeunes vampires imprudents.**

**- Dix huit ! Jane semblait surprise.**

**- Des jeunes, non entrainés, précisa le chef du clan Cullen.**

**- Tous ? Qui les a créés alors ? **

**- Elle s'appelait Victoria, intervint Edward.**

**-S'appelait ?**

**D'un signe de tête il désigna le bois derrière eux et en levant les yeux, je vis une autre colonne de fumée violette. **

**- Cette Victoria, reprit Jane, elle est comprise dans les dix huit ?**

**- Non. Et elle avait un acolyte. Pas aussi jeune que celle-ci, mais guère plus âgé qu'un an.**

**-Vingt, donc, souffla Jane. Qui c'est occupé du créateur ?**

**- Moi, lui répondit Edward.**

**Jane fit silence et pivota vers la fille blottit vers le brasier.**

**- Toi ! Ton nom ? **

**Comme la nouvelle née ne lui répondait pas, la défiant même du regard, Jane se fit un plaisir de lui envoyer une vague de douleur. J'étais toujours impressionné par ce don qu'avait ma semblable, si cruel qu'il lui convenait parfaitement. Voir le corps de la fille se tendre et se tordre, entendre ses cris me faisait pitié mais avec les années j'avais appris à ne pas à ne plus y prêter attention et à ne pas intervenir. La seule fois où ma volonté avait failli s'envoler en éclat remontait a une quinzaine d'année, quand Jane torturait Nelly, mais avec l'aide de Marcus j'avais résisté. **

**- Ton nom, répéta Jane d'un ton identique.**

**- Bree, répondit-elle.**

**Cependant Jane, ne put résister à l'envie de la torturer encore un peu et des cris s'élevèrent encore dans la clairière. **

**- Pourquoi t'acharner ? Questionna Edward. Elle te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir, maintenant.**

**- J'en ai conscience, répondit-elle amusée par la situation. Bree, cette histoire est elle vraie ? Etiez-vous vingt ?**

**- Dix neuf ou vingt, peut être plus, aucune idée s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Sara et un autre type que je ne connaissais pas ce sont battus en chemin…**

**- Cette Victoria t'a-t-elle créée ?**

**- Peut-être. Riley n'a jamais prononcé son nom. Cette nuit là, je ne l'ai pas vue… il faisait sombre, et j'avais mal… Riley ne voulait pas que nous pensions à elle, d'après lui nos esprits n'étaient pas surs.**

**Ainsi dont cette Victoria connaissait elle aussi la capacité d'Edward à lire dans les pensées, le clan Cullen était donc bien visé par cette attaque sans quoi, la créatrice n'aurait pas pris autant de précautions. **

**- Parle-moi de Riley, dit Jane. Pourquoi vous a-t-il amenés ici ?**

**- Nous devions détruire les étranges vampires aux yeux jaunes. D'après lui, ce serait facile. Comme la ville leur appartenait, ils viendraient à notre rencontre. Quand nous en aurions fini avec eux, tout ce sang frais serait à nous. Il nous a aussi donné leur odeur. Il a précisé que nous serions certains d'avoir trouvé le bon clan, si celle là était avec eux, dit elle en désignant Bella. Le premier d'entre nous qui mettait la main dessus pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.**

**J'entendis Edward grogner alors que Bree terminait sa phrase, mais Jane l'ignora et poursuivit son interrogatoire. **

**- Apparemment Riley se trompait sur le coté facile des choses.**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, continua la nouvelle née. Nous nous sommes séparés, mais les autres ne nous ont jamais rejoins. Et Riley nous a laissé tomber et n'est pas venu à notre aide, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis. Après tout est devenu confus, nous avons été taillés en pièces. J'ai eu peur et j'ai voulu m'enfuir, et celui là m'a dit qu'ils ne m'attaqueraient pas si je me rendais.**

**- Malheureusement, jeune fille, murmura Jane, il n'était pas en position de te faire cette offre. Enfreindre les règles a des conséquences.**

**Bree la dévisagea sans comprendre.**

**- Vous êtes sur d'avoir eu les autres ? Le deuxième groupe ? Lança Jane à Carlisle.**

**- Nous aussi nous nous sommes séparés, répondit-il.**

**- J'avoue que je suis impressionnée, reconnut Jane. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un clan réchapper d'une agression de cette ampleur. Sais-tu quelles en étaient les raisons ? Pourquoi la fille en était la clé ?**

**- Victoria en voulait à Bella, enchaina Edward.**

**Jane éclata alors de rire comme une enfant gâtée et heureuse.**

**- Cette personne semble décidément provoquer des réactions bizarrement puissantes chez les membres de notre espèce.**

**Elle se mit à fixer Bella, essayant encore d'utiliser son don sur la jeune femme, toujours sans résultat. Nelly serait contente d'apprendre que sa fi… Aussitôt je contrôlais mes pensées que je tournais vers Bree avant de revenir sur Edward, heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu ma réflexion.**

**- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser ? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton cassant.**

**- Je vérifiais, rien de plus. Je n'ai fait aucun mal visiblement… Bon, nous n'avons plus guère de travail, dit-elle pour mon plus grand désespoir, moi qui pensais pouvoir me défouler sur quelques nouveaux nés. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être inutiles. Dommage que nous ayons loupé la bagarre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il était surement intéressant d'y participer.**

**- En effet et vous l'avez manqué de peu. Une demi-heure plus tôt, et vous auriez pu accomplir vos desseins.**

**Jane et Edward se fixèrent du regard, sans qu'aucun ne cède.**

**- Oui. Parfois, les choses s'arrangent d'une bien triste façon.**

**Elle se tourna vers la nouvelle née.**

**- Félix ! Ordonna-t-elle.**

**- Un instant protesta Edward alors que mon compagnon s'approchait de Bree. Nous pourrions expliquer les règles à cette jeune fille. Elle parait tout disposée à apprendre. Elle ignorait ce dans quoi on l'entrainait.**

**- Nous sommes tous disposés à prendre Bree en charge, termina Carlisle.**

**Jane toujours aussi amusée par cette situation ne laissa pourtant rien passer.**

**- Nous ne tolérons aucune exception et nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance non plus. Cela nuirait à notre réputation. A propos… Caius sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es toujours humaine Bella. Cela l'amènera peut être à te rendre une petite visite.**

**- La date est déjà fixée, lança Alice qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Elle fixa mon regard comme pour me faire passer un message et poursuivit. Si ça se trouve, nous vous rendrons une petite visite dans quelques mois.**

**Jane perdit son sourire et haussa les épaules sans même regarder Alice.**

**- Contente de t'avoir revu, Carlisle dit elle. Moi qui pensais qu'Aro exagérait. A la prochaine, donc… Règle moi ça Félix ordonna t'elle à nouveau en désignant Bree du menton. **

**Je regardai Félix s'approcher de la nouvelle née, la saisir par le cou et la soulever en mettant un bon mètre entre ses pieds et le sol. Alors qu'il serrait ses doigts avec toute la force dont il était capable, Bree hurlait dans un dernier cri particulièrement aigu. Sans attendre, il jeta les restes du corps dans les flammes qui crépitèrent avant de produire une épaisse fumée huileuse violacée. **

**- Partons ! Ordonna alors Jane.**

**Le voyage de retour fut rapide mais monotone comme toujours et chacun retrouva le palais avec plaisir après cette expédition forte ennuyeuse. Nous patientâmes encore quelques minutes dans l'antichambre qui nous permettrait ensuite d'accéder à la salle des trônes, mais il fallait laisser le temps à Aro, Caius et Marcus de s'installer. Après avoir fait notre rapport, tous les vampires se retirèrent et je ne fis pas exception, suivant Marcus dans ses appartements. J'aurai voulu lui demander aussitôt comment allait Nelly, mais les couloirs du palais n'étaient pas surs pour avoir cette conversation. Je dus attendre d'être aux pieds des escaliers de marbre pour enfin pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, mais mon maitre fut plus rapide que moi.**

**- Calme-toi Démétri, ton agitation est presque palpable, me dit-il d'un ton lasse en montant lentement les marches de marbre jusqu'au salon. **

**Courant derrière lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner.**

**- Dites m'en plus je vous en prie Marcus ! Comment va-t-elle ? Se remet-elle de sa douleur en Irlande ? **

**Le soleil illuminait la pièce et la peau de Marcus se mit à briller alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil et qu'il m'invitait à en faire de même. Plongeant à mon tour dans la lumière, je m'installai dans le canapé face à lui, serrant l'accoudoir avec impatience. L'ancêtre joignit ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts avant de fixer mon regard. Cette attitude n'annonçait rien de bon et la peur commençait à se faire sentir au fond de mon ventre.**

**- Nelly ne va pas plus mal, mais la situation n'a pas évoluée. D'après ce qu'Eogan a bien voulu me dire, elle passe ses jours et ses nuits près de la stèle de Dydime sans qu'il ne puisse l'en déloger, exception faite pour se nourrir. **

**Je me pris la tête dans les mains en entendant les paroles de Marcus. Ainsi dont l'Irlande n'avait pas pu aider Nelly et moi je l'avais abandonnée pour une stupide mission… D'énervement, je me levai et me précipitai dans sa chambre, fracassant la porte contre le mur.**

**- Démétri qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Marcus qui m'avait saisi pas le poignet alors que j'allais ouvrir la penderie.**

**- Léo pense que la vie vampirique est un plaisir pour Nelly et il aurait préféré qu'elle soit réellement morte plutôt qu'elle lui fasse subir cette torture. Mais elle n'y est pour rien, nous seuls sommes responsables des malheurs de sa vie. Je vais essayer de réparer cette erreur, bien qu'il soit sans doute trop tard, je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement.**

**- Que comptes-tu faire ? Aller le tuer comme tu en avais envie il y a quelques années ? Ce n'est pas la solution et tu le sais parfaitement ! **

**- Oui je le sais Marcus, mais ce n'est pas mon objectif aujourd'hui. Elle ne m'aimera jamais, j'en ai la certitude, Léo à une place qu'il m'est impossible de prendre, même s'il disparaissait. Mais je peux tenter de les réconcilier… Je retourne en France. **

**Marcus pencha légèrement la tête et me dévisagea alors que je fouillai sans honte le placard de Nelly. **

**- Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir convaincre ce loup par la force de tes mots ? Je te connais plus grand guerrier qu'orateur. **

**- Non, il ne m'écoutera pas ! Mais il ne pourra ignorer les écrits de Nelly, lui répondis-je en brandissant les différents journaux qu'elle avait noircit en dix-huit ans. Comme je lui avais conseillé, elle a noté sur ses pages tous ses états d'âme, ses peurs, ses hontes… Léo ne pourra plus ignorer les souffrances par lesquelles est passée sa femme. **

**Dire ce mot m'arracha la gorge, mais il n'en était pas moins réel. Nelly ne m'appartiendrait jamais…**

**- J'ai conscience que c'est une entreprise risquée et que j'y laisserai sans doute ma vie Marcus, mais je veux faire ça pour elle…**

**- Te sacrifier pour elle est stupide… mais particulièrement noble. Didyme serait fier de toi Démétri ! Je sais que depuis sa disparition, je suis d'une compagnie bien morose comme si je ne m'intéressai à rien, ce qui est bien souvent le cas, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de remarquer la manière dont tu as évolué. Nous voyons beaucoup de notre disparue au travers de Nelly, mais je la vois aussi à travers toi.**

**Ses paroles m'étonnèrent, jamais Marcus ne m'avait parlé ainsi et j'en fus particulièrement ému.**

**- Même si elle a disparu de cette terre, elle continue de vivre au fond de toi, dans tes principes et dans tes valeurs. Aujourd'hui plus encore que ces dernières années, tu résonnes et te sacrifies comme elle l'aurait fait. **

**Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi hésitant.**

**- Et moi aussi je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu Démétri. Fais attention à toi, je n'ai guère envie de te perdre toi aussi, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre et de retourner au boudoir, ne m'adressant pas plus d'encouragement, mais ces quelques mots suffisant largement.**

**Rassemblant à la hâte quelques affaires, je me faufilai ensuite dans les couloirs silencieux du palais et rejoignis le garage. Ma M3 aurait sans doute été plus discrète que la Porsch turquoise et antique de Nelly, mais la jeune vampire affectionnait beaucoup le cadeau que Marcus lui avait fait et j'avais besoin de sentir son odeur pour m'encourager dans cette mission plus que suicidaire…**

**Léo ne serait pas seul, ses deux fils avait reçu le don Quileute et ce n'est pas un loup que je devrai affronter mais trois. Mes chances de victoires étaient bien minces, mais s'il y avait une seule chance pour que les journaux de Nelly puissent être lus, il me fallait la saisir. C'est donc avec une pleine motivation que je traversais l'Italie et la France pour terminer ma route dans la cour de la maison que j'avais si longtemps observé de loin. **

**Inutile de chercher à me dissimuler, c'était l'affrontement direct que je recherchais. Saisissant le sac dans lequel j'avais glissé les cahiers, je sortis de la voiture et constatai qu'une vieille femme me regardait étrangement depuis le balcon. **

**- Léo ! Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme, mais j'entendis parfaitement son cœur battre la chamade sous l'effet de la peur. **

**Elle savait que je n'étais pas un humain ordinaire, sa réaction aurait été différente si elle avait ignoré que les vampires avaient la peau aussi pâle que le marbre et qu'ils dissimulaient les sinistres desseins sous une apparence plus qu'attirante. Cependant, j'avais étanché ma soif le long du parcours et de plus, tuer cette femme ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. Je n'allais d'ailleurs tuer personne.**

**Comme je l'avais espéré Léo fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard et d'un seul regard il reconnu. **

**- Rentre Maman ! Ordonna-t-il.**

**La vieille dame ne se fit pas prier et s'enferma à double tour dans la maison. Pendant cet intermède, mon odorat m'indiquait que les jumeaux n'étaient pas présents, sans doute au lycée à cette heure de la journée. Ma tâche se révéla donc plus aisée que prévue.**

**Bondissant au delà de la rambarde du balcon, Léo atterrit avec souplesse dans les graviers de la cours.**

**- Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Cria-t-il déjà passablement énervé.**

**- Je ne suis pas venu te chercher querelle Léo, mais simplement t'apporter un peu de Lecture, lui répondis-je en lançant le sac adroitement à ses pieds.**

**- Sors de chez moi avant que je perde patience et te réduise en cendres ! Continua-t-il en ignorant ma réponse et les journaux.**

**- NON ! Je ne suis pas venu pour repartir sans que tu m'aies écouté un minimum ! Mais si tu veux essayer de me tuer, soit, mais ne crois pas que je retiendrai mes coups comme j'ai pu le faire lors de notre dernier affrontement. **

**Tout son corps tremblait d'énervement et alors que je finissais ma phrase, il libéra le loup dans un craquement de tissus. **

**- Nous y voila enfin ! M'amusai-je à l'énerver davantage.**

**La colère le rendrait moins habile alors que j'étais parfaitement calme et habituer à combattre. Léo semblait avoir pris de l'expérience depuis notre premier combat, celui où il avait protégé Nelly de mes crocs, ses mouvements étaient plus sur et son regard incisif mais il avait combattu des vampires bien moins entrainés que moi et je n'allais pas le laisser me tuer aussi facilement. **

**Comme il accourait vers moi en grognant, je bondis habillement sur le toit de la Porsch avant de rejoindre le balcon. **

**- Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert après la disparition de Nelly ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire que c'est totalement faux. **

**Sans m'écouter, il me poursuivit sans pouvoir m'atteindre tant je jouais de ma vitesse. **

**- Je n'insinue pas que ta vie ait été facile, mais elle a aussi eu sa part de souffrance quoi que tu puisses en croire. **

**Comme je continuais d'anticiper ses attaques et qu'il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir écouter mes paroles, je décidai de ne plus jouer au chat et à la souris et de l'affronter. Campé sur mes jambes au milieu de la cour, j'attendis qu'il m'attaque et utilisai son poids pour le faire basculer et l'envoyer dix mètres plus loin sur le flanc. Il se releva sans douleurs en grondant de plus en plus fort, les babines relevées sur des dents acérées. **

**- Vas' y fait le chien méchant, mais cela ne m'impressionne absolument pas.**

**D'un même élan nous nous rencontrâmes en milieu de course, mes poings s'enfonçant dans son poitrail alors que ses griffes me lacéraient le torse. La douleur me fit reculer de quelques pas et il en profita pour m'attaquer à nouveau. J'entendis ses griffes sortir de ses coussinets et frôler les graviers alors qu'il me chargeait. Par un tour sur moi-même je l'esquivai avant de poser ma main sur son dos et d'enjamber sa colonne vertébrale pour me retrouver sur son autre flanc, me permettant ainsi de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le bas ventre. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et il sembla accuser le coup mais cela fut de courte durée… Il revint plus rapidement encore, envoyant des coups de griffes et de crocs pour tenter de m'atteindre, mais j'esquivai aisément jusqu'à une grave faute d'inattention, où il réussit à refermer sa mâchoire autour de mon poignet. Je sentis ses canines me transpercer de part en part dans une douleur fulgurante. Je luttai contre l'envie de retirer vivement mon bras mais je ne tenais pas à l'arracher si Léo ne relâchait pas se prise, il me fallait trouver une solution et rapidement… De mon bras libre, je lui écrasai violement mon poing dans la truffe. Sonné il rouvrit la bouche et je pus ainsi me libérer facilement pour m'éloigner et récupérer quelques instants tandis que Léo en faisait de même de son coté tout en continuant de me toiser. **

**Une heure s'écoula ou deux je l'ignore, mais notre combat s'éternisa plus que de raison, aucun d'entre nous deux ne prenant vraiment le dessus sur l'autre. Cependant j'étais bien plus agacé par sa ténacité, je pensais qu'il flancherait et qu'il écouterait ma doléance, mais il n'en fut rien. Je devais pourtant mettre fin à cette mascarade. Prenant appuie sur le sol, je me propulsais jusque sur le toit de la maison attendant que Léo me rejoigne, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il arracha au passage quelques tuiles qui se brisèrent au sol dans un bruit de pot cassé. Je profitai de cette minime perte d'équilibre pour me jeter sur lui et le précipiter dans le vide. La chute fut courte, mais le choc violent puisque j'avais mis tout mon poids sur lui. Un craquement me fit comprendre qu'il ne se relèverait pas aussi facilement cette fois contrairement à moi qui pus sauter sur mes pieds dès le choc encaissé. **

**S'appuyant sur ses pattes avant, il n'arrivait pas à se relever, ses membres postérieurs le faisant trop souffrir, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me lancer un regard noir et de continuer à gronder.**

**- Je ne t'achèverais pas même si l'envie me démange, cependant je ne suis pas là pour ça comme je te le disais tout à l'heure. **

**Cette fois il gardait son attention sur moi et sur mes paroles, j'en profitai pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.**

**- Nelly se meurt Léo. Votre rencontre l'a anéantie, elle ne se trouve plus aucune raison de lutter et se laisse glisser petit à petit. Même si jusqu'à présent ma présence et mes mots réussissaient à l'aider, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus se pouvoir… Toi seul peux l'aider.**

**Admettre que je n'étais plus capable d'aider celle que j'aimais en secret me déchirai le cœur, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.**

**- Lis ces carnets Léo… Donne-lui une seconde chance, elle le mérite vraiment.**

* * *

N'oubliez pas, vos messages me motivent beaucoup à ecrire^^ Alors n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur le bouton vert, que ce soit pour une bonne ou mauvaise critique, tout est toujours bon a prendre =) Merci!


	30. Chapitre 29

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre... Je m'excuse pour ce retard phénoménal, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous continuerez à me lire. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que j'essaie de rester fidèle à l'histoire de Meyer à ses personnages, aux miens et que celà est un travail compliqué. Le boulot me prend aussi beaucoup de temps et d'energie mais comme vous sans doute. Je voulais quand même vous dire que je terminerai cette histoire quoi qu'il arrive^^ Il me reste beaucoup de chose à vous raconter avant de mettre le mot fin mais ça viendra...

Merci en tout cas si vous avez cliquez =) Bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve plus bas

* * *

La pluie fraîche dégoulinait le long de ma peau après avoir totalement imbibée ma cape et tous mes autres vêtements. De minces sillons d'eau s'écoulaient le long de mon visage, me donnant ainsi la sensation de pleurer, ce qui m'était devenu impossible depuis ma transformation. Les gouttes transparentes continuaient de se déverser du ciel depuis l'aube alors qu'un léger vent tiède se levait le long de la falaise abrupte qui dominait l'océan. Des nuages s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon, gris ardoise parfois teintés de jaune par le soleil qui tentait de percer de ses rayons l'humidité de ces cumulus. L'été s'était installé sur l'Irlande et tout restait magnifique, semblable à mes souvenirs, ne m'aidant pas pour autant à retrouver une raison de vivre. Si à l'époque je m'étais battue pour tenir un régime végétarien et ainsi pouvoir espérer veiller sur Léo, aujourd'hui je n'avais plus aucun but à atteindre.

Démétri en mission pour le service des rois, Marcus à Volterra plongé dans ses souvenirs de Didyme et son devoir de souverain, Léo que j'avais poussé à vouloir ma mort, Mattéo et Benjamin qui suivraient leur père dans l'idée de me détruire, Bella qui serait bientôt une immortelle et Alice qui veillait à présent sur ma fille. Que me restait-il ? Rien… Le néant…

Eogan continuait cependant à veiller sur moi malgré ma totale indifférence, suivant les ordres de Démétri mais également son envie de retrouver celle qu'il avait connu avant notre retour à Volterra.

Tous les matins depuis quinze jours, il me prenait donc par la main et m'emmenait jusqu'à la bergerie où il m'obligeait gentiment à me nourrir. Ne voulant pas non plus lui faire de la peine, j'obéissais à ses demandes en ôtant la vie à une brebis et répondais rapidement à ses quelques questions avant de retourner me perdre dans mes idées noires. Il aurait sans doute souhaité en savoir plus sur le mal qui me rongeait mais je n'étais pas à même de lui répondre. Pendant ces quelques minutes, je me forçais à bloquer ma respiration pour ne pas céder à la tentation que représentait son sang, parler m'était donc presque impossible. J'évitais aussi la maison et Erwan qui ne pouvait en sortir, bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant par son grand âge humain. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle et de les tuer. Marcus ne me le pardonnerai jamais, moi-même je ne le pourrai.

Mes journées et mes nuits, je les passais donc près de l'épitaphe en l'honneur de Didyme, me confessant à cette dernière comme si elle était toujours présente, en espérant qu'elle puisse m'aider à trouver des réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit… Malheureusement mes prières restaient veines. Qu'aurait-elle pu me dire d'ailleurs ? Quel signe aurait-elle pu m'envoyer ?

Démétri…

Alors que je pensais mon ami partit à jamais loin de moi, son odeur apportée par le vent qui soufflait jusqu'à la crête arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Sans bouger, ni même relever la tête pour le saluer, je compris qu'il approchait à pas lents dans ma direction, pourtant je ne pus tirer aucune joie de son retour à mes côtés. Je souhaitais tant qu'il soit libéré du fardeau que j'étais pour lui, ne plus être le boulet de métal qu'il trainait tel un bagnard condamné à une peine à vie. Il devait m'oublier et enterrer l'amour et les sentiments qu'il me portait au fond de son cœur pour ne plus en souffrir.

Ne prenant pas la peine de me redresser, je restais prostrée contre la pierre en tenant mes yeux clos. Mon attitude peu accueillante ne le déstabilisa pas pour autant puisqu'il vient s'agenouiller à mes côtés tout en gardant le silence.

**- Pourquoi es-tu revenu Démétri ?** Chuchotai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Je le découvris de profil, le visage complètement dissimulé sous l'épaisse capuche de sa cape, son corps enroulé dans le tissu comme s'il avait froid.

**- Je suis là parce que mes sentiments ont eu raison de moi.**

Cette voix ?

Ce n'était pas celle de Démétri, mais bien celle qui hantait mes souvenirs. Nageai-je en plein rêve ?

D'une main tremblante, je saisi sa capuche et l'abaissai de manière à lui découvrir le visage mais au lieu d'y trouver les yeux pourpres du vampire, c'est bien les iris bleues azur de Léo qui m'apparurent. Sous le choc, je ne sus que dire ni même que faire… C'était tout simplement impossible, il ne pouvait pas être ici… Nos regards se croisèrent et c'est au moment où je compris que je ne rêvais pas et que je me relevai pour m'enfuir qu'il saisit mon poignet.

**- Non, ne t'en va pas !** Me dit-il d'une voix dure mais emprunte de supplication. **Ne me fuis pas à nouveau.**

Je lui tournais le dos, mes yeux fixés sur le mur de pierres recouvertes de mousse que je pensais franchir dans ma fuite. Hésitante sur la conduite à tenir, je ne cherchais cependant pas à me libérer de son étreinte, mais je ne pus retenir un sifflement perçant de mécontentement. Si des centaines de questions s'imposaient à mon esprit quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent ma liste devait en comporter des milliers.

**- Dire… Avouer…,** hésita-il en cherchant ses mots. **Quand on dit la vérité, nos fautes en sont-elles pardonnées ? Qui sait si les mots peuvent toujours tout arranger, les bleus, les traces du temps passé ?**

Lentement, très lentement, je me retournai pour fixer son visage. Qu'essayait-il de me dire ? Je ne comprenais pas le sens caché de ses phrases et encore moins sa présence ici. Comment avait-il su ? L'existence de la maison de Culdaff et du secret qu'elle cachait devait rester dans l'ombre, qui avait pu trahir ainsi Marcus ?

**- L'autre jour, j'ai affirmé que j'aurai préféré ne jamais rien savoir de ton existence vampirique pour toujours croire à ta disparition, mais c'était totalement faux. Je… Je sais que cela a dû te blesser et je voudrais que tu me pardonnes ces mauvaises paroles…, **avoua-t-il presque honteux.

J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, que j'étais responsable de toute cette histoire et que moi seule devait lui demander de m'excuser pour ce comportement ridicule, mais mes lèvres restèrent closes. Mes jambes se mirent à vaciller et j'en perdis presque mon équilibre, ne me rattrapant que de justesse en décalant mes pieds alors que j'allais m'effondrer. Incapable de bouger, je le laissai s'approcher et déposer son front contre le mien l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se recule en se mordant la lèvre de rage. La fragrance de Démétri s'élevait de la cape couvrant encore l'odeur atroce du loup et celle du sang…

**- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal et j'ai la certitude que tu ne veux pas m'en faire non plus. Ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons l'un comme l'autre. Alors s'il te plaît, calme toi Fanely.**

Ce prénom… Mon prénom… Il l'avait prononcé délicatement, sans amertume. Etait-il possible qu'il m'ait pardonné mes erreurs? Le silence s'installa sur la lande seulement perturbée par les assauts sifflants du vent et le chant des vagues s'échouant sur la falaise. Ses mains autour de mes poignets se desserrèrent quand il constata que je n'avais plus l'intention de fuir. Je sentais la chaleur de ses doigts réchauffer ma peau et quand nos regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, je trouvais enfin le courage de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

**- Léo… Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?**

**- Je crois que tu connais déjà là réponse.**

En effet, il ne me fallu pas plus de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces dix derniers jours. Qui connaissait l'existence de Culdaff et de ma relation avec Léo ? Et comment aurait-il pu avoir cette cape ?

**- C'est Démétri n'est-ce pas ? **Chuchotai-je en détournant le regard.

**- En effet, c'est bien lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.**

Avec toute l'attention dont j'étais capable, j'écoutais le récit qu'il me fit en tentant de faire abstraction de l'odeur nauséabonde qui commençait à émaner autour de lui et la douce fragrance de son sang qui réveillait le feu dans ma gorge malgré la cape de mon meilleur ami. Je regrettais soudain de ne pas avoir tué plus d'une brebis pour apaiser ma soif ce matin là. Je n'étais absolument pas préparée à supporter ce genre de tentation, la situation devenait particulièrement dangereuse pour celui que j'aimais.

**- Il est venu à la maison pour me convaincre que tu n'étais pas le vampire que je croyais. Je dois bien avouer qu'au départ je n'ai pas pris la peine de l'écouter, trop profondément ancré dans ma colère de le voir à notre porte. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, l'éliminer comme tous les autres vampires de la Terre ! C'est seulement quand ma jambe s'est cassée que…**

Quoi ? Démétri lui avait cassé une jambe ? Mon expression et le grognement de rage qui sortit de ma gorge durent parfaitement traduire le fond de ma pensée car il s'empressa de poursuivre :

**- Ho, ne lui en veut surtout pas, sans cela je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui… Toujours est-il que quand la douleur m'a foudroyée, j'ai enfin pris conscience des mots qu'il prononçait. « Nelly se meurt ».**

Le regard profondément triste qu'il me lança me transperça telle une flèche avant qu'il ne poursuive son explication sans se rendre compte de mon malaise.

**- Ce fut comme un électro choc. Même si je hais profondément ce que tu es devenue, souhaiter ta mort m'est impossible… Je ne peux pas… Mes sentiments sont plus forts que le devoir de loup Quileute. J'ai flanché quand tu m'as poussé à bout, mais je ne referai jamais cette erreur. Rien que l'idée de te perdre une seconde fois m'est insupportable.**

Ma gorge se serra alors qu'il terminait sa phrase et mes doigts se mirent à trembler, si bien que je dus croiser les bras sous ma cape pour dissimuler mon trouble. Il m'aimait toujours !

Devant mon silence il poursuivit:

**- Démétri m'a aussi apporté les journaux intimes que tu as écris pendant toutes ces années… Je les ai lu…Je sais parfaitement que cela ne se fait pas mais c'était un peu de la nouvelle « toi » que je découvrais au fil des pages et je n'ai pu résister à cette envie intérieure qui me poussait à toujours vouloir en savoir plus… J'ai enfin compris que tu avais autant souffert que moi, si ce n'est plus dans cette prison dorée qu'est le palais à Volterra. Jane, Alec, Aro, ses vampires qui t'ont torturée, il serait préférable que je ne croise jamais leur route.**

Je vis ses poings se serrer et ses bras se mettre à trembler mais je n'osai pas intervenir de peur d'empirer les choses et de le voir muter.

**- Comme il me le proposait, j'ai donc suivi Démétri jusqu'ici, prenant le risque que tout ne soit que mensonge, mais si il y avait une seule chance, même infime que je puisses te parler à nouveau, j'étais prêt à tout pour la saisir. Et j'ai bien fait… J'ai pu constater par moi-même que tous les dires de ce vampire étaient vrais. Je t'ai observé à ses côtés pendant plus de six heures, sans te voir bouger, prostrée près de cette tombe. Ton ami te connaît tellement bien qu'il avait prévu que tu t'enfuirais en me découvrant, c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a cédé sa cape. Pour dissimuler mon odeur le temps de t'approcher…**

Un petit rire nerveux m'échappa en pensant aux efforts que les deux « hommes » avaient du faire pour arriver à un tel compris. Tout ça pour moi… Méritais-je vraiment toutes ces bonnes attentions ? Je n'en étais pas certaine.

**- Démétri me connait parfaitement bien c'est vrai, plus que je me connais moi-même d'ailleurs.**

**-Je dois bien t'avouer que j'en suis jaloux!**

Tournant la tête brusquement dans sa direction, je le vis fixer l'horizon, les yeux brillants de larmes.

**- Oui… Il semble te connaitre bien mieux que moi et même si mes quatre années à tes côtés ont sans aucun doutes été bien plus merveilleuses que les dix huit qu'il a eu, je ne peux que l'envier.**

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Lui confirmer qu'il avait raison et que pour ma part mes meilleurs souvenirs restaient ceux que j'avais de lui ? Non, cela ne changerait rien. Il restait une chose plus importante à lui demander, lui aurait peut être la réponse.

**- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais pu m'oublier ?** Demandai-je calmement.** Et pourquoi n'ai-je pu le faire non plus ? C'est comme si le lien n'avait jamais été brisé. Ma mort n'aurait-elle pas dû le détruire ?**

**- L'imprégnation voilà ce qui nous est arrivé ! C'est encore un truc de loup… Un genre de magie qui lie deux âmes sœurs pour toujours. Rien ne peut alors séparer ces deux personnes, pas même la mort. Notre amour était tellement fort que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après ta disparation, quand j'ai senti qu'une moitié de moi-même m'avait été arrachée. Je n'ai jamais pu aimer à nouveau, c'était toi ou personne. Mais aujourd'hui tu es là…**

Comme ses yeux cherchaient intensément les miens, je détournais la tête pour leur échapper mais je sentis sa main saisir la mienne.

Si l'existence des vampires et des loups ne m'avaient jamais été dévoilée, je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez tant ce qu'il me racontait était irréel, mais aujourd'hui rien ne me paraissait vraiment impossible.

**-L'imprégnation**…, répétai-je pour moi-même.

**-Oui je sais, c'est un nom un peu barbare pour une si belle chose.** Continua-t-il en entrelaçant nos doigts alors qu'une grimace se dessinait sur ses lèvres**. Je suis désolé j'ai volé ton cœur sans que tu ne puisses rien faire, c'est à cause de moi que tu as souffert de cet éloignement…**

Pourquoi se rendait-il responsable de mes problèmes, de mes noirs états d'âmes ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi merveilleux ? Comment pouvais-je m'éloigner de lui à présent ? Il me fallait pourtant tenter le tout pour le tout et de filer avant de céder à la tentation de son sang.

**- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai et que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre à tout jamais, nous ne pouvons néanmoins pas reprendre nos vies là où elles se sont séparées. Je vois bien que tu luttes contre l'envie de me détruire, comme je dois me battre contre l'envie de me délecter de ton sang. Cette histoire est impossible Léo. Même si la hache de guerre est enterrée pour aujourd'hui, demain la réalité nous rattrapera…**

**- Rien n'est impossible et je refuse de te voir dépérir à cause de cet amour qui nous dévore. Tu dois vivre ! **Cria-t-il avec passion.

**- Pourquoi lutterai-je alors que le bonheur m'est interdit ? Sans toi mon existence est vide de sens.**

**- Mais je suis là ! Bien sûr il nous faudra du temps, peut être même des siècles pour nous habituer l'un à l'autre, mais je veux y croire ! Tu as déjà eu une volonté de fer en te résignant à ne pas tuer d'humains, repoussant ta nature vampirique au fond de toi. Tu feras la même chose avec mon sang.**

La conviction que je sentais dans ses mots ne réussit cependant pas à me convaincre.

**- Je t'aime Fanely ! Ne crois pas que ce soit simplement à cause de cette magie, il en a toujours été ainsi, depuis les premiers jours.**

Je relevai la tête brusquement en l'entendant me dire ces mots. Ma capuche glissa sur mes épaules et alors qu'un trou dans les nuages laissait apparaitre un rayon de soleil, ma peau se mit à scintiller comme des diamants. Léo s'approcha de nouveau et après m'avoir dévisagé, remonta ma capuche laissant ensuite ses mains glisser tendrement le long de mes joues.

**- Tu ignores ce dont je suis capable Léo et tu surestimes beaucoup trop ma résistance à l'appel du sang. Je n'ai pas l'expérience d'Alice et encore moins celle d'Edward qui supporte Bella à ses côtés.**

Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase. Léo ne devait pas être au courant pour notre fille et de son petit ami vampire. Pourtant il ne semblait pas surpris par mes paroles, simplement abattu et désespérément triste.

**- Je sais ce qu'il se passe à Forks entre notre fille et ce…**

Le mot semblait imprononçable.

**- Ce vampire !... Billy m'en a tenu informé dès qu'il a eu les premiers soupçons.**

Brusquement il se releva, je vis ses poings se serrer au poing que sa peau en devint presque blanche alors qu'il envoyait un violent coup de pied dans un rocher qui s'envola par delà la falaise, s'échouant dans l'océan.

**- Si seulement j'avais été plus fort jamais cela ne se serait produit. Bella aurait rejoint la France avec nous et jamais elle n'aurait rencontré cette sangsue… Mais j'ai fait la promesse… Il y a dix-huit ans… De ne jamais retourner à Forks, de ne jamais la revoir, de ne jamais intervenir dans sa vie.**

Honteuse je baissais la tête en comprenant que j'avais bien sur moi aussi ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Mais même si j'avais pris la décision de rester à la Push et que Marcus n'avait pu me transformer, Alice aurait tout fait pour que la rencontre entre notre fille et son frère soit possible. Léo ignorait tout du secret que je partageais avec Alice, mais il était temps à présent qu'il sache toute l'histoire…

**- Je dois te faire une confidence… Si Alice est devenue mon amie ce n'est pas vraiment par hasard. **

Comme il me regardait surpris, je me hâtais de poursuivre.

**- Elle a un don de prémonition. Elle savait que Bella deviendrait l'âme sœur de son frère, d'Edward, et pour que sa vision puisse devenir réalité, elle devait me protéger de la mort qui flottait au dessus de ma tête. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à ce que je décide de mettre fin à ma vie moi-même, là, elle n'a rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher.**

**- Et tu as accepté ça ? **Me demanda-t-il tendu alors qu'il me tournait le dos.** Que notre fille devienne une des leurs alors que tu savais que les vampires étaient mes ennemis par nature.**

**- Si l'amour qui les lie est aussi fort que peut l'être le nôtre, je n'y vois vraiment pas d'opposition.**

Me levant alors, je le rejoignis au bord de la falaise tandis que le vent, ce traître, m'apportait la fragrance délicieuse de son sang. Je me plaçai alors dans son dos, mon menton sur son épaule. Tout en continuant de parler, je m'approchai de son cou, là ou j'entendais le précieux liquide passer dans son artère.

**- Si ma fille peut avoir l'éternité avec celui qu'elle aime, que puis-je lui souhaiter de mieux ? C'est ce que j'aurais voulu vivre avec toi !**

J'inspirai soudain profondément et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. L'odeur divine de son sang contrastait avec celle de son corps qui empestait le chien mouillé. Il était loin le temps où j'avais la volonté de résister à l'hémoglobine des humains… Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine musclée et mes lèvres se retroussèrent au dessus de mes dents. Toutes notions du mal, du bien m'étaient instantanément devenues étrangères, seul l'appel de ce liquide chaud qui enflammait ma gorge comptait.

**- Fanely recule toi !** M'ordonna t-il, mais je n'entendais déjà plus rien

**-Hum hum…** Lui répondis-je distraitement.

- **Contrôle-toi ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.**

Quand Léo constata que ses paroles n'avaient aucun poids, il m'envoya un rapide, mais puissant coup de coude dans le ventre que je ne pus esquiver et qui me fis reculer de quelques pas.

**- Je suis désolé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.**

Adoptant en réponse à cette attaque une position de combat que Démétri m'avait enseigné, je m'apprêtais à parer un autre coup. Camper sur mes deux jambes qui prenaient fermement appuis sur le sol trempée de la lande, j'attendais qu'il bondisse, qu'il essai de me détourner de ma soif par la force mais il n'en fit rien, ce contentant de me regarder de ses paisibles yeux bleus azur.

A nouveau le vent m'apporta une bourrasque de cette subtile odeur de sang et je me mis à humer l'air jusqu'à ce que le parfum disparaisse. C'est alors que la sensation de manque se fit la plus fort et que je cédai à nouveau à la tentation en courant dans la direction de Léo. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'atteindre, il avait muté, transformant en millier de confettis les vêtements qu'il portait et qui retombèrent en virevoltant sur l'herbe. Seule survivait la cape de Démétri qui restait nouer autour de son cou et flottait le long de son échine. Le loup se cabra et à l'instant où j'allais lui assener une charge d'épaule dans les cotes, il abattit ses deux antérieurs sur mes épaules, me projetant au sol dans un éclaboussement de boue. Tout en me débattant, je frappai sans vraiment le vouloir sa jambe postérieure déjà blessée et dans un long hurlement de douleur il s'écroula au sol à côté de moi. La souffrance l'obligeait à serrer des crocs et à fermer les yeux. Il gémissait et couinait cependant cela ne m'attristait en aucune manière. Il n'y avait plus de Nelly ni de Léo, simplement un vampire assoiffé et sa pauvre victime. Je m'approchai lentement de lui quand deux bras vigoureux me saisirent et me soulevèrent du sol.

**- Ça va aller ?** Demanda Démétri dans mon dos à l'intention de Léo.

Le loup le regarda des ses yeux jaunes brillant de colère et émis un grognement menaçant avant de s'allonger totalement et d'étirer sa jambe abimée.

**- Je prends ça pour un oui.**

Piégée dans les bras de mon ami, je continuais de gesticuler pour m'échapper de cette prison et étancher ma soif.

**- Va à la maison, Erwan et Eogan te soigneront.** Lança-t-il à Léo. **Mais ne tarde pas trop sinon je serais obligé de recasser tes os pour qu'ils se ressoudent correctement… Et vraiment ça me dérangerait.**

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots, que Démétri m'entraina jusqu'à la crête et se jeta dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation. La chute me parut interminable et le contact avec l'eau me surpris par sa violence. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se disloquait en petits morceaux dévorés par des fourmis.

Sans me lâcher, Démétri nagea pour nous emmener dans un espace moins agité par les vagues et quand il fut satisfait, il nous fit plonger et nous amarrâmes à un énorme rocher au fond de l'océan. L'eau salée avait instantanément coupée ma soif de sang quand elle était entrée dans ma gorge ainsi que mon nez et je comprenais à présent pourquoi Démétri avait agit ainsi… Une nouvelle fois il venait de me tirer d'une sale affaire.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules dans un geste de réconfort cette fois et sa joue vint se coller à la mienne. Telles des algues nous flottions dans l'eau sombre, bougeant dans un même mouvement ondulant comme des danseurs de ballet. Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi ballottés au gré des courants ? Une heure ? Deux ? Une journée ? Dans ces lieux le temps n'avait pas de prise comme il n'en avait aucune sur nos existences de vampire. Ici, le soleil ne pouvait couvrir de ses rayons la profondeur des abysses et tout était noir.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que Démétri décide de nous ramener à la surface. Poussés par les vagues, nous regagnâmes rapidement le rivage de sable qui jouxtait la falaise.

**- Reste ici, je vais aller voir s'il va bien.** Me proposa-t-il.

**- Merci… De m'avoir retenu et de t'occuper de lui alors que tu le détestes**, chuchotai-je honteuse de ma conduite.

**- Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse à nouveau Nelly, c'est que je fais. **Me rassura-t-il dans un magnifique sourire dont il avait le secret.

Et sur ces mots il s'élança rapidement vers la maison, seul point lumineux sur la côte à l'exception du phare à quelques kilomètres. En attendant son retour, je m'installai sur le sable, les vagues venant lécher mes pieds à intervalles réguliers. La lune était ronde et le ciel noir pailleté d'étoiles m'apparaissait quand les nuages se trouaient par instant. Il ne me fallu pas patienter plus de cinq minutes avant que Démétri s'installe à coté de moi.

**- Il vient de s'endormir avec l'aide des médicaments que lui a donné Erwan.**

**- Et sa jambe ?**

**- Il s'en remettra, dans trois jours il n'y paraitra plus. La capacité de régénération de ces loups m'impressionne… Bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi rapide que pour nous les vampires mais quand même.**

Seul le bruit des vagues perturbait le silence de cette nuit avant que Démétri ne décide de parler à nouveau.

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ?**

**- Non absolument pas…** **Je devrais plutôt te remercier** lui souris-je, **sans toi il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'à moi**. **Mais ne crois tu pas que c'est utopique d'imaginer que Léo et moi pourrions avoir un avenir commun ? Que j'arriverai à me contrôler ? A supporter suffisamment le sang humain pour ne pas risquer de l'attaquer comme tout à l'heure ?**

**- Il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi, c'est la première chose à faire selon moi. Il y a dix ans, tu contrôlais parfaitement tes envies et rester avec Eogan et Erwan ne te posait aucun problème. Cette volonté que tu avais, il te faut la retrouver pour ne pas flancher. Tu négliges tes besoins en sang depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir trouver la force de résister correctement, il est là le problème. Depuis combien de jours n'as-tu pas chassé correctement ?**

En y réfléchissant bien, la dernière vraie chasse que j'avais faite était celle du fjord avant de revenir en urgence à Volterra et de rencontrer ma fille… Cela remontait à plus de trois mois… Ma stupidité me frappait encore de plein fouet. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller à ce point ?

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais !** Ce moqua Démétri en constatant que je ne répondais pas**. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, on y va !**

Aussitôt sa phrase achevée, il se releva et s'élança sur la plage avant de remonter vers la prairie qui bordait la maison. Même si la distance qui nous séparait s'élevait à plus de cinq cent mètres, j'entendis parfaitement ses paroles.

**- Alors ? Je t'attends ! Viens, je t'accompagne chasser des lapins !**

Démétri prenait la situation avec tant de dérision que cela me fit à nouveau sourire, un vrai miracle ! Il ne me tenait pas rigueur du comportement ridicule que j'avais pu avoir ces derniers mois, comme toujours il restait l'ami dont j'avais besoin. Je me hâtais donc de le rejoindre et en courant nous ne tardâmes pas à atteindre un semblant de forêt. Il me demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'il inspecte les environs et s'assure qu'aucun humain ne viendrait déranger ma partie de chasse. Il revint rapidement et me donna le top départ, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu… Pour moi c'était vraiment tout autre chose, je ne tuais que pour me nourrir et en aucun cas par amusement. Je comprenais que pour lui, vampire depuis plusieurs siècles, ôter la vie était devenue une banalité qu'il fallait agrémenter quelque peu. Pourtant je savais, pour avoir déjà chassé avec lui à l'époque de notre arrivée à Culdaff, qu'il respectait ses victimes, ne cherchant pas à les faire souffrir plus que nécessaire, pas comme d'autres…

Laissant là mes pensées inutiles, je me mis à la recherche d'un gibier pour étancher ma soif. Par chance ma route croisa celle de plusieurs lièvres au goût âpre, puis d'un faisan avant que je ne découvre un petit troupeau de daims qui avait trouvé refuge dans un bosquet pour la nuit. Ces créatures n'étaient pas mes préférés, je préférais de loin le goût des grands cerfs des fjords norvégiens mais je n'allais pas faire ma difficile. Sans bruits je m'approchai des animaux somnolant et quand l'un d'eux sembla détecter ma présence, je bondis. Avec ma rapidité de vampire j'assommai les cinq biches avant de me délecter de leur sang. Bien sûr mes besoins en hémoglobine étaient bien inférieurs à toute la quantité de sang que j'avais avalé mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque si je devais à nouveau être en présence de Léo.

Dans ma précipitation je n'avais pas pris garde à mes gestes, ni à l'environnement et je me rendis compte que mes vêtements étaient boueux et couverts de sang au bas des manches et autour du col. J'imaginais assez bien la tête que je devais avoir à cet instant… Cheveux ébouriffés couvert de terre et de feuilles mortes avec des traces noirâtres sur le front et les joues. Cette vision d'horreur me fit rire de bon cœur quelques instants. A l'évidence il restait un espoir pour que je puisse retrouver une raison de vivre…

**- Tu as fini ?** Me demanda Démétri tout sourire alors qu'il était accoudé contre un arbre, les jambes croisées.

**- Je crois oui… Cela devrait suffire jusqu'à demain !**

**- A ce rythme là, tu vas dépeupler l'Irlande de toute sa faune.**

**- Peu importe, si cela me permet de supporter la proximité du sang humain…**

**- L'avenir nous le dira !** S'amusa-t-il en recommençant à courir entre les arbres comme un enfant.

Ayant retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre avec l'intervention de Léo, je me laissai emporter par cet élan de joie et me mis moi aussi à courir en riant et nous regagnâmes la maison avant le levé du jour.

Arrivée devant le seuil de la porte, je marquai un temps d'hésitation mais encouragée par Démétri je finis par rentrer tout en prenant soins de bien retenir ma respiration. En passant devant ce qui avait été ma chambre je remarquai par la porte ouverte que Léo dormait sur le lit. Plongé dans un profond sommeil, il ne remarqua pas notre présence. Ce spectacle était fascinant ! Je crois que j'aurais pu rester des heures à le contempler, il m'avait tellement manqué, mais mon ami ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'il m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

**- Tu vas utiliser ma salle de bain c'est plus prudent.**

**- Mais toutes mes affaires sont là bas et…**

**-Ca va, ça va, je vais aller les chercher ! **

Il tournait déjà le dos à peine sa phrase terminée.

**- N'oublie pas de me prendre des vêtements aussi !**

L'eau brulante me donna l'impression de me décrasser de mes mauvaises pensées et c'est sereine que je sortis de la baignoire pour m'envelopper dans une serviette. Mes vêtements m'attendaient sur le lit de Démétri qui lui devait attendre dans le salon que je libère enfin sa chambre. Après une nuit sous la pluie, il devait avoir hâte de se détendre un peu à son tour. Je m'habillais donc rapidement et partis le rejoindre. A nouveau, en passant devant la chambre où Léo se reposait, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Je l'entendais respirer profondément, signe qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Doucement, je me glissai à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'air était saturé par son odeur épouvantable de loup plus encore que par la fragrance de son sang. Je le regardai silencieusement, immobile, détaillant les moindres traits de son beau visage mâte, en me souvenant que je faisais exactement la même chose quand, humaine, j'étais prise d'insomnie.

Malgré ma récente chasse, je sentis une brûlure prendre place dans le fond de ma gorge, je saisis donc le tee-shirt de Léo qui était déposé sur un fauteuil à côté du lit et sortis en prenant soins de bien refermer la porte. Il me semblait à présent que toute la maison me poussait au crime avec ses douces odeurs, je me précipitai donc dehors pour ne pas flancher.

Assise dans la bergerie depuis trois jours, à l'abri de la pluie qui continuait de tomber abondamment du ciel, je respirai à plein poumon l'odeur de Léo imprégnée sur son tee-shirt. Quand je sentais que ma volonté faiblissait, je trouvais le courage de me jeter sur une brebis plutôt que de courir jusqu'à la maison pour attaquer Léo ou n'importe quel humain se trouvant sur ma route. Démétri venait me tenir compagnie et me soutenait dans cet exercice ce qui m'aidait bien sûr à trouver la force de ne pas céder à la tentation. Léo faisait lui aussi des passages éclairs pour m'apporter un nouveau vêtement portant davantage son odeur que celui que je serrai contre moi en attendant qu'il revienne. Lors de ces moments nous n'échangions que peu de mots, gênés comme des adolescents mais il me regardait avec ses yeux amoureux, j'en conclu donc qu'il ne m'en voulait pas trop d'avoir voulu le tuer.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Léo et mes efforts restaient vains. Je savais parfaitement que ce ne serait pas évident, mais j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir supporter la présence de Léo au moins trente minutes, pour que nous puissions avoir une nouvelle conversation seul à seul. En effet, à ma demande Démétri n'était jamais loin au cas où…

**- Je dois rentrer...**Me dit Léo un matin.** Les jumeaux sont des adultes à présent mais j'ai peur de retrouver la maison sur le toit si je les laisse seuls trop longtemps.**

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire en l'entendant parler ainsi.

**- Ils sont si terribles que ça ? Lui demandai-je amusée.**

**-Comme leur mère… **Plaisanta-t-il.** Ben a toujours des idées sensationnelles pour se mettre en danger et même si Matt est plus discret, il approuve tout autant. Ils font vraiment la paire. **

**- J'aimerais vraiment les connaître… Ils me manquent tellement.**

**- Je ne peux pas parler pour eux, mais je pense que c'est réciproque. Il y a un lien spécial entre vous, j'en suis certain. Matt m'a rapporté que ton odeur était bien différente que celle des autres vampires qu'il a pu croiser. **

Je me cachais bien de lui dire que j'avais ressentis moi aussi cette différence entre lui et mes fils mais inutile de lui dire qu'il me serait plus facile de supporter les jumeaux que lui. Cela le blesserait…

**- Tu viendras ?**

**- Quand je m'en sentirais capable… Je ne peux hélas rien te garantir. **

**- Je ne demande rien, ou simplement ta promesse de ne pas abandonner dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.**

**- Je devrais pouvoir tenir cette promesse, mais toi ?...**

**- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout ira bien ! Mais toi prends bien soin de toi.**

Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers Démétri.

**- Je compte sur toi pour la protéger sinon je me verrais obligé de te détruire, une bonne fois pour toute…**

**- Avec plaisir !** Lui répondit froidement mon ami.

L'ambiance n'avait plus rien d'amical entre eux deux. La trêve était terminée et la balle était à présent dans mon camp…

Léo s'approcha de moi et s'enfuit vers la voiture d'Eogan après m'avoir embrassé brièvement au coin des lèvres. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, je me précipitais vers Démétri et le serrais dans mes bras.

**- Merci, merci merci !**

**

* * *

**Fini pour ce chapitre =) Désolé pour ceux et celles qui auraient préféré voir la relation Démétri/Nelly se poursuivre mais je ne voulais pas relégué Léo aux oubliettes... Mais tout n'est pas perdu, la fin n'est encore pas écrite... LOL

A bientôt =) et n'oubliez pas cliquez sur le bouton vert^^


	31. Chapitre 30

Bonjour =)

Je vous propose aujourd'hui un chapitre d'un POV totalement inédit^^ Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour vous laisser la surprise... En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bonne lecture! Je vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

- **Quatre secondes, tu t'améliores!** Riais-je en lui lançant le chronomètre. **Mais je suis sûr que je peux battre ce record ! **

**- Ouai bien sur ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! **

La nuit obscurcissait le ciel depuis presque une heure maintenant et seuls quelques nuages rosis par les derniers rayons du soleil persistaient à l'ouest. À la lueur de la lampe extérieure de la maison qui éclairait la cour d'un halo blond, nous nous adonnions mon jumeau et moi à un tout nouveau jeu… Papa n'était toujours pas revenu de son voyage mystérieux et il nous fallait passer le temps pour ne pas trop nous inquiéter à son sujet. Chose délicate quand nous ignorions tout de sa destination et de son but. Avec Matt nous avions élaboré une masse inimaginable de théories à ce sujet, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais même si en apparence cela nous amusait, à l'intérieur la crainte persistait. Alors pour faire retomber la pression j'avais encore trouvé une idée pour mesurer mes forces à celles de mon frère. L'objectif ce soir était de lancer un ballon de basket à plusieurs mètres au dessus de notre tête, de muter et de le rattraper entre nos crocs avant qu'il ne retombe sur le sol. Le plus rapidement possible bien sûr et sans le percer.

Nous avions bien entendu patienté jusqu'à la nuit pour ne pas nous faire surprendre par un éventuel visiteur inattendu…

**- Ouvre bien les yeux Matt, je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable mon frère.**

Lançant le ballon au dessus de moi, je bondis, mutai en vol et m'apprêtai à saisir la balle à pleines dents quand un choc violent dans mon dos me dévia de ma trajectoire, m'envoyant rouler dans l'herbe par perte totale d'équilibre. Je me relevai aussitôt sur mes quatre pattes, un peu énervé, pour voir ce qui avait pu me déstabiliser à ce point…

**- Waaaa, tu verrais ta tête Benji !** Ce moqua mon jumeau en me regardant de travers. **Ha ha ha** !

Matt riait tellement qu'il se tenait pliée en deux, les bras enroulés autour des côtes et sa tête venant presque toucher ses genoux… J'allais lui grogner dessus pour le faire taire quand je remarquais, surpris, que mon père se tenait à coté de lui sous sa forme de loup. Il me regardait avec le ballon de basket dans la gueule et je vis dans son regard qu'il était assez fier de sa petite prestation. Ma colère se dissipa immédiatement remplacée par le soulagement de le voir enfin de retour à la maison sain et sauf.

_***Alors tu t'avoues vaincu mon fils ?* **_

_***Moi ? Jamais ! Je suis certain que je peux être encore plus rapide que toi…L'ancêtre…***_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il entendit ma pensée et même si il savait parfaitement que je plaisantais, il entra dans mon jeu.

_***Je vais te faire avaler cette balle avant même que tu n'aies le temps de réagir sale petit bizut***_

Sur ces bonnes pensées il déposa la balle aux pieds de Mattéo qui comprit sans même avoir entendu notre discussion silencieuse ce qu'il avait à faire.

**- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tout les deux !** Soupira-t-il en souriant, amusé néanmoins par notre rivalité.

Mon père jappa d'amusement et se mit en position, prêt à bondir. Je ne me fis donc pas prier et l'imitai. Jambes pliées prêtes pour une propulsion en hauteur et gueule ouverte… Mesurer notre force entre frères était un défi que je gagnais le plus souvent. Matt n'aimait pas la compétition et il me laissait gagner à tous les coups, mais contre mon père la difficulté était toute autre. Il possédait la force de l'âge et la connaissance parfaite de son corps alors que je mutais depuis seulement quelques mois. Je me savais rapide mais serait-ce suffisant pour rattraper ce ballon avant lui ?

**- Prêt ? **

Je remuai mon derrière comme un chat et attendis que mon frère lance la balle avant de m'élancer… Trop tard… Papa l'avait déjà saisi alors que j'avais à peine eu le temps de décoller mes postérieurs du sol. Il s'en allait d'ailleurs tout joyeux au fond de la cour comme un chiot qui refuserait de rapporter son jouet à son maitre. Sans plus attendre je le poursuivis, très vite rejoins par Matt qui adorait courir sous sa forme lupine et qui tenta de m'aider à le bloquer… Peine perdue… J'ignore combien de temps dura cette course poursuite, mais nous ne fûmes capables de le rattraper que lorsqu'il se mit à boiter, sans doute à cause des douleurs que provoquait encore sa jambe à peine reconsolidée. Et grâce à cette faiblesse notre paternel se retrouva coincé contre l'angle du garage.

_*** Bien joué mon frère ! Il ne peut plus nous échapper maintenant***_

Pourtant il ne s'avoua pas vaincu puisqu'il bondit au dessus de nos têtes impuissantes pour se retrouver derrière nous et de fuir jusqu'au balcon où il retrouva sa forme originale.

**- Fini de jouer les garçons, j'ai à vous parler !** Lança-t-il d'une voix grave et lourde de sens.

Sur ses mots, plus qu'inquiétants, il rentra dans la maison, nous laissant mon jumeau et moi pantois au pied de l'escalier.

_***Tu crois que c'est grave ?**_ Demandai-je à Matt. _**Je ne l'ai jamais vu nous parler aussi sérieusement***_

_***Aucune idée mon frère… Allons voir***_

Redoutant des reproches suite à une de nos quelconques entreprises périlleuses, je m'attendais à un sermon et m'y préparais psychologiquement, cherchant des arguments de taille à lui présenter pour notre défense. Je pris cependant tout mon temps pour muter et me rhabiller avant de rentrer à mon tour dans la maison, à la suite de mon frère. Mais alors que je j'imaginais trouver mon père dans le salon, les traits tirés par les soucis et l'angoisse que nous provoquions chez lui à chacune de nos intrépidités, je découvris avec surprise que la porte du grenier était grande ouverte. Que pouvait-il bien chercher là haut ? A part de vieux meubles et cartons remplis de nos cahiers de classe poussiéreux, la pièce sous le toit ne recelait rien qui ressembla à un trésor…Ou peut être tentait il de retrouver un vieil engin de torture à utiliser sur nous. Aie aie aie, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour nous deux.

**- Installez-vous au salon! J'arrive !** Cria-t-il depuis le haut des escaliers.

Obéissants et sages comme des images, nous nous installâmes à même le sol sur des coussins en coton bleuté derrière la table basse du salon, en attendant qu'il vienne enfin nous dire ce qu'il nous reprochait. Papa était loin d'être sévère et tyrannique, bien au contraire. Je devais même avouer qu'avec l'avantage de ne pas vieillir, il restait plutôt cool et branché comparé aux parents décadents de certains de nos amis. Toujours proche de nous, à écouter nos problèmes, à nous conseiller, à nous rassurer…. Surtout depuis notre première mutation. Pourtant il pouvait lui arriver de piquer des colères noires, mais justifiées, quand nous risquions nos vies dans des jeux stupides et dangereux. Je n'avais néanmoins jamais réussi à m'habituer à me faire enguirlander et je détestais ressentir de la honte pour l'avoir déçu… Sentiment que nous partagions avec Matt qui essuyait souvent les plâtres par ma faute, mais il ne m'en voulait pas, jamais. Mon frère était exceptionnel lui aussi, calme et posé alors que je pouvais par moment devenir colérique et brusque en l'espace quelques secondes. Il était toujours là pour m'aider et j'espérais pouvoir un jour lui rendre la pareille.

Nos regards se croisèrent et il me sourit pour tenter de me rassurer quelque peu. Sentir sa présence à mes cotés m'apaisait, moi le caïd mais néanmoins le plus trouillard de nous deux.

Les escaliers qui menaient au grenier grincèrent sinistrement sous les pieds de papa et après avoir claqué la porte il nous rejoignit en portant un énorme carton couvert de poussière et de crottes d'oiseau.

**- Une chouette a dû faire un trou entre les tuiles et venir dormir à l'abri, regardez moi ça ! Dit-il avec dégout. Heureusement à l'intérieur tout est intact !**

Comme je redressai la tête pour voir ce que pouvait contenir la boite, il en referma vivement les abattants.

**- Avant de vous montrer ce qu'il y a là dedans, il me faut vous parler de votre histoire… De votre naissance…**

Il hésitait sur les mots ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Où voulait-il en venir ? Notre histoire ? Qui y avait-il à raconter que nous ne sachions pas déjà ? Nous n'allions donc pas subir les foudres paternelles pour une quelconque bêtise ?

**- Vous parler d'elle… De votre mère.**

Choqué autant que je pus l'être, Matt regardait papa la bouche ouverte et les yeux ébahis. Jamais nous n'abordions ce sujet, jamais. En dix-huit ans, papa ne nous en avait parlé qu'une seule fois et à l'époque j'avais bien compris que le sujet resterait tabou. Je ne savais rien de maman, si ce n'est qu'elle avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture quelques jours après notre naissance à mon frère et moi. Nous n'avions jamais vu une seule photo. Et même si en apparence tout allait pour le mieux, au fond de moi je ressentais comme un vide que papa ne pouvait pas combler, bien qu'il fasse tout pour compenser son absence… Maman… Alors que le sujet avait été bien enfoui dans ma tête, voila qu'il ressurgissait avec son lot de questions et la peur de découvrir une vérité qui soit pire que la mort. Nous avait-elle abandonnés pour rejoindre son amant ? Vieillissait-elle dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Papa l'avait-il assassinée ?

**- Peut-être aurai-je du vous en parler depuis votre enfance mais à l'époque raviver ces souvenirs m'était vraiment trop pénible, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez… Ce soir, j'aimerai vous raconter son histoire… Notre histoire… Mais également la votre. **

Matt et moi étions déjà pendus à ses lèvres, avides d'en savoir un peu plus sur celle qui nous avait mis au monde. Sur celle que papa n'avait jamais pu remplacer. Sur celle que nous aimions sans la connaitre.

**- Elle s'appelait Fanely… Notre vie ensemble a été merveilleuse ! Quatre années de pur bonheur, de joie et de rires jusqu'au jour où nous avons appris l'existence des vampires … J'ignorais tout moi-même de ses horribles créatures qui restaient une légende à mes yeux. J'ai pourtant du affronter la réalité quand j'ai muté pour la première fois et que mon père m'a tout expliqué sur le rôle de loup Quileute. J'ai tout fait pour me maitriser le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir la protéger, car malheureusement votre mère risquait sa vie encore plus que la mienne alors que c'était moi le chasseur de vampires…**

**- Comment est-ce possible ?** Me permis-je d'intervenir. **Nous devons affronter les vampires au corps à corps, comment pouvait-elle être plus en danger que nous le sommes ?**

**- Ils là voulaient ! Les Volturi, ces rois des vampires dont je vous ai déjà parlé, ils souhaitaient que Fanely rejoigne leurs rangs car elle possédait un don rare, ce qu'il recherche tout particulièrement. Sans pitié ils ont envoyé leur plus habile chasseur à ses trousses pour tenter de la transformer, mais ils ignoraient mon existence. Je l'ai sauvée des crocs de ce monstre et nous avons décidé de quitter la France pour nous installer à la Push, territoire de nos ancêtres, en espérant pouvoir ainsi mieux la protéger. Les mois se sont écoulés sans que nous soyons inquiétés par les Volturi, son ventre s'est arrondi et je me sentais tellement heureux que j'en ai oublié le danger. J'ignore encore comment aujourd'hui, mais quelques jours après votre naissance, elle a su que les Volturi étaient de retour, la traquant toujours et elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver. Pour ne pas que nous ayons à fuir sans cesse. Pour ne pas qu'ils nous torturent pour la faire céder. Elle a donc choisi de mettre fin à sa vie ce deux octobre 1987…**

Le silence s'installa. Je ne savais que dire, toute cette terrible histoire me clouait sur mon coussin. Maman était morte pour nous sauver… Pourquoi nous disait-il tout ça aujourd'hui ? Je ne comprenais pas. N'aurions nous pas pu continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance ?

**- Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru pendant toutes ces années…**

**- Quoi ?** Demandai-je en même temps que Matt.

Evitant de nous répondre, il ouvrit le carton à coté de lui et en tira une photo jaunie après quelques minutes de recherche.

**- Voila la première photo que nous avons pris tous les deux.**

Pourquoi esquivait-il notre question ? Qu'avait-il à nous cacher ?

Attrapant le morceau de papier qu'il me tendait, je la regardais aussitôt avec Matt. Bien sur je reconnu immédiatement papa, il n'avait pas tellement changé d'ailleurs mais je m'attardais beaucoup plus longuement sur la jeune femme fluette qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Brune aux cheveux longs retenus autour de son visage angélique par un morceau de tissu fleurit à la mode des années 80, elle rayonnait. Son sourire rieur relevait deux fossettes sur ses joues alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers notre père. Ses deux là s'aimaient, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Soudain un éclair traversa mon esprit et je me relevai précipitamment en ayant reconnu avec horreur cette jeune femme.

**- C'est elle !** Criai-je en montrant la photo du doigt. **Non, non, non, ne me dit pas que…**

**- Si Benji, tu as tout compris !** Me dit calmement mon frère qui continuait de fixer le cliché. **C'est maman, la vampire que nous avons croisée et qui a disparu tel un oiseau dans la forêt. C'est bien ça ? N'est-ce pas papa ?**

Il fit alors signe que oui de la tête avant de poursuivre.

**- Depuis quand le sais tu Matt ?** Lui demanda papa, surpris de le voir raisonner si rapidement**. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé et je ne crois pas avoir laissé sous entendre le moindre détail la concernant. **

**- Tu l'as fait mais inconsciemment… **

Comme nous le regardions papa et moi, mon frère se sentit obligé de continuer rapidement son explication.

**- Quand je t'ai dis que son odeur était différente de celle des autres vampires que j'avais rencontrés, qu'elle était moins forte et tout à fait supportable, pas comme la fragrance de mort qui nous empeste les narines habituellement, tu as eu un petit rictus sur le visage et j'ai tout de suite compris que tu nous cachais quelque chose d'important… Tu crois avoir pu nous cacher que tu allais mal après cette rencontre mais c'est faux, je l'ai remarqué moi… Et là avec cette photo, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent à la perfection.**

Nos capacités de perception différaient également… Si mon frère avait tout compris depuis trois semaines, je n'avais absolument rien remarqué, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser ma colère.

**- Ils l'ont sauvée des flammes de la voiture, **poursuivit papa**, et transformée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, maquillant ensuite la scène pour ne pas que je détecte leur présence. **

**- Mais elle a tenté de te tuer ! **M'énervai-je**. Comment peux-tu encore l'aimer après ça ? Quand tant d'Hommes ont dû mourir entre ses dents ? C'est un monstre sans pitié et avide de sang papa !**

**- Elle est différente des autres vampires que tu as pu croiser Benji ! **

**- Ah ? Et en quoi ?** Demandai-je amer. **Parce qu'elle est celle qui m'a donné la vie, je devrai lui pardonner d'ôter celle des autres ?**

Sans se laisser affaiblir par mon ton dur et sec, papa continua à m'expliquer calmement alors que mon jumeau fouillait dans les photos du carton, faisant celui qui n'entendait pas la discussion, avec l'air totalement désintéressé du fait que notre mère puisse être un vampire. Pourtant je savais parfaitement qu'il ne manquait pas un seul mot de cet échange et cela me mit hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il rester calme devant l'horreur de la situation ? Notre mère était une tueuse et cela le laissait indifférent ?

**- Ecoute-moi au lieu de t'énerver inutilement ! Elle ne trouve pas sa nourriture dans le sang des humains, mais dans celui des animaux. **

**- Comme si c'était possible !**

**- Ca l'est Benji et ta mère n'est pas la seule à suivre ce genre de régime. Il y a un clan de vampire qui suit cette même conduite depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Les Cullen. **

**- Les Cullen ? Depuis quand pactises tu avec les vampires au point de connaitre leurs mœurs ? Tu n'es pas un vrai loup Quileute comme je croyais que tu l'étais…**

Ma réponse cinglante dû le blesser car il ne répondit pas aussitôt et ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes. Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles mais j'étais bien trop fier pour m'excuser et je préférai changer de sujet de discussion.

**- C'est pour aller la voir que tu es parti toute cette semaine ?**

**- En effet… Elle était anéantie par notre rencontre, comme j'ai pu l'être sans que tu t'en rendes compte, se laissant dépérir sur une tombe au bord d'une falaise qui domine l'océan… C'est Démétri, le vampire qui l'accompagnait l'autre jour, son meilleur ami, qui est venu m'expliquer la gravité de la situation et me convaincre de l'aider pour que votre mère puisse à nouveau aimer son existence. J'ai réussi je crois à lui redonner envie de « vivre » et même si ce ne sera pas facile, elle y arrivera...**

**- Tu es tellement aveuglé par ses charmes vampiriques que tu ne te rends pas compte de tes paroles papa ! Comment peux-tu penser qu'elle puisse se nourrir avec autre chose que du sang humain ? **

**- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Ses yeux sont ambres dorés pas pourpre comme les vampires que tu as déjà combattus !**

**- C'est stupide ! Tu crois qu'elle va revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si vous n'étiez pas ennemis par nature ? **

**- Hey calme-toi un peu mon frère ! **Tenta Matt pour faire retomber la pression.

**- Oh toi continue à te taire comme tu le fais depuis tout à l'heure tu veux ! **

Enervé comme jamais, je sentais mon corps se mettre à trembler et le loup prendre le dessus sur moi. J'abattis alors violemment mon poing contre la porte du salon qui se dégonda et s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol. Des gouttes de sang s'échappaient de mes doigts abimés par le choc et la douleur me ramena sur terre. Je m'attendais à subir la colère paternelle mais rien ne se passa… Je tournai alors la tête dans sa direction quand il recommença à parler calmement, comme si de rien n'était.

**- Je l'aime et peu importe qu'elle soit vampire ou non. Elle est mon imprégné Benji, comment veux tu que je lutte ? Tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est alors ne me blâme pas ! Pourrais-tu envisager de ne plus voir Maëlyne ? **

**- Ton imprégné… Mais comment ? Je… Mais… **

Je me sentis soudain très idiot. Il était clair que je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer vivre sans Maëlyne. Impossible ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais la nausée. J'aurais d'ailleurs été auprès d'elle cette nuit si ses parents ne nous imposaient pas un quota de visite hebdomadaire même si cela ne m'empêchais pas d'aller patrouiller autour de sa maison pour vérifier que tout allait bien et pourquoi pas jeter un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre pour la voir dormir… Mais rapidement pour ne pas la réveiller et l'effrayer. Maëlyne ignorait tout de ma condition de loup et même si nous étions imprégnés et qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, je ne me sentais pas encore capable de lui révéler la vérité. Je préférais qu'elle continue à ma croire le garçon le plus normal du monde... Beau gosse du lycée, amateur de football et de grosses cylindrées.

Comment papa arrivait-il à gérer ses sentiments si contradictoires envers maman ? Poussé à l'éliminer mais en étant amoureux… La complexité de leur relation me sauta alors aux yeux et je regrettais d'avoir céder à la colère avant de connaitre toute l'histoire.

**- Je suis désolé papa, je ne pensais pas...**

**- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais maintenant tu comprends ma réaction quand je sais qu'elle « vit » quelque part, si proche de moi… Et que même si son cœur à cesser de battre, le mien est capable de le faire pour deux. **

Matt nous interrompit alors que je fixai papa du regard, cherchant dans ses yeux le pardon pour mon stupide comportement. Mon frère tenait une photo d'une main tremblante et montrait dessus de son index quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir de l'endroit où je me tenais.

**- Trois… Nous étions trois ?**

**- Oui… **

Notre père semblait brisé tout d'un coup et le voir ainsi atténua totalement la colère qui restait dans mon corps, aidé également par la curiosité qui me poussait à me taire pour en savoir davantage. Je découvris alors la photo… On pouvait y voir nos parents assis sur une balancelle à l'abri d'un auvent, avec trois bébés dans leurs bras. En retournant l'image la date de tirage m'apparut, 31 septembre 1987. Deux jours avant la «mort » de maman. Même si elle souriait j'avais l'impression qu'elle se forçait à faire bonne figure et qu'au fond de ses yeux noisette se cachait une profonde tristesse… Cet autre bébé, qu'était-il devenu? Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

**- Des triplés ! Vous étiez trois. Hélas j'ai dû abandonner…**

Ce mot sembla lui arracher la gorge.

**- …Abandonner votre sœur quelques mois après votre naissance. Isabella ressemblait tant à Fanely que j'en devenais fou. Je ne pouvais même pas la prendre dans mes bras, ni lui apporter la moindre affection tant la douleur me sciait le cœur. Nous avions un couple d'amis très proche et parfaitement droit, j'ai donc pris la décision de leur confier votre sœur avant de revenir avec vous ici. Et ce sont ces fameux vampires végétariens qui m'ont aidé dans ces démarches… Alice, cette vampire aux yeux dorés, vous lui devez beaucoup. C'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez vivre aujourd'hui, sans elle, Fanely serait morte bien avant votre naissance malgré ma protection. Alors oui Benji, j'ai confiance en ce clan même si aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux, comme je n'en ai plus avec les Swan et Bella. J'ai quitté leurs vies pour ne jamais y revenir… Ma vie d'avant, elle est morte avec elle, ce jour où j'ai appris que Fanely m'avait été enlevée. Ce Léo là n'existe plus même si aujourd'hui j'ai l'espoir que tout s'arrangera…**

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que le vécu de ma famille recelait autant de secret… Une mère morte se révélait être un vampire. Des jumeaux qui devenaient des triplés. Une sœur. Des vampires végétariens. Toute cette histoire me semblait tellement impossible que j'avais du mal à y croire. Tandis que je restais silencieux, méditant sur toutes ses révélations, Matt, plus terre à terre que moi, se mit à questionner papa.

**- Tu disais que les Volturi recherchaient maman pour son don, quel est-il ?**

**- Je crois que nous avons tout les trois eu la présentation, elle peut se rendre invisible et indétectable à l'odorat. Humaine, votre mère n'arrivait pas à maitriser cette capacité. Je me rappelle encore comment j'ai vu ses jambes disparaitre alors qu'elle s'endormait contre moi ou qu'elle se sentait heureuse. ..**

Il se plongea alors dans ses souvenirs en souriant inconsciemment pour ne poursuivre son explication que quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Une fois transformée tout a été différent. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de maitriser ce don mais ne voulait pas l'offrir à ses tyrans de Volturi. Courageuse jusque dans sa seconde vie, elle a subit des tortures innommables mais elle n'a jamais flanché. **

Papa ouvrit alors un cahier à la couverture calligraphiée et nous fit la lecture d'un passage écrit à la l'encre noire.

_« … Cela prendra-t-il fin un jour ? N'ai-je pas suffisamment souffert pour qu'on me laisse en paix ? Il faut croire que non… Une fois de plus encore aujourd'hui j'ai du rassembler mon courage pour résister à la torture que m'imposent Jane et Alec. Ils s'amusent à me contempler souffrir sous l'assaut de leur pouvoir dévastateur, je m'en rends bien compte. Je ne suis qu'un pantin articulé dont ils tiennent les ficelles, une poupée qu'ils détruiront quand ils en auront assez… J'attends ce jour avec impatience mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour demain!... Jane est la plus sadique à mon égard, m'envoyant des décharges de douleur fulgurante pendant tout un après midi ne s'arrêtant que pour faire saigner le poignet d'un humain devant moi pour réveiller ma soif avant de poursuivre le supplice… Quand Alec prend le relais c'est presque un soulagement même si cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que le néant ne m'entoure et que je ne ressente plus rien, tétanisée, ce qui dans un sens est encore pire que la souffrance… Mais jamais ils ne gagneront ! Je ne leur donnerai pas la satisfaction de me voir disparaitre. Je bloque mon pouvoir depuis si longtemps que j'espère qu'il finira par disparaitre et que je pourrais enfin en faire autant…Je ne veux plus continuer à tuer des humains qui n'ont rien demandé… Mais je ne peux pas me contrôler. Comment le pourrai-je ? On ne m'autorise pas à chasser les animaux comme les Cullen et ils me laissent jeuner pendant plus de dix jours, me transformant ainsi en machine à tuer… »_

**- Ils allaient l'éliminer**, reprit papa, **la jugeant incapable de servir leur intérêt mais l'un des rois l'a prise en pitié et lui a offert une autre chance… Marcus… **

_« Loin de l'Italie et de ce palais des horreurs je me sens revivre sur les terres natales irlandaises de Marcus. Lui aussi d'ailleurs parait moins froid et plus souriant même si il est loin d'être jovial… Jamais je ne pourrais assez le remercier pour m'avoir sauvée et de m'autoriser à suivre un régime différent du sien. Je me rends compte qu'il ne ressemble en aucun cas à Aro et autres vampires de Volterra. Je me sens en sécurité ici avec lui et Démétri… Je suis enfin libre d'aller et venir comme j'en ai envie ! J'apprends à devenir moi-même, à me sentir bien avec ces nouvelles capacités… Cela n'est encore qu'un doux rêve mais j'ai enfin l'espoir de pouvoir revoir ma famille de loin, comme le fantôme que je dois rester pour eux. Il faut pour ça que j'apprenne à maitriser mon don mais je pense être sur la bonne voie. Léo... Les triplés… Ils me manquent tant ! Démétri semble plutôt confiant et pense que je réussirai à tenir ce régime végétarien plutôt facilement si je m'efforce de chasser correctement tous les jours. Bien sur cela n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait. Je dois lutter contre ma nature pour ne pas céder à la tentation du sang de nos hôtes... Mais je jure que j'y arriverai !» _

**- Aujourd'hui, elle est capable de disparaitre à volonté et de rendre une personne invisible par contact même si cela lui demande énormément d'énergie. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pratique cet exercice qu'en cas d'extrême danger. Voila pourquoi ils se sont volatilisés dans la forêt. Ils devaient être juste sous notre nez et nous n'avons rien vu, rien senti…**

Papa termina son monologue pendant lequel nous n'avions pas bronché Matt et moi, parfaitement attentif à ses moindre paroles.

**- Ce sont ses journaux intimes ?**

**- Oui…,** me dit-il en nous tendant une pile de cahier. **Prenez le temps de les lire. Ce sont ses mots pour décrire ce qu'elle a vécu et ressenti pendant dix-huit ans. Elle parle de vous chaque jour, jamais elle n'a cessé de vous aimer. **

Epuisé par cette soirée, je pris les cahiers sous le bras et après avoir salué mon frère et mon père qui farfouillaient tous les deux dans les albums photos, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec moi-même, pour faire le point sur toutes ses révélations. Dans un sens je souhaitais vraiment connaitre cette mère qui me manquait depuis toujours mais d'un autre coté je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter son état de vampire. Peut être qu'en lisant ses mots, en apprenant à la connaitre par la lecture de ses journaux, je parviendrais à me faire un avis plus tranché sur la question… Je m'installai donc confortablement sur mon lit et envoyai un sms à Maëlyne avant de me plonger dans la lecture du premier cahier.

Dans le salon, la discussion allait bon train, Matt avait sans doute une tonne de questions à poser à papa et les seules bribes de paroles qui me parvinrent furent :

**- Elle viendra ?**

**- Je l'espère…**

Et bien pour moi la question ne se posait pas, je n'avais aucune envie de la voir pour le moment. Dix huit ans que nous nous passions d'elle, cela pouvait bien continuer ainsi encore une dizaine d'années… J'allumai donc ma chaine hifi pour ne plus les entendre discuter et pouvoir ainsi me faire ma propre opinion sur le sujet sans être influencé par qui que ce soit. Le cd que Maëlyne avait laissé tournait en boucle dans la platine de lecture depuis quelques jours et quand La musique de Within Temptation et leur chanson « Angels » couvrit les voix de mon père et de mon jumeau, je me retrouvai enfin seul dans ma bulle.

La nuit passa particulièrement vite alors que je lisais les lignes écrites de la main de… maman… Il ne me restait que quelques pages du dernier journal à terminer et même si mes paupières tombaient sur mes yeux, je luttai contre le sommeil. Passionné et particulièrement ému par ce que j'apprenais dans ses écrits, je n'avais pas voulu stopper ma lecture pour dormir. J'avais ainsi compris que maman n'avait jamais cessé de nous protéger en subissant tortures, humiliations,… et que son existence ne trouvait de sens que dans ce but. Elle aurait pu aisément choisir la facilité et céder à leur demande pour ne plus souffrir mais elle avait résisté. Refusant la place d'honneur qu'on lui proposait dans la garde royale si elle avait voulu mettre son don à leur service. Toute cette résistance uniquement par amour pour nous… Papa avait raison, maman n'était pas le vampire que je croyais. Pourtant, même si ma rancœur allait à présent à l'encontre des Volturi, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer la voir, lui parler, l'aimer… Etait-ce de la peur ? De l'égoïsme ? Je l'ignorais mais je savais une chose… Je n'étais pas prêt à la rencontrer !

Le lendemain après midi, après quelques heures de repos, je retrouvai Matt dans le salon. Toujours occupé à regarder les photos qu'il avait étalées par pile sur la table basse, il me fit signe de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Sans reparler de la pseudo dispute de la veille, nous nous passâmes les photos, détaillant notre mère sur chaque cliché comme pour rattraper toutes les années que nous avions perdues…

**- Si elle décide de venir, comme papa semble le croire, j'aimerai beaucoup lui parler. Apprendre à la connaître, **me dit-il alors qu'il regardait dans le vague.** Elle est quand même notre mère Benji et elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, ne crois tu pas qu'elle mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance ?**

**- Je sais tout ça mon frère mais je n'arrive pas à accepter qu'elle soit un vampire. C'est plus fort que moi…**

**- A priori elle ne sent pas capable de nous rendre une petite visite pour le moment, cela te laissera le temps de te faire à l'idée. **

**- J'espère… **

Les jours qui suivirent me parurent bien différent de mon quotidien habituel et même Maëlyne commençait à s'inquiéter pour moi tant elle me trouvait silencieux. Je tentai de la rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien, que j'étais simplement fatigué et qu'après le résultat des exams tout redeviendrait comme avant. Prétexte totalement stupide puisque je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire de ce coté là, mais il me fallait bien une excuse pour dissimuler mon trouble concernant l'existence de ma mère.

Il pleuvait des cordes ce soir là et même si l'air de ce début d'été était chaud, cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Après avoir déposé ma petite amie chez elle, Matt nous ramena à la maison sans que je ne me rende compte tu trajet que nous parcourions, profondément perdu dans mes pensées. Mon frère dû d'ailleurs me dire que nous étions arrivés à destination pour que je sorte enfin de la voiture alors qu'il courrait déjà dans les escaliers pour se mettre à l'abri à la maison. Pour ma part je n'avais aucune envie de m'enfermer entre quatre murs, je m'installai donc assis sur le capo de la vieille Renault 11 que papa nous avait gracieusement léguée quand nous avions obtenus nos permis de conduire, et en levant la tête, je fermai les yeux et laissai les gouttes s'écouler sur mon visage. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et je commençais à être vraiment trempé quand j'entendis une voiture pénétrer dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'à chez nous.

En me levant de la carrosserie les amortisseurs de la vieille guimbarde grincèrent sinistrement et tandis que je me retournai pour identifier notre visiteur, je découvris avec stupeur une superbe Porsch bleu turquoise aux vitres tintées qui se garait derrière notre tas de ferraille. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Aucune de nos connaissances ne possédait une aussi belle voiture…

* * *

Vous voila arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre 30! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Comment imaginez vous la suite? Quel POV vous ferait plaisir?

Dites moi tout!

Alors n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur le bouton vert =) Je vous attend!


	32. Chapitre 31

Avant toute chose, je voudrai remercier Nany 1980, Galswinthe, Samystere, Asthana3, Oliveronica et Anne pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire sur mon dernier chapitre! Merci beaucoup! Votre soutien me permet de garder l'envie d'écrire cette fic.

Voici donc le chapitre 31! Un peu plus court que ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster je l'avoue. Il n'est pas encore dans l'action et ne présente pas de nouveau personnage mais il me semblait important d'eclaircir les choses =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Matt**

Allongé sur mon lit, la tête confortablement enfouie dans les oreillers, MP3 et le dernier tube de Muse branché au volume maximal dans les oreilles, j'essayai de me détendre. Mais comment était-ce possible alors je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la réaction de Benjamin ? Je me questionnais tout en regardant le plafond. Fissuré et jauni par les années, l'idée de le repeindre me traversa l'esprit avant que je reprenne le fil de mes réflexions.

Il n'était pas rare que mes avis divergent de ceux de mon frère sur un même sujet, entrainant parfois de longs débats, mais aujourd'hui je ne parvenais pas à trouver les mots, ni la bonne conduite à adopter pour le réconforter, pour l'aider à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Même Maëlyne, dont la présence suffisait habituellement à rendre Benjamin de bonne humeur, ne parvenait pas à le faire sourire, ni à le sortir de ses noires pensées. Les doutes, concernant la sincérité des sentiments de mon frère à son égard, commençaient d'ailleurs à naitre dans son esprit. A plusieurs reprises, je l'avais rassurée, séchant ses larmes, en lui expliquant que nous avions eu des révélations sur la vie de notre mère et que si j'arrivais à faire bonne figure, Benjamin exprimait plus difficilement ses sentiments et gardait pour lui ses souffrances.

***Même à son frère il n'ouvre pas son cœur… Il va mal et je reste impuissant face à ça*** Pensai-je tristement.

Et si mon jumeau se sentait mal, j'allais mal également. Ce lien spécial qui nous unissait n'avait rien de légendaire… Plus encore que notre lien de loups.

Comment lui dire, sans le vexer, que Maman avait droit à une chance à la vue des épreuves qu'elle avait subies pour nous sauver ? Comment lui expliquer que depuis l'instant où j'avais compris qu'elle était « en vie », je voulais la rencontrer, apprendre à la connaitre, lui dire combien elle me manquait ? Je n'y arrivais pas… Mes pensées restaient bloquées dans ma tête et il m'était impossible de les verbaliser. Depuis une semaine j'esquivais ce genre de discussion et le fossé continuait de s'agrandir entre nous. Je détestais ça !

Les aiguilles défilèrent pendant une longue demi-heure sur l'horloge pendue à mon mur, pourtant Benji ne faisait toujours pas mine de rentrer à la maison. Il pleuvait à verse. Mon frère devait être trempé et bien qu'il ne puisse pas tomber malade aussi facilement qu'un humain ordinaire, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je savais cependant qu'il était toujours dans la cour, sans doute assis sur la capot de la voiture, puisque son odeur remontait jusqu'à ma chambre par la fenêtre que j'avais pris soin de laisser ouverte. Mon odorat, hyper développé depuis ma mutation, me permettait de le surveiller ainsi sans qu'il se sente oppressé par ma présence…

La musique dans mes écouteurs, couvrit partiellement le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture qui se gara devant la maison, mais les vibrations que je ressentis n'étaient pas celle (celles) de l'Audi de papa.

***Encore un vendeur de tapis*** pensai-je sans bouger de mon lit.

Pourtant quand l'odeur, qui montait de la cour, arriva à mes narines quelques secondes plus tard, je bondis, envoyant valser contre le mur le MP3 et le livre que j'avais ouvert quelques minutes plus tôt. Sortant en trombe sur le balcon, je sautai sur la rambarde et m'y installai en équilibre pour observer, soucieux, la scène qui se déroulait sous mes pieds.

Une silhouette, encapuchonnée et habillée d'une grande cape noire aux liserés argentés, se tenait à coté d'une Porsch bleu turquoise rutilante et je devinai sans mal son identité… Maman… Benji avait bien sur lui aussi reconnu notre visiteuse et se tenait face à elle, une vingtaine de mètres les séparant néanmoins. Ses poings serrés contre ses cuisses me firent comprendre qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de garder son sang froid. Je regrettai à cet instant de ne pas être sous ma forme lupine, pour pouvoir communiquer avec mon frère, et ainsi l'aider à ne pas céder à la colère en l'incitant au calme. Pourtant, je restai totalement impuissant du haut de mon perchoir, m'apprêtant simplement à bondir pour l'arrêter s'il décidait subitement d'attaquer. Mais il n'en fit rien, restant immobile à la dévisager. Elle abaissa alors sa capuche et ses cheveux longs bruns, retenu par un serre-tête aux motifs de lierre cuivré, se mirent à virevolter dans le vent d'ouest qui venait de remplacer la pluie.

**- Bonjour…** Dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse que jamais je n'aurai pu lui imaginer.

**- Papa disait que tu ne pourrais pas venir avant longtemps !** Dis-je après avoir sauté dans la cour comme Benji ne disait rien.

Tout en parlant je m'approchai… Un peu trop sans doute car elle recula comme un animal apeuré. Je stoppai aussitôt mes pas et levai lentement les mains pour lui faire comprendre que mon attitude n'avait rien d'agressive.

- **Je suis content qu'il se soit trompé ! **

Elle sembla rassurée par ma dernière phrase, mais garda cependant une certaine distance de sécurité.

**-Il t'a pourtant dit la vérité. Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir aussi rapidement mais j'ai besoin de lui parler… Et de vous voir, **avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux quelques instants. **Tu es Mattéo ? Excuse-moi, mais je ne saurai pas vous différencier… Vous vous ressemblez tellement et j'ai si peu de souvenirs…**

Quel idiot ! Au lieu de faire les présentations d'usages, nécessaire à ce genre de rencontre exceptionnelle, je l'avais effrayée et mise mal à l'aise.

***Bravo Matt, tu ne pouvais pas être plus accueillant !***

Comment aurait-elle pu deviner lequel des jumeaux se tenait devant ses yeux ? Même papa, qui nous voyait tous les jours depuis dix huit ans, n'y parvenait pas toujours, alors pour maman, c'était tout à fait impossible. Pour ma défense, j'aurais pu argumenter en prétextant que ma joie de la revoir était si forte, que j'en avais oublié mes bonnes manières, mais j'avais simplement fait preuve de stupidité.

**- Oh oui pardon. Je suis bien Matt et le poussin trempé derrière moi, c'est Benjamin. Benji pour les intimes. **Dis-je en désignant mon frère hochement de menton.** Il parait un peu austère au premier abord mais en réalité il est plutôt jovial… Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué ! **Insistai-je en faisant les gros yeux à mon frère.

J'espérai qu'il comprendrait mon insinuation et qu'il sortirait un peu de son mutisme. Notre mère, que nous avions crue morte pendant tout ce temps, se tenait juste devant nous et il restait de marbre… Qu'il ait pu croire que papa se soit trompé et qu'elle ait pu être une véritable vampire sanguinaire sans cœur et sans pitié ne me choquait pas, mais là, de nous trois c'était elle qui était la plus effrayée. A l'évidence tout notre père avait dit vrai! La preuve, ses yeux ambrés ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux, pourpres, des sangsues que nous avions pu croiser depuis notre première mutation.

**- Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai ne fais pas l'innocent !** Me dit-il en s'énervant. **C'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas. **

Il commença à remonter les marches vers la maison et comme nous le regardions interdits avec maman, il cru bon de préciser :

**- Je vais me changer, je suis trempé !**

Pourtant, dans les secondes qui suivirent sa disparition de notre champ de vision, un énorme bruit sourd puis de plâtre qui s'effrite et tombe au sol, nous parvint**. **

**- Aie… Papa va encore devoir refaire un mur, **lançai-je à moitié amusé par la réaction de mon frère.** Quelle violence. **

Maman, elle, ne riait pas du tout… Son visage, encore plus triste et cerné qu'à son arrivée, me brisait le cœur. L'attitude distante de son second fils devait la rendre particulièrement triste, elle qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour nous sauver. Peut être s'attendait-elle à plus de gratitude ? Cela aurait été tout à fait légitime, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à blâmer mon frère. Nous traquions les vampires depuis plus de deux ans, leur vouant une haine viscérale ! Annihiler ce sentiment, même pour celle qui nous avait mis au monde n'était pas chose facile. Encore moins pour lui dont le caractère restait entier en tout circonstance.

**- Benjamin a un sacré tempérament et il n'arrive pas vraiment à se positionner entre son rôle de loup et son devoir de fils… **Avouai-je d'une voix calme.

**- Comment lui en vouloir ? Je suis l'une de ces créatures dont vous avez la charge de détruire. Un vampire.**

**- Tu restes notre mère avant tout… **

Benji ressortit sur le balcon et sans nous accorder un regard, ni même une parole, il muta. Le gigantesque loup blanc s'élança alors à travers champs pour rejoindre l'ombre protectrice des arbres de la forêt voisine.

**- A plus tard mon frère ! **Lançai-je dans le vent avec une pointe de regret.

Maman ne disait rien, mais sembla se questionner intérieurement pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses yeux ambrés allaient et venaient entre moi et la maison. J'aurai aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées pour en connaitre les moindres détails. Se remémorait-elle ses souvenirs ici, ceux de notre naissance ? Se questionnait-elle sur la manière d'agir avec Benji ? Tandis que je cherchai des mots pour briser le silence, sans avoir l'air passablement ridicule avec des banalités, elle reprit la parole.

**- Je vous aime. Vous avez toujours été dans mon cœur, mais je n'aurai pas dû revenir, c'était une erreur. **

**- Non ! **Criai-je en me précipitant pour retenir la portière de la Porsch qu'elle avait déjà ouverte pour s'installer derrière le volant.** Reste ! Fais-moi confiance, je sais qu'il changera d'avis et qu'il reviendra. Ne pars pas, pas maintenant, sinon tu ne reviendras jamais ! Tu partiras pour de vrai… N'abandonne pas… **

Mes paroles venaient plus du cœur que de la raison mais je n'avais pu les retenir. La peur de la voir partir avant même de la connaitre me submergeait. J'ignorais tout de sa vie, sauf ce qu'avait pu m'en dire mon père, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, pas comme ça.

**- J'ai besoin de toi maman !** Avouai-je honteux en regardant mes pieds. **Benji aussi même s'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. **

Je jouai avec ses sentiments pour la forcer à rester, attitude peu fair play, mais ce fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Et puis papa nous en voudrait énormément si, par notre faute, elle lui échappait à tout jamais. Il me fallait donc tout tenter pour la retenir. Mes paroles eurent le bénéfice de la faire douter et par chance mon père arriva au moment où j'allais flancher, faute d'argument. Dans un dérapage bruyant dans les graviers, il gara son Audi quand il remarqua que je n'étais pas seul…

**- Tu n'allais quand même t'en aller sans m'avoir dis bonjour ? **Demanda-t-il tout sourire à l'intention de maman quand il remarqua qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir. Comme toujours il avait l'œil et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et il tentait d'arranger les choses avec dérision.

- **Si… Ma place n'est pas ici Léo, j'aurai dû rester à Culdaff.**

**- Matt que s'est-il passé ?** Me demanda-t-il sans me regarder, son regard toujours fixé sur maman.

**- Ben… Il a muté et s'est enfui. **

**- Vraiment étonnant de la part de ton frère… Va le chercher s'il te plait mon fils. Il doit se morfondre tout seul dans son coin, à ressasser ses mauvaises pensées.**

Sans attendre qu'il me pousse davantage, je mutai et partis sur les traces de mon frère. Sa piste récente ne fut pas difficile à suivre, et je le retrouvai après seulement quelques minutes de course. Allongé sur le flanc, le museau contre la poitrine et ses pattes avant recouvrant ses yeux, il ressemblait à un chiot endormi.

*** Laisse-moi tranquille Matt… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul***

*** Fuir n'est pas la solution et tu le sais parfaitement ! Pourquoi te torturer ainsi alors que la solution est toute simple ? ***

***Je n'ai jamais aimé la facilité, tu le sais bien mon frère***

*** Enfin une plaisanterie, j'ai bien cru ne jamais plus en entendre sortir de ta bouche ou de tes pensées***

Je m'approchai alors et lui fis une grosse léchouille sur la joue. Il se redressa aussitôt en me grognant.

***Roooo t'es vraiment dégueu ! Et alors c'est quoi ta solution simplissime !***

*** L'accepter ! Ne pas décamper comme tu viens de le faire mais apprendre à la connaitre. Ok c'est une vampire ! Ok elle a sans doute tué des humains avant de devenir mangeuse de lapins ! Je sais tout ça, mais tu l'as vu (vue) aussi bien que moi, elle était apeurée par cette rencontre et par nous. Maman n'est pas mauvaise Benji, elle n'a rien d'hostile***

***Je sais… et ça me perturbe encore plus ! Elle ne ressemble absolument à l'image que j'en avais.***

***Comment est-ce que tu l'imaginais ?***

*** Comme tous les autres… Comme celle que nous avons pu voir quelques secondes avant qu'elle disparaisse… Froide, sans peur et cruelle, avec un sourire sadique sur des lèvres encore ensanglantées et un rire terrifiant… Mais au contraire elle parait timide et douce avec ses yeux dorés. Je me sens vraiment idiot***

*** Elle a bien failli partir en te voyant réagir de la sorte, heureusement papa a réussi à la retenir, ils doivent nous attendre d'ailleurs… Tu te sens prêt pour y retourner ?***

***Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille ici je le crains***

*** En effet…***

Nous marchâmes doucement sur le chemin de maison, permettant ainsi à Benji de se préparer psychologiquement pour la rencontre… Il semblait beaucoup plus calme et détendu quand nous mutâmes et arrivâmes dans la cour, pourtant je restai anxieux quand à sa réaction.

Les paroles de nos parents nous arrivèrent, portées par le vent, alors que nous nous approchions.

**- Je veux tout lui dire avant le mariage, il doit savoir ! **

**- Et Bella ?**

**- Non, elle ne doit jamais l'apprendre… Pour Renée et Charlie, il faut que nous gardions le secret. Tu m'accompagneras ?**

**- Non… Jamais je n'y retournerai Fanely, jamais ! **

Maman sembla déçue par sa réponse mais ne broncha pas.

Tandis que j'approchai en silence, Benji, lui, mit les pieds dans le plat.

**- Retourner où ? **Demanda-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Papa soupira et lui répondit :

**- A Forks. Votre sœur va se marier avec l'un de ces vampires végétariens dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Inutile de protester, grogner ou autre, j'ai déjà tourné la question dans tous les sens et il n'y a pas de solutions ! NOUS DEVONS L'ACCEPTER ! **

Il avait appuyé sur ces derniers mots alors que j'allais protester et que Benji se recroquevillait sur lui-même en grognant.

**- Bella sait parfaitement les risques qu'elle encourt et nous ne devons pas intervenir. Toute cette histoire ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle aime ce… ce garçon alors que nous ne sommes rien pour elle, si ce n'est des étrangers. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la voix d'alpha pour vous contraindre au calme ! **

Un cauchemar… Aucun autre mot ne pouvait venir illustrer mon état d'esprit. Je vivais un mauvais rêve éveillé en entendant les paroles de notre père. Une mère vampire… Une sœur qui s'apprêtait à la devenir… Qu'allait-on nous annoncer ensuite ? Moi, habituellement calme, je sentais la colère monter insidieusement au fond de moi. N'étions nous donc que des pantins ?

**- Matt ! Je sais que ce que je vous demande vous parait contraire à tout ce que j'ai pu vous enseigner depuis votre mutation, mais il s'agit là de votre sœur. Tu sentirais tu capable d'anéantir son bonheur simplement par instinct de protection ? **

**- Et toi aussi maman tu acceptes ça ? Qu'elle devienne un vampire ?**

**- Oui… Parce qu'on m'a volé ma vie il y a dix huit ans, en m'arrachant à l'homme que j'aimais et à mes enfants. Je ne souhaite ça à personne et encore moins à ma fille. Je sais qu'avec les Cullen, elle aura l'éducation nécessaire pour résister au sang humain et jamais elle ne sera une meurtrière. **

Cette fois je devais capituler. Que dire de plus face à tous ces arguments ? Je me mis à regarder mon frère et constatai que toute colère avait disparu des traits de son visage. Serait-il d'accord avec les idées saugrenues de nos parents ? Même si nous ne pouvions rien dire, ne s'opposait-il pas silencieusement à tout ça ?

-** Je vais néanmoins aller rencontrer Edward, **continua maman.** Il faut qu'il sache la vérité sur les origines de votre sœur et je me ferai ainsi une meilleure idée à son sujet.**

Un silence pesant s'installa seulement perturbé par les cris des oiseaux de nuit qui se réveillaient tandis que le ciel prenait sa teinte nocturne. Nous furent donc tous les trois surpris quand Benji prit la parole.

**- Papa a promis de ne pas retourner là bas… Mais moi je n'ai fait aucune promesse. Je veux t'accompagner. **

Je vis un petit sourire naitre sur les lèvres de notre mère alors qu'elle entendait les paroles de mon frère. Et ma décision fut prise en l'espace d'une seconde, inutile de réfléchir plus longtemps.

**- Je ne te laisserai jamais y aller tout seul mon frère, je suis aussi du voyage ! **

De la folie… Une inimaginable folie ! Dans quelle aventure m'étais-je donc embarqué ?

* * *

Merci pour votre passage sur ma fic! A très bientôt =)


	33. Chapitre 32, partie 1

Coucou me revoilou! Avec beaucoup de retard encore une fois, pardonnez moi...

Je voulais a nouveau vous remercier! Mon dernier chapitre a eu 11 reviews! Ce n'était jamais arrivé et c'est vraiment très agréable de voir que vous semblez aimer mon histoire. Merci donc à Galswinthe, Nany1980, Asthana3, Isa, Oliveronica, Nemesis, Anne, PrincessCoco05,Samystère, wesker101 et Aneso.

Je poste ce soir la première partie de mon chapitre 32, la partie 2 arrivera la semaine prochaine. Il y en aura 3 au total, mais en faisant ainsi vous aurez de la lecture plus souvent, moins long certes, mais ça me laisse le temps de travailler sur le chapitre 33.

J'ai aussi plus développé autour de Léo et des jumeaux pour tenter d'éclaircir un peu les choses. La rencontre avec Edward ne se passera que dans le chapitre suivant. Si vous avez d'ailleurs des envie, des questions que vous voudiez voir poser, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part^^

A très bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 32, partie 1: POV Fanely**

« Je veux t'accompagner »

… … …

Ces quelques mots, presque chuchotés par mon fils, résonnaient encore agréablement dans ma tête quand Matt affirma qu'il souhaitait également se joindre à nous pour ce voyage à Forks, et par la même occasion pénétrer dans les méandres brumeux de mon passé. Etait-il possible que toute cette discussion ne soit qu'un vaste songe de mon esprit ? Non, impossible, les vampires ne pouvaient dormir et donc rêver. Tout était donc bien réel. Pourtant, jamais, même dans mes projets les plus absurdes, je n'avais pu imaginer un tel scénario. Que Léo puisse changer d'avis et décide finalement de m'accompagner, oui ! Mais pas que les jumeaux se portent volontaire et m'escortent aux Etats-Unis pour remplacer leur père… D'autant moins au souvenir de la réaction de Benjamin, qui, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, m'avait brutalement rejeté, au point de fuir dans la forêt pour éviter ma présence. Comment expliquer ce revirement inattendu de situation ? D'où venait ce changement soudain d'opinion à mon sujet et cette envie de me soutenir ? Je restais persuadée que seule l'intervention de Matt pouvait justifier tout cela. Quels mots, quels arguments mon fils avait-il pu utiliser pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur ? Bien que la joie me saisisse le cœur devant cet élan de sollicitude, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me questionner sur l'origine de ce que je considérais presque comme un miracle.

**- Quand partons-nous ?** Demanda Ben, en rompant le silence qui avait pris place entre nous depuis quelques secondes. L'excitation, que j'entendis dans le son de sa voix, me fit penser qu'il n'agissait pas sous la contrainte d'un quelconque chantage de la part de son frère, et j'en fus profondément rassurée.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais Léo ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Je restai donc légèrement idiote, la bouche ouverte, en l'entendant questionner les jumeaux. Une légère frustration me parcourut le corps et lorsque je sentis ma peau prendre l'aspect chair poule, je me pris à passer lentement ma langue sur mes dents, avant de clore mes lèvres pour me forcer au calme.

**- Êtes-vous surs de votre décision ? **

**- Papa…**

**- Non Benji, il n'y a pas de « papa » qui tienne ! Je veux t'entendre dire que tu sais parfaitement à quoi tu t'engages en faisant ce voyage ! Il est hors de question que cette rencontre tourne au drame parce que tu n'auras pas pu garder ton calme face à plusieurs vampires. **

**- Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Que je mute dès que je les croiserai ? Que je les élimine à la première occasion et avec lâcheté dès qu'ils auront tourné le dos ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu sembles le croire ! **

La tension entre les deux hommes devenait de plus en plus électrique, à mesure que leurs tons s'élevaient, et j'en oubliai vite ma précédente vexation. Elle me parut d'ailleurs bien futile tout à coup. Déconcertés par ce brusque début de dispute, nous nous mîmes à échanger des regards inquiets avec Matt. Mon fils semblait tout aussi troublé que moi. Ce genre de querelle ne devait donc pas être une habitude dans la famille. Devions-nous intervenir et les séparer avant que les choses s'enveniment ? Ou les laisser s'expliquer et crever l'abcès qui semblait grandir entre eux ? La décision me semblait impossible à prendre, je les connaissais finalement si peu…

**- Benji arrête, je n'ai jamais parlé de stupidité ! Tu es loin de l'être…** continua Léo d'une voix lasse. **Simplement je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu auras du mal à maitriser tes émotions en présence de nos ennemis.**

« Ennemis »… Ce dernier mot, qu'il prononça avec aigreur, fit naitre une boule d'angoisse au fond de mon ventre. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas voulu me blesser ou me rabaisser de quelques manières que ce soit, d'ailleurs il ne s'était peut être rendu compte de rien, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'un rapprochement entre nous restait impossible… Vampires et loups garous ne pouvaient pas faire bon ménage ! Ce rêve n'était qu'utopie.

Matt dû remarquer mon désarroi car il se rapprocha doucement de moi, pas à pas, pour ne pas m'effrayer à l'instar de notre première rencontre. Il hésita un instant, puis passa son bras fiévreux autour de mes épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Mon fils était bien plus grand que moi et je dus relever la tête pour croiser ses yeux bienveillants. D'un regard rempli de compassion, je le remerciai tandis que la conversation tournait réellement à la dispute à côté de nous.

**- Je sais que je peux réussir, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté ! **

**- Volonté que tu n'as pas réussi à trouver ce soir en face de ta propre mère ! **

Je vis la tristesse se peindre sur la figure de Benjamin. Il me parut profondément peiné par ce douloureux rappel de la réalité et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ses épaules se rehaussèrent alors que ses bras se serraient le long son corps et que ses poings se fermaient férocement contre ses cuisses. Son visage, totalement crispé à présent, ne gardait aucune trace du sourire qui l'avait illuminé quelques minutes plus tôt et seule sa bouche s'anima quand il parla à nouveau.

**- Le contexte sera totalement différent, je ne serais pas pris par surprise ! **Se défendit-il.

**- Je serai là aussi papa, **tenta Matt pour convaincre son père. **Je l'aiderai à garder les idées claires, il m'écoutera !**

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et Benjamin se détendit en constatant que son frère prenait partit pour lui**. **Sans attendre, il poursuivit sans laisser le temps à Léo d'intervenir.

**- L'enjeu de ce voyage est très important, je le comprends tout à fait ! Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de détruire le prétendu bonheur de ma sœur sur une simple crise de nerfs. Et si je décide d'accompagner maman, c'est parce que tu sembles incapable de le faire toi-même ! Et que je refuse qu'elle y aille seule !**

**- Ne me juge pas si durement ! Tu ignores tout de ce que j'ai pu vivre là bas ! **Cria Léo subitement hors de lui.

Benjamin compris alors que ses paroles avaient dépassé les limites et blessé son père. Il s'excusa donc aussitôt en baissant le regard vers le sol caillouteux de la cour.

**- Désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire. Enfin si… mais non… pas tout à fait ! Mais il faut que tu ais confiance en moi papa ! Je ne suis plus le jeune louveteau des premiers jours grâce à tes conseils. Je peux parfaitement me contrôler! Donne-moi ma chance s'il te plait ! **

Les yeux bleus, des deux loups ou des deux hommes, je ne savais plus trop, s'accrochèrent alors pour ne plus se lâcher pendant une longue et interminable minute. Aucun des deux ne céda à ce petit jeu et je me sentis obliger d'intervenir pour faire cesser ce duel aussi silencieux qu'inutile. Me libérant de l'étreinte de Matt, je me glissai entre les deux montagnes de muscles, en retenant davantage ma respiration pour retarder au maximum le moment où je devrai parler et par la même occasion inhaler l'épouvantable odeur qu'ils dégageaient.

**- Léo… **dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.** J'ai confiance en eux ! Ils sauront parfaitement se tenir face aux Cullen.**

**- Fanely tu ne les connais pas et…**

**- C'est vrai nous sommes comme des étrangers, mais je te connais toi ! Et je sais les valeurs que tu leur as transmises. Je n'ai pas peur ! Tout se passera bien. **Dis-je calmement tandis que ma main glissait sur son torse brulant.

Mes paroles semblaient peut-être amadoueuses et pleines d'hypocrisie, pourtant je les pensais réellement. Mes fils seraient à la hauteur des espérances que Léo et moi pouvions avoir, je le savais, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, comme ce genre de certitude que personne ne pourrait venir ébranler en utilisant tous les arguments du monde.

Le lien de nos regards resta tendu de longues secondes que rien ne vint perturber, puis Léo céda. Rattrapé par son humanité, qui l'obligea à humidifier ses iris par un mouvement de paupière, je gagnai cette lutte, en remerciant pour une fois mes capacités vampirique.

**- D'accord, je les laisse t'accompagner… Quand penses-tu partir ?**

A nouveau, un joli sourire se dessina discrètement sur les lèvres de Benjamin et je ne me fis pas prier pour lui rendre, bien trop heureuse de voir qu'il m'était destiné.

**- Je voulais prendre l'avion ce soir. Le dernier vol pour Seattle est à 22h… **

**- Ca vous laisse juste le temps de faire vos bagages les garçons ! **

Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent alors en vitesse vers la maison, nous laissant seuls Léo et moi pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Je n'appréhendais plus de rester seule avec lui, mais je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise je devais bien l'avouer. Son odeur épouvantable de loup continuait à m'irriter les narines malgré mes efforts pour la supporter. Bien sûr son sang ne m'attirait plus du tout depuis que je me nourrissais correctement, mais il restait cette distance émotionnelle que je n'arrivai pas à franchir avec autant d'aisance que lui. Je ne pouvais pas oublier les souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer par ma faute et il me semblait que me jeter dans ses bras, comme si de rien n'était, ne serait absolument pas correct.

**- Tu es bien pensive tout à coup ?**

**- Pardonne moi,** dis-je en souriant**, je rumine encore mes idées noires.**

Ses mains saisirent alors les miennes alors qu'il franchissait l'espace qui nous séparait en un éclair. Son front se posa tendrement sur le mien dans une attitude amoureuse que ma peau gardait en mémoire.

**- Il faut que tu cesses de te torturer inutilement. Tout va bien ! Tu ne les as pas attaqués, ils ne t'ont pas dévoré et nous sommes ensemble encore pour quelques minutes avant que tu ne t'échappes à nouveau. J'aimerai en profiter ! Parle-moi un peu de toi, de ce qui t'as poussé à surmonter tes peurs pour venir me proposer ce voyage. **

Cet homme était toujours aussi parfait… Pardonnant mes moindres faux pas et me rassurant au moment opportun. Les années passées et les sacrifices endurés n'avaient pu altérer ce caractère tendre et protecteur que Léo possédait. Un éclair traversa mon esprit… _« Tu as vraiment une perle Fanely, ne la perds pas »_… Cherchant au plus profond de ma mémoire, je retrouvai le souvenir de la voix de Renée, sans pour autant replacer ses mots dans la conversation qui devait l'accompagner. Mais seul le message importait… Comme mon créateur quelques heures plus tôt, mon cerveau me rappelait que Marcus n'était pas le seul à m'interdire de baisser les bras.

**- Lily ?**

**-Oui,… En fait c'est tout simple et se résume en un seul mot !**

**- Et lequel est-il ?**

**- Marcus…**


	34. Chapitre 32, partie 2

Voila la partie 2 du chapitre 32... Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Flash back… Une nuit plus tôt**_

_La même angoisse qu'a mon précédent retour de Culdaff me saisit tout entière lorsque les remparts de la ville apparurent à l'horizon. Les années ne parvenaient pas à apaiser cette peur qui tiraillait mes entrailles et bien qu'ayant gagné le respect des habitants du palais lors d'un duel acharné, les souvenirs des heures de tortures passées entre les mains de Jane et Alec ne s'effaçaient pas. Comme fossilisés dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité… Impuissante, je regardais donc la Porsch avaler les derniers kilomètres qui nous séparaient encore de Volterra, fief des Volturi depuis des siècles._

_La main apaisante que Démétri posa sur mon genou me sorti de ma torpeur, et me rappela que je n'étais pas seule. Jamais Marcus et son fidèle serviteur ne m'abandonneraient ! Je savais au fond de moi que les deux vampires me protégeraient toujours, à chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin. Mon créateur, parce qu'il souhaitait me voir résoudre l'énigme de la mort de sa bien aimée, mais aussi par amitié, du moins je l'espérais. Démétri, parce qu'il m'aimait… Aujourd'hui encore, ses sentiments à mon égard restaient un mystère. L'amour qu'il me portait avait-il fini par évoluer ? Me voyait-il à présent comme sa sœur, son amie ? Je n'arrivais pas à aborder ce sujet épineux avec lui, de peur de rouvrir des plaies tout juste refermées. Pour mon bonheur, pour me voir sourire, il cédait à tous mes caprices depuis ma transformation et il avait risqué sa vie en ramenant Léo auprès de moi alors que je me laissais aller à la mort. Et que me demandait-il en retour ? Rien ! Il me donnait sans compter, sans rien attendre en échange si ce n'est mon amitié, puisque je n'étais pas capable de lui donner plus. _

_**- Détends-toi ! Tout se passera bien. Marcus ne t'as jamais rien refusé, pourquoi le ferait-il ce soir ?**_

_**- Peut-être parce que c'est une idée totalement saugrenue ! **_

_Mon retour au palais italien avait un but précis et ne se résumait pas à une simple visite de courtoise ou à un retour définitif. Il me serait d'ailleurs impossible de vivre dans ce lieu austère en permanence. Justice, pouvoir, ruses et intrigues tout autant que la mort rythmaient la vie quotidienne de ces vampires, bien loin de mes valeurs et de mes ambitions personnelles, si modestes soient elles. Mon caractère restait le même malgré la transformation et j'aimais la liberté, que par chance, mon créateur m'accordait aux grand dam de ses frères. Caius et Aro oubliaient bien volontiers ma présence, préférant occulter les divergences d'avis à l'intérieur de leur trio millénaire. Non, seule une importante nouvelle avait pu me faire quitter l'Irlande._

_Alice, mon amie Alice, toujours aussi enjouée et heureuse de vivre… Son appel, deux jours auparavant, pour m'annoncer le prochain mariage de Bella et Edward me choqua pendant quelques minutes avant de me remplir de joie. Suivirent alors des cris d'hystérie qui ameutèrent Démétri. Affolé, il arriva en trombe dans ma chambre, envoyant valser la porte contre le mur. Les traits de son visage se tordirent dans une grimace exaspérée, quand il découvrit les raisons de mon excitation, et il ne manqua pas de lever les yeux au ciel en me renfermant dans la petite pièce. _

_Ma fille prenait la décision de se lier pour toujours à l'homme qu'elle aimait, comme Léo et moi avant la naissance des triplés. Les visions de mon amie se réalisaient comme elle me l'avait prédit, pourtant je n'éprouvais aucune peur, confiante dans les jugements d'Alice. Ma vie humaine, je la lui devais, sauvée à des multiples reprises par ses interventions. Moi seule avais décidé d'attenter à ma vie, pour finalement tout perdre. Je ne referai pas cette erreur une seconde fois. On pourrait me reprocher de ne pas agir et de conduire ma fille à la mort en la laissant épouser Edward, mais, à mes yeux, les sentiments que les deux adolescents ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, primaient sur l'avenir vampirique plus que certain qui attendait Bella. Je savais pourtant que son histoire serait bien différente de la mienne… Si elle décidait de devenir un vampire, ce ne serait pas par obligation, mais pour pouvoir vivre éternellement avec celui qu'elle aimait. Son accession à l'immortalité soulagerait grandement Edward, qui cesserait ainsi de lutter contre l'envie de boire son sang. Même si je ne le connaissais qu'à travers les dires d'Alice, j'imaginais parfaitement la torture qu'il subissait au quotidien pour en avoir moi-même fait l'expérience… Léo… Bien qu'il ne soit que partiellement humain, la fragrance de son sang m'avait attiré irrésistiblement, alors le supplice d'Edward relevait presque de l'impossible. Depuis mon instant de profonde faiblesse, je m'efforçais de reprendre un régime particulièrement stricte dans l'espoir de retrouver un jour mon homme et tenter de continuer d'avancer à ses cotés, comme nous aurions dû le faire si le destin ne nous avait pas séparé. _

_**- Nelly ?**_

_**- Excuse-moi Démétri, je suis nerveuse … Tu crois vraiment qu'il acceptera ?**_

_**- J'en suis persuadé !**_

_Son attitude certaine me rassura quelque peu et je sentis un léger poids s'envoler de mes épaules. _

_Marcus était à l'origine de ma transformation, mon créateur, à défaut de Démétri comme l'avait demandé Aro, mais malgré son statut de « roi des vampires », qui lui permettait de disposer de ma « vie » à son gout, le vieux vampire avait toujours été juste avec moi. D'après Démétri, ma ressemblance avec Didyme, ma volonté à résister aux tortures de Jane et de supporter un régime végétarien jouait en ma faveur auprès de l'ancêtre, bien plus que mon pouvoir et l'intérêt qu'il pensait y trouver pour découvrir l'assassin de son aimée. Pourtant, les quatorze années passées à ses côtés ne me permettait pas de bien le connaitre et il m'impressionnait toujours autant. D'ici quelques minutes, je devrais lui demander la permission de partir pour les états unis. Alice et moi tenions à révéler toute la vérité à Edward sur les véritables origines de sa future épouse. Depuis dix-huit ans, mon amie cachait en permanence ses pensées pour ne pas trahir mon existence et celle de Léo, ainsi que le lien particulier qui nous rattachait à Bella. Cela devait prendre fin. Edward devait savoir !_

_Démétri traversa la ville, déserte en ce milieu de nuit, à toute allure et trouva sans peine l'entrée secrète du palais dissimulée derrière un trompe l'œil. Une fois la Porsch correctement stationnée aux cotés des autres berlines de luxe rutilantes de l'immense garage des Volturi, il m'ouvrit la portière galamment alors que je restais immobile sur mon siège, inspirant une dernière fois pour me donner du courage. Il me tendit alors sa main et je la saisis en lui souriant, me laissant aider comme une banale humaine. En silence, nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur de service et nos doigts entrelacés ne se séparèrent que lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur le sourire et la voix chantante d'une nouvelle standardiste. Ignorant les regards langoureux qu'elle lui lançait, Démétri avança jusqu'à ce que nous disparaissions de son champ de vision. _

_**- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent,**__ me dit-il, en glissant ses doigts délicats derrière mon oreille pour immobiliser une mèche indisciplinée, et en rabattant délicatement la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête, dissimulant ainsi mes yeux. Si les siens restaient pourpres, les miens tiraient plus sur l'ambre doré, signe de mon régime alimentaire si particulier et peu estimé à Volterra._

_**- Merci, **__chuchotai-je. _

_**- On se retrouve très vite c'est promis, ne fais pas de bêtises en attendant !**_

_Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui lancer :_

_**- A plus tard Démétri! Salut bien Aro, Jane et Alec pour moi.**_

_Cette plaisanterie le fit rire doucement, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Son appartenance à la garde royale l'obligeait à saluer chacun des hauts représentants de la hiérarchie vampirique à son retour de mission. Pour ma part, j'étais dispensé de ce pénible protocole puisque Marcus était mon seul maitre. Caius et Aro ne représentant rien à mes yeux, comme je n'étais qu'un fantôme pour eux, une invitée tolérée au palais mais sans réelle existence_. _Démétri pris donc la direction opposée à la mienne, sans oublier de m'envoyer, avant de s'enfuir, un baiser volant que je fis mine d'attraper au vol avant de lui rendre. Malgré mes sentiments pour Léo, je ne pouvais pas briser ma complicité avec celui qui me supportait depuis ma transformation._

_Le bruit de mes pas s'étouffaient dans l'épais tapis rouge qui habillait le sol du couloir en pierre et seules les flammes des flambeaux allumés pour la nuit vacillaient, dansant au rythme de l'air brassé par mon passage. En arrivant devant les deux portes aux fines boiseries des appartements de Marcus quelques instants plus tard, mes doigts frappèrent doucement pour signaler ma présence, mais j'entrai sans attendre de réponse en sachant que mon créateur serait occupé à méditer ses souvenirs dans le boudoir de didyme._

_Le hall obscur, plongé dans le noir par les épais rideaux qui dissimulaient les fenêtres, restait familier pour mes sens éveillés. Sans surprise, je découvris que mon créateur s'était enfermé dans la petite pièce dissimulée derrière une tapisserie au fond de l'entrée, comme en témoignait la lueur orangée qui passait par le linteau vieilli de la porte. Même si l'impatience de connaitre la réponse concernant mon voyage pour Forks me dévorait, je laissais le vieux vampire à sa tristesse et à ses paroles muettes, qu'il ne manquait pas d'adresser à sa chère disparue. J'avais eu moi-même ce besoin de solitude quand je pensais que Léo souhaitait ma mort, je comprenais donc parfaitement ce besoin d'isolement et sans doute à un degré bien moindre que celui du vieux roi… Le plus silencieusement possible, je m'éloignai du boudoir pour laisser son intimité à mon créateur et empruntai les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et au salon parfaitement décoré. En levant les yeux, je distinguai au travers de la vaste coupole qui ornait le plafond de la pièce, l'éclat brillant du dernier quart de lune. Aussitôt je me mis à penser à Léo… Arriverais-je un jour à me contrôler suffisamment ? Démétri n'avait-il pas une trop grande confiance en moi en m'en croyant capable ?_

_Perdue dans mon questionnement, je n'entendis Marcus que lorsqu'il arriva au sommet des marches de marbre. Le vieux vampire m'apparut dans l'ombre, sa main diaphane glissant lentement le long de la rampe en fer forgé. Habillé d'un de ses innombrables costumes noirs accompagné d'une chemise immaculée et de chaussures italiennes parfaitement cirées, il restait fidèle à l'image du « roi » qui régnait sur mes premiers souvenirs vampiriques. Son attitude parfaitement droite, tout comme son visage dépourvu d'expression, le caractérisaient en imposant naturellement le respect dû à son rang. _

_Sans un mot, je m'inclinai dans une modeste révérence dont il me délivra d'un abaissement des yeux._

_**- Bonsoir maitre !**__ Dis-je le plus respectueusement possible en me relevant. _

_Je n'aurais pas pu dire qu'il paraissait réellement enthousiaste de découvrir ma présence dans le salon, mais en revanche, son expression m'annonçait tout de même une certaine satisfaction de me voir. _

_**- Ravi de te revoir ma très chère Nelly. Je suis heureux de constater qu'un sourire illumine à nouveau ton visage.**_

_Je baissai la tête, honteuse sous le poids de ces souvenirs blessant mon orgueil, en me rappelant dans quel état dépressif je me trouvais avant que Démétri décide de me ramener, de gré ou de force, en Irlande. Pourtant, je n'avais pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour me lamenter sur mon sort et ressasser une nouvelle fois mes erreurs. Dans un sursaut de courage je me redressai, prête à lui faire face et à lui expliquer ce que Démétri avait entreprit pour me sortir de ma pitoyable situation. J'allais m'empresser de compter au vieux vampire tous les événements qui s'étaient imposés à moi pendant mon séjour sur la terre de ses ancêtres, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Marcus, qui parlait seulement quand la situation l'exigeait et jamais plus que nécessaire, pris l'initiative d'une conversation contrairement à son habitude et j'en fus particulièrement étonnée. Je tentai malgré tout de dissimuler ma surprise sous un faciès neutre alors qu'il m'invitait à prendre place dans l'un des canapés du salon, avant de s'asseoir lui-même en face de moi._

_**- Je sais ce que Démétri a fait, et bien que je désapprouvais totalement sa conduite au départ, je ne peux que l'en féliciter quand je te vois ainsi devant moi. Même si la Nelly pétillante et heureuse n'est pas tout à fait de retour, je suis certain que cela ne tardera plus… Léo a donc accepté de te rejoindre à Culdaff?**_

_**- Oui…**_

_Je lui parlai alors de l'imprégnation, de cette magie indienne qui unissait un loup garou avec son âme sœur d'un amour incommensurable. De ce lien qui nous enchainait Léo et moi pour l'éternité…_

_**- Ce lien est tellement fort qu'il ne peut se résoudre à me tuer comme le pousse son devoir de loup garou. Mais moi… Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir passer au delà de ma soif de sang ! Son odeur me répugne au plus au point mais j'ai failli céder à la tentation… Qui pourrait m'assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas ? Ne croyez vous pas que c'est impossible ? Vous qui avez traversé les nombreux âges de ce monde, dites moi le meilleur chemin à suivre ! Partir ou rester ?**__**L'aimer comme il me le demande et suivre les élans de mon cœur, ou assurer sa sécurité en disparaissant ?**__ Lui demandai-je suppliante tout en sachant qu'il ne me donnerait sans doute aucune réponse._

_**- L'amour est un don, jamais une question !**_

_Le silence s'installa alors que je méditais sur ces dernières paroles. Seul le chant d'un badot ivre montait jusqu'à nos oreilles et perturbait la tranquillité du palais. Devant mon absence de réaction, bonne ou mauvaise, Marcus poursuivit._

_**- Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne sembles le croire. Rappelles toi de ton parcours Nelly. La décision de mettre fin à ta vie pour protéger ta famille. La lutte contre ta véritable nature vampirique et ton attirance pour le sang humain en te nourrissant d'animaux. Le combat que tu as mené pour trouver ta place au palais en remportant ce duel contre Jane. Ce n'est pas rien ! Bon nombre d'entre nous n'auraient pas eu cette volonté. Je sais que tu trouveras au fond de toi la force nécessaire pour réussir cette épreuve ! L'amour de ta vie est vivant et ne demande qu'a être à tes cotés, tu ne dois pas gâcher cette chance quelque en soient les risquent.**_

_Je compris, au delà de ses mots, le message sous jasent qu'il souhaitait que je comprenne. Lui, avait perdu Didyme, sa chère et tendre aimée, je me devais donc de tout faire pour me contrôler et ne pas vivre dans la tristesse et le repli comme il subsistait lui-même depuis plus de deux siècles. _

_**- Je ferais tout pour y parvenir. Je vous le promets !**__ Lui dis-je d'une voix ému mais pleine de résolution._

_**- Je sais que tu feras ce qui doit être fait ! **_

_La tête lourde, il se mit à fixer l'accoudoir à tête de lion sculptée dans le bois d'ébène du canapé. Ses longs doigts fins s'animaient rapidement et venaient taper contre sa cuisse, dans un geste que je pris pour un profond agacement. Ma présence en était-elle le motif ? Notre discussion ? Mes craintes ? Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et lui posai aussitôt la question._

_**-Vous semblez tourmenter mon maitre? Mes paroles auraient-elles été déplaisantes ?**_

_Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sa voix grave et caverneuse s'éleva à nouveau entre les murs à peine ma question achevée._

_**- Absolument pas ! Je me questionne simplement sur cette magie, cette imprégnation dont tu me parles. **_

_**- Douteriez-vous de la véracité de ce lien, que Léo décrit comme imbrisable ?**_

_Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre les réticences de mon créateur à accepter cette légende. Elle semblait tellement impossible, à la limite du ridicule… Pourtant je sentais au plus profond de mon cœur, que tout était vrai. _

_**- Je crois au contraire que tout ceci est bien réel… Cela explique pourquoi tu n'as jamais réussi à faire le deuil de cet amour et de ton ancienne vie.**__**L'existence des vampires, loups garous, sorciers, métamorphe et toutes autres créatures légendaires est suffisamment concrète pour que ce genre de lien, aussi magique qu'eternel, puisse exister. Non ce qui me perturbe…**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_Curieuse tout à coup, je me pendais à ses lèvres, avide d'en savoir un peu plus sur le fond de sa pensée et les hypothèses qu'il pouvait imaginer. Ses yeux quittèrent l'accoudoir, qu'il fixait encore, pour plonger ses iris pourpres dans les miens._

_**- Tu connais les possibilités que m'accorde mon pouvoir, nous en avons parlé il y a de cela quelques années. **_

_J'acquiesçai rapidement d'un hochement de tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre._

_**- Je suis capable de percevoir la force des relations. Et… je ressens que le lien qui t'unit à Léo est identique à celui qui lie ta fille avec Edward Cullen. Jamais, de toute mon existence, je n'ai senti un tel amour entre deux êtres, d'où ma surprise lorsque j'ai pu rencontrer ta fille. Tes sentiments devaient m'être dissimulé par ta peine, pendant toutes ses années, puisque je ne discerne cette similitude qu'aujourd'hui où tu sembles enfin accepter tes sentiments. L'imprégnation…**_

_Le vieillard se replongea dans ses questionnements silencieux, me laissant seule avec les idées détonantes qu'il venait de m'exposer. _

_**- Vous insinuez que Bella ce serait imprégnée d'Edward ? Mais c'est impossible ! Elle n'a pas muté, elle n'est pas un loup garou comme Léo ou les jumeaux et ce phénomène ne touche pas les simples humains.**_

_**- Les Quileute ne sont pas de loups garous Nelly, même s'ils le pensent avec certitude. Les membres de cette espèce ont tous été traqués, torturés puis détruits par Caius et ses troupes il y a plus de cinq siècles. Des survivants ont peut être eu la chance de ne pas être débusqués et de fuir par les bateaux qui partaient pour le nouveau monde, mais je sais que ton mari et tes fils ne sont pas des enfants de la lune. Bien que nous soyons ennemis de la même manière, les loups garous ne vouent pas leur existence à la protection des humains, bien au contraire. Non, les indiens sont des modificateurs ! Leur mutation n'est pas due à une morsure infectante mais par simple héritage génétique !**_

_**- Des modificateurs… **_

_Perdu dans toutes ses informations plus surprenantes et effrayantes les unes que les autres, mon cerveau ne parvenait que difficilement à suivre. D'une seule phrase, mon créateur balayait toutes les certitudes que je pouvais avoir sur la vie mystique de ma famille, à tel point que j'en étais profondément perturbée. Pourtant, Marcus ne remarqua pas mon trouble et poursuivit son explication à un rythme toujours aussi effréné. _

_**- Tout n'est qu'une histoire de génétique. Une expression d'un gène. Il est possible que ta fille possède elle aussi ce gène Quileute qui fait de Léo un loup, mais qu'il ne s'exprime pas de la même manière dans son cas. Imagine que Bella ai développé une autre parcelle de cette capacité de modificateur ! Si elle était capable de se défendre plutôt que d'attaquer ! N'oublie pas que les pouvoirs psychiques sont impuissants sur elle. Edward, Aro, Jane et même Alec sont impuissants face à elle ! Et puis il y a cette imprégnation, ces liens identiques entre eux et vous, et bien que cela soit étrange, je n'ai pas d'autre explication. **_

_Me voyant sans doute totalement désemparée par la longueur et les théories de son discours, Marcus tenta de me sortir de ma torpeur._

_**- Pardonne-moi Nelly. Il y a tant d'années que je n'ai pas eu à résoudre un tel mystère que je me suis laissé emporter. Oui, je ne suis pas le vampire si amorphe que l'on peut décrire, j'ai la connaissance donné à mon âge et la soif de connaissances. Bien entendu, tout ceci mérite réflexion et recherches pourtant je ne pense pas me tromper… Mais dis-moi, ce retour à Volterra est provisoire ou définitif ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi rapidement. Culdaff te plais tellement !**_

_Son changement de sujet me ramena à la réalité. Je rangeai aussitôt cette conversation dans ma mémoire et un peu gênée par ma conduite intéressée, je baissai les yeux tout en lui répondant :_

_**- Mon retour auprès de vous est en effet temporaire. J'ai quitté l'Irlande pour vous demander une faveur.**_

_Je relevai la tête à temps pour voir une expression de surprise marquer son visage habituellement si terne. _

_**- Et quelle est-elle dont ?**_

_J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage. Vieux reflexe humain parfaitement inutile pour un vampire, mais, dans les situations stressantes, je n'avais jamais réussi à éliminer cette habitude._

_**- Je souhaiterai votre accord pour me rendre auprès de mon amie Alice. Isabella et Edward vont se marier et il est temps que ce dernier sache la vérité.**_

_Marcus me regarda en fixant la profondeur de mes yeux, comme s'il cherchait à sonder mon esprit, et à cet instant, il devait regretter de ne pas posséder le don précieux de son frère. Sans peur, je soutiens à mon tour ses yeux pourpres foncés, presque noirs, pas par défi mais pour lui montrer ma détermination._

_Un léger sourire illumina alors son vieux visage crayeux._

_**- Enfin je te retrouve ! J'apprécie cette détermination qui te caractérise. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de mon accord pour ce voyage…**_

_**- Vous êtes mon créateur et mon maitre, je ne pouvais pas envisager de partir sans votre autorisation.**_

_**- Et bien je te la donne. Je pense qu'il est temps que ce jeune vampire apprenne la vérité, mais qu'en est-il pour ta fille ? Lui avoueras-tu également ses véritables origines? Et Léo, t'accompagnera t il ?**_

_**- Non, il a décidé de ne jamais intervenir dans la vie de Bella, la laissant aux soins d'un couple d'amis. Même si l'avenir vampirique de notre fille le fait gronder, il veut rester en retrait, fidèle à la promesse qu'il s'est faite il y a dix-huit ans. Je partirai donc seule… Et je ne dirai rien à Bella. Il est inutile de la tourmenter avec tout ça, d'autant plus avec les hypothèses que vous avancez. Il nous faudra faire la lumière sur tout ceci avant que je n'envisage quoi que ce soit. Peut-être un jour… Quand elle sera devenue immortelle et que ses parents adoptifs auront quitté ce monde, je retournerai auprès d'elle pour lui avouer la vérité… Rien de tout cela n'est moins sur.**_

_A nouveau Marcus me fixa, il semblait ne pas comprendre ma décision car ses sourcils se relevaient en forme d'accent circonflexe au dessus de ses yeux._

_**- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, mais il est vrai que cela ne me concerne en aucune façon. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas la prétention de savoir qu'elle attitude serait la meilleure… Je ne m'oppose donc pas à ce voyage. La seule chose que je t'imposerais sera d'aller néanmoins demander à Léo te t'accompagner, peut être aura-t-il changé d'avis sur la question. **_

_J'allais protester contre cette idée, mais il me coupa avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. _

_**- Même si les Cullen sont un clan pacifique, tu resteras à leurs yeux une Volturi et je ne peux prévoir la réaction qu'ils auront en le découvrant. Je serais donc rassuré s'il pouvait être à tes cotés.**_

_**- Je pourrai lui servir d'escorte si le loup refuse ! **__Lança la voix de Démétri que je vis pénétrer dans la pièce au même instant. Plongée dans la discussion, je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer dans les appartements de notre maître._

_**- Bien le bonjour également cher ami !**__ Le gronda sévèrement Marcus en se retournant vers lui._

_**- Pardonnez-moi mon Maitre. Je me suis laissé emporter dans l'importance de votre conversation sans vous avoir présenté mes salutations ! **_

_Démétri s'inclina comme de coutume et lorsqu'il se redressa, les deux vampires échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de reprendre la discussion naturellement, comme si elle n'avait jamais était interrompue. _

_**- Je tiens tout de même à l'accompagner !**_

_**- Démétri tu resteras à la place qui est la tienne !**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Cesse de m'interrompre !**__ Le réprimanda Marcus à présent agacé. __**Nelly est la seule concernée par cette histoire, tu n'as rien à y faire ! Ne vois tu pas qu'elle est suffisamment forte pour se débrouiller seule ? Tu es son ami, pas son chaperon ! **_

_A la réponse de notre maitre, Démétri se trouva désemparé. Ses yeux à la recherche des miens, m'imploraient de parler en sa faveur. J'aurais aimée pouvoir le faire, mais je comprenais que Marcus avait raison. Je devais à présent voler de mes propres ailes et ne plus me reposer sur les épaules de mes protecteurs._

_**- Si Léo refuse de m'accompagner, j'irai seule ! **__Clôturais-je le débat, en évitant de croiser à nouveau le regard de Démétri._

_**- Parfait, l'affaire est donc close !**__ Claironna Marcus en se relevant. __**Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, j'entends les pas d'Heidi qui vient sans doute me chercher pour une affaire de la plus haute importance et qui requière ma présence auprès de mes frères. Je te souhaite bon courage ma très chère.**_

_Je le remerciai en m'inclinant une nouvelle fois et après un dernier regard d'encouragement, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent et quitta les appartements sans ajouter un mot. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Démétri… La tension déjà lourde entre nous depuis ma décision ne fit qu'augmenter et je n'osai pas parler de peur de le blesser davantage. Pourtant je ne pus me retenir bien longtemps… Il représentait bien plus qu'un simple ami à mes yeux et je ne voulais pas le perdre à cause d'une broutille de ce genre et surtout pas par excès de fierté._

_**- Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi ! Mais Marcus à raison, tu ne dois pas être mêlé à tous ça plus que tu ne l'es déjà.**_

_Sans un mot et le visage tendu, il sortit les clés de sa poche et me les tendis froidement._

_**- Tu vas en avoir besoin pour rejoindre la France… **_

_Et sans ajouter une syllabe de plus, ni même me lancer un dernier regard, il franchit les escaliers d'un bond rapide et fit claquer la porte, me laissant seule et abrutie au milieu du salon. Jalousie ? Peur ? Trahison ? Abandon ? Comment définir la réaction de mon plus précieux ami ? Je me torturai l'esprit durant une minute avant de me ressaisir et de quitter les lieux à mon tour. D'une vitesse identique qu'a mon précédent passage, je traversai le palais pour rejoindre le garage. Mes chaussures à talon claquaient dans un tac tac régulier sur le sol en béton alors que je regagnai la Porsch, tout en espérant que Démétri ne m'en voudrait pas trop longtemps. Je sentis que le monteur de ma petite sportive était encore tiède en la contournant pour ouvrir la portière et m'installer derrière le volant. Mes doigts parcoururent le cuir noir du cercle, alors que je fermai les yeux pour trouver la force de parcourir cette distance qui me séparait de la France et de ma famille. Après une dernière expiration, je m'apprêtai à démarrer, lorsqu'un papier blanc, posé sur le siège passager, attira mon attention._

_« Pardonne moi mais j'ai dû aller chasser pour extérioriser ma colère. Ce n'est pas contre toi bien sur, ni même contre Marcus, seulement contre moi-même… Sois prudente. »_

_Le poids qui pesait sur les épaules depuis son départ précipité, s'envola comme une plume, et mon cœur se fit plus léger alors que je prenais la route à toute vitesse._

_**Fin du flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_La fin du chapitre un peu plus tard... Merci pour votre passage! _  
_


	35. Chapitre 32, partie 3

Bonjour, bonjour! Après quelques semaines de retard, voila enfin la troisième et dernière partie de ce chapitre 32... Merci beaucoup à Isa pour son aide précieuse pour la rédaction de ces chapitres! Certains mots sont les siens pour palier à mes difficultés de paragraphes blancs. Encore merci! Et merci également à mes Béta!

Je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre aux quelques commentaires, mais c'est toujours avec plaisir que je lis vos avis! Promis je me rattrape pour ce chapitre!

A bientôt...

* * *

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Léo appris les raisons de ma présence auprès de lui en cette chaude soirée de début d'été. Les différentes hypothèses de Marcus concernant leur appartenance à l'espèce des modificateurs et non des loups garous, je le gardais cependant pour moi. Sans avoir de certitudes à ce sujet, il m'était impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

**- Et me voila… Je suis désolée Léo, je ne suis revenue que par intérêt, pour te demander de m'accompagner et pas parce que je me sens prête à assumer mes sentiments.**

Son étreinte se resserra autour de mes épaules et bien que ce ne soit pas désagréable, je me sentais un peu prisonnière, mais je me gardai bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

**- Ton créateur à raison, tout comme Démétri ! Quelques soient les risques, je te veux auprès de moi ! Mais jamais je ne te forcerai ! Prends le temps qu'il te faut, je t'attendrai.**

**- Léo…**

En entendant les jumeaux sortir de la maison en bavardant plus fort que nécessaire, j'interrompis ma phrase et me séparais de l'étreinte de Léo pour me tourner dans leur direction. Tout les deux portaient un sac à dos à l'épaule et affichaient un grand sourire en marchant dans notre direction. Ils me semblaient prêts à partir.

Mon regard se posa alors sur Benjamin. Matt semblait tout à fait rattacher à ma cause alors qu'il subsistait quelques doutes chez mon second fils. Il me fallait absolument tenter de le convaincre par tous les moyens en ma possession.

**- Tu as ton permis ?** Lui demandai-je en souriant.

**- Bien sur !** Me répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Parfait ! Tu vas pouvoir nous conduire jusqu'à Orly !**

Un magnifique sourire, qu'il ne pu retenir, apparu sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa habilement les clefs que je lui lançais d'un geste rapide avant de pousser son frère pour monter à bord. Matt me fis un clin d'œil complice et je compris que j'avais marqué des points.

Regardant une dernière fois Léo pour lui dire au revoir, je me laissais surprendre par le baiser qu'il déposa sur mon front.

- Soit prudente !

- Je reviendrai ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

Nos mains se séparèrent à regret, tout comme nos regards, alors que j'allais rejoindre les garçons pour partir. Benjamin fit ronfler le moteur de la Porsch et démarra alors que nous faisions tous les trois signes à Léo… Qu'il était difficile de le quitter ! De le laisser seul ici ! Je ruminai mes regrets et les mots que j'aurais du utiliser pour le convaincre alors que nos fils s'extasiaient sur le confort et les aptitudes de ma voiture. En les voyant rouler des mécaniques et sourire aux demoiselles de la voiture voisine, alors que nous roulions au ralenti dans les bouchons, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et retrouvais aussitôt un soupçon de bonne humeur. Il me semblait revoir Léo au travers de leurs intonations de voix, de leurs mimiques et de leurs yeux bleus…

L'aéroport d'Orly n'avait plus rien de semblable à celui de mes souvenirs. Tant de modifications en l'espace de deux décennies me semblaient impossibles. Avaient-ils rasé l'ensemble des bâtiments pour tout reconstruire à neuf ? Je ne reconnaissais absolument rien et y perdait mon sens de l'orientation malgré les nombreux panneaux d'affichages. Mes capacités vampiriques me semblaient soudain bien inutiles au milieu de ce labyrinthe. Et plus difficile encore, ma lutte, contre toutes ses fragrances attirantes de la foule qui peuplait les galeries. En me forçant à bloquer ma respiration, je me laissai guider par les jumeaux, qui avaient compris mon trouble d'un seul regard. Matt avait saisi ma main alors que Benji se chargeait de ma valise. La honte me submergeait… Le rôle d'une mère était de montrer l'exemple et pas de se reposer ainsi sur ses enfants. Pourtant je me sentais bien incapable de prendre les choses en main. Perdu dans les ténèbres de ma soif, j'entendis à peine la conversation de mes fils et ne pus y participer activement.

**- Benji ? Tu veux l'accompagner dehors ?**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui, ça devient urgent je pense… Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Tu es d'accord mam… Fanely ?**

Je compris soudain qu'il s'adressait à moi et trouvais une minuscule parcelle de volonté pour lui répondre.

**- Oui… Prendre l'air me fera le plus grand bien**, dis-je en tentant de garder une voix claire pour rassurer les gens qui commençaient à me regarder étrangement. Inutile de faire paniquer les voyageurs et les hôtesses, qui ne manqueraient pas d'appeler un médecin pour me faire examiner. J'imaginais déjà les réactions de stupeur devant mon absence de mouvement cardiaque…

**- Je m'occupe des billets et de l'enregistrement de nos bagages. Je vous retrouve des que c'est fait ! **Continua Matt d'une voix emprunte de calme.

Benji semblait inquiet et je le comprenais parfaitement, pourtant il oublia ses craintes et m'entraina loin de son frère en direction d'une issue vers l'air libre. Sa main refermée sur mon bras n'avait rien de tendre et tremblait légèrement.

**- Ca va aller ?** me demanda-il alors que nous cherchions une sortie vers tarmac.

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête, pour ne pas avoir à respirer à nouveau les effluves de la foule.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions sur une terrasse de l'aéroport, presque déserte à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Seul un couple d'amoureux échangeait un baiser passionné le long de la rambarde opposée, tandis qu'un vieil homme à barbe grise fumait tranquillement sa gitane, assis en équilibre sur deux pieds de sa chaise et les jambes reposant sur une table. Il nous adressa un rapide « Bonsoir » en me reluquant sans gêne.

**- Tu ne veux pas venir toucher aussi, vieux pervers !** S'énerva Benjamin en constatant qu'il ne détournait pas le regard.

La carrure et le ton mauvais de mon fils dû l'impressionner car il retourna aussitôt à la lecture de son magasine de charme.

**- Merci,** chuchotai-je.

**- De rien… **

Je sortis peu à peu de l'état hermétique dans lequel je m'étais plongé depuis trente minutes, retrouvant petit à petit les effluves du monde qui m'entourait. Au delà des odeurs de kérosène, de pneus, de saucisses grillées, de fumée de cigarette et de sang humain, je discernais facilement le parfum et la présence de Benji qui restait silencieux à mes cotés. Sa présence, distante mais réconfortante, me permettait d'occulter tout le reste.

Mes fils dont les odeurs n'avaient rien de comparable avec leur père… Léo… Tout mon corps se rappelait cet atroce mélange de senteurs de chien mouillé mélangé aux feuilles mortes des sous bois en décomposition, que j'apprenais à supporter peu à peu. Après son sang qui m'avait attiré à Culdaff, cette odeur restait l'un des plus gros obstacles qui m'éloignait de lui, rendant sa présence à mes cotés difficilement supportable plus de quelques minutes. Par chance, mes deux fils, qui pourtant étaient des loups eux aussi, ne sentaient pas de la même manière. Bien que leurs odeurs soient également désagréables, il m'était nettement plus facile de les tolérer. Peut être parcqu'ils restaient en eux une partie de moi ? Je ne trouvais pas d'autres explications qui puissent justifier une telle différence entre les jumeaux et leur père.

**- Tout va bien ?** Me demanda Benji, angoissé sans doute de me voir perdu ainsi dans mes pensées.

**- Pardon, excuse-moi ! Je me suis laissée aller à mes souvenirs et à divers questionnement… Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui ça va. Parfaitement même ! Et toi ? Je te vois envoyer des sms depuis tout à l'heure, y aurait-il un problème ?**

Un petit sourire en coin détendit son visage crispé.

**- Maëlyne fait une petite crise de jalousie. **

**- Maëlyne ?** Demandai-je curieuse en devinant pourtant qu'il me parlait de sa petite amie.

**- Ma copine…**

Mon fils paraissait embêté de m'en parler, pourtant il n'y avait rien de mal. Les relations amoureuses étaient tout à fait de son âge pour que je ne m'en inquiète pas.

**- Enfin… Un peu plus que ça d'ailleurs. Elle est mon imprégnée…**

Je restais interdite face à cette révélation pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il poursuivait.

**- Mais elle ne sait pas encore pour ma particularité et je ne peux donc pas lui avouer que nous sommes liés pour toute notre vie. J'ai beau lui dire que c'est pour un truc hyper important que je ne peux pas la voir ce soir, elle est persuadée que je suis avec une autre fille !**

**- Elle est simplement inquiète pour toi. Je suppose que tu lui as dis que tu partais pour les états unis et comme ce n'était absolument pas au programme de votre fin de semaine, elle se pose des questions. Rassure là et ouvre-lui ton cœur. Au pire accuse ton père, **plaisantai-je**, je suis certaine qu'il te pardonnera ce petit mensonge.**

**- Tu crois que ça pourrait calmer ses doutes ?**

**- Tu ne risques rien à essayer.**

Benjamin replongea dans sa conversation électronique et je cherchai un nouveau sujet de discussion pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer. J'hésitais à lui ouvrir mon cœur. Il semblait avoir du mal à tolérer la situation et mon existence vampirique. Accepterait-il que je lui parle ouvertement ? N'allais-je pas l'effrayer en agissant de la sorte ? Mais après tout, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'il me rejette une nouvelle fois…

**- Je sais que toute cette histoire est compliquée, mais je voulai te dire que je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé. Léo, ton frère et toi…Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Jamais je n'ai cru qu'un rapprochement soit possible entre nous. Je voulai vous protéger de loin, c'est la seule chose que j'avais envisagé. **

Il releva le nez de son écran, encore allumé par la réception d'une énième sms, et nos regards se croisèrent.

**-J'ai moi-même eu du mal à y croire. Quand papa nous à annoncé que tu étais un vampire, je n'ai vu en toi que le monstre buveur de sang et pas ma mère. Et même encore maintenant… Tu as beau te nourrir différemment des autres membres de ta race, mon instinct me pousse au combat.**

Il baissa alors la tête pour regarder ses pieds, qui traçaient des sillons dans les graviers blancs de la terrasse.

**- C'est normal, **le rassurai-je**, bien que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir ma vie dans tes crocs, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ressentir cette haine à mon égard. Tu es un loup Quileute, plus encore que mon fils, même si j'aurai préféré que ce destin vous soit épargné à ton frère et toi. Ta réaction n'est pas tellement éloignée de celle que j'avais pu envisager avant de revenir. Je suis un monstre et par ma seule existence je suis un danger pour ton père, pour Matt, pour toi et pour tous les humains qui croisent ma route. Ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu peux ressentir aujourd'hui Benjamin. Je suis fière de toi, des valeurs que tu as acquises et de l'homme que tu es devenu.**

Il redressa la tête et inconsciemment son regard me fuyait, sans doute légèrement mal à l'aise par le compliment qu'il venait de recevoir. Quand ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau les miens, je pus cependant voir un éclat de fierté dans la profondeur de ses iris.

**- Dans tes journaux, tu parles essentiellement de tes sentiments et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris que je devais te laisser une chance de me prouver ta différence. Pourtant, j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser !**

Son intérêt ne me surpris pas vraiment et je m'attendais à devoir avoir ce genre de discussion à un moment ou a un autre. Pourtant l'angoisse montait le long de mon ventre même si j'avais le sentiment de connaitre ses questions avant même qu'il ne commence à parler.

**- Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous avant le décollage. Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?**

**Matt nous avais rejoints alors que je terminai ma phrase, et il comprit aussitôt dans quelle direction partait la discussion que j'entretenais avec son jumeau. En voyant que le portable de Benjamin s'éclairait à nouveau, suite à la réception d'un texto de Maëlyne, il prit l'initiative de la première question.**

**- Peux-tu nous parler de toi ? De ta rencontre avec papa ?**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en repensant à ses moments de pur bonheur, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre à Matt. Ces souvenirs appartenaient à notre jardin secret à Léo et moi, et même si nous n'avions absolument rien à cacher, partager ce genre de choses avec mes fils m'embarrassait un peu.

**- Cette histoire remonte à quatre ans avant votre naissance. Je venais de trouver un poste dans un hôpital parisien depuis quelques mois, juste à la sortie de mon école d'infirmière, quand votre père est arrivé dans le service. Un patient turbulent je peux vous l'assurer. **

Emportés par le flot de mes souvenirs qui se réveillait peu à peu, je leur racontait notre coup de foudre, nos premiers rendez-vous, les âneries de leur père pour me faire rire… J'en arrivais au jour de l'annonce de ma grossesse, notre joie et nos craintes, Alice puis Démétri, notre fuite vers la Push.

**- La suite je crois que vous la connaissez… **

Matt me regardait, buvant mes paroles tandis que Benji faisait semblant de se désintéresser de la conversation, pourtant l'écran de son téléphone ne brillait plus, signe qu'il écoutait avec attention.

**- Et tu regrettes ? **Continua-t- il**. **

**- Oui bien sur… Je ne peux que regretter ces moments de ma vie d'humaine. Ces souvenirs sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, après vous. **

**- Et ta vie de vampire, cette condition comment fais-tu pour la supporter ?**

**- J'ai appris à vivre en tant que vampire, tout en gardant mon humanité au plus grand dam de certain... Mais malgré les sacrifices que j'ai dû subir et qui m'ont brisé l'âme, j'ai appris tant de choses, pus en comprendre tant d'autres, découvrir et maitriser mon don aussi. Je ne peux pas renier cette partie de moi qui me permet de pouvoir être auprès de vous aujourd'hui. **

**- J'ai du mal à comprendre la décision que tu as prise. **Demanda Benjamin d'une voix dure.** Papa aurait été parfaitement capable de te protéger contre les vampires, pourquoi as-tu choisi de… te tuer ?**

Cette question directe fit remonter une foule de remords, puis de regrets, et je pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

**- Tu dois me trouver bien faible pour avoir envisagé le suicide comme échappatoire à l'avenir difficile qui m'attendait, pourtant mon créateur trouve que ce choix est une preuve de ma force et de ma volonté. J'ignore qu'elle est la bonne description de mon acte… mais je sais que j'ai pris cette fatale décision pour vous protéger de ceux qui voulaient me transformer. Alice et Léo savaient que mes poursuivants seraient de féroces adversaires mais ils ignoraient à quel point. Ces vampires ont envoyé une humaine jusqu'à Forks et à la maternité de Port Angeles pour me rappeler que ma vie d'humaine allait se terminer quelques jours après votre naissance. Léo n'a pas pu détecter sa présence et j'ai gardé pour moi le secret pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Si j'avais résisté, ils vous auraient torturé jusqu'à ce que je cède et connaissant leur immense cruauté, votre vie n'aurait pas été plus épargnée par ma soumission. La mort de ceux qui comptait à mes yeux pour me faire payer ma résistance. **

**- Tu exagères un peu quand tu parles ainsi ! **

Matt lança alors un regard noir à son frère, désapprouvant sa remarque. Mais je ne me laissai pas affaiblir pour si peu.

**- Absolument pas ! Si tu as lu mon journal intime, tu sais ce dont ils sont capables et je crois que mes mots sont encore bien en dessous de la réalité.**

**- Mais qui sont-ils exactement ? Papa ne semblait pas savoir grand-chose à leur sujet.**

**- Les Volturi ? Ce sont les rois des vampires ! Ils règnent sur notre race depuis près de trois millénaires et leur cruauté n'a d'égal que leur imagination. Aro, Caius et Marcus sont entourés de toute une garde royale de vampires entrainés au combat et dont les pouvoirs sont bien plus dangereux que le mien. Ils sont les lois et personne ne peux leur désobéir sans en payer le prix. J'en ai moi-même fait la douloureuse expérience.**

**- Jane et Alec c'est bien ça ?**

**- En effet… Les ténébreux jumeaux. Quatre ans entre leurs mains tortionnaires m'ont paru durer plus d'une éternité. Jane, la gentille blondinette, est capable de te faire endurer milles souffrances d'un simple regard alors que son frère te plonge dans le néant, comme si ton corps se paralysait et que seule ta conscience survivait à cette perte de sens. Et ce qui les amusait le plus était de me laisser des jours et des jours sans boire une goutte de sang, pour réveiller ma haine et mes noirs instincts. **

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, mais je n'eus pas la force de le briser. Par chance Benjamin semblait curieux même si je sentais de l'aigreur dans ses mots.

**- Tu as tué beaucoup d'humains ?**

**- Je le crains oui…Pendant quatre ans, les jumeaux ont joué à la marionnette avec moi, tout comme avec la vie de nombreux humains. J'ignore le nombre de fois où j'ai pu donner la mort, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir ! Cela arrivait sans que je ne m'en rende compte, poussée par la soif incontrôlable que je ressentais après chaque période de diète. Mais à chaque fois je me suis détestée et maudite pour être ce monstre assassin et buveur de sang. Mes regrets ne peuvent excuser mes actes, je le sais bien, mais il me faut vivre avec pour ne pas perdre la raison. Et puis Marcus m'a sauvé la vie… Pas uniquement au sens propre du terme d'ailleurs. En m'autorisant à chasser les animaux il a donné un nouveau sens à mon existence de vampire. Je ne me suis plus nourrit de sang humain depuis quatorze ans, et pour cette raison je lui dois beaucoup.**

**- Est-ce donc par allégeance envers lui que tu es restée auprès de ce clan ? Pour cette raison que tu n'as pas pris la fuite ?**

**- En grande partie c'est vrai. Et puis, où serais-je allée ? Sans l'aide de Démétri, je serais sans doute devenue une vampire nomade sans grands scrupules, vivant au jour le jour et me nourrissant sans mesures des humains qui croiseraient ma route.**

**- Ce Démétri… il est quoi pour toi ?**

**- Un ami… Nous sommes devenus très proches durant toutes ces années. Et un jour j'ai crue que je pourrais lui donner bien plus que de l'amitié, qu'il était pour moi possible de refaire ma vie, d'oublier Léo. Mais je me trompais, je n'ai jamais pu lui donner autre chose que l'amour d'une sœur pour son frère. Démétri a toujours été là pour moi, il est la seule personne sur qui je peux compter dans l'enceinte du palais des Volturi, à l'exception de Marcus. **

**- Tu aurais pu rejoindre le clan… comment les appelez vous déjà ? Les Cullen ?**

**- Oui, c'est bien leur nom. Mais jamais je ne m'y serai risquée. **

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Alice me croyait morte et puis il y avait votre sœur... Bella ! J'ai su, depuis les premiers mois de ma grossesse, que ma fille deviendrait la femme de l'un des leur. Son bonheur ne faisait aucun doute et jamais je n'aurais mis cet avenir en péril. Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui et même les révélations que nous nous apprêtons à faire ne changeront en rien le cours de l'histoire, elles allégeront simplement nos consciences.**

Notre discussion prit brusquement fin, perturbée par l'annonce de l'embarquement.

**- Je vais m'installer dans la soute. Les risques seront moindres et il me sera plus aisé de supporter ce voyage.**

Les garçons acquiescèrent et m'emmenèrent dans un coin de la terrasse à présent totalement déserte pour que je puisse disparaître à l'abri des regards. Les abandonnant ainsi, je me glissai entre la foule et les barrières pour monter discrètement dans la partie basse de l'avion.


	36. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à tous ceux qui passeront par ici, nouveaux lecteurs ou ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette histoire =) Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai laissé filer depuis la publication de mon dernier chapitre... Je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture, bien au contraire, mais j'ai dû faire face à une grosse démotivation par rapport au l'univers twilight. Je m'étais par contre promis de mettre le mot "FIN" à cette fiction et je me suis donc remise à écrire pour vous faire découvrir se qui se cache encore dans ma tête par rapport à tous ses personnages.

Un grand MERCI à Anne, sans qui vous n'auriez rien eu encore aujourd'hui^^ Certain s'en moqueront sans doute, mais c'était important pour moi de la citer =) Merci encore!

Avant que tout commence est loin d'être terminé et je m'excuse d'avance pour l'attente que vous aurez à subir avant de pouvoir découvrir la suite...

* * *

Chapitre 33

Alice nous attendait devant l'aéroport. Appuyée nonchalamment sur le capot d'une superbe Porsch jaune pas franchement discrète même dans une ville comme Seattle, elle semblait tellement humaine ! D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas certaine que les garçons la soupçonnèrent d'être un vampire au premier regard. Son sourire charmeur s'effaça pourtant quand elle nous aperçu et remarqua que mon escorte n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'elle attendait. La surprise était de taille puisque je n'avais pas pris la peine de l'avertir de ce léger changement de programme…Oups ! En effet, lorsqu'elle découvrit que ce n'était pas seulement un « loup » qui m'accompagnait, mais bien deux, elle se mit à pester contre son don inutilisable en présence des Quileute. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour déstabiliser la jolie brune ! L'instant d'étonnement passé, elle réfléchit aussitôt à la manière d'arranger ses plans.

**- Bienvenue chez nous !** Lança-t-elle en dissimulant son agacement derrière un sourire avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras et de se présenter aux jumeaux.

Bien sur, ce ne furent pas de grandes embrassades, ni les grands discours, simplement quelques mots polis échangés entre loups et vampires, mais l'ambiance me semblait plutôt bonne vu les circonstances… jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide de nous parler de la mise en scène qui nous attendait ! J'avais oublié à quel point le lutin pouvait être inventif…

Mes fils et moi étions bien loin de nous imaginer que la vampirette avait mit en place tout un scénario digne des meilleurs films d'Hollywood pour annoncer la vérité à Edward. Si l'idée fit beaucoup rire Matt, Benji restait silencieux et parfaitement calme. Seul un frémissement des lèvres traduisait son amusement face à la folie furieuse d'Alice ! Je sentais néanmoins qu'il n'approuvait pas complètement les idées de mon amie et je partageais bien son avis sur la question.

**- Il faut bien ajouter un peu de piment à cette rencontre !** S'amusa-t-elle en nous expliquant qu'elle voulait que les jumeaux portent des capes à mon odeur, comme Léo l'avait fait pour m'approcher discrètement en Irlande, et passer eux aussi pour des Volturi. **Il faut juste que je prenne le temps de coudre une cape identique à celle que j'ai déjà… Puisque tu n'as pas pris la peine de me prévenir ! **Ajouta-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux et en fronssant les sourcils.

**- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? **Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à filer, en nous abandonnant là sans nous laisser la possibilité de négocier.

**- Lily ne gâche pas mon plaisir! On s'est tellement investies pour Edward et pour son bonheur, tu crois pas qu'on a le droit de s'amuser juste un tout petit peu maintenant ! Non ? **

**- Toi, tu vas t'amuser, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit mon cas si Edward essai de me tuer…**

**- Aucun risque qu'il ose faire ça devant Carlisle, **crut-elle bon de préciser .**Et puis, vous êtes partant les garçons ?**

Matt et Benji n'osèrent rien dire devant l'énergie débordante du petit lutin et ce silence valu comme une réponse positive. « Qui ne dit mot, consent »… Il faut dire que personne ne pouvait résister aux charmes d'Alice. Même deux loups mal lunés n'auraient pas pu lutter très longtemps. Alors quand l'un appréciait l'idée, son jumeau ne pouvait que suivre… J'étais donc entourée par un trio de traitres !

**- Tu vois ! **Lança-t-elle victorieuse en ouvrant les mains dans leur direction.** En plus tu es une Volturi que le veuilles ou non, et les membres de la garde ne se déplacent jamais seuls ! **

Cette fois elle n'avait pas tord. Sa remarque était pertinente et totalement réfléchie, mais, comme elle, mon esprit était rapide.

**- Je peux tout aussi bien passée pour une nomade. **

**- Et comment expliqueras-tu tout le reste? Ta transformation, ton passé de vampire, ta connaissance du régime végétarien… Tu comptes mentir sur toute la ligne, alors que tu viens ici pour dire la vérité à mon frère ?**

Piégée ! Je n'avais plus aucun argument potable pour l'empêcher de mener à bien sa stratégie sournoise. Levant les yeux au ciel, je la laissais donc se faufiler entre les tables du restaurant où nous nous étions installés pour discuter. Une fois qu'elle eu disparue dans la rue voisine, je retournais mon attention sur mes fils.

**- C'est Alice…** dis-je d'un ton dépité en touillant un café que je ne boirais pas.

Tromper les apparences faisait pourtant parti de ma vie de vampire. Et alors que les garçons avalaient d'énormes hamburgers typiquement américains pour calmer leur appétit d'ogre, je me contentais d'une simple tasse de caféine qui avait au moins le mérite d'envahir mes narines d'une odeur agréable. Pas comme celle enivrante du sang bien sur, mais c'était un petit gout d'humanité que j'appréciais encore par moment.

Les flots bruyants de la rivière recouvraient le bruissement de ma cape qui glissait sur les pierres grises et absorbait les gouttes de pluie qui s'y attardaient. Le tissu gorgé d'eau devenait plus lourd à chacune de mes enjambées, mais ce n'était pas ce ridicule poids supplémentaire qui pesait sur mes épaules alors que j'avançais au cœur de la forêt. Non, mon allure n'était trainante qu'à cause de ma profonde angoisse de rencontrer les membres du clan Cullen. Edward en particulier ! Pourtant, c'est bien de la clairière où aurait lieu ce rendez vous que je me rapprochais inexorablement de seconde en seconde.

La confiance de fer affichée quelques heures plus tôt devant Léo s'était envolée à mesure que l'inévitable confrontation approchait. Comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il heureux de connaitre cette vérité ou au contraire en colère que sa sœur lui ait caché ? Alice n'avait pas voulu me souffler un seul mot de ses visions à ce sujet, et même si elle semblait se réjouir à l'idée de ces présentations, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter…

Pour tenter de calmer cette montagne de questions qui pesaient sur ma conscience, je m'assis quelques minutes sur les rochers et regardai une dernière fois mon reflet dans l'eau calme qu'un bassin naturel retenait près de mes pieds. D'un geste rapide je réajustai ma cape en tirant sur le tissu pour qu'il tombe bien sur mes épaules et nouai joliment le cordon au milieu de ma poitrine. C'est alors qu'un rayon du soleil couchant perça les nuages pour se faufiler entre les troncs d'arbres et arriver sur la peau de mon visage. Des lueurs arc en ciel attirèrent mon attention et je vis dans l'irisation de la surface de l'eau ma peau scintiller de milles diamants. L'effet me surprenait encore comme au premier jour, lorsque j'avais vu la peau de Marcus briller de la sorte alors que je m'attendais à le voir partir en cendres… Mais le temps n'était pas à la nostalgie de ces années passées à Culdaff ! Relevant brusquement la capuche sur ma tête, je dissimulai mon visage jusqu'à mes yeux dans une habitude coutumière qui me donna un peu courage, mais n'effaça pas complètement mon appréhension… Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir d'y penser davantage puisque les jumeaux arrivèrent enfin !

Alice les avait convoqué un peu pus tôt dans la journée pour un cours accéléré de démarche vampirique ! Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas explosé de joie en apprenant le programme, mais je n'allais surement pas prendre leur défense alors qu'ils approuvaient ce plan d'infiltration volturique depuis l'aéroport ! La suite de leur journée devait comporter un bain aux huiles essentielles pour masquer leur odeur de loup, et toute une autre série de bêtises du genre où ma présence n'était pas indispensable. Voila pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée seule ici, avec le devoir de transmettre mon odeur aux capes et aux vêtements que contenait un sac dont je préférais ignorer la marque… Un peu inquiète de savoir mes fils avec la vampirette surexcitée et connaissant les réactions explosives de Benji, je fus particulièrement soulagée de les voir me rejoindre !

**- Vous êtes prêts ? **Leur demandai-je d'un ton un peu trop nerveux et inquiet pour leur cacher mon angoisse.

**- Hey, cool M'man ! Ca va le faire, pas la peine de stresser.**

**- Zen ! **Ajouta Matt avec un grand sourire en déposant une main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser. **Alice nous a fait un briefing complet ! On va juste ASSURER !**

**- Grave ! **Renchérit son frère.

Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi détendus et sereins? J'avais du mal à croire que je puisse être la seule à angoisser à l'approche de la rencontre. Mes fils devaient simplement jouer au plus sur que moi pour m'aider à rester calme. Cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment…

**- On peut y aller alors ? **

D'un même hochement de tête affirmatif, ils me firent comprendre que je pouvais lâcher les capes et autres habits sélectionnés par Alice. Je les serrai contre moi depuis plus de trois heures pour qu'ils portent mon odeur… Cela devrait suffire.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de berner ainsi le clan Cullen, mais je n'avais à présent plus mon mot à dire. Une fois Alice lancée dans ses plans, il était impossible de l'en détourner ! Un peu comme un vampire choisirait sa proie au milieu de la foule pour ne plus la lâcher avant de l'avoir idée de sang… Heureusement que la brunette suivait un régime végétarien ! Je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de l'humanité dans le cas contraire.

Frottant une dernière fois les chemises noires contre moi, j'en donnai une à Matt, puis l'autre à Benji. Pareil pour les pantalons et les capes. Je ne poussais cependant pas le souci du détail en faisant de même avec les chaussures ! De toute manière elles sortaient du magasin et empestaient le cuir neuf. Beurk.

Une fois endimanchés de la sorte et capuches relevées, je dus bien reconnaitre que l'effet était plutôt réussi. Deux Volturi se tenaient devant moi…et avec leurs épaules larges et leurs bras musclés, ils auraient fait pâlir Félix de jalousie.

**- Beau gosse frérot !** S'amusa Matt en étudiant son frère de la tête au pied.

**- Ouai ! La différence entre toi et moi ? Sur moi c'est la classe ! **Continua Benji en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit air frimeur.

N'ayant pas été au cinéma depuis des années, je ne compris pas vraiment le sens de la blague alors que Matt ne se retint pas de rire aux éclats en entendant la réplique de son frère. Je ne leur demandais même pas de m'expliquer tant j'allais me sentir à coté de la plaque et dans la peau de la mère ringarde qui ne connait rien du gout de ses enfants. Et oui, je n'échappais donc pas au coup de vieux…

Après cette parenthèse humoristique qui réussit à détendre l'atmosphère, nous primes donc tous trois la direction de la clairière… Je connaissais le chemin pour l'avoir suivi des années plus tôt ! Mes souvenirs d'humaine s'étaient peu à peu estompés depuis ma transformation, mais je ne doutais pas qu'ils se réveilleraient à mesure de notre progression.

Nous marchions lentement entre les troncs d'arbres particulièrement resserrés dans cette partie de la forêt. Seuls les bruits de nos pas sur les feuilles mortes du sous bois trahissaient notre présence et rompaient le silence de cette fin de journée. Malgré l'obscurité planante, Matt se faufilait facilement entre les branches basses des sapins à quelques mètres à ma droite, tandis que Benji ronchonnait à chaque fois qu'une ronce s'accrochait à la cape sur ma gauche.

En avançant ainsi de front, chacun suivait son propre rythme sans trop ce soucier des deux autres, mais j'avais bien conscience que je trainais le pas… Alice devait trépigner d'impatience en préparant les Cullen pour je ne sais quelle partie de chasse ou autre mensonges qui les conduiraient jusqu'à nous. Sa bonne humeur aurait cependant été bienfaitrice pour me pousser vers le théâtre des révélations !

Tout comme les jumeaux qui n'avait encore jamais foulé le sol de cette région du monde, je découvrais avec mes yeux de vampire cette partie boisée de Forks. J'étais venue par ici à de nombreuses reprises pendant mon séjour à la Push, mais tout semblait tellement différent que dans mes pauvres souvenirs. Les arbres étaient plus grands, la végétation plus dense et colorée, les odeurs plus prononcées… Magnifique ! Un peu plus et je me serais sans doute perdue. Heureusement la porte de ma mémoire se rouvrait peu à peu et je retrouvais plus facilement ma route en suivant mes éclairs de souvenirs et les recommandations d'Alice.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentes et silencieuses jusqu'à ce que la végétation devienne moins dense. Les troncs s'espaçaient facilitant notre marche et je vis dans cet éclaircissement un signe que nous approchions ! En me baissant pour passer une branche basse, je découvris l'immense clairière qui s'étalait devant nous. En rien comparable à celle où Edward et Bella s'étaient rapprochés d'après une vision qu'Alice m'avait fait partagé, mais je m'y sentis tout de suite à mon aise. Particulièrement grande, la plaine entourée de diverses sortes d'arbres s'étendait sur ce qui devait représenter deux à trois terrains de football. Pas de petites fleures blanches pour orner son parterre, mais simplement des herbes folles où on pouvait voir les passages laissés par les animaux sauvages et les restes d'un feu de camp abandonné par des randonneurs depuis bien longtemps.

Pour rester le plus crédible possible dans notre rôle de Volturi, au cas où les yeux des vampires nous épieraient déjà, je ne m'arrêtais pas en quittant le couvert des sapins, prévenant simplement mes fils par un simple :

**-Les garçons !**

A partir de là nous n'allions plus pouvoir échanger un mot pour ne pas ruiner notre « couverture » ! Comme prévu, mes fils se rapprochèrent, m'encadrant comme si j'étais la plus terrible vampire de l'espèce royale accompagnée par sa garde personnelle. L'effet plairait sans nul doute à Alice… Pour ma part j'étais un peu perturbée d'avoir à prendre ce rôle que je haïssais tellement en la personne d'Aro. Et puis j'oubliais cette comparaison désastreuse pour repenser à Marcus et à toutes ses précieuses recommandations d'avant mon départ. A Démétri également. Pendant toutes ces années, les deux vampires avaient été mes instructeurs, mes protecteurs et mes amis, alors sans eux je me sentais particulièrement vulnérable. Bien sur c'est à ma demande que Démétri était resté en retrait à Volterra, je devais donc assumer pleinement mes choix ! Et j'avais bien l'intention de m'en tenir à mes engagements ! Je pouvais réussir sans trembler ! J'avais ma fierté après tout ! Alors, relevant la tête, je me mis à avancer avec plus de détermination que j'en avais eu jusque là.

Les jumeaux savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour ne pas qu'Edward puisse décrypter leurs pensées, et pour ma part j'allais user du même subterfuge qu'avec Aro, en faisant disparaitre mon cerveau. Par précaution, je me mis aussi à réciter silencieusement une comptine pour enfants : Trois ptits chats, trois ptis chats, trois ptits chats chats chats…

La vision qui m'attendait en atteignant le cœur de la clairière était bien plus irréelle encore que les bois ! Loin de paysages que j'avais pu voir en Irlande, le phénomène qui se passait sous mes yeux était tout simplement magique. Le ciel rougissait encore des lueurs du coucher du soleil et donnait aux herbes hautes un ton dégradé de violine à chocolat particulièrement doux à l'œil. Les tiges ainsi colorées dissimulaient de petites gouttes d'eau translucides qui explosaient en buée légère sous nos pas. Eblouie par ce spectacle, je laissais glisser mes paumes contre les pousses couvertes de pollen qui libéraient un nuage brumeux porté par le vent. La sensation me fit frissonner ! Pourtant, cet instant de plénitude ne dura pas… Quelques mètres plus loin, je découvris des silhouettes qui nous attendaient dans l'ombre, à l'opposé des sous bois que nous venions de quitter.

Ils étaient là… Mais pas aussi nombreux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Deux membres du clan Cullen seulement. Alice bien entendu, mais je ne reconnaissais pas le vampire blond qui se tenait à coté d'elle. La seule certitude était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward… A moins qu'il ne soit capable de métamorphose, ce dont je doutais ! Quelle manigance avait-elle encore imaginé pour que son frère ne soit pas encore ici ? Je ne pouvais cependant pas sortir des lignes établies par son plan à ce stade de notre progression et je continuais donc d'avancer le plus naturellement du monde, Matt et Benji toujours sur mes talons.

La distance qui nous séparait devenait ridicule et je continuais à me demander ce que je faisais là. Est-ce que comme pour son frère, Alice se jouait de moi ? Je commençais à avoir de sérieux doute sur la question quand enfin IL arriva ! Débouchant derrière les arbres qui nous faisaient face, il était en grande discussion avec Jasper, que je reconnu aussitôt sans avoir besoin de le voir de plus près. Insouciant, il nous tournait le dos en marchant à reculons tout en plaisantant sur la tenue qu'Alice espérait faire porter à son homme à l'occasion de leur mariage.

**- Dentelle au col et nœud papillon écarlate, je te plains mon pauvre Jaz ! Tu devrais peut-être demander à Rosalie de te prévoir un costume de change ou cas où Alice ne change pas d'avis !**

Son air amusé s'effaça pourtant quand il se retourna vers Alice et qu'il découvrit dans quel piège sa sœur l'avait entrainé. Le sourire déserta son visage si gai une seconde plus tôt pour faire place à un regard assassin.

**- Les Volturi !** Dit-il avec une voix pleine de colère et les dents serrées en s'avançant vers moi jusqu'à ce que Jasper calme ses ardeurs en le retenant fermement par le bras et en utilisant sans aucun doute son don d'apaisement... Sans succès! **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !****  
**

**- EDWARD !** **Tu oublies à qui tu d'adresses ! **Le coupa sèchement le vampire blond qui ne pouvait-être que Carlisle. Alice n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que j'avais devant moi le responsable du clan Cullen.

En tout cas le plan avait fonctionné, on nous prenait tous les trois pour des italiens. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Je sentais Benji s'agiter dans mon dos et quand il commença à faire un pas en avant vers Edward, je le retiens en barrant sa poitrine de mon bras.

- **Inutile de s'énerver ! **Lança Carlisle à l'intention de son fils, tout comme du mien, avant de m'accorder toute son attention. **Veuillez excuser l'attitude d'Edward. Vous êtes bien sur les bienvenus. **

**- Merci pour votre accueil Carlisle ! Alice, Jasper,** dis-je en leur adressant chacun un signe de tête qui firent ouvrir des yeux énormes à mon futur gendre et sourire les deux intéressés. **Edward…**

Au regard qu'il me lança je compris pourquoi j'avais crains cette rencontre… Lui expliquer les choses ne serait pas facile tant qu'il garderait une telle rancune envers ma place au sein de la cour des Volturi.

- **J'ignore pourquoi Alice nous a rassemblé ici ce soir… mais j'ai toute confiance en elle, **continua calmement le chef du clan en s'adressant à sa fille adoptive en la couvant du regard, **nous expliquerais-tu maintenant ?**

La brunette se lança alors dans les explications qu'elle avait dû maintes fois répéter depuis dix huit ans. Le plus calmement du monde, elle commença donc par avouer les raisons secrètes qui les avaient poussés, Jasper et elle, à rester dans la province parisienne en 1987, alors que le reste du clan s'éloignait en Russie. En parlant des visions qu'elle avait eut à l'époque, Alice en vient rapidement à décrire cette jeune femme qui portait au creux de son ventre la petite perle rare qui deviendrait l'âme sœur d'Edward.

**- Alors j'ai suivis cette vision… **Expliqua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Carlisle puis vers Edward. **Comme je l'avais fais avec celle qui m'a amené à rencontrer Jasper, puis celle qui nous a conduite vers vous ! **

A ce moment là, elle s'approcha de son frère et lui fit face. Devant le regard inquisiteur de ce dernier, elle perdit un peu de son éternelle stabilité. Hésitante sur les mots, nerveuse, elle adressa un regard à Jasper qui utilisa son don pour l'apaiser. L'affaire ne devait pas se passer comme dans ses visions finalement… Je m'en voulais d'ailleurs un peu. Si j'étais venue avec Démétri et pas avec mes fils, jamais son don n'aurait été obsolète.

**- Je t'assure que je n'ai pensé qu'a toi pendant tout ce temps ! A toi et à ton bonheur. Je sais que tu détestes que je me serve de mes visions, qu'elles te semblent trop changeantes pour qu'on puisse s'y fier aveuglément, mais tu méritais de connaitre l'amour ! Je me moquais bien des risques ! Alors même si je perdais mon temps et mettais en péril notre secret en entrant dans la vie d'un couple humain, je ne regrette absolument rien ! **

Elle posa ensuite son regard ambré dans mes yeux, pensant certainement avoir besoin de se justifier aussi à mon égard. Mais c'était tout à fait inutile. Je lui avais pardonné il y a bien longtemps ce qu'elle pensait avoir chamboulé dans ma vie, même si c'était plutôt moi qui aurait dû la remercier pour m'avoir offert la possibilité de suivre ma voie et, plus tard, en me permettant de choisir qu'elle sorte de vampire je voulais être. Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée et encore moins la volonté de me battre contre l'appel du sang… Mon destin aurait été celui d'une créature avide d'hémoglobine humaine, pas meilleure de Jane ou Félix. Le pire aurait sans doute été que je m'entende finalement avec cette peste !

Pourtant malgré le sourire que je lui adressai, elle chercha à nouveau à me convaincre de sa bonne foi.

**- Je ne l'ai jamais regretté ! Même si j'ai parfois cru avoir fais une grosse erreur en agissant de la sorte, je pense toujours que ma décision était la bonne ! **

Elle continua son récit en leur expliquant que ses visions la conduisaient beaucoup plus loin que la simple rencontre amoureuse, et qu'elle voyait la mère de ce bébé mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, anéantissant ainsi toutes les chances de voir un jour Edward rencontrer celle qui lui était destinée.

**- J'ai donc pris soins de cette jeune femme, la protégeant au quotidien, pour qu'elle puisse donner naissance à Bella… jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle vivante, avant qu'elle ne dirige sa voiture contre un arbre, c'est la promesse de prendre soins de sa famille…**

Baissant alors la tête, je compris pour la première fois à quel point tout cela avait dû être horrible pour mon entourage et encore plus qu'elle avait pu être la douleur ressentie par mon amie à l'annonce de ma « mort ».

**- Alice,** chuchotai-je tristement en essayant de m'approcher pour la consoler et lui dire combien je regrettais, mais elle leva la main, me faisant signe de ne plus bouger. Deux mains retinrent aussi mes épaules et me rappelèrent que c'était à moi de mon contrôler et donner l'exemple à mes fils, pas l'inverse.

**- J'ai ensuite tout fait pour que Bella puisse être adoptée et devenir celle qu'elle devait être pour toi. **

**- C'est vrai Edward, j'ai aidé à la procédure, **ajouta Jasper pour tenter de crédibiliser tous les propos de sa compagne.

**- Même si toute cette histoire absurde est vraie,** cracha Edward passablement énervé, **en quoi les Volturi sont-ils concernés ?**

Ainsi dont c'était cela qui le dérangeait le plus à cet instant, la présence des Volturi ! Même si je pouvais le comprendre, une part de moi était un peu irritée de voir qu'il n'accordait que peu d'attention à ce que lui confiait sa sœur ! Il semblait se moquer de tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour me sauver et par là même son histoire d'amour. Alice n'était peut-être pas rentrée dans les détails pour lui épargné de nombreuses descriptions, mais il allait m'écouter, MOI !

**- Ils sont concernés parce que je suis la mère d'Isabella ! **

Je m'étais permise d'intervenir car Edward continuait à fusiller Alice du regard et que je ne pouvais pas supporter ça plus longtemps ! Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au vampire que j'avais pu voir dans la salle du trône à Volterra. Sur son territoire, il se permettait d'être arrogant et autoritaire… Mais n'était-ce pas une réaction due à la peur ? Je ne voulais pas le juger aussi rapidement, alors je m'avançais de plusieurs pas et rabattis la capuche de ma cape sur mes épaules, dévoilant ainsi mon visage.

En fixant tour à tour les vampires qui me faisaient face, je pus y lire de la méfiance, de la peur, mais surtout beaucoup d'étonnement et de réflexion. Il faut dire que la ressemblance avec ma fille était plutôt frappante… A Volterra, je dissimulais d'ailleurs toujours ma tête pour ne pas attirer les soupçons d'Aro ou de sa fabuleuse garde à ce sujet.

**- Qu'est-ce que… **

**- Alice, tu me permets de poursuivre l'histoire ? **

D'un hochement de tête elle me donna son assentiment et retrouva le sourire. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'adressai à Edward… Car même si nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette clairière, c'est bien à lui que je m'adressai en particulier puisqu'il restait hermétique aux paroles de sa sœur.

**- Je n'ai pas toujours été telle que tu peux me voir… Il y a dix huit ans, j'étais encore une jeune femme bien insouciante et totalement ignorante de l'existence des créatures surnaturelles qui peuvent peupler ce monde. Mais même si Alice à contribuer à mon ouverture d'esprit sur la chose, elle n'en est pas la seule responsable…Loin de là. Les Volturi sont les plus à blâmer dans toute cette histoire même si elle n'en a pas parlé, car ce sont eux qui ont déclenchés les hostilités ! Il me voulait, moi, comme vampire dans leur palais aux milles merveilles, et si ta sœur n'avait pas été là pour me sauver, je serais sans aucun doute devenue l'une de leur plus féroce gardienne… Ce que je ne suis absolument pas malgré les apparences.**

Cette fois j'avais son attention et je ne perdis pas une seconde avant de continuer.

**- Grâce à Alice j'ai pu mener ma grossesse à terme et donner naissance à celle que tu aimes aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais plus la force de continuer à me battre ensuite. Fuir les Volturi, toujours regarder dans mon dos pour voir si je n'étais pas traquée, avoir peur pour les miens… Cela devenait trop lourd à porter, alors j'ai cédé. J'en connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne voulais pas de cette vie d'immortelle, alors j'ai choisi de mourir, sauf… sauf…**

Les mots eurent du mal à sortir de ma gorge tant ce souvenir me hantait.

**- Sauf que ce n'était qu'un leurre ?** Demanda Carlisle en comprenant sans doute où je voulais en venir.

Détournant mes yeux d'Edward, je me mis à fixer le chef du clan Cullen. Je ne sentais aucune hostilité dans le ton de sa voix, ni même dans sa posture, simplement une profonde empathie teintée de curiosité.

**- En effet… Pas pour mon plaisir croyez moi ! Je pensais avoir atteins les portes du paradis quand le venin m'a ramené brutalement sur terre. Ils étaient là depuis quelques jours, guettant mon accouchement et un seul moment de faiblesse de mon escorte pour me transformer, allant même jusqu'à utiliser une humaine dédiée à leur cause pour me berner ! Ils sont particulièrement bons stratèges, mais je ne vous apprends rien ! **

**- Je ne peux que comprendre pour avoir passé quelques décennies à leurs cotés !** Continua Carlisle en s'approchant de moi. **Mais vous devez avoir un don particulièrement rare pour avoir attirer ainsi leur attention. Je sais que les rois ne s'entourent que de vampires talentueux et vous devez l'être puisque vous portez une cape encore différente de celle la garde alors que vous n'avez pas plus de vingt ans.**

**- Mon statut au sein de la garde royale est un peu particulier… mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi.**

**- Au contraire,** lança Edward acerbe. **Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus ! **

Un grognement dans mon dos émanant de l'un de mes fils me poussa à l'autorité.

**-Shuttttt, tout va bien !**

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, je savais que Benji arriverait à se tenir tranquille avec un simple rappel à l'ordre. Du moins je l'espérais, mais je comptais sur son frère et au pire sur Alice pour le retenir au cas où il perdrait pied pendant que je tentais de calmer le jeu avec Edward.

**- Pourquoi es tu tellement en colère ? Parce que tu ne peux pas accepter que ta sœur ait œuvrée en cachette pour t'aider à être heureux ? Ou parce que, comme pour Bella, tu n'arrives pas à lire mes pensées et que c'est la preuve que ce que nous racontons depuis tout à l'heure est vrai ? **

Piqué là où ça fait mal, il baissa enfin le regard. Je ne voulais pas de cette tension entre nous, alors je fis un pas vers lui, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

**- Tu ne peux pas lire dans mon esprit parce que j'utilise une infime parcelle de ce fameux don d'exception comme le dit ton père. Laisse-moi te montrer… ce n'est absolument pas douloureux.**

Je tendis alors la main devant moi, l'invitant à la saisir. Je me dis la réflexion que cette mise en scène ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'Aro avait utilisée quelques mois plus tôt… même si je n'avais pas sa fourberie et sa soif de pouvoir.

Edward hésita un moment, puis, poussé par les regards que lui lançaient sa famille, s'approcha doucement et déposa sa paume contre la mienne.

**- Ne bouge pas,** lui intimai-je calmement en déployant petit à petit l'effort nécessaire pour disparaitre

Il était temps de lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable ! Je commençais donc par faire disparaitre chaque partie de mon corps pour devenir totalement invisible devant lui en terminant par la main qui tenait la sienne. Puis, en me concentrant davantage et en puisant plus profondément dans mes forces, je m'occupais à le faire disparaitre, lui.

**- Où sont-ils ?** Demanda Carlisle une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

**- Ils n'ont pas bougés !** Le rassura Matthéo un brin amusé par la détresse du vampire.

Je nous fis réapparaitre immédiatement pour confirmer ses dires et pour ne pas m'épuiser inutilement. Ces quelques secondes m'avaient demandées beaucoup de puissance et je me sentais déjà fatiguée. Pourtant je n'en avais pas terminé avec lui !

_*** Tu veux en savoir plus ? Comprendre vraiment la raison de ma présence ici ?* **_Pensai-je en libérant l'emprise de mon don sur mon cerveau.

Complètement ahuri, Edward me regarda interdit avant de me faire un signe de tête affirmatif.

_*** Bon voyage dans mes souvenirs !***_

Je ne lui épargnais rien ! Lui « parlant » de ma vie à mesure que les images passaient dans ma mémoire, remontant à mes tous premiers souvenirs lors de ma rencontre avec Alice, nos moments passés ensembles avant que Léo ne parte pour les états unis et ne revienne que sous une forme lupine pour me sauver des griffes de Démétri, prolongeant son combat alors que la vampirette me mettait en sécurité !

**- Un Quileute,** chuchota-t-il en me serrant davantage la main et en s'affaissant jusqu'à tomber genou à terre en prenant enfin conscience de l'origine biologique de sa fiancée.

Il venait de comprendre que le père de Bella n'était autre qu'un loup protecteur, alors je continuais à lui montrer ce qu'avais été ma vie pour qu'il assimile tout. Mes souvenirs s'attardèrent sur notre ballade en forêt avec Léo, la discussion houleuse et la course poursuite qui avait suivie, puis l'accident dans la neige avec Hélios, la douleur, la peur et l'apaisement grâce à Jasper. Je ne lui épargnais rien en lui montrant ensuite mes souvenirs de femme ! L'annonce de la venue des triplés grâce au sonar d'Alice, mon échographie qui confirma la présence de trois bébés, les heures passées dans les boutiques et puis le départ pour la Push après avoir laissé un message avec mon sang sur un piquet à l'attention de Volturi. Et puis mon espoir de trouver la sécurité sur le territoire Quileute. Bien sur, le plus important, je me remémorais ma première rencontre avec le Shérif Swan et Renée, mon intégration grâce aux Black, aux Cleerwater, et Nahele. Notre mariage typiquement Quileute et tous les petits moments heureux de mon existence d'humaine. La suite fut beaucoup moins joyeuse… je ne me gênais pas pour lui monter cette foutue italienne qui m'avait piégé et m'annonçait l'arrivé des Volturi, la naissance des triplés et la visite dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'il ne me restait que deux jours à vivre avant de tomber dans les crocs des vampires. J'hésitais une seconde à lui montrer la suite et puis m'autorisais à partager avec lui ce moment d'intense souffrance que fut le mensonge débité à Léo alors que j'allais simplement mettre fin à mes jours, ma dernière rencontre avec Alice avant d'accélérer le long de la route qui menait à Port Angeles et puis le virage que je ne laissai filer sur ma gauche sciemment.

**- Arrêter ça !** M'intima Carlisle en voyant son fils prendre sa tête entre les mains, mais Edward intervint et me poussa à continuer.

**- Non, continuez je vous en prie,** cria-t-il, blessé et non plus en colère

Je savais que ce que faisait allait peut-être le rendre fou, mais il fallait que j'aille au bout de mon histoire, pour lui prouver ma bonne foi et mon envie le voir heureux avec ma fille. Alors je continuais à lui étaler ma vie en silence, mais tellement bruyamment en pensées. Il vit alors ma renaissance avec Démétri et Marcus, le pacte que j'avais scellé avec eux, le retour difficile à Volterra et mes années de torture entre les mains des jumeaux, mais aussi la manière dont j'avais résisté malgré la souffrance. Vint ensuite les souvenirs moins brutaux, avec l'aide de mon Maitre et ma nouvelle vie irlandaise suivie de mon accession au régime végétarien et au contrôle de mon don. Je m'amusais à lui montrer aussi mon combat contre Jane et cette belle victoire qui me permis d'avoir le respect de mon maitre et au moins l'indifférence des tous les autres. Et puis j'arrivais à son intervention dans la salle du trône et Edward releva brusquement son regard vers moi, surpris mais toujours aussi triste.

**- Vous étiez là ?**

***Oui, juste devant vous !*** Ajoutai-je avant de lui montrer mes retrouvailles avec Alice, ma tentative de revoir Léo qui se solda par son terrible échec qui me fit presque perdre la raison… Le combat avec Démétri et le pitoyable état dans lequel je me retrouvais avant de repartir pour Culdaff où je pleurais sur la stèle à l'effigie de Didyme. Le stratagème mis en place par Léo pour m'approcher lui fit lever les yeux vers les deux ombres dans mon dos. ***Oui se sont les jumeaux, mais nous feront les présentations plus tard si tu veux bien,***pensais-je en agrémentant la chose d'un sourire sincère. Je terminais par lui montrer ma décision de tout lui dire en apprenant le mariage, la décision de Léo de ne pas intervenir dans la vie de sa fille alors que les jumeaux se proposaient de m'accompagner à sa place, sans oublier tous les plans d'Alice pour en arriver la. ***Voila tu sais tout. A toi maintenant de choisir de me croire…***

**- Tout ça à cause de moi, **dit-il si bas que je fus sans doute la seule à entendre malgré l'ouïe sur-développée des personnes qui nous entouraient.** Je suis désolé…**

Prise d'une envie de le consoler, de le materner comme s'il était mon propre fils, je me baissais à son niveau et posait une main sur ses épaules avant de lui relever lentement le menton de l'autre pour qu'il sente que je le soutenais, mais lui laissant le loisir de se libérer de mon étreinte si cela lui était trop insupportable.

***Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit ! Au contraire ! C'est même moi qui devrait te remercier Edward…Si tu n'avais pas existé, Alice ne se serait pas intéressée à moi et je serais morte avant même que les Volturi m'aient transformé. Ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation sans doute vue que je suis finalement devenue un vampire contre mon souhait, mais je ne regrette pas, surtout si tu peux rendre ma fille heureuse. C'est la seule chose que tu as à faire.* **

Un silence s'installa sur la clairière et seules les respirations des jumeaux, parfaitement audibles maintenant que le calme était revenu, perturbaient ce moment de recueillement. Je m'étais d'ailleurs tellement concentrée sur la « discussion » avec Edward, que je n'avais pas remarqué que mes fils avaient eux aussi enlever leurs capuches et s'appétaient même à ôter les capes devenues obsolètes maintenant que le clan Cullen venait de comprendre la mascarade. Les odeurs n'auraient d'ailleurs pas pu être dissimulées plus longtemps…

**- Vous êtes Fanely n'est-ce pas ?**

J'étais surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom alors que ni Alice, ni moi ne l'avions prononcé depuis le début de cette discussion. Peut-être l'avait-il entendu dans les pensées de mon amie ?

**- C'est bien ainsi qu'on m'appelait, oui… Même si aujourd'hui je me suis habituée à Nelly. **

**- Et moi qui pensais que Charlie devenait sénile… **sourit-il succinctement**, je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper. **

Sa remarque m'arracha un rire lorsque je l'imaginais entendre les pensées du shérif concernant mon cas.

**- J'espère qu'il ne garde pas de moi un trop mauvais souvenir,** plaisantai-je pour essayer de faire revenir son sourire.

**- Au contraire. Mais il s'en veut de ne pas être à la hauteur de la chance qu'il a eu grâce vous. Je n'avais pas compris ce que ça voulait dire jusqu'à… maintenant. Tout est clair à présent. **

Il se releva brusquement, les yeux braqués sur l'orée des bois par laquelle nous étions arrivés avec les jumeaux.

**- On vous a suivit !** Dit-il froidement en continuant de fixer l'extrémité de la clairière. **Et ce n'est pas un ami.**

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Personne ne savait que j'étais ici à part Léo et Démétri. Le premier avait refusé de venir et j'avais écarté le second pour régler cette histoire seule. Y aurait-il eu une fuite à Volterra ? Jane et son jumeau maléfique auraient-ils surpris une conversation entre mon maître et moi ? Impossible ! Pourtant c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable… malheureusement d'ailleurs car cela voulait dire qu'Aro était forcément au fait des secrets de mon existence et de celle de Bella.

**- Je la protégerais quoi qu'il arrive ! Soyez en sur !** Dit-Edward en ayant sans doute capté mes pensées…

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais la vision de mes fils s'élançant entre les herbes hautes avant de muter m'arracha à la conversation ! Impuissante, je ne pouvais plus les retenir et empêcher un combat avec la créature qui avait décidé de s'inviter…

* * *

Voila... Ce chapitre n'est pas une grande avancée dans l'histoire mais aura au moins eu le mérite d'éclaircir les choses. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus...


End file.
